All my life
by NeruBlack
Summary: el genero es aventura...porque despues de todo, ¿Que no es una aventura?
1. Nowadays

Nowadays

En la oscuridad de un cuarto dos muchachos dormían profundamente. En la habitación reinaba el silencio. Solo se oía la respiración de los jóvenes, hasta que

-¡James!-grito la madre de uno de los muchachos-¡Arriba, vamos!

El aludido se despertó con un sobresalto, miro a su alrededor mientras se desperezaba. Su mirada se poso en el joven en la cama de junto. Se coloco las gafas, se llevo la mano al cabello desordenándolo, mientras pensaba en una forma graciosa de despertar a su compañero. Se aproximo a la cama de su compañero, tiro de sus sabanas provocando la caída del durmiente. Este se despertó al sentir la caída. Se levanto mirando molesto al bromista.

-¡Potter, eres un idiota!- refunfuño aun somnoliento- Pudiste haberme despertado tocándome un hombro o algo así.

-¿Y dónde está la diversión en es?

- Por tu propio bien, te aviso, empieza dormir con un ojo abierto Prongs.

Aun riendo James lo miro. Pensó en lo genial que amigo era tener a, Sirius Black, su mejor amigo en la casa.

Mientras Sirius se vestía, el otro joven pensaba en la noche que su amigo llego a la casa de sus padres. Al llegar, Sirius, no fue muy explicito acerca de porque había huido de la casa de su familia, pero si de algo James estaba seguro, era de de que jamás había visto a Sirius tan deprimido.

Sirius venia de una de las más importantes familias de magos en Inglaterra. Esta era la familia Black, todos los que llevaban este apellido lo portaban con orgullo, si eras un Black ninguna puerta estaba cerrada para ti. Eran una familia de sangre pura, es decir: una familia se remonta atreves de las generaciones en magos y hechiceras sin una sola gota de sangre muggle, de alguien no mago. A Sirius jamás le pareció coherente la forma en la que su familia despreciaba a los muggles, el era diferente. Realmente no le importaba que alguien tuviera sangre pura o muggle o mestiza, gracias a James y a el resto de sus amigos en el colegio, el aprendió que no importa de qué familia vienes.

James interrumpió sus pensamientos al mirar la hora en el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos ya son las ocho.

-Claro, claro-respondió Sirius frotándose los ojos que seguían algo pegados.

Al estar, casi media hora más, tarde listos bajaron a la sala, cargando sus baúles del colegio, en donde los esperaban los padres de James para llevarlos a la estación de tren en donde tomarían uno muy especial, el cual los llevaría a su ultimo año estudiantil en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

-¿Listos muchachos?-pregunto Charlus Potter mirando a los muchachos bajar por las escaleras con sus baúles.

Los chicos asintieron y sin querer perder un segundo se encaminaron a la estación King Cross. En el camino James y Sirius hablaron sobre todo lo que harían en ese año, mientras Charlus y Dorea, su esposa, los oían planear travesuras pero sin intentar que no las hicieran.

-Prongs, creo seriamente que este año tenemos que hacerle una buena broma merodeadora a Snape-dijo Sirius con tono grave.

Antes de que James contestara, su madre finalmente interrumpió la charla.

-¿Saben una cosa?, jamás entendí lo de sus apodos.

James y Sirius se miraron fugazmente antes de contestar.

-Nada, no significan nada-término contestando James.

En realidad, si tenían un significado.

En el colegio, junto con dos amigos, James y Sirius tenían apodos. Se llamaban entre si los merodeadores, y los cuatro tenían un apodo que llevaban en honor a una característica especial de ellos. James era Prongs, Sirius era Padfoot, su amigo Remus era Moony y el último era Peter lo llamaban Warmtail.

Todos en Hogwarts sabían que se llamaban así entre ellos, pero nadie sabía realmente porqué.

Al llegar a su destino vieron a un muchacho de cabello claro que los saludaba con alegría. Era Remus Lupin.

-Hola Prongs, Padfoot-dijo el joven cuando llegaron a él- ¿Todo bien señor y señora Potter?

-Muy bien gracias Remus-respondio la mujer.

-Hum...mama, papá desde aquí puedo solo-dijo James mirando a sus padres.

-Bien, nos vemos en navidad hijo- dijo Charlus abrazando a su hijo- Remus, espero verte pronto a ti también. Estas invitado para navidad por supuesto- estrecho su mano, volteo para despedirse de Sirius- A ti no tengo que decirte que estas invitado, tú estás obligado- mientras Sirius reía, el extendió su mano y cuando Sirius extendió la suya, Charlus lo atrajo hacia sí.

-Gracias, señor-respondio Sirius mirando al padre que le gustaría haber tenido.

-Lo mismo digo yo muchachos-Dorea Potter abrazo a los tres jóvenes- saluden a Peter de mi parte y por supuesto el también está invitado, avísale James.

Al terminar las despedidas, los tres chicos empezaron a caminar a su plataforma. Cuando llegaron tuvieron que esperar que el lugar se despejara un poco, necesitaban estar seguros de que nadie los veía al pasar. El motivo de tanta precaución era que para poder llegar al tren debían atravesar la columna que se alzaba entre las plataformas 9 y 10. Al otro lado atravesando el muro se encontraba la plataforma 9 ¾, en la que los esperaba el Expreso Hogwarts.

-Tenemos veinte minutos para llegar-dijo Remus mirando su reloj-. Hay tiempo.

- Si, pero aun así quiero llegar temprano para buscar un compartimiento para poder dejar los baúles.

- Casi lo logras, pero no puedes engañarme Prongs-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa ante la cara de James y la expresión de confusión que tenia Remus-. No te dejes engañar, Moony. Lo que en realidad quiere Prongs, es poder dejar los baúles en algún compartimiento para tener tiempo de buscar Evans en el tren.

-¿Qué pasa Black?-dijo James intentando alejarse de ese tema lo mejor posible-¿Celoso? Tú sabes que eres la única mujer que me importa.

Sirius golpeo a James en la nuca, mientras el muchacho reía.

Cruzaron la columna, y al atravesarla, se encontraron con el tren que tenían que abordar. Los tres miraron felices lo que tenían en frente, ansiaban regresar a ese lugar por última vez. Ya que ellos iban a cursar su séptimo y último año escolar.

Subieron al tren en busca de un lugar en donde acomodarse. Lo encontraron rápidamente, ya que aun no había llegado mucha gente. Acomodaron sus cosas y se sentaron a descansar unos minutos, porque el peso de los baúles los había cansado.

-Muy bien mi querido Prongs-dijo Sirius mirando a James con rostro serio-. Puedes irte a corretear a Evans.

-No necesito tu permiso para corretear a Evans.

-¿Y si en lugar de discutir idioteces vamos a buscar a Peter? -pregunto Remus, sabiendo que si no intervenía la discusión podía durar hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

Bajaron del tren y comenzaron a buscar entre la multitud, saludaron a muchas personas en la búsqueda, pero no encontraban a Peter.

-Voy a matar a Warmtail-dijo Sirius molesto porque Peter no aparecía.

Cuando faltaban solo dos minutos para que el tren saliera, divisaron a un muchacho de baja estatura, cabello negro y robusto que corría hacia ellos.

-¡Muchachos!-grito Peter levantando una mano para saludarlos. Ese fue un error ya que, al solo llevar el carrito con el baúl con una mano, perdió el control. El carrito cayó al suelo junto con su dueño.

-Como dije, voy a matar Warmtail-repitió Sirius corriendo junto con Remus y James a ayudar a Peter.

Entre los cuatro lograron subir el baúl al tren antes de que este partiera. Una vez arriba regresaron a su compartimento y se sentaron.

-¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto?-pregunto Sirius a Peter.

-Me quede dormido.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende-dijo Remus-. Bien, nos vemos luego.

-¿A dónde vas Moony?-pregunto James con cara de sorpresa.

-Bueno Prongs, no sé si recuerdes que soy prefecto y tal vez no recuerdes tampoco que como tal tengo la obligación de patrullar por el tren, viendo que nadie haga nada indebido-contesto Remus.

-Bueno Moony, no sé si recuerdes no pasar por este compartimiento si no quieres ver nada indebido-dijo Sirius imitando a la perfección el tono de voz de Remus cada vez que mencionaba que era prefecto.

-Muy gracioso, Black-respondio Remus mientras se marchaba.

Al irse Remus, los muchachos hablaron de Quiddich. Esta el deporte al que jugaban los magos cuatro pelotas: la Quaffle, con ella se marcaban tantos; las Bludger, eran dos pelotas que intentaban derribarte mientras juegas; y la Snitch esa era la pelota que se debía capturar para ganar el partido. Los integrantes de los equipos que juegan Quiddich son siete: tres cazadores, encargados de marcar tantos con la Quaffle; los guardianes que debían evitar que la Quaffle pasara por cualquiera de los tres aros que había en la cancha de juego; dos bateadores, ellos debían intentar que las Bludger hirieran o derribaran a los jugadores de sus equipos y lanzárselas a el equipo contrario golpeándolas con un bate; y el buscador, el se encargaba de atrapar la Snitch y dar fin al partido.

James y Sirius estaban en el equipo de Gryffindor.

-¿Quién es el nuevo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor?-pregunto Peter aunque conocía la respuesta.

-Un muchacho apuesto, gentil, hábil, talentoso, encantador...-comenzó James.

-Olvidaste modesto-interrumpió Sirius-. Obviamente el nuevo capitán es nuestro cazador estrella, nuestro pequeño James. Quien también tiene el honor de ser un Premio Anual junto con Evans.

-Felicitaciones Prongs-dijo Peter.

James solo asintió en señal de agradecimiento. Tanto Sirius como Peter lo miraron fijamente, como esperando algo.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunto James ante la expresión de sus amigos.

-Bueno...es que tu...tu no-. Empezó Peter

-Bueno, es que ante mi comentario tú normalmente habrías respondido con una idiotez y no dijiste nada-. Concluyo Sirius-. Tal vez nuestro pequeño James está creciendo, Peter.

-Es que note que madurar no estaba en tus planes, Black, entonces decidí hacerlo yo.-dijo James aun sin entender de todo lo que Sirius le decía, pero creyendo que lo mejor era decir algo.

-Puf, Prongs me habías asustado.-Sirius se paso la mano por la frente removiendo un falso sudor-. Pero con tu última frase me doy cuenta que me equivoque, Potter lamento informarte que sigues siendo el mismo idiota.

Remus entro al compartimiento en el momento justo para ver como James le pegaba un puñetazo en el hombro a Sirius.

-¡Oigan! Cuando dijiste que no debería pasar por este compartimiento sino quería ver cosas indebidas, no creí que hablaras enserio Sirius.

-Sí, no sé por qué nadie cree que yo puedo hablar enserio, ¿Qué?-dijo Sirius ante las risas de los otros tres jóvenes.

-Nada, Sirius-contestaron sus amigos al unisonó

Cuando se sentó, Remus, les conto sobre a quienes había visto en el tren mientras patrullaba. James lo miraba y lo escuchaba con atención, ya que esperaba a que Remus nombrara a la única persona sobre todos en el tren, fuere del compartimiento, que le importaba.

-Está en el compartimiento de al lado.-dijo Remus cuando entendió porque James lo escuchaba con tanta atención.

-¿Quién?- pregunto James, creía imposible que su amigo su hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pensaba.

-Lily-contesto Remus-. Lily Evans esta aquí al lado.

-No pensaba en eso- mintió James-. Pero gracias por la información, es bueno saberlo-los miro con una expresión que ellos ya conocían muy bien-. Pero ya que estamos hablando de eso déjenme decirles que este, mis queridos amigos, va a ser el año en que lo logre.

-Claro, claro. Creo que oí esas palabras antes.- dijo Sirius.

-Sí, creo que fue el año pasado.-cometo Remus.

-O el anterior -rio Peter.

En el instante en el que James les iba a contestar una joven mujer con un carrito de golosinas, los interrumpió.

-Hola jóvenes, ¿Desean algo del carrito?-pregunto la mujer.

-Claro-se apresuro a decir James saliendo del compartimiento hacia el pasillo

- Oiga si quiere llamar a las personas del próximo compartimiento, vaya. Yo no sé que comprar aún.

La mujer acepto lo que James le propuso. Entre las personas que salieron a comprar se encontraba una joven de cabello rojo profundo y ojos verdes brillantes, que al ver a James se pusieron en blanco.

-Hola Evans- dijo James apoyando un hombro sobre el carrito.

-Hola Potter-dijo ella frialdad.

-¿Qué tal tu verano?-pregunto el intentado mantener una conversación normal con ella.

-Estuvo bien-la respuesta fu muy cortante.

-¿No me vas a preguntar como estuvo el mío?-dijo él mientras su sonrisa enflaquecía sin llegar a desaparecer.

-Si me importara ya lo habría hecho, Potter.

-¿Hecho que?-pregunto el sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

-Preguntarte como estuvo tu verano.

-Muy bien gracias por tu interés.

Ella parecía estar a punto de contestar, pero cambio de idea y le pregunto a la mujer del carro el precio de una golosina, la pago y se fue a sentar nuevamente.

-Creo que ya no tengo hambre, gracias.-dijo James.

El fue a su asiento, esperaba escuchar un estallido de carcajadas al entrar. Eso no sucedió. Tres rostros lo miraron mientra se sentaba sin decir nada.

-Pueden decirme que soy un idiota-dijo James luego de un largo silencio-. Adelante al parecer lo merezco.

-Eres un idiota-dijo Sirius-. Pero no por lo que acaba de pasar, tú eras idiota antes de eso.

-Explícanos qué demonios pretendías diciéndole eso a Lily. Sabes que no le gusta que te comportes así, y tu vas como un idiota y le hablas de esa forma-lo reprendió Remus-. Sé que no lo haces apropósito pero aun así deberías pensar antes de hablar con ella.

-Pero en realidad no me di cuenta de lo que decía, no quise ofenderla. Las palabras solo salieron de mi boca de esa forma, estoy acostumbrado a ser gracioso, no lo puedo evitar-dijo James con voz apenada.

-James, hasta cuando intentas excusarte y pedir perdón, suenas arrogante-dijo Sirius con sorna.

Peter solo escuchaba, no quería entrar en la discusión. No entendía el porqué de tanto problema, el no creyó que James digiera algo tan malo.

James solo miro por la ventana y dejo que la conversación se perdiera. Sabia de sobra había actuado mal, no necesitaba que los demás se lo digieran. El solía quedar en ridículo cada vez que hablaban Lily. Pero era peor cuando Lily estaba presente y sin ánimos de soportar sus bromas, en esos momentos, era ella quien lo hacía quedar en ridículo.

James no noto cuando había empezado a anochecer, por eso se sorprendió cuando escucho la voz de Remus.

-Ya estamos llegando, deberíamos cambiarnos.

Los chicos se cambiaron de ropa y se pusieron las largas túnicas que usaban como uniforme del colegio.

El tren comenzó a perder velocidad hasta detenerse por completo. Al frenar el tren, todos los alumnos salieron de sus compartimientos y se dirigieron hacia la plataforma de Hogsmade. Este era un pueblo que se encontraba cerca de Hogwarts, era el único pueblo en Inglaterra en donde su población era total mente mágica.

James noto que Sirius se ocultaba detrás de él mientras bajaban a la plataforma.

-¿De quién te estás escondiendo, Black?-preguntó

-De quien no me estoy escondiendo, querrás decir-dijo Sirius hablando bajo-. Creo que la mitad de las mujeres de sexto y séptimo año en Hogwarts me odian.

-Entiendo que las mujeres de Hogwarts te odien. Pero ¿Por qué solo la mitad?-pregunto Remus.

-Sí, solo la mitad-dijo Sirius tratando de pasar desapercibido entre un grupo de chicas de 5to año-. La otra mitad es de Slytherin o estuve con ellas y no me odian, sino que no me pueden olvidar, o aun no tuvieron el privilegio.

-¿Aun?-pregunto Peter.

-Sí, oíste bien. Aun-dijo Sirius poniéndose derecho cuando vio que las mujeres de las que se ocultaba ya habían pasado.

Riendo caminaron por la estación hacia los carruajes que los llevarían desde el pueblo hasta el colegio. En el camino oyeron una voz conocida.

-¡Los de primer año!-gritaban hombre enorme de cabello y barba enmarañados-. ¡Aquí los de primer año!

-¡Hagrid!-grito James mientras saludaba con las manos al gigantesco hombre.

-James, Sirius, Peter, Remus.-dijo Hagrid con alegría-. ¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien ¿y tú?-pregunto Remus.

-Excelente, me encuentro excelente. Me han llegado un animal muy especial que quiero enseñarles ni bien pasen por mi casa.

-Genial-le contesto Remus radiante, el amaba a los animales.

Hagrid era el guardabosque y guardián de llaves de Hogwarts. Era un buen hombre, pero tenia una rara fascinación hacia los animales peligrosos.

-Bueno Hagrid, ha sido genial verte, pero debemos irnos o nos quedaremos sin carruaje-dijo James.

-Si por supuesto. Vayan, ya nos veremos cuando vayan a visitarme.

Al terminar de decir eso, Hagrid se marcho levando con él a los alumnos de primer año. Era una costumbre del colegio que los alumnos de primer año fueran hacia Hogwarts atravesando el lago en botes, de esa forma tenían una vista perfecta del colegio y sus terrenos y Hagrid era el encargado de llevarlos en el camino.

Los muchachos subieron a un carruaje vacio. Los carruajes de Hogwarts eran muy peculiares, ya que parecían moverse sin que nadie jale de ellos.

Anduvieron casi media hora hasta llegar al colegio. En el camino, Remus, comenzó a recitar todos los libros que sacaría de la biblioteca ni bien iniciaran las clases, los otros no lo escucharon, estaban muy acostumbrados a este tipo de charlas de Remus y sabían que lo único debían hacer era dejarlo proseguir.

Al llegar a la entrada, se sintieron como se debe sentir uno al llegar a casa. Los cuatro amaban Hogwarts y los cuatro estaban orgullosos de decir que conocía ese lugar mejor que nadie. Ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio en ese entonces, conocía tan bien Hogwarts como ellos.

Ese era el motivo por el cual se llamaban merodeadores entre si, por ser quienes más conocían de el colegio. Cuando ellos estaban en quinto año crearon un mapa muy especial que mostraba todos los lugares en colegio, menos uno, y a todas las personas que estaban en allí.

Una vez que entraron, se dirigieron al Gran Salón, que era el lugar en el que se comía y celebraban los banquetes de principio de año y la ceremonia de selección. Esta ultima consistía, en colocar a los nuevos alumnos y colocarlos en una de las cuatro casas del colegio, estas eran: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slythein. Cada casa tenía su historia y sus nombres eran en honor a los cuatro fundadores del colegio, y los alumnos eran seleccionados dependiendo de las cualidades que poseían.

Los estudiantes se fueron sentando en las mesas. James, Sirius, Peter y Remus se ubicaron en la mesa ubicada en el extremo izquierdo del salón, esta era la mesa de Gryffindor, la casa en donde estaban. Una vez sentados, esperaron a que comenzara la ceremonia.

Una mujer apareció por la puerta principal llevando un taburete y un sombrero de punta en las manos. Una fila de alumnos marchaba tras ella. La mujer se detuvo frente a la Mesa Alta, que era donde se sentaban los profesores y el director. Coloco el taburete en el piso y el sombrero sobre el taburete. El sombrero se puso rígido y por el espacio de una de sus arrugas comenzó a cantar, como si la arruga fuera una boca.

_El tiempo ha pasado desde que se fundó este colegio,_

_Mas espero ser de utilidad, aunque este viejo._

_Les quiero contar sobre dos grandes mago y dos grandes hechiceras,_

_Cuyo deseo era el de transmitir sabiduría a las generaciones futuras._

_Sus nombres eran Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw._

_Hufflepuff estaba dispuesta a enseñar a los entusiastas que no se rendían._

_A Slytherin solo le importaba la astucia y noble descendencia._

_Gryffindor quería compartir su sabiduría a corazones leales y valientes._

_Mientras que Ravenclaw buscaba mentes inteligentes y despiertas._

_Dividieron el colegio en casas para poder enseñar a quienes querían, durante un tiempo, todo estuvo en armonía. Todo eso cambio el día que Slytherin partió._

_Ahora soy yo el encargado de decidir a qué lugar va cada quien, según lo que puedo ver en sus cabezas, creo que separarlos está mal, sería bueno a todos juntos poder enseñar._

_No cometeré errores eso se los puedo asegurar, no hay nada que a mi puedan ocultar._

_Sin más que decir, les deseo suerte a todos, acérquense sin miedo, les digo a los nuevos. _

_Que empiece la selección. _

Muchos alumnos aplaudieron cuando el sombrero termino su canción, este respondio a los aplausos con una reverencia a cada una de las mesas. Al cesar el ruido en el salón, la mujer que había llevado el sombrero saco un pergamino de su túnica y comenzó a llamar a los alumnos para la selección. Esta consistía en sentarse en el taburete, colocarse el sombrero y esperar que este decidiera a que casa deberías ir.

La ceremonia termino y los nuevos alumnos estaban ya sentados en sus nuevas casas. La mujer se retiro con el sombrero y el taburete, y solo cuando regreso Dumbledore se paro para hablar.

-Un muy feliz año escolar a todos ustedes-dijo mirando a los alumnos con una sonrisa-. No quiero...

-Señor, a pesar del temor de sonar como un idiota, déjeme decirle: que hermosa túnica lleva puesta esta noche-dijo Sirius con un tono muy formal y serio que nadie le creyó.

-Oh, muchas gracias señor Black-dijo Dumbledore encantado por el alago-. Es una historia graciosa como la obtuve, vera yo-se detuvo ante una mirada de reproche. La profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, era quien había hecho callar a Dumbledore solo con su mirada. Era profesora de Transformaciones, subdirectora del colegio, jefa de la casa de Gryffindor y quien llevaba a cabo la selección-. Creo que mejor le cuento esa historia otro día. Bien no quiero retrasar esto mucho mas, asique les digo: no se atraganten.

La mayoría rio, los nuevos parecían.

Platos rebosantes de comida aparecieron frente a ellos. Pasteles de carne, pollo asado y frito, puré de papas y calabazas, ensaladas y muchos otros tipos de platillos deliciosos. Los alumnos comenzaron a llenar sus platos y disfrutar de la comida.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras comían, Remus y Lily hablaban sobre libros.

-Claro que me gustaría poder leer el Manual de las Transformaciones avanzadas otra vez, pero no creo que pueda. Este año no vamos a tener mucho tiempo para leer por placer-dijo Remus.

-Por supuesto-Lily miro a el muchacho con precaución-. Remus te ves algo cansado, ¿Te sucede algo?

-¿Qué?-Remus se sorprendió de que Lily lo notara-. No, solo que la semana anterior estuve enfermo y ya sabes, creo que he estado cansado desde entonces.

-Eso lo explica-Lily sabía muy bien cuál era la "enfermedad" que sufría Remus, pero no quería agobiarlo con preguntas que él no quería contestarle aun. Ella conocía su secreto pero jamás selo diría a alguien para perjudicarlo-. Oye, ¿Tú has leído alguna un libro escrito por muggles?-quería cambiar de tema, pero también le interesa

-Sí, solo uno. Alicia en el País de las Maravillas-respondio el contento porque la conversación cambiara de rumbo-. Mi padre me lo regalo cuando tenía doce-recordó que a un amigo le debía muchos favores y trato de sonar casual cuando volvió a hablar-. James también leyó el libro.

-Oí mi nombre-dijo James interviniendo cuando se aburrió de hablar con Peter y Sirius sobre todas las bromas que se realizarían ese año-. Lástima que fue tu voz la que lo pronuncio, Lunático, y no la de Evans-Lily solo le rodo los ojos-. ¿De qué hablaban?

-De libros escritos por muggles, le conté al Lily sobre el libro que me regalo mi padre-le contesto Remus.

-¿El de la chica que se cae dentro de el pozo?

-¿En verdad lo leíste Potter?

-Pues, si. ¿Y tú?

-Sí, cuando era pequeña.

James sonrió, Lily lo miro sorprendida,

-¿Por qué sonríes?- lo cuestiono.

-Porque me acabo de dar cuenta de que tenemos algo en común.

-Remus también leyó el libro y no te veo sonriéndole a él.- dijo con escepticismo.

-Bueno eso es porque Moony y yo somos amigos, ya sabemos en qué nos parecemos y en que no. Contigo no tengo ni idea de que tanto tenemos en común.

Ella no respondio, sabía que tenía razón. Pero no estaba tan segura de disfrutar de ello como él. Aun así tenía que admitir que le gustaba saber que James había leído un libro muggle siendo él y toda su familia magos puros. El no tenía porque conocer ningún libro que no fuera de magos y sin embargo lo había hecho.

-Así que-empezó James buscando un tema del cual hablar con ella-. ¿Te enteraste quien es el nuevo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor?

-S.-respondio ella sin mirarlo.

-¿Y qué te parece?- pregunto el sonriendo y cambiando la voz para que sonara grave.

-Que tiene serios problemas vocales.-dijo ella con sencillez-. Y que su ego lo va ayudar volar muy alto ya que lo inflado que esta lo va beneficiar.

Remus, quien había intentado salir de la conversación y dejarlos platicar solos, no pudo evitar reír antes el comentario. James le lanzo una mirada envenenada y decidió llevar la conversación por nuevos horizontes.

-Evans, ya me dijiste que tu verano estuvo bien, pero no me constate qué fue lo que hiciste.

-Nada que tú fueras a encontrar divertido o interesante-respondio ella

-Vamos Evans, fui educado al preguntártelo.

Ella, sabiendo que el tenia razón, le contesto.

-Bueno, básicamente me pase el verano leyendo.

James estuvo a punto de decir que ella tenía razón al decir que el no iba a encontrar eso divertido o interesante. Pero una sutil y fuerte patada, departe de Sirius, lo hizo ver que no sería una buena idea. Lo que le sorprendió no fue que su amigo siguiera la conversación, sino que supiera que iba a contestar antes de que lo dijera.

-¿Y qué libros leíste?- dijo James con los ojos muy abiertos para no llorar por la patada que había recibido-. Tal vez los lea.

-¿En verdad te interesaría leerlos?-dijo Lily sorprendida.

-Aunque no lo aparente se leer.

-Nunca dije lo contrario. Solo te pregunte si te interesaría leerlos.

-Y mi respuesta es: Si, Evans. Me gustaría leerlos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Lily sin recordar que el muchacho que tenía enfrente no le caía demasiado bien.

-Bueno, tú los leíste.-le gusto ver como la confusión se dibujaba en la cara de Lily.

-¿Eso es relevante?

-Claro. Admito que leer no es mi pasatiempo favorito, pero si lo hago tendríamos más cosas en común-James le contesto como si fuera obvio el porqué quería leer esos libros.

-Ahora que lo dices, no sé si sería bueno que tengamos tantas cosas en común.

Antes de que él le pudiera contestar, Dumbledore se paró de su asiento y todos cesaron de hablar.

-Tiempo de los anuncios.

"Los de primer año deben de saber que los bosques en los terrenos del catillo están prohibidos. También me gustaría que algunos de los estudiantes de séptimo año lo recuerden"

A Lily no le sorprendió ver a Remus y Peter con las cabezas bajas, y a James y Sirius con una sonrisa radiante inundándoles el rostro. Estaba esperando que uno le contestase, pero si le sorprendió que fuera Sirius y no James el que le respondiera a Dumbledore.

-Señor, le puedo prometer en mi nombre y el de mis amigos, que este será el último año que rompamos esa regla.

Dumbledore rio al igual que la mayoría de los alumnos. Luego prosiguió.

"Para proseguir les diré: nuestro celador me ha pedido que les informe que se ha renovado la lista de objetos prohibidos en los corredores del colegio. Si les interesa saber sobres esta lista pregúntenselo al señor Filch. Además, los que deseen anotarse en alguno de los equipos de Quiddich de su casa deben hablar con los jefes de sus casas".

Dicho eso solo me queda desearles un buen año a todos- concluyo el director con una sonrisa

-Igualmente señor, igualmente-respondieron James y Sirius al unisonó.

-Debe recordar contarnos sobre su túnica-termino James.

Tres de las cuatro mesas de Hogwarts rieron. La única en la que se mantuvieron rostros serios fue en la de Slytherin. Los miembros de Slytherin se llevaban mal con los miembros de las otras casas, pero entre Gryffindor y Slytherin había una rivalidad especialmente agresiva. Ambas casas estaban muy orgullosas de ese enfrentamiento.

Los estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a sus salas comunes. Las cuatro casas poseían una sala común, estas eran habitaciones en las que los estudiantes se podían sentara a hacer sus deberes, charlar o simplemente pasar el tiempo.

James no se había terminado de levantar cuando Remus llego en busca de Lily.

-Lily debemos irnos.

-¿Adonde van ustedes dos?-pregunto James miran fijamente a Remus.

-No es de tu incumbencia-respondio Lily.

-A mostrarles el camino a los nuevos-dijo Remus antes de que James tuviera tiempo de contestarle algo a Lily-. Es la segunda vez en el día que te lo digo James. Soy prefecto al igual que Lily, es obligación.

-Claro, es raro que se me olvide eso siempre-replico James con una falsa expresión de confusión-. No sé porque siempre se me pasa. Debe de ser que no lo dices tan seguido-termino su burla haciendo referencia a la vasta cantidad de veces que Remus nombraba su titulo de prefecto.

-Muy gracioso Prongs-le replico Remus-. Bueno que disfrutes tú camino a la Sala Común. Vamos Lily.

La sonrisa de James se desvaneció de su rostro mientras observaba como los dos prefectos se marchaban. No es que lo fuera admitir, pero odiaba que, a Remus, le fuera tan sencillo estar con Lily. No culpaba a Remus por eso, ni mucho menos. Pero no entendía por qué él no podía tener esa relación con ella.

Un golpe en la nuca lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Prongs, nos tenemos que ir.

-Black eres un redomado imbécil-se quejo James frotándose la nuca.

-No te golpee tan fuerte, y si lo hice fue en venganza por tirarme de la cama hoy en la mañana-dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Chicos, debemos irnos-dijo Peter-. Ya se han marchado casi todos.

Era la verdad, salvo por alguno alumnos y por los profesores, el salón estaba casi vacío.

Se dirigieron a su sala común. La de Gryffindor se encontraba en la torre del lado izquierdo del castillo; la de Hufflepuff estaba abajo, cerca de las cocinas; la de Ravenclaw en la torre del lado derecho y la de Slytherin encontraban en las mazmorras.

Al llegar, al último pasillo de todos los que atravesaron para llegar, se encontraron con un cuadro colgando de la pared que tenia a una mujer gorda vestida de seda.

-¿Contraseña?- pregunto la mujer

-Jugo de calabaza-dijo Peter.

El cuadro se movió, revelando una puerta detrás de él. Esa era la entrada la sala común.

Cuando ingresaron un tumulto de estudiantes se acercaron a ellos. Un grupo de muchachos querían hablar con James acerca de las pruebas para los aspirantes al equipo de Quiddich, mientras que un grupo de chicas se acerco a Sirius.

-Oh, no-fue lo que dijo Sirius al ver a su última conquista caminar hacia él muy decidida, era una muchacha morena de cabello largo y brillante-. Marie, ¿Cómo estás?

-Lo sabrías si hubieras leído mis cartas, Black-respondio la muchacha con aire ofendido.

-Sí, yo no tuve mucho tiempo este verano-dijo Sirius con sencillez

-Claro, lo entiendo-ella se acerco a Sirius-. Pero, ¿Por qué no tuviste tiempo?-se acerco aun mas a él-. Ya se debe de ser por la cantidad de cartas de otras chicas que tenias para leer-concluyo esta frase dándole a Sirius una fuerte bofetada-. Me entere de que estuviste con Amelia Grindfourt

Todos los que estaban mirando la escena, que eran casi todos los presentes, se paralizaron. James y Peter tenían que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse, algunas chicas miraban a Marie con sonrisas en la cara otras la miraban como preguntándose como se había atrevido a hacer eso, los chicos también se dividían en dos grupos: los que miraban a Sirius con admiración por haber conquistado a esa chica y los que querían reírse pero tenían demasiado miedo como para hacerlo.

-Sabes, creo que en algún punto de nuestra relación te confundiste-Sirius miraba a la joven con la cabeza alta si demostrar ni un poco de vergüenza en el rostro-. No recuerdo haberte dicho que éramos novios o algo por el estilo. Lamento si te confundiste, pero yo no soy nada tuyo ni de ninguna mujer, entonces jamás te he engañado.

-Yobueno-La chica parecía no saber qué contestar y un fuerte tono rojo se mostraba en sus mejillas.

-Tranquila, no estoy enojado-dijo Sirius-. Fue divertido pasar tiempo contigo.

La joven se marcho sin decir nada más. Sirius suspiro, miro al resto de los que se le habían acercado con suficiencia en el rostro.

-¿Alguien más quiere saludarme?

Las chicas se fueron dispersando.

-Eso creí-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, se fue a reunir con sus amigos-. ¿Vamos al dormitorio o qué?

-Primero esperaremos a Moony-respondio James.

-¿Ahora le llamas esperar a Moony?-le pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa provocadora en el rostro-. Si deseas esperar está bien. Pero no nos digas que es a Remus, porque muy bien sabemos a quién quieres esperar.

-Muy perceptivo, Padfoot-replico James-. Quiero ver esa misma percepción en el campo cuando tengas que darle a un Bludger.

-No cambies de tema.

-No cambio de tema, yo solo

No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que voces que provenían de la entrada de la sala lo interrumpieron.

-Y esta es la Sala Común-dijo Lily a los nuevos estudiantes-. Por esas escaleras encontraran los dormitorios-dijo señalando dos orificios que llevaban a unas escaleras.-los chicos dormirán arriba del lado derecho y las chicas arriba del lado izquierdo. Las habitaciones de ambos grupos están divido en cursos, es decir que dormirán con sus compañeros de curso-les explico Lily.

Los nuevos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones mientras Lily y Remus se iban hacia donde estaban James, Peter y Sirius. Al llegar junto a ellos Lily se sentó en una butaca, de las muchas que había en la sala, los otros la imitaron.

-Bueno Remus me tienes que seguir contando-dijo Lily haciendo que los demás chicos se alarmaran.

-¿Qué es lo que le tienes que contar?-pregunto Sirius.

-Qué raro, Black, siempre creí que el mas entrometido era Potter-Lily intento bromear sobre el asunto, ya que entendía por qué se habían me estaba contando sobre un libro de cuentos infantiles que les leen a los magos.

Los tres muchachos suspiraron aliviados.

-Luego te lo presto, no tiene gracia si te lo cuento todo.-Remus miro a James y recordó nuevamente todo lo que ese amigo había hecho por el, asique cambio de opinión y dijo-. De hecho, creo que no lo tengo. James, ¿tienes el libro de Bladde el Bardo?

-Sí, eso creo-James le sonrió a su amigo, recordando porque había hecho tanto por él.

-No es necesario que me lo prestes-dijo Lily.

-Quiero hacerlo-le respondio James sonriendo-. Más cosas en común, ¿Recuerdas?

Ella asintió y estuvo a punto de sonreír.

-Bueno, gracias Potter-fue lo único que dijo-. Creo que me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

-Igualmente-le respondieron los chicos.

Una vez que estuvieron seguros de que Lily no podía oírlos, comenzaron a hablar.

-Increíble Prongs, hablaste con Evans si decir ni una idiotez.-le comento Sirius.

-Bien hecho James-lo felicito Remus.

-Gracias, gracias caballeros-respondio James levantándose con una reverencia-. Les dije que este sería el año.

-Oye, Remus-comento Peter-. Casi se me para el corazón cuando Evans te dijo que le tenías que seguir contando algo.

-Aquí no, Warmtail-dijo James-. Vamos a hablar al cuarto.

Subieron por las escaleras a su habitación, en el camino de subida pasaron por todas las habitaciones de los chicos de otros cursos. La suya era la que estaba al final de las escaleras, arriba del todo. Entraron, sus baúles ya estaban junto a sus camas, pero no era costumbre de merodeador ordenar las cosas el primer día de vuelta al colegio, ellos lo hacían durante el periodo de las primeras semanas, así que solo sacaron sus pijamas y comenzaron a desvestirse.

-Ahora que ya podemos hablar, debo decir que creo que Warmtail tiene razón-dijo Sirius-. Yo también creí que le habías contado el secreto a Evans.

-Yo igual-agrego James.

-Bueno, yo creo que ella ya lo sabe-le dijo Remus a pesar que sabía que si decía eso. Las preguntas lo bombardearían.

-¿Y por qué supones eso?-pregunto Peter con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Quién mas sabe, además de los presentes, cual es mi problemas?-pregunto Remus.

-Snape-dijeron los otros tres jóvenes al mismo tiempo, pero todos con voces distintas. James lo dijo con asco, Sirius con la cabeza agachada y vergüenza en el rostro y la voz, y Peter lo dijo como si respondiera una pregunta cualquiera.

-Bien, pues. El y Lily eran amigos-les dijo Remus con sencillez.

-No creo que Snape le haya contado a Lily-dijo James-. Tiene demasiada vergüenza de admitir lo que paso.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Pero si el descubrió lo que paso fue porque ya sospechaba algo antes de ir y meter la nariz en lo que no le importaba. El pudo haber compartido su sospecha con Lily antes de lo que ocurrió.

-Aun así, ¿Por qué Lily no le ha dicho a nadie o te ha venido a preguntar a ti sobre eso?-pregunto Sirius.

-No creo que sea una persona entrometida. Ella no es así, creo que Moony tiene un punto en eso. Si ella lo supiera no creo que se lo fuera a decir a nadie.

-Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Peter finalmente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto James entornando los ojos.

-¿No le vamos a preguntar a Evans si lo sabe?-dijo confundido.

-No, Peter-dijo Remus-. Estoy casi seguro de tener razón. Pero, si ella no lo sabe nada, preguntarle sería demasiado arriesgado.

Sirius se había mantenido callado desde la mención del nombre de Snape. Severus Snape era un joven de Slytherin al que odiaban, en especial James, y el los odiaba a ellos. El había sido amigo de Lily. Pero por una discusión en la que él la había llamado "sangre sucia", en referencia a sus padres muggles, ellos se habían distanciado.

Snape o Snivellus, como lo llamabas los merodeadores, había descubierto un secreto sobre Remus. Este era: que Remus era un hombre lobo, de esos que cambian de forma con la luna llena y que pierden la conciencia humana en la transformación, era por eso que lo llamaban Moony. Snape sabía esto por una broma que se le ocurrió a Sirius, de decir en voz alta cerca de Snape, en referencia a Remus y su licantropía.

Snape fue al lugar en donde Remus se escondía, durante su transformación, para no herir a nadie, antes de llegar a ver completamente Remus en su estado de hombre lobo James, le bloqueo el camino impidiendo que continuara pero pudo vislumbrar la figura de Remus. Ese día, James le salvo la vida a Snape, ya que si Remus los hubiera visto pudo haberlos atacado. James arriesgo su vida, no para salvar a Snape de ser atacado. Sino para salvar a su amigo de atacar a Snape.

Sirius jamás no se podía perdonar por haber arriesgado el secreto de Remus y la vida de James con su broma.

-¿Sirius en que piensas?-pregunto Remus aunque sabía de sobra que era lo que pensaba Sirius-. Ya hablamos de esto. No lo hiciste apropósito-Remus estaba muy lejos de culpar a Sirius.

-Eso no importa-respondio Sirius, se sentía más culpable cuando le decían que no lo había hecho apropósito. Porque así sentía que no solo le había fallado a sus amigos sino que le había fallado a los mejores amigos que alguien pueda tener.

-Déjalo Moony. Sabe muy bien que no te va a oír-le dijo James a Remus, pero aun mirando a Sirius.

Dejaron caer el tema. Se acostaron a dormir sin volver a hablar. Todos tardaron en conciliar el sueño.

James pensaba en lo que había dicho Remus acerca de que Lily conociera su secreto. Sirius pensaba en sus amigos y como lo habían perdonado, ellos según él lo veía, eran su única familia. Remus pensaba en sus amigos y lo afortunado que había sido al encontrarlos. Peter pensaba en Remus y deseaba que la próxima luna llena tardara en llegar a visitarlos.


	2. I saw here standing there

I saw her standing there.

Al día siguiente, los muchachos se levantaron y comenzaron a vestirse. No quisieron hablar otra vez sobre la conversación de la noche anterior, pero todos pensaron en ella.

Bajaron a desayunar al Gran Salon. En el camino hablaron de cosas bastante comunes, de que bromas le iban a hacer a los Slytherin este año y de cómo iban a lograr que Hogwarts jamás olvidara sus nombres.

-Lo juro-dijo James-. Todos los que pisaran Hogwarts conocerá mi nombre.

-Nuestros nombres, Prongs.

-Sí, eso. Ustedes serán conocidos como los mejores amigos de James Potter.

Riendo se aproximaron a la mesa de Gryffindor. James diviso a Lily sentada con un gran libro en sus manos, se desordeno el cabello con una mano y corrió hacia ella. al detenerse la miro esperando a que ella lo saludara. Ella noto su presencia pero no levanto la vista.

-Buenos días, Evans-dijo James resignado a que ella no lo iba a saludar primero.

-Hola, Potter-Lily lo saludo sin dirigir sus ojos a él.

-¿Ya ha repartido Mcgonagall los horarios de clases?-pregunto el buscando un motivo para seguir hablando con ella.

-No.

-¿Qué lees?-el no se quería rendir, eso no estaba en su diccionario.

-Un libro.

-Sí, eso supuse.

-¿Por qué lo preguntaste en ese caso?-dijo ella aun sin mirarlo.

-Lo que en realidad me interesaba era saber qué libro lees-dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Pociones Avanzadas.

-Entonces, ¿Te gusta pociones?

-Sí.

James se sentó a su lado.

-Sabía que eras buena en pociones, pero no que te gustara. Es bueno saberlo.

-¿Por qué?-ella en realidad no quería hablar con él, pero le gano la curiosidad.

-Bueno, te conozco mas de esa forma-le dijo James mirándola con intensidad-. Me di cuenta de que nos conocemos hace seis años y en realidad no nos conocemos nada. Me gustaría conocerte más.

-Potter no quiero pelear contigo desde tan temprano-dijo ella con cansancio y despegando sus ojos del libro por primera vez-. ¿Qué pretendes preguntándome sobre mis gustos?

-Evans si no te has dado cuenta de que estoy interesado en ti, tienes que ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey, porque tienes la vista afectada-lo dijo sin inmutarse, el no tenia porque estar avergonzado. Le habían enseñado a no apenarse por decir lo que siente o piensa.

Lily solo guardo silencio y agradeció el que la profesora Mcgonagall llegar y empezar a repartir los horarios de clases.

-Me tengo que ir a clases-le dijo a James.

-Igual que nosotros-James y sus amigos estaban en casi todas las clases a las que Lily iba, pero solo Remus estaba en todas sus clases, ya que se habían anotado en las mismas asignaturas.

Los merodeadores y la joven se levantaron y se encaminaron a su clase.

-Maldición, tengo hambre-dijo James-. No desayune.

-Eso es tu culpa-le replico Sirius-. Si no te hubieras quedado como un idiota mirando a Evans…-de pronto recordó que ella se encontraba allí y dejo de hablar.

Lily rio ante la actitud de Sirius.

-Tranquilo, Black. Estoy muy acostumbrada a que cuando estoy con ustedes no terminen sus frases.

-¿Cómo es eso?-Sirius la interrogo levantando una ceja, gesto por el cual toda joven en Hogwarts suspiraba. La joven que tenía enfrente, era la excepción a esa regla. Había algo en su forma de actuar que hacía que uno pensara en los príncipes de cuentos, algo que te hacía creer que estabas frente a la realeza.

-Supongo que tiene secretos y están tan acostumbrados a hablar de esos secretos entre ustedes que cuando notan que los están por decir delante mío se callan a mitad de las frases.-le explico Lily.

-No es personal, Evans-le dijo James-. Es solo que no podemos evitarlo.

-Lo sé.

-No debería haberme callado entonces-dijo Sirius de repente-. No es precisamente un secreto que Prongs te mira como un idiota.

Lily y Remus rieron junto a Sirius, Peter no se atrevía a reírse de James.

-Por supuesto, tu no necesitas estar mirando a alguien para parecer un idiota Padfoot-le replico James.

Ahora Lily y Remus rieron más fuerte y esta vez Peter si los acompaño.

-Bueno. Hay un secreto que si se sobre ustedes-dijo Lily pensando que tal vez ellos debían saber que ella conocía uno de los secretos más importantes que tenían.

Los cuatro rostros se tornaron pálidos.

-¿Cuál Lily?-pregunto Remus.

-No es necesario que te lo diga Remus-Lily quería que entendiera que era lo que ella sabía, pero también quería que entendiera que ella no se lo iba a contar a nadie.

-Evans, ¿Qué secreto?-Sirius había abandonado su sonrisa

-No importa Sirius-dijo Remus-. Lily, no es necesario que me lo digas, tienes razón. Pero…

-Remus, no pienso decírselo a nadie-Lily le tomo la mano y se la oprimió para infundirle confianza.

-Gracias-Remus apreciaba que no solo tuviera cuatro amigos verdaderos en Hogwarts.

-Evans, si hoy en la mañana me gustabas, ahora lo tengo decidido. Tú serás mi esposa-dijo James haciendo que la tención se aligerara y que Lily rodara los ojos.

Llevaron al cabo toda la conversación sin ser explícitos acerca del tema, no era un lugar seguro para hablar sobre ello. Luego tendrían tiempo de hacerlo.

Llegaron a la clase de Encantamientos, que era impartida por un mago de muy baja estatura, el profesor Flitwick, los esperaba en la puerta de su aula.

-Es bueno verlos de nuevo muchachos-los saludo con su voz chillona.

-También es bueno volver a verlo, profesor.-dijo James sonriendo.

Ingresaron al aula, se ubicaron en sus asientos de siempre, con una diferencia.

-Evans, ¿Te quieres sentar en nuestra mesa?-pregunto James.

-Potter…yo…

-Lily, por favor-dijo Remus.

-Sí, siéntate-agrego Peter.

-Te lo ganaste-Sirius lo dijo como si sentarse en su mesa fuera un privilegio, pero no sonó como una broma.

-Bien, creo que no puedo negarme al honor de sentarme junto al Gran Sirius Black.-dijo Lily sentándose en esa mesa.

-No, no puedes.

-No hace falta que compren mi silencio. Prometí no decir nada. Y no lo hare.

-Lo sabemos, pareces inteligente. Y no creo que quieras vernos enojados-le dijo Sirius sonriendo pero dejando en claro que no jugaba-. Somos famosos por nuestras venganzas.

-Suficiente de amenazas a Evans, Sirius-dijo James.

Lily se sentó con ellos.

Durante la clase repasaron los hechizos que habían visto hasta el momento. Encantamientos para atraer objetos, expulsar objetos, para separa cosas y para levitar.

Ninguno en esa mesa tuvo problemas, fuera de Peter a quien le costaba un poco. Lily se sintió feliz de aceptar sentarse con ellos, se había divertido con sus bromas.

Al finalizar encantamientos se dirigieron a las mazmorras, en donde se daba la clase de pociones. Esta era la clase del profesor Slughorn. Un mago gordo un poco calvo que siempre portaba una gran sonrisa. El también los esperaba en la puerta del aula.

-Señorita Evans, ¿Cómo ha estado?-pregunto al verlos venir-. Es muy placentero verlos muchachos-. Les dijo a los chicos.

Horace Slughorn, tenía una debilidad por los estudiantes inteligentes, hábiles o incluso atrevidos. Le gustaba coleccionarlos y reunirlos en lo que a él le gustaba llamar "club de las eminencias". Que estaba formado por los estudiantes que, según él creía, tenían un buen futuro. Tanto Lily como los muchachos formaban parte de ese grupo. James y Sirius porque eran descarados e inteligentes; Lily y Remus porque eran hábiles y aplicados; en cuanto a Peter formaba parte del club porque sus amigos lo ayudaban en pociones, ya que él era un desastre, lo que lo hacía sacar muy buenas notas.

Aunque todos estaban en ese club, Lily era por mucho, la favorita de Slughorn.

En esta clase si se separaron, ya que Lily solía sentarse junto a Emmeline Vance, que era una muchacha de Ravenclaw. Dos de los muchachos Gryffindor estuvieron muy atentos a Lily y su compañera.

Tampoco hicieron en esa clase algo que no hubieran hecho antes, solo prepararon una poción vigorizante. La mejor fue la de Lily, como era usual, y ella se llevo el premio de una caja de una golosina de magos llamada ranas de chocolate.

-Señor Snape, usted tampoco lo hizo mal-le dijo Slughorn a un muchacho de largo cabello negro y nariz larga y curva. Severus Snape cursaba esa clase con ellos.

Cuando Slughorn volteo, Lily aprovecho para pararse y darle la caja de ranas de chocolate a Severus. El la miro impresionado.

-Yo…gracias, Lily-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No me agradezcas nada. Sé que fallaste apropósito Severus-Lily le respondio con una mirada dura, pero sin verdadero rencor en los ojos.

James miraba, como todos, la escena en silencio, nunca entendería como esos dos alguna vez fueron amigos. Era imposible, de no haber sido testigo ocular de esa amistad, jamás lo hubiera creído.

Lily era demasiado buena como para ser amiga de Snivellus. Y él era demasiado horrible y malvado para ser amigo de ella.

No tenían más clases que esas por la mañana, así que se fueron a almorzar. James, que tenía mucha hambre, devoro todo lo que tenía a su alcance. No dejo que nada lo interrumpiera mientras comía, he incluso amenazo con hechizar a quien alejara su atención de la comida. Por eso se levanto sobresaltado cuando alguien se aclaro la garganta, ya tenía la varita lista para la amenaza cuando noto quien era.

-Potter, los aspirantes para el equipo de Gryffindor-la Profesora Mcgonagall apareció por detrás de ellos y le tendió un pergamino a James

-Gracias profesora.-dijo James tomando la lista-. Espero, que tenga lugar en su despacho. Porque este años el trofeo va a seguir en nuestras manos.

-Lamentare haberte hecho capitán si eso no sucede Potter.-dijo la profesora en tono serio-. Por cierto tanto tú como Evans deben cumplir con una ronda de vigilancia el viernes.

-Prometo no dejar que ninguna travesura tenga lugar, profesora.

-No sé por qué no confío en tus palabras-al terminar su frase se dio la vuelta y solo cuando ellos ya no podían verla sonrió.

-¿Cuándo serán las pruebas para el equipo?-pregunto Peter.

-El sábado temprano, tenemos que encontrar a gente decente.

James tenía que encontrar un nuevo bateador y dos cazadores. Su equipo solo estaba formado por Sirius, Apoline Hoother (que era su buscadora), Jason Starskey (su guardián) y el mismo.

Después del almuerzo se dirigieron deprisa la última clase que tenían ese día. Transformaciones. Cualquier otro día, con cualquier otro profesor, no les hubiera molestado llegar tarde a clases. Pero llegar tarde el primer día de clases con Minerva Mcgonagall, es suicidio.

Llegaron al aula y la profesora no se molesto en darles la bienvenida. Solo les dijo que se sentaran.

-Hoy trabajaremos con muebles-les explico-. Quiero que hagan que mi escritorio se transforme en una caja de cristal. Colóquense en fila enfrentándolo.

Los alumnos obedecieron, pero solo unos pocos lograron efectuar un cambio en el mueble. James, Lily y Sirius lograron que cambiara totalmente, Remus logro conseguir que todo cambiara menos uno de los lados que no termino de cambiar de madera a cristal, Peter solo consiguió que el escritorio obtuviera patas de cristal. Severus también había logrado un conjuro perfecto.

-Es increíble, que en su último año, no sepan hacer un conjuro que vimos el año anterior.-les recrimino la profesora-. Veinte puntos para Gryffindor por los tres de esa casa que lograron un perfecto conjuro y por el Señor Lupin que casi lo logra, y cinco puntos para Slytherin por el señor Snape que también lo logro. En cuanto al resto quiero que practique el encantamiento Glasseus para la próxima clase. Y una redacción de treinta centímetros sobre la forma correcta de cómo usarlo

Salieron del aula al finalizar la hora. Ya no tenían más clases ese día, así que felices y cansados subieron a la sala común. Lily se fue a sentar en una butaca junto a la ventana, al verla Sirius recordó algo.

-Creo, que es momento de hablar con Evans-dijo mirando a sus amigos.

-Sirius, no creo que…-le empezó a decir James.

-No, James-dijo Lupin-. Yo se que Lily no dirá nada de lo que sabe. Pero quiero averiguar qué es lo que sabe realmente.

-¿Tu que secreto oscuro crees que pueda saber?-le pegunto Sirius con sarcasmo- ¿Hay algún otro secreto que no sepamos acaso, Remus?

-No-dijo James entendiendo al fin-. Lo que Moony quiere es saber que tanto sabe. Ella puede conocer su secreto, pero tal vez no sepa el nuestro.

Remus asintió ante las palabras de James. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Lily. Ahora que lo pesaba no le parecía tan buena idea hablar con ella sobre esto.

-Lily, quisiéramos hablar contigo-dijo Remus con voz temblorosa cuando llego a su lado.

Lily lo miro durante un instante con una mirada que se encontraba entre la compasión por el amedrentado muchacho ante ella y entre el miedo, tampoco ella estaba segura de haber hecho bien en decirle que conocía el secreto. Como fuera, ya no podía volver atrás.

-Claro, Remus-Lily se levanto de su asiento- ¿En donde quieres hablar?

El señalo las escaleras que iban hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. Lily le devolvió una mirada asustada y luego lo miro a James, quien entendió la mirada.

-Tranquila Evans, no te voy a hacer nada-James parecía ligeramente ofendido-. Me disgusta que tengas ese concepto de mí.

-No pensaba en eso-mintió Lily.

-¿Y si mejor subimos?-pregunto Remus-. Terminen esta pelea arriba.

Subieron las escaleras sin hacer ruido, cuando llegaron al final del camino entraron a la muy desordenada habitación.

-¿Ustedes no saben limpiar?-pregunto Lily.

-Claro que sabemos-dijo Peter ofendido.

-El no querer llevar el conocimiento a la práctica es otra cuestión-agrego James. A él le gustaba su cuarto tal y como estaba.

-Bien, es tiempo de hablar de lo que vinimos a hablar-dijo Sirius mostrando mucha formalidad en sus palabras.

-Black, tal vez no confíes lo suficiente-le dijo Lily-. Pero yo jure no hablar.

-No es cuestión de confianza-señalo James-. Es solo que queremos saber que tanto sabes tú acerca de nuestro secreto.

-Oh…pues bien-dijo Lily-. Pregúntenme lo que quieran.

-¿Saldrías conmigo?-pregunto James deprisa.

-¡JAMES!-grito Remus.

-Ella dijo lo que quieran-señalo el aludido.

Tres rostros negaron con la cabeza a la vez mientras la pelirroja reía.

-¿Lily como te enteraste?-pregunto Remus.

-Severus noto que había algo raro en ti-le explico Lily-. Yo creí que estaba obsesionado con atraparlos en algo, así que en un principio no le preste…

-¿En un principio?-interrogo Sirius- ¿Hace cuanto sabes esto?

-Desde cuarto-le respondio Lily-. Creo que fue entonces cuando note que Severus estaba en lo cierto. Aunque nunca le dije que creía que él tuviera razón.

-¿Se lo comentaste a alguien?-la voz de Peter sonaba asustada ante la posible confirmación de su pregunta.

-No, pero creí que ya era hora de que ustedes supieran que conocía su secreto.

-¿No me temes, Lily?-pregunto Remus cerrando los ojos.

-No-la voz de la joven sonaba fuerte y segura.

-¿Qué mas sabes, Evans?-pregunto James.

-Sé lo que paso esa noche con Severus. Lo salvaste.

-No, no lo hice-James sonaba muy orgulloso-. Salve a Remus de tener que masticar mentas el resto de su vida, si se tragaba a Snape. No quería que el cargara con haberle hecho daño a Snivellus. c

Lily, quien ya esperaba una respuesta así, solo asintió.

-Eso es todo lo que se.

Los cuatro chicos la observaron durante un largo rato.

-¿Qué?-los interrogo ella-. Les estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Te creemos, Evans.-dijo Sirius-. Es solo que estamos esperando a que comiencen tus preguntas. Cuando alguien se entera de algo así suele tener preguntas.

-No hay nada más que quiera saber.

-¿No?-preguntaron los cuatro chicos.

-No es que no sienta curiosidad. Pero si no me están contando algo, es porque tienen sus motivos.

-Evans, cada vez me convenzo mas-le dijo James con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro-. ¿Te gusta mi apellido?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto ella sin la suficiente confianza para contestar su pregunta.

-Porque tu vas a poseerlo algún día.

-Me gusta mucho mi apellido, gracias.

Los demás rieron. Todos se dieron cuenta de que estar con Lily era bastante sencillo. No era muy diferente a ellos y como acaba de demostrar, ella era una persona de fiar.

-Me tengo que ir-le dijo Lily.

-Déjame adivinar-James fingió pensar-. ¿Vas a hacer los deberes?

-No-mintió Lily, decidió terminar con una broma-. Tengo una cita.

-¿Qué?-pregunto James con un grito-. ¿Con quién?

-Con el calamar gigante-dijo Lily-¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te dije que prefería salir con él antes que contigo?

Los demás estallaron en carcajadas, incluso James rio. Una vez, durante una discusión, Lily le dijo a James que prefería salir con el calamar gigante que había en el lago del colegio antes que con él.

-Qué lo pases bien entonces-le deseo James.

Lily ya había atravesado la puerta cuando James recordó algo. La siguió hasta la sala común y le toco el hombro para que se percatara de que él estaba ahí. Ella se sobresalto con el tacto del chico y se sobresalto.

-¡Potter!-le dijo Lily alarmada-. Me asustaste.

-Perdón, no era mi intención-se disculpo él con una sonrisa.

-No pareces muy arrepentido-observo ella mirando su rostro.

-Eso es porque no lo estoy-le aclaro el-. Yo jamás dije que estuviera arrepentido, solo dije que no había sido mi intención.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Lily con cansancio-. ¿Olvidaron decirme algo?

-No, tu olvidaste decirme algo-le respondio el.

-¿Qué fue lo que olvide?-lo interrogo confusa.

-No me respondiste si saldrías conmigo.

-No.

-¿No, qué?-pregunto James aire confundido- ¿No saldrías conmigo?

-No dije eso-dijo ella divertida-. Dije "no" porque es verdad, no te conteste.

-¿Y me vas a contestar ahora?-el parecía nuevamente esperanzado.

-No.

-¿No que, Evans?

-No, no te voy a contestar.

Lily se dio vuelta y se fue por las escaleras de las chicas antes de que James pudiera decir algo más. El no la siguió, solo se quedo parado mirando por donde ella se había ido. Luego de un instante, volvió a su habitación. Cuando llego tres rostros lo miraban esperando a que hablara.

-¿Come te fue Prongs?-pregunto Sirius.

-Muy bien-dijo James sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. Fui a decirle que no me había contestado…

-¿Te dijo que si?-pregunto Peter impresionado.

-No, imbécil-le espeto Sirius- ¿Cómo le va a decir que si? Ella lo odia, ¿Recuerdas?

-Muy amable de tu parte señalar eso, Padfoot-dijo James sarcásticamente-. Me ahorraste un gran gasto de saliva.

-¿Acaso te dijo que si?-pregunto Remus tratando de no sonar muy asombrado.

-No-respondio James apoyándose en el dosel de la cama con una sonrisa de triunfador en el rostro-. Pero tampoco me dijo que no.

-No entiendo-dijo Peter luego de un minuto de silencio.

-Ella simplemente no respondio-aclaro James sin perder la sonrisa-. Es un gran avance.

-Si, Prongs un gran avance-le dijo Sirius poniendo su mano en el hombro de James y dándole palmadas de falso orgullo-. Ahora ni siquiera se molesta en contestarte.

-Aunque si lo pensamos podríamos decir que es un avance el que no le haya dicho nada.-dijo Remus mirando por la ventana con expresión pensativa.

-Le quitas la diversión al mundo Moony-le reclamo Sirius.

-Sigo sin entender-dijo Peter.

James se sentó a su lado para explicárselo.

-Peter, ella no me dijo que no quería salir conmigo-se lo dijo de forma clara, concisa y muy lentamente.

-Pero, tampoco te dijo que si-aun estaba confuso.

-Respóndeme esto-James parecía estar buscando la forma de simplificarle las cosas- ¿Qué me hubiera respondido ella usualmente si la hubiera invitado a salir?

-Te hubiera dicho que no.

-Bien, pues no lo hizo.

-Eso quiere decir que…-dijo Peter.

-Eso quiere decir que ya no le disgusta tanto la idea.

Peter asintió en señal de entendimiento, pero no supo que decir.

-Bueno, deberíamos ir a ver a Hagrid-les propuso Remus.

-Bien, al fin una buena idea-lo felicito Sirius-. Comenzaba a pensar que tu aporte al grupo es insuficiente.

-Sí, el ignorar las veces que pasaron por alto todas y cada una de las reglas de Hogwarts, el ayudarlos con la tarea sin contar en mi gran contribución, sin la cual les recuerdo, no hubieran hecho el mapa del merodeador.

-Bueno lo admito, si nos ayudaste un poco-le concedió Sirius-. Peter, como Remus mostro su valía lamento informarte que te tienes que ir del grupo.

Peter lo miro con miedo. Sirius rio ante su expresión y James se acerco para golpearle un brazo.

-Solo serias mas idiota si a tu madre le hubieran echado un Confundus, Black-solo noto que había cometido un error cuando vio como la sonrisa de Sirius desaparecía.

Las dos cosas que Sirius mas odiaba eran: en primer lugar su madre y en segundo ser su hijo, ya que esto lo convertía en un Black. Y James acababa de juntar ambas cosas en una oración.

-Lo lamento, Sirius-dijo James.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo él con expresión de confusión que no engañaba en nada a los jóvenes en la habitación-. Vamos a ver a Hagrid. Peter no te tomes enserio lo que digo.

Todos dejaron caer el tema y se dirigieron a la cabaña donde vivía Hagrid. La cabaña estaba fuera del castillo, junto al bosques prohibido. Los muchachos iban a visitarlo con frecuencia, la pasaban muy bien allí, menos cuando Hagrid les ofrecía comida, la cual no era muy buena.

Llegaron a la casa de Hagrid justo en el momento que él venía del bosque, traía en el hombro un enorme ciervo muerto. A James se le transformo la cara al ver al animal.

-¿Hagrid, tu mataste a ese animal?-dijo indignado

-No, lo encontré muerto.-le contesto Hagrid sin entender la reacción exagerada de James-. Creo que se lastimo una pata y como no pudo seguir moviéndose murió de hambre.

James volteo y alejo su mirada del animal. Ese era su animal favorito y uno con el que se sentía muy apegado.

-Hagrid, nos dijiste que tenias un nuevo animal que mostrarnos-Remus llamo su atención para sacar la mirada del gigante de la expresión de James.

-Si-le contesto Hagrid mirándolo feliz y olvidando todo lo demás-. Es un kappa.

Solo Remus pareció conocer al animal que Hagrid les mencionaba.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-pregunto Remus mirándolo con ojos brillantes

-Lo conseguí por un amigo japonés-le respondió el gigante-. Me lo obsequio. Luego podrán verlo. Vamos a entrar a la casa.

Los muchachos lo siguieron hasta adentro de la casa de madera. Adentro todo parecía hecho a la medida de Hagrid, había una enorme cama, una gran mesa, sillas grandes y objetos de mayor tamaño del normal.

Tomaron asiento en las sillas mientras Hagrid preparaba té para todos ellos. No se quedaron mucho tiempo, Remus insistió en volver al castillo para comenzar los deberes. Se despidieron de Hagrid y se fueron a la sala común. Ni James ni Sirius tenían pensado hacer la tarea, ellos no hacían la tarea el primer día. Pero estaban cansados y querían comer e irse a dormir.

Cenaron rápido y sin demorar demasiado. Llegaron a la sala común al mismo tiempo que Marie, la joven que había abofeteado a Sirius, salía por el retrato. Los evito con la mirada y los ignoro como si no estuvieran ahí.

-Sirius, si que hiciste enojar a esa chica-lo reprocho Remus.

-No es mi culpa si se ilusiono tanto-dijo el quitándole importancia-. Yo jamás le dije que éramos una pareja. No me gusta etiquetar las cosas.

-Lo sabemos-dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo.

-Si saben tanto escriban un libro-les respondio Sirius irritado.

-No te malhumores Black-dijo James acercándose a él y sacudiendo el largo cabello de Sirius en forma cariñosa-. No podemos evitar conocerte.

-Creo que me conocen demasiado para mi propio bien-dijo Sirius mientras se sacaba a James de encima.

-Todos nos conocemos demasiado para nuestro propio bien-agrego Remus-. Sabemos demasiadas cosas de nosotros entre nosotros.

-Yo no creo que sea algo malo-James abrió la boca, como mas de una vez, sin pensarlo.

-James, si ustedes no supieran de mi problema, no romperían las reglas del colegio todos los meses-puntualizo Remus.

-Y si ustedes no supieran de mi problema…no, esperen yo no tengo ningún problema-dijo Sirius

Subieron las escaleras a su cuarto si dejar de reír. En la habitación todo seguía siendo un caos, pero después de todo ese era el estilo merodeador.

-Tenemos que ordenar, pronto vamos a perder todas nuestras cosas-empezó Remus mientras se cambiaban para acostarse-. Si no encontramos nuestras cosas para hacer la tarea…-el dialogo siguió incluso cuando se acostaron.

-Remus, ya entendimos el punto-dijo Peter.

-Sí, ahora cállate y duérmete de una vez-le pidió Sirius.

La conversación termino con esa última frase, dejando el cuarto en silencio. Un muchacho de cabello negro en esa habitación se durmió sonriendo.


	3. Imagine

Imagine

El día siguiente en el colegio fue bastante animado. Desde que se levantaron se sentían muy ansiosos por la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que tendrían ese día. No habían visto a su profesor aún, pero esperaban que fuera bueno.

-Creo que es importante que nos enseñe como defendernos bien-comento Lily durante el desayuno-. Necesitamos aprender bien, sobretodo en estos tiempos.

-Sé a lo que te refieres- le dijo Remus mientras tomaba una jarra con jugo-. Me gustaría que nos preparen contra las criaturas que deben estar siguiendo al Innombrable.

-Voldemort-dijo Lily-. Su nombre es Voldemort, Remus.

Todos los que estaban comiendo voltearon para ver a Lily. La mayoría se sobresalto al oír ese nombre. Lo cual era entendible, ya que ese nombre era temido por casi todos en el mundo mágico.

Lord Voldemort era el nombre que llevaba un mago tenebroso, cuyo objetivo era que los magos dominaran ante los muggles. No quería que los magos siguieran escondiéndose, decía que los magos tenían el derecho y el poder para ser la raza dominante. Y que solo los magos de sangre pura podían mandar sobre el resto, cualquiera que poseyera sangre muggle en sus venas no merecía el derecho a ser llamado mago.

No había muchos que tuvieran la valentía para llamarlo por su nombre. Para sus seguidores él era "El Señor Tenebroso", para quienes le temían era "El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado" o "el Innombrable".

Esa era la razón por la cual todos miraron a Lily.

-No lo llames así Lily-dijo Remus con el rostro muy pálido.

-¿Por qué?-Lily no temía pronunciar un nombre-. Todos deberían llamarlo por su nombre.

-Creo que Evans tiene razón-intervino James ganándose una mirada incrédula de sus amigos, el era una persona valiente, pero el también llamaba a Voldemort el Innombrable.

Lily lo observo incrédula durante un instante.

-Bueno ahí lo tienen, no soy la única que piensa eso-les dijo a los demás tranquila comiendo un pedazo de tocino.

Terminaron su comida y al oír el timbre se encaminaron hacia su primera clase en los invernaderos del colegio. Iban a la clase de Botánica, su profesora era Pomona Sprout.

En el invernadero hacía mucho calor. Las plantas que estudiarían requerían altas temperaturas.

-Muy bien-la profesora Sprout inicio su clase, al igual que siempre, dando a los alumnos la oportunidad de que le dijeran el nombre de la planta que analizaran-¿Quién puede decirme que planta es esta?

-Es una Flagati Frumare-respondio Lily de inmediato.

-Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.-dijo la profesora.

Era una costumbre en Hogwarts premiar a los alumnos con puntos cuando hacían algo bueno. Las casas competían entre sí por un trofeo, el cual se le daba a la casa con más puntos.

-Ahora, ¿Quién puede decirme donde crece esta planta?- volvió a preguntar la profesora.

-Crece en las paredes de los volcanes.-esa vez fue Remus quien contesto.

-Cinco puntos más para Gryffindor.-la profesora los miraba sonriente-. Supongo que podrán decirme para que se usa.

-Sí. Se utiliza mucho para fabricar golosinas.-dijo Remus como si tuviera un libro frente a los ojos y estuviera recitando lo que este decía.

-Los fabricantes de las ranas de chocolate utilizan la planta para hacer que el hechizo, que les da vida a las ranas, se pegue bien al chocolate.

-Cinco puntos más a cada uno.

Lily y Remus se miraron radiantes. Amaban sacar buenas notas. Lily adoraba estudiar y quería ser buena en el colegio. Remus solo quería sacar buenas notas en señal de agradecimiento al colegio que le había permitido a un hombre lobo tener una educación normal para cualquier mago.

-Comenzaremos a trabajar.-dijo la profesora-. Quiero que tomen esas semillas que esta sobre el anaquel.-cuando los alumnos lo hicieron prosiguió-. Ahora colóquenlas en la tierra y rocíenle agua cada treinta segundos durante la primera media hora de plantación.

Todos comenzaron a trabajar. Hubo muchos incidentes con respecto al agua, ya que la profesora Sprout, olvido mencionar que el agua dentro de los rociadores estaba hervida. Los estudiante lo descubrieron cuando Sirius jugando le tiro agua en el rostro a Peter.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.-le decía Sirius mientras James y Remus intentaban hacer que Peter se calmara.

-Oh, cierto.-recordó la profesora-. El aguan esta hirviendo.

James estuvo a punto de contestarle que era una suerte tener una profesora tan memoriosa que no olvidaba detalles importantes, pero sintió una mano suave que rozaba la suya.

-No, Potter.-Lily lo detuvo antes de que el hablara-. Te van a castigar o perderás los puntos que Remus y yo ganamos.

-Bien.-dijo James mirando la mano de Lily sobre la de él-. No diré nada.

Lily lo soltó y siguió trabajando y a James de pronto no le pareció tan mal que Peter se quedara ciego.

Trabajaron muy duro durante la clase. Ya que no solo había que rociar a las plantas, sino que también había que cambiar la tierra. Esto tardaba mucho, ya que la tierra absorbía el calor del agua y quemaba si la sostenías demasiado tiempo.

-Bueno, trabajaron bien. Si siguen así, le voy a pedir al profesor Slughorn que les enseñe la receta para fabricar ranas de chocolate.

Los alumnos no parecían tan entusiastas como la profesora pretendía.

-Muy bien, pueden retirarse.-dijo algo decepcionada.

Los estudiantes se retiraron a las salas comunes de sus casas todos querían bañarse. Tenían un periodo libre antes del almuerzo y luego de eso tenían dos horas de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras.

James, Sirius y Peter se vieron obligados, por Remus, a comenzar sus deberes de Transformaciones. Ninguno tenía intención de hacerlo tan temprano. Pero sabían que Remus no los dejaría tranquilos si no lo hacían. Para James no fue tan malo hacer los deberes, a él le gustaba Transformaciones y era muy bueno en eso. Pero el verdadero motivo fue que Lily se sentó con ellos a estudiar, porque quería que Remus le mostrara un apunte.

-Remus, ¿anotaste lo último que dijo la profesora sobre el encantamiento Glasseus?-pregunto ella llegando con un pergamino en la mano.

-Sí, lo tengo.-dijo Remus-. ¿No pudiste copiarlo?

-Es que no la oí.-le explico Lily-. Emmeline me pregunto algo cuando la profesora hablo.

-¿Emmeline Vance?-pregunto Remus.

-No hay otra Emmeline en nuestra clase.-Lily le sonrió.

Remus se sonrojo y le paso los apuntes a Lily y ella tomo asiento para copiarlos.

-Moony, te sonrojaste-Sirius lo miro sorprendido.- ¿A ti también te gusta Evans?

James volteo rápidamente hacia Remus y Lily.

-¿Qué idioteces dices, Black?-Remus se sobresalto con la mirada encendida de James.

-Eso no es una respuesta.-dijo James.

Lily y Peter solo los miraban en silencio.

-No, no me gusta Lily.-Remus respondio la pregunta de Sirius mirando a James.

-Pero, te sonrojaste cuando ella hablo.-Sirius sonaba arrepentido por haber abierto la boca en primer lugar.

-No es cierto.-Remus evito la mirada de sus amigos.

-Un minuto.-Lily se levanto mirando a Remus con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué?-para Sirius era inevitable preguntar, era muy curioso. No sentía pudor por ser así-. ¿A ti también te gusta Moony?

-¿Qué?-James estaba al borde de la exasperación.

-No, no es eso.-Lily le sonreía a Remus- ¿Se los digo?

-¿Decirles qué?-Remus no fingía la confusión en su voz.

-Muy bien, a Remus no le intereso yo.-explico Lily-. El no se sonrojo porque yo me senté, se sonrojo antes de que lo hiciera. Para ser más precisos cuando nombre a Emmeline Vance.

-¿Qué?-los cuatro chicos miraron a Lily perplejos.

-Lo que oyeron.-Lily sonreía y miraba a Remus con ternura.

-No es así, Lily.-Remus estaba muy rojo.

-Bueno, tal vez me equivoque.-Lily no tenía la expresión de una persona que dudara de sus palabras.

Los demás miraron a Remus esperando a que este contestara.

-Lily ves cosas en donde no las hay.-dijo finalmente.

-Evans no se equivoca, Remus.-James miraba a su amigo sonriente-. Es muy improbable que ella se equivoque.

-Moony, mi respeto por ti acaba de decaer.-Sirius parecía divertirse con la conversación, al menos esta vez no era a él al que molestaban con una chica.

-Muy bien, son unos imbéciles.-Remus volvía a tener las mejillas rojas, pero esta vez no era vergüenza lo que las encendía.

-No veo el motivo de tu enojo.-James como siempre no ve lo malo en las cosas que según el son buenas-. Te gusta Emmeline, ¿Quién murió por eso?

-No me gusta.-Remus sigue firme.

-¿Y si te gustara que sería lo malo?-a James le gustaba la sensación que tenía cuando Lily estaba cerca, ¿a Remus no le gustaba esa sensación?

-Que soy un maldito monstruo.-Remus solo entendió que era lo que le pasaba cuando las palabras salieron de su boca.

-¡Remus, no lo eres!-Lily lo miraba como si mirara a un loco-. Eres un chico inteligente, especial, amable y muy dulce.

-Solo tienes un pequeño problemas peludo.-James solía llamar así a la licantropía de Remus.

-No, para mis amigos soy Remus.-el tenía muy claro quién era-. Para el resto, si se enteran soy un monstruo horrible.

-No, yo no lo creo.-Peter no solía opinar. Pero si James era el merodeador al que más admiraba, Remus era al que mas apreciaba-. Ninguno lo cree así.

-Claro que no.-Sirius no quería hablar de eso en ese lugar-. Hablamos de esto después.

-Tienes razón, Remus, esto no termino aquí.-James miraba a Remus como si estuviera mirando una nueva escoba de carrera-. Yo te voy a ayudar, si es que esa chica te gusta va a ser tuya.

-Claro, porque tú tienes mucha suerte en ese tema.-Remus se había calmado, pero no iba a decir abiertamente que le gustara Emmeline.

-¿Hace cuanto que te gusta Evans?-pregunto Sirius uniéndose a la broma de Remus.

-¿Evans, hace cuanto nos conocemos?-como siempre James hablaba como si no le importara quedar como un idiota, de hecho parecía que realmente no le importara. No era soberbia, era simplemente no querer aparentar algo que no era.

-Madura, Potter.-Lily no podía ver James. Lo intentaba, pero no lo lograba. Para ella, James, era solo un niño que no quería crecer. Pero no conseguía imaginar un James Potter distinto, a ella le gustaba discutir con James. No siempre, claro. Pero las discusiones eran la prueba que demostraba si el maduraba o no. Esa era su forma de estar segura si el niño seguía siendo precisamente eso, un niño. Lily se preguntaba qué pasaría el día que James madurara.

-No voy a prometerte nada que no pueda cumplir.-la voz seria de James causo una reacción en las facciones de Lily. A James le gustaba ver esa media sonrisa en Lily. Porque era solo para él. Esa era la que Lily hacia cuando no quería reír por algo que él decía, pero no podía evitarlo. Era hermoso verla sonreír, pero no se comparaba con el placer de saber que él le causaba gracia y no lo quería admitir.

-Mejor vamos a almorzar.-dijo Sirius como si no hubiera habido ninguna conversación entre ellos.

Recogieron sus cosas y se encaminaron al Gran Salón. Tomaron el camino más largo, porque Sirius los obligo a desviarse cuando una joven de Hufflepuff se encontraba cerca de ellos.

-No entiendo porque tanto miedo a las mujeres, Padfoot.-James solo bromeaba, solo podía sentir lástima del pobre desgraciado que hiciera enfadar a Lily.

-Dices eso porque a ti no te abofetean.-Sirius se toco inconscientemente la mejilla.

Llegaron al Gran Salón cuando había pocos alumnos sentados en las mesas. Comieron en silencio hasta que una lechuza con un sobre atado a una pata apareció ante ellos. Sirius miro a la lechuza y la reconoció de inmediato. Era la de los padres de James. Este ultimo abrió el sobre esperando encontrar una carta de su madre diciendo que había olvidado algo, pero no era eso lo que su madre tenía para decirle.

-¿Qué dice James?-a Sirius le llamo la atención la forma en la que James cuido de que nadie viera lo que la carta decía.

-Nada, olvide algo en casa.-James evadió todas las miradas.

No engañaba a nadie. Sirius lo tomo de los brazos y se los amarro atrás de la espalda.

-Ocultas algo, Prongs.

-Claro que no, suéltame Sirius.-James intentaba en vano soltarse del agarre de Sirius.

- Por favor. Si mientes es por algo muy vergonzoso o muy malo.

-¡No, déjame, Black!-James forcejeaba con Sirius, pero era inútil. Sirius era más fuerte que el.

Sirius obtuvo la carta. James no impidió que la leyera, solo se encogió de hombros y apretó los ojos. Como si esperara que Sirius explotase.

-¡Vieja Arpía!-Sirius grito haciendo que todo el Salón voltease hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Lo siento, por eso no quería que la leyeras.-James parecía apenado.

-¿Qué sucede Sirius?-Peter no creía haber visto a Sirius tan enojado.

-Mi amorosa madre fue a visitar a la de James.-a Sirius se le notaba la ira aun en la calmada voz que tenía en el momento-. No habrá sido algo muy agradable.

-Le dijo a mi madre que tenía que echar a Sirius de casa.-James sabía que su amigo no iba a poder contenerse si seguía hablando-. Mejor dicho se lo exigió.

-Prongs, si tu madre no puede…-Sirius no miraba a James a la cara.

-Cierra esa boca, Black.-ahora era el turno de James de levantar la voz-. Leíste la carta.-se volvió a dirigir al resto-. Mi madre solo escribió para dejar en claro que si la madre Sirius vuelve a por mi casa las cosas pueden ponerse feas, y para aclarar que ese lugar es también tu hogar.

-No quiero que tengan problemas.-Sirius hablaba cada vez más bajo.

-Los problemas son los que le dan diversión a la vida.-James no quería ver a Sirius mal por la arpía que le había tocado de madre.

-Entonces debo ser un chiste. Porque a donde voy llevo problemas.-Sirius parecía muy firme en mantener su ánimo por el suelo.

-Black.-Lily logro que los demás se sobresaltaran, habían olvidado que ella estaba ahí-. Todos tenemos problemas con los que cargar. Esos problemas, si los superas, demuestran dos cosas: lo fuerte que eres por superarlos y el valor de la gente que te rodea.

-Conozco el valor de la gente que me rodea.-parecía que Lily había logrado sacar a Sirius de la momentánea depresión.

-Entonces solo te queda demostrar que puedes superar tus problemas.- ella realizo el mismo gesto que había tenido con Remus. Lo tomo de la mano y la oprimió con fuerza-. No me pareces una persona cobarde, Sirius Black.

-No lo soy.

-Eso pensé.-Lily le soltó la mano y se enfoco en su comida.

Sirius seguía mirando de forma extraña a Lily. Ella nunca se la había acercado tanto. El no disfrutaba mucho de que la gente a la que conocía poco se le acercara tanto, pero era diferente. No le incomodaba que Lily se le acercara, se sentía extraño con eso. Nunca habían sido cercanos, pero eso no parecía importarle a ella. Era como si no quisiera que él se sintiera mal.

James miraba el rostro estupefacto de Sirius y sonreía. El notaba que Sirius por fin estaba entendiendo porque a james le interesaba Lily.

-Lo entiendes ahora, ¿verdad?-Sirius se sobresalto, pero entendió a que se refería su amigo.

-No, del todo.-No le iba a mentir James-. Pero si mejor que antes.

-¿De qué hablan?-Remus parecía interesado por la sonrisa cómplice de los jóvenes.

-De Evans.-James respondio de forma tan natural como si hablara del clima.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?-Lily volvió su atención hacia ellos.

-Entiendo porque le gustas a Prongs.-Sirius parecía tan relajado como James-. Eres una buena persona, Evans. Lo que no entiendo es su fijación con una sola mujer.

Lily se sonrojo, era muy raro esa forma tan liberal de hablar.

-Ustedes no tiene vergüenza.-Lily no sonaba enfadada, sino sorprendida-. Hablan como si no les importara lo que el resto piense.

-No es que no nos importe, es que…-James fingió reflexionar-. No, no nos importa.

James era sincero, demasiado para su conveniencia. Tenía el valor de decir lo que pensaba, todos sabían eso. El no creía que mentir simplificara las cosas. Lo que lo convertía en Gryffindor, no era el no tener miedo a la consecuencia de sus acciones, era enfrentar las consecuencias con la cabeza en alto sin arrepentirse de sus errores.

-Admiro tu desdén por el mundo, Potter.-Lily lo dijo con sarcasmo, pero no era real. Ella realmente admiraba eso de James.

-No tengo desdén por el mundo. Me interesan muchas cosas.

La conversación termino cuando el timbre sonó. Se levantaron para ir a su primera clase de Defensa. Ningún alumno quería llegar tarde, no sabían quién o como era su nuevo profesor. No lo habían visto ni siquiera en las comidas con el resto de los profesores. Dumbledore no había hablado de eso, así que no sabían si era hombre o mujer.

Llegaron al aula cuando no había nadie adentro. La puerta del despacho del profesor estaba justo en la parte trasera del aula, se abrió solo cuando todos los alumnos estaban sentados.

Un hombre pelirrojo, alto, con gafas y con mucha pecas en el rostro apareció del otro lado de la puerta. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, parecía una buena persona, no vestía una túnica como la mayoría de los magos, llevaba ropa muggle. No era un profesor que a primera vista inspirara respeto.

-Buenos días, jóvenes.-hablaba con voz segura y grave, la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro que acentuaba más su aspecto amigable-. Mi nombre es Gideon Prewett. Seré su profesor este año.

Los alumnos respondieron con saludos vagos.

-Vamos a empezar la clase con unas preguntas.-casi todos los que estaban sonriendo hasta el momento que el profesor dijo eso. Solo Lily y Remus mantenían la sonrisa y se movían ansiosos por contestar las preguntas-¿Quién puede decirme que encantamiento utilizarían si tuvieran que enfrentar a un Inferí?

-Utilizaría el hechizo Incendio.-contesto Remus rápidamente-. Porque los Inferí huyen del fuego.

-Muy bien, 10 puntos para Gryffindor.-contesto Gideon contento-. Si me puede decir su nombre y explicarnos qué es un Inferí, le voy a estar agradecido.

-Soy Remus Lupin.-Remus se sentía muy feliz de que el profesor le preguntara cosas-. Un Inferí es el cadáver controlado por un mago mediante magia oscura.

-Diez puntos más par Gryffindor. Es muy usual en estos tiempos que se vean Inferis, ya que son utilizados por magos oscuros para lastimar, amedrentar o incluso matar a…

-Los muggles.-respondio Rabastan Lastrange, un chico moreno de Slytherin.

-¿Solo a los muggles?-pregunto Gideon sin perder su sonrisa, la cual parecía tener pegada al rostro.

-No, también a los que son sangre sucia.-dijo Lastrange mirando con desprecio a Lily que era la nacida de muggles más cercana a él en el aula.

-Si no cierras esa boca, Lastrange, lo que te voy a hacer te hará pensar que los Inferí son solo unicornios.-James levanto la varita y le apunto directo al Slytherin. El aborrecía a los que magos puros que se creían mejores que el resto, y en especial odiaba que Lastrange se hubiera dirigido directamente a Lily.

-No quiero duelos en mi clase, no el primer día.-dijo Gideon interviniendo-. Si quieren discutir que sea sin varitas.

-No la necesito.-James ya se estaba arremangando la túnica.

-Dígame su nombre.-le dijo Gideon a James.

-James Potter.-el muchacho no sentía ningún miedo a ser castigado.

-Veinte puntos para Gryffindor por tener a un alumno que defiende a sus compañeros.-Gideon no parecía enojado por la actitud de James-. Pero no puede amenazar a otros alumnos, asique cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por eso.

James solo lo miro estupefacto. Cualquier otro maestro en lo hubiera castigado o restado puntos por lo que había hecho.

-¿Le dio puntos por que defendió a los sangre sucia?-pregunto Mulciber, otro joven de Slytherin.

-No.-Gideon parecía un hombre imperturbable-. Veo que esto no va terminar aquí.-miro a los estudiantes con alegría-. Supuse que esto iba a pasar.-miro a Sirius y le pregunto-. ¿Qué llevo puesto?

-Ropa muggle.-Sirius lo dijo sonriendo al profesor. No entendía por qué preguntaba una cosa así.

-Sí y no.-Gideon le dedico una sonrisa amable-. Llevo ropa. Solo tenían que contestar eso, señor…

-Sirius Black.-respondio Sirius aun sin entender la diferencia-. Pero usted pregunto que estaba usando y yo le conteste ropa, ¿está mal mi respuesta?

-Sí y no.-el profesor seguía sonriendo-. ¿Quién puede decirme porque está bien y porque está mal?

Nadie respondio, para todos la respuesta de Sirius estaba bien.

-Bien, vamos a tener que trabajar en eso.-Gideon se rasco la nuca y miraba a sus alumnos preocupado-. Yo estoy vistiendo ropa. Solo ropa. El hecho de que los muggles la usen no significa que sea exclusiva de ellos.

Los alumnos seguían perplejos. Esa era la clase Defensa, no la de Estudios Muggles.

-Se deben de preguntar por qué les digo esto.-el hombre los miraba con brillo en los ojos-. Para estudiar mi asignatura deben saber que es realmente lo que nos diferencia los unos de otros. No me refiero solo a los magos y los muggles, ese fue el primer ejemplo. Hay diferencias entre todos nosotros. Pero quiero que sepan que marca esas diferencias. Solemos darle demasiada importancia a lo que nos diferencia y muy poco a lo que nos une.-miraba a los alumnos de una forma muy peculiar. Se turnaba para mirarlos a los ojos, como si quisiera grabar el mensaje en todos ellos-. Hay quienes van a pensar distinto a ustedes, pero van a tener la misma determinación sobre sus opiniones que las que ustedes tendrán en las suyas propias. ¿Quién me puede dar otro ejemplo de cosas que se creen exclusivas y realmente solo nosotros le damos ese significado?

-La música.-Lily hablo con voz insegura, como esperando a que le digieran que eso estaba mal.

-Un muy buen ejemplo.-Gideon le sonrió- ¿Cuántos de ustedes saben quiénes son los Beatles?-cuando solo nueve alumnos levantaron la mano, Gideon volvió a preguntar-. ¿Cuántos de los que levantaron la mano son de familia muggle?-de los que nueve, cinco levantaron nuevamente la mano. Pero Gideon se concentro en los cuatro que no habían levantado la mano-. ¿Cómo tuvieron el maravilloso placer de conocer a los Beatles?-le pregunto a los merodeadores.

-Yo los escuchaba solo para molestar a mis padres, que odian esa música.-dijo Sirius sonriendo muy orgulloso de ello-. Pero, luego me terminaron gustando.

-A mi familia le gusta mucho la música no importa cuál sea el origen.-James sonreía, no podía creer que un profesor de Hogwarts estuviera hablando de eso con ellos-. Es un gran grupo.

-Una amiga de familia muggle me los recomendó.-dijo Remus mirando a Lily.

-Comparto dormitorio con ellos, así que los escuche por ellos.-Peter respondio mirando al perplejo profesor. El también estaba asombrado por el nuevo maestro.

-Muy bien, los felicito.-Gideon los miraba radiante-. Todos los magos nacidos de muggles conocen nuestra música, nuestra historia y forman parte de nuestro futuro. ¿Por qué los magos no hacemos lo mismo?, pude ser que seamos una minoría y que no es la misma situación. Pero es importante que sepan esto jóvenes. Los magos somos los primeros en etiquetar las cosas. Si quieren un ejemplo, miren esta guerra que se desata.

Los alumnos se volvieron a sobresaltar, no era usual que un profesor hablara de la guerra. A nadie le gustaba hablar sobre eso.

-¿Y usted de que parte se pondría?-pregunto Rabastan Lastrange, un alumno de Slytherin que según todos sabían estaba a favor de Voldemort.

-¿Lado?-pregunto Gideon educadamente.

-Muggles o magos.-le respondio Rabastan con una mirada fría.

-El de los humanos.-Gideon había pasado a ser a partir de ese mismo instante el profesor preferido de casi todos los que estaban en el aula.

-Esa no es una respuesta.-respondio Mulciber otro alumno de Slytherin.

-Es la mejor respuesta para mi.-Gideon lanzo esa respuesta con una sonrisa muy honesta en el rostro

Durante el resto de la clase solo les pregunto que habían visto en la materia hasta entonces y les anuncio que en la próxima clase probarían embrujos que les serian útiles en el futuro. Cuando finalizo la clase les deseo una buena tarde y les dijo que podría ser bueno que escucharan un poco de música muggle.

Salieron del aula y se dirigieron directamente al patio del colegio a sentarse a descansar.

-Creo que este sujeto es genial.-James se removió el cabello y se tiro sobre la hierba.

-Creo lo mismo.-dijo Remus asintiendo con energía-. Es genial que nos haya dicho eso.

-Yo no puedo creer que sea nuestro profesor.-agrego Sirius mirando hacia el lago-. Dumbledore si que la hizo bien esta vez.

-Sí, me gusto.-Peter estaba con el entrecejo fruncido.- Pero, sigo sin entender lo que dijo de la ropa. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con los Beatles?

-Nada, Warmtail.-Remus siempre se esforzaba mucho para que Peter entendiera las cosas-. El quería que viéramos la diferencia de nuestros mundos, y que no sean tantas como creemos.

-Claro, ya comprendo.-mintió Peter.

-Creo que tiene razón.-dijo James-. Utilizo un buen ejemplo. Y me encanto como les respondio a las lombrices.

-¿Lombrices, Potter?-Lily apareció por detrás de ellos.- Peter, creo que esto es tuyo. Lo olvidaste en el aula.-le entrego un libro.

-Gracias.-dijo Peter tomándolo y poniéndolo en la mochila.

-De nada.-Lily volvió la vista a James.- ¿Qué era eso de lombrices?

-Así le llamo a los de Slytherin.-le contesto Jame sonriendo-. El símbolo de Slytherin es una serpiente, pero sería un alago para ellos llamarlos así. Así que los llamo lombrices.

-No me explico que haces tú desperdiciando todo ese ingenio en este colegio.-le dijo Lily sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Sí, yo también creo que desperdicio ingenio en este lugar.-le dijo James sonriendo.

-Eres increíble, Potter.-Lily tenía que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no reírse.

-Yo también lo creo. Estamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas, Evans.-James disfrutaba de provocar a Lily.

-Como siempre, todo un humorista.-dijo Lily con sarcasmo-. Por mucho que me divierta el egocentrismo de Potter, me tengo que ir.

-¿A dónde Lily?-le pregunto Remus.

-A terminar el trabajo para Mcgonagall, que por si no lo saben se entrega mañana.-Lily se marcho con la mirada de los muchachos en la espalda.

-Creo que la irritaste, Prongs.-Remus de levanto-. Lily tiene razón con lo del trabajo.

-Bien, pero que no se haga costumbre esto de obligarnos a estudiar.-James se levanto sacudiéndose el pasto de la túnica.

-Vamos, deja de quejarte.-dijo Remus-. Mira el lado bueno Lily estará en la Sala Común, aunque claro ella no te quiere cerca.-tratando de molestarlo

-Al menos quien me gusta estará en mi sala común.

-Lily tiene razón eres un idiota.

-Sí, la gente insiste en decir eso-James se rasco la cabeza fingiendo confusión.

Fueron a la Sala Común hablando del nuevo profesor, al llegar vieron a Lily bajando la escalera de las chicas con su mochila, que al verlos lo miro sorprendida.

-Vinimos a hacer el trabajo.-le dijo Remus.

-Eso supuse.-le respondio Lily.

-¿Por qué la cara de sorpresa en tal caso?

-Porque vinieron los cuatro. Puedo esperar que Remus haga el trabajo, pero que hayan venido todos es increíble.

Se fueron a sentar junto la chimenea. Empezaron a sacar sus libros cuando Marie, la joven que había abofeteado a Sirius, se acerco a ellos.

-James, quiero hablar contigo.-dijo ella evitando con firmeza mirar a Sirius.

-¿Conmigo?-James parecía perplejo.

-Si, por favor.

James se levanto y se dirigió hacia la esquina donde la joven lo estaba guiando, al detenerse la miro esperando que hablara, ella parecía avergonzada.

-Dime, ¿Qué es lo que querías?-pregunto James amablemente incitándola a hablar.

-Bueno es que, quería preguntarte si tú quisieras salir conmigo alguna vez.-lo dijo muy rápido.

-Oh, ¿esto tiene que ver con Sirius?-James no entendía por qué esa chica le decía eso. No es que nunca lo hubieran invitado a salir, lo habían hecho muchas veces, lo cual era una excelente fuente de alimento para su ego. Sino que esa chica había querido salir con Sirius antes que con él, si le gustaba Sirius porque le estaba diciendo eso a él. ¿Para darle celos a Sirius?

-No, bueno si salí con él antes, pero el dejo muy en claro que no fue nada.-ella seguía pareciendo resentida por ello-. No creo que le importe.

-Estoy seguro de ello.-dijo James él conocía a Sirius y sabia de sobra que una vez que había terminado con una chica le dejaba de interesar totalmente lo que esta hiciera-. Pero, ¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo ahora?

-Porque me di cuenta que tu amigo no es el único chico lindo en Hogwarts.

-No, no lo es.-se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, ya que esas palabras hicieron reír a Marie. Pero estaba acostumbrado a hablar entre bromas.

-No me has respondido.-le dijo la joven.

-Bueno, mira…-James no estaba interesado y no quería mentirle diciéndole que si quería salir con ella, pero tampoco quería herirla después de lo que le había pasado con su amigo-. Lo quiero pensar, ¿Está bien?

-Claro.-le contesto ella con una sonrisa.

James se volvió a dirigir a donde estaban sus amigos con el seño fruncido. Aun no entendía las intenciones de esa chica. Al llegar junto a los demás, todos lo miraban esperando que se explique.

-¿Qué era lo que quería, Prongs?-pregunto Sirius.

-Quería saber si me gustaría salir con ella algún dí contesto James.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Le iba a decir que no, pero no pude.

-Es una linda chica.-le dijo Sirius como si nada. Estaba divirtiéndose con la charla, era claro que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que Marie hiciera.

-No fue por eso que no pude, no quise lastimarla.-lo dijo respondiéndole a Sirius pero mirando a Lily-. La verdad no me interesa.

-Deberías decírselo en ese caso.-dijo Lily, ella sentía un poco de calor en la cara. ¿Por qué sería?

-Lo voy a hacer, pero no hoy.

Los cinco comenzaron con el trabajo de Transformaciones. Pero dos de los que trabajaban en ello no estaban muy concentrados.

James pensaba en el tipo de intenciones que podía tener Marie. ¿Quería poner celoso a Sirius?, ¿en verdad le gustaba él?, ¿cómo le diría que no? Sus pensamientos siguieron ese rumbo por un largo rato.

Lily pensaba en las palabras de James, "no quise lastimarla". Le parecía bien que él no quisiera dañar a Marie, pero no estaba segura de si le hubiera molestado si lo hubiera hecho. Ella misma la había oído quejarse de lo mucho que Sirius le importaba y ahora estaba atrás de Potter. Eso no estaba bien, era muy descarado de su parte. Se divirtió imaginado la expresión que hubiera puesto si él le hubiera dicho que no a Marie.

-Chicos.-dijo Remus llamándoles la atención-. No adelantaron mucho del trabajo y dentro de poco vamos a bajar a cenar.

James y Lily se sorprendieron de todo el tiempo que habían perdido ensimismados. Miraron sus hojas y las dos solo tenían unas pocas líneas escritas.

-Creo que mejor me voy a quedar esta noche a terminarlo.-dijo Lily.

-Igual yo.-dijo James.

Los demás asintieron sonriendo. Diez minutos después, Sirius, Peter y Remus bajaron a cenar.

-Nos vemos luego.-se despidieron.

Ni bien se fueron Lily se levanto.

-¿A dónde vas, Evans?-le pregunto James inconscientemente levantándose con ella.

-A mi cuarto a terminar el trabajo.-le respondio ella juntando sus cosas.

-No, quédate.-le pido el-. No te molestare.

-No creo que eso sea posible.-suspiro Lily, pero se volvió a sentar.

Trabajaron en silencio y de forma rápida. Ambos eran buenos en transformaciones. A Lily le gustaba estudiar y era buena hechicera. En cuanto a James, las transformaciones se le daban bien.

James acabo antes que Lily pero la espero terminar.

-Acabe.-dijo ella un rato después.

-Yo igual, ¿vas a bajar a comer?

-No, no tengo hambre.-le respondio ella frotándose los ojos.

-Ni yo.-el estaba famélico, pero no iba a desaprovechar ese momento.

-Bien, creo que me voy a dormir-anuncio ella.

-No, por favor.-James le volvió a suplicar-. Solo un rato hasta que vengan mis amigos.

-No, Potter.-Lily creía que estaba pasando más tiempo del prudente con él.

-Por favor, me comportare.-dijo James poniendo rostro de pena, si algo le salía bien aun merodeador era poner esa cara-. No diré nada idiota. Lo prometo.

-Eso es menos posible que lo último que prometiste.-rio ella.

-Pero cumplí lo último que prometí.- el parecía un niño pequeño suplicando por un helado.

-Bien, solo hasta que vengan tus amigos.-le aclaro ella.

James sonrió triunfal.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-le pregunto.

-De nada en especial.

-Yo… había algo que quería decirte.-comenzó el, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de Lily-. Tranquila no es lo que crees.

Lily se calmo y asintió para que prosiguiera.

-Te quería agradecer por no hablar con nadie sobre Remus.-James quería que supiera lo agradecido que estaba por ello.

-No tienes que agradecerme.-le dijo ella sonriendo-. Conozco a Remus, se que él no es ni malo ni peligroso.

-Malo no. Peligroso…tienes que verlo enojado.-James se reía-. Creo que ni como lobo es tan peligroso como cuando se enoja.

-¿Le tienes miedo?-Lily fingía sorpresa-. James Potter, un Gryffindor, le teme a Remus.

-No le temo, soy sin duda alguna la persona más valiente que conoces.

-Potter, ese es el motivo por el que me llevo tan mal contigo.-Lily parecía molesta-. Eres demasiado engreído.

-No es esa mi intención.-el se preguntaba cuando, durante los anteriores minutos, había dicho o hecho algo engreído. Incluso estaba controlando el impulso de revolverse el cabello con la mano, ya que sabía que ella lo odiaba.

-Lo sé, tú crees lo que estás diciendo.-Lily volvía a sonreír.

James la observo fijamente. No entendía que había querido decir con eso, pero ella le había sonreído y él no quería arriesgarse a hacerla enojar otra vez. Así que solo guardo silencio.

Lily está esperando que el hablara, como él no lo hizo su sonrisa se torno mas grande.

-Creciste, Potter.-dijo Lily, ella reacciono que había hablado en voz alta demasiado tarde.

-Estoy más alto, si-le dijo James sin saber a qué se refería con ello.

-No, no me refería a eso.-"una vez que comienzas algo…" pensó Lily-. No eres tan inmaduro como antes.

-No eras la primera que me lo dicen.-el no parecía feliz de lo que le decían, sino extrañado. El no creía haber cambiado.

Lily lo siguió mirando sin decirle nada. El había madurado, no completamente, seguía teniendo un niño en los ojos. Había crecido lo suficiente como para ya no resultarle tan molesto.

-Evans, tu no me respondiste si saldrías conmigo.-le dijo James arriesgándose a que ella se molestara y se fuera.

-No, no lo hice.-Lily no se molesto, de hecho, quería reírse.

-¿Por qué?

-Por los mismo que no quise salir contigo en los años anteriores.

-No, tú en años anteriores me respondías que no.-aclaro el-. Esta vez no quisiste responderme.

-¿Quieres que te responda y te diga que no?-Lily estaba confundida.

-No, quiero que me digas por qué no me respondiste.

-No creo que mi respuesta haya cambiado.-Lily se estaba poniendo incomoda con esa conversación.

-¿No crees que haya cambiado?-James sonreía ante las palabras de ella- ¿Cómo que crees?

-No fue eso lo que quise decir.-dijo Lily rápidamente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que quisiste decir?-la sonrisa de James aumentaba cada vez mas.

-No lo sé.-Lily hablo en voz muy alta, no llego a gritar pero aun así sonó muy alterada.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-ese era el momento de duda que James había esperado tanto.

-Potter, eres muy molesto cuando te lo propones.-Lily se había puesto roja.

-Sigues sin contestarme.

-Creí que había quedado claro que prefería al calamar gigante.

-Por muy raro que suene, estoy hablando enserio.-James no se iba a desalentar.

-¿Qué quieres que responda?-Lily estaba muy alterada, no quería contestar esa pregunta. Siempre que él le había preguntado eso ella le había respondido que sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Yo quiero que me respondas que sí. Pero no se trata de lo que yo quiero que me digas, sino de lo que tú me quieres decir.

-Bien, hoy no te quiero contestar.-Lily estaba confundida, ¿Por qué simplemente no le decía que no?

-Eso sigue sin ser un no.-parecía un niño al que le habían regalado un juguete que deseaba

-No, no es un no.-ella no quería hablar más de eso.

-Pero si no es un no, ¿Por qué no es un sí?

-Esta discusión termino, Potter.

James solo la siguió mirando sonriente. ese era una enorme avance, ni Sirius podría decir lo contrario. El estaba feliz, se tenía mucha confianza y estaba seguro que al final el ganaría.

-Deja de sonreír, Potter.-Lily estaba enojada.

-No puedo, estoy feliz Evans.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Estaba bastante segura de que el único motivo que mantenía a James Potter tan pendiente de ella era el hecho de que siempre obtenía un no por respuesta. El, probablemente perdería todo el interés cuando ella accediera a una cita.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en mi?-pregunto Lily.

-Porque me gustas, Evans.-James rodo los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Por qué?-Lily quería que él le diera una respuesta concisa.

-Por cómo eres.-James le sonrió con una expresión que Lily jamás había visto-. Eres valiente, Evans. Eres terca y orgullosa.

-¿Tu idea de atraer a una chica es diciéndole que es terca?-pregunto ella con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No, es siendo sincero.

Lily lo miro. Eso era raro en una persona. No podía creer que una persona fuera tan sincera como James, nadie decía la verdad todo el tiempo. No estaba segura si eso era bueno o malo, pero el era sin duda una persona que no se llevaba bien con las mentiras. Quería comprobar algo, si alguna vez se le ocurriera decirle algo a James

-Potter, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Que deseas saber?-pregunto el sonriendo con confianza.

-Ustedes me preguntaron qué era lo que yo sabía sobre ustedes.-le dijo Lily haciendo que la sonrisa de James se borrara-. ¿Qué más podría saber?

-Lo siento, ese secreto no es totalmente mío.-le dijo James, pero se sentía realmente tentado a contarle eso a Lily.

-No hay problema.-Lily le sonrió-. Sabía que no me dirías nada.

-¿Por qué me lo peguntaste entonces?

-Para estar totalmente segura de que no me dirías nada, eres leal.

-Me gustaría poder contártelo.-aclaro el-. Aunque claro si salieras conmigo podría hacer una excepción.

-Arruinaste el momento, Potter.

-¿Por qué no me dices que si?-pregunto James exasperado.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto?-lo interrogo Lily tan exasperada como el-. Si no te he dicho que si aun, ¿Por qué lo sigues intentando?

-Por que conseguí después de todo este tiempo que, al menos, no me dijeras que no.

-Eso no significa que te valla decir que sí.

-No, pero espero tener esa suerte.-James le dedico una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Lily no se dio cuenta, pero ella también sonreía.

Remus, Sirius y Peter entraron para ver a los dos jóvenes sonriéndose.

-Bueno, Remus.-dijo Sirius interrumpiendo el contacto visual entre ellos-. Creo que mejor nos vamos.-señalando la puerta y caminando hacia ella-. Me voy.-empezó a caminar cada vez más lento y haciendo más gestos con las manos.

-No seas imbécil, Padfoot.-dijo James sin perder la sonrisa.

-Bueno es que los vi tan felices juntos que me sentí un intruso.-le dijo Sirius alejándose de la puerta y caminando hacia ellos.

-Me voy a dormir, Potter.-dijo Lily esquivando las miradas.

-¿Por qué le tienes que avisar a James cuando te vas a dormir?-pregunto Sirius mientras se sacaba el cabello de la cara. No todos los jóvenes se podían ver tan bien como él con el cabello tan largo como Sirius, el cual ya lo tenía por los hombros.

-No es tu problema, Black.-respondio ella comenzando a levantarse.

-Ella me dijo que me haría compañía hasta que ustedes regresaran.-explico James revolviéndose el cabello distraídamente con una mano.

Lily se despidió de ellos con un gesto y subió por las escaleras pero sin llegar a su habitación, quería oír lo que ellos dirían.

-Muy bien, Prongs.-empezó Sirius-. No te arrojo un libro antes de irse, eso es un gran avance.

-Gracias.-aun sin verlo Lily podía percibir la sonrisa de James.

-¿De qué hablaron?-pregunto Remus.

-De muchas cosas.-contesto James-. De ti, de mí, de nosotros, de mi altura…-Lily entendió el chiste en la frase de James y sonrió feliz de que nadie la viera.

-No entendí lo de la altura.-dijo Peter.

-Chiste interno.-les explico James-. Fue un chiste que dijimos mientras hablábamos.

-Que supongo no nos vas a contar.-la voz de Sirius sonaba divertida.

-Supones bien.-le dijo James.

Lily aumento el tamaño de su sonrisa cuando James dijo esa última frase.

-Prongs, tengo una propuesta que hacerte.-le ofreció Sirius-. Una apuesta.

-Te escucho.-la voz de James sonaba especulativa.

La sonrisa de Lily se resbalo de su rostro rápidamente. ¿Qué apuesta podrían hacer esos dos?, nada bueno seguramente.

-Apuesto mi escoba a que no consigues a Evans antes de las pruebas de Quiddich.-la voz de Sirius sonaba muy segura.

-Eso es muy poco tiempo, Black.-le espeto James. No estaba seguro de ganar, y Sirius tenía una barredora 260, una de las mejores escobas-. Estamos a viernes solo tendría un día.

-Siempre puedes decir que no, Potter.

-Maldición.-James se froto la nuca con la mano y luego la extendió hacia Sirius.-Acepto.

-Eso, no es una buena idea.-los reprimió Remus.

Al parecer Remus tenía razón. Porque un tornado pelirrojo paso por al lado de ellos poniéndose frente a James. Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Retiro todo lo dicho sobre que creciste.-le dijo Lily en voz baja y seria-. Y si antes no sabía cuál sería mi respuesta ahora estoy bastante segura. Es no.

-Pero, Evans…-James se había quedado petrificado ante la imagen de Lily frente a él.

-Sí, los oí.-Lily no se podía sentir avergonzada por ello en ese momento, el único sentimiento que tenía era rabia.

Salía de la sala común dejando a los cuatro chicos con la boca abierta mirándola marcharse.

-No creí que nos estuviera oyendo.-dijo Sirius recuperando rápidamente su humor-. Creo que ahora no hay oportunidad de que ganes.

-¿Puedes dejar de bromear por un maldito momento, Sirius?-estallo James, quien había estado conteniendo la respiración-. ¿Todo es una broma para ti?

-James…-Remus intento contener la discusión.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Potter?-grito Sirius haciendo caso omiso a la intervención de Remus-. No fue mi culpa que ella nos oyera.

-¿Cómo la última vez?-pregunto James con un bufido-. ¿Tampoco fue tu culpa que te oyera Snivellus?

-James, ya hablamos de eso.-aclaro Remus-. Esa discusión está cerrada.

-No déjalo, Moony.-lo interrumpió Sirius-. Si no puedes soportar el hecho de que Evans jamás te mirará es tu maldito problema. No traigas a los muertos de nuestros armarios por tu frustración.

James se movió hacia Sirius, parecía dispuesto a golpearlo. Remus se puso frente a él y freno su avance.

-James, ve a la cama.-le Remus en voz muy baja-. Si lo golpeas ahora, mañana lo sentirás.

-Quítate de su camino, Remus.-le exigió Sirius-. ¿Vas golpearme, James?-la voz de Sirius no sonaba asustada, sino prepotente y orgullosa. Como si no creyera que James se atrevería a tocarlo.

-Ese tono orgulloso te va a acabar, Black.-le dijo James caminando hacia la escalera de los chicos. Se detuvo antes de subir-. Tal vez odies a tu familia. Pero eres tan orgulloso como un Black lo debe ser. Tienes eso bastante adherido a las venas.

Habiendo dicho esto James subió por la escalera con demasiada ira como para procesar o que había dicho. En ese momento solo tenía cabeza suficiente como para irse a la cama. Así que corrió las cortinas del dosel de su cama, para evitar hablar con alguien.

De los tres jóvenes que quedaron en la sala, dos miraban a uno esperando que subiera la escalera corriendo para golpear James. Pero ese joven no se movió de su lugar.

-¿Sirius?-pregunto Remus tratando de encontrar su mirada.

-Vayan a buscarlo-dijo Sirius sin mirar a nadie-. Sé que no fue su intención, Remus. El los necesita más.

Los otros dos sabían que era inútil discutir con Sirius en ese estado, asi que subieron al cuarto dejando solo a Sirius.

El muchacho al encontró solo en la Sala Común. Y no creía haberse sentido tan mal desde el verano. Se sentó en una butaca y dejo pasar el tiempo, mientras veía como los alumnos entraran por el cuadro.

Aproximadamente después de dos horas en la Sala, escucho a una persona bajando las escaleras.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Sirius mirando extrañado a la persona frente a él.


	4. I hate myself for loving you

I hate my self for loving you (Joan Jet)

-¿Acaso eres el dueño de la Sala Común?-pregunto Lily a Sirius que la miraba expectante-. Creí que todos teníamos permiso de estar aquí.

-Claro, es verdad-dijo Sirius con desgano-. Supongo que aun estas molesta.

-Sí, pero no contigo, Black-le respondio ella sentándose a su lado.

-¿Por qué bajaste?-pregunto el mirándola con intriga.

-Porque en el cuarto están las chicas hablando de idioteces y no siento ganas de hacerles oídos sordos toda la noche-le contesto ella con sencillez.

-Me iría y te dejaría pensar sola, pero…-Sirius hizo un gesto hacia la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones masculinas.

-Lo sé.

-Se te está haciendo costumbre eso de escuchar a la gente, Evans-el puso un tono falso de reproche.

-No-ella parecía ofendida-. Pero creo que todo miembro de Gryffindor los oyó.

-Genial-Sirius apoyo la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la butaca-. Lo que necesitaba.

-Qué situación extraña-Lily odiaba ver gente deprimida, tenía una tendencia natural a proteger a las personas. Tal vez por eso quería ver Sirius sonriendo-. Sirius Black se siente mal por ser el centro de las habladurías.

Sirius rio cumpliendo el cometido de Lily. Luego emitió un largo bostezo, estaba realmente cansado.

-¿No vas a subir a tu cuarto?-pregunto ella viendo como luchaba contra sus pestañeos.

-No creo que sea una buena idea-Sirius se preguntaba porque Lily le preguntaba estas cosas-. No quiero pelear con James cuando tiene la determinación de comportarse como un niño.

-Tal vez si deberías.

-¿A qué te refieres?-el no creía que Evans fuera una persona que apoyara la violencia.

-Sería bueno que en lugar de evitarse como dos idiotas deberían hablar sobre esto.

-Sí, pero no hoy-Sirius conocía a James y hablar con el ahora seria suicidio.

Lily solo negó con la cabeza y se quedaron un largo rato en silencio. A ninguno le apetecía ese silencio incomodo que había entre ellos. Sirius miro a Lily directamente a los ojos haciendo que ella sintiera incomoda.

-¿Por qué me miras así, Black?-le pregunto ella finalmente.

-¿Por qué te molestaste tanto con James?-le soltó el ignorando su pregunta.

-Porque accedió a hacer una estúpida apuesta contigo-le respondio ella confusa, creía que estaba bien claro el porqué.

-¿Y por que eso te molesta?-Sirius era una persona orgullosa, impulsiva, confiada, algo descuidado en ocasiones, pero no era ningún estúpido. Y no puedes intentar mentirle a una persona que miente con tanta frecuencia como un merodeador-. Conoces a James. Y el acostumbra a hacer esas cosas.

-Creí que había cambiado-respondio ella sin mirarlo-. Tú te enojaste mucho con Potter ¿Por qué fue eso? ¿Por lo que dijo de tu familia?

Sirius no le contesto solo agacho la mirada y empezó a contemplarse las manos.

-Lo siento, era solo curiosidad-se apresuro a decir Lily-. No quise ponerte incomodo.

-No, está bien-Sirius suspiro-. Eres una persona leal, Evans. ¿Qué sabes tú sobre mi familia?

-No mucho, conozco a tu hermano-Lily había visto a Regulus, el hermano de Sirius, un par de veces-. Pero solo de vista. Jamás le hable.

-El jamás te hablaría, el fue criado bajo los estúpidos conceptos de mis padres.

-Tú también fuiste criado así.

-Pero yo soy yo-lo dijo con sencillez y Lily lo entendió.

Sirius conocía a Regulus muy bien, ese muchacho había sido su hermano alguna vez. Habían compartido casa, familia e incluso juegos. Pero Regulus era un Black y Sirius era Sirius Black. A nadie se le olvidaba que su nombre estaba antes que su apellido. El ser un Black le habría puertas, si. Pero ser Sirius lo hacía romper portones y violar cerraduras. No necesitaba un apellido antiguo para ser conocido. Solo era él.

-Admito que en algún momento me trague sus historias sobre la superioridad de los magos sobre los muggles, pero no puedes creer en lo que te dicen tus enemigos-Sirius miraba a Lily esperando a que le dijera lo contrario, que su familia no eran sus enemigos. Y todas esas tonterías que había oído de Regulus y Remus tantas veces. Lily no dijo nada-. Eso es lo que ellos son para mí. Yo no tengo una familia como todos los demás.

-Si la tienes-lo contradijo Lily.

-¿Prestaste atención a mi historia, Evans?-Sirius creía que había entendido el concepto.

-Si-Lily no se refería a una familia de sangre-. Tu familia está aquí, en Hogwarts.

-Sí-el no iba a llorar, el no podía llorar. El era Sirius-. Aunque ahora no estamos en nuestro mejor momento.

-Deberías verme pelear con mi hermana-rio Lily-. Nos llevamos muy mal, pero yo haría todo por ella.

-Todos los hermanos se llevan mal.

-Sí, pero yo comencé a llevarme mal con ella cuando llego mi carta de Hogwarts-Lily sonrió ante el recuerdo-. Cree que soy un bicho raro.

Sirius asintió, conocía lo que era eso. Aunque claro el no haría todo por su familia. No odiaba a Regulus, no. Pero el no llegaría tan lejos como para decir que haría cualquier cosa por su hermano.

-Bueno, por los motivos que ya te mencione, me marche de casa este verano-la voz de Sirius se torno sin emoción alguna, o con todas las emociones juntas. Ni él ni Lily estaban seguros de que escondía esa voz-. Me fui con James.

-Lo supuse-sonrió Lily contagiando a Sirius con su sonrisa.

-No debería haberle gritado-dijo Sirius de pronto haciendo que las sonrisas desaparecieran-. El me recibió en su casa, sus padres me tratan como a un miembro más de la familia.

-Potter empezó a gritarte-Lily estaba muy decidida a seguir enojada con James-. Tu solo le respondiste.

-James no estaba enojado conmigo esta noche-aclaro Sirius.

-¿Es mi culpa que él se haya enojado?-pregunto Lily aireada.

-No, no importan las culpas. El estaba enojado consigo mismo.

Lily se cayó. Tal vez el tenía razón.

-Creo que es mejor que me suba-dijo Sirius levándose-. Ya se habrán ido a dormir.

-Sí, las chicas también.

Se miraron un momento sin saber cómo despedirse. Lily tomo la iniciativa y abrazo a Sirius. El se quedo con las manos al costado del cuerpo sin saber cómo reaccionar, luego del segundo de confusión le devolvió el abrazo a Lily. Su confusión no era porque ninguna chica lo había abrazado, era porque no estaba acostumbrado a ser abrazado por una chica que no quería nada con él. Que solo le ofrecía un hombro.

-Gracias por confiar en mí-le dijo Lily soltándolo.

-Gracias por oír mis quejidos.

-Cuando necesites una amiga…-a Lily le caía muy bien ese Black cuando no estaba hechizando gente por los pasillos o burlándose de alguien.

Sirius sonrió y la observo abandonar la sala. Cuando ella comenzó a subir las escaleras él se encamino a su dormitorio. Subió los escalones despacio, no tenía ninguna prisa de entrar allí.

Al entrar se encontró con unos ojos dorados que lo miraban desde la cama junto a la suya. Remus lo había esperado.

-¿Quieres hablar?-le pregunto cuándo Sirius empezó a desvestir para acostarse.

-No hoy-Sirius enfatizo su última palabra. Ya había tenido demasiadas conversaciones sobre temas desagradables por ese día.

-Como quieras-le respondio Remus-. Pero no necesitas hablar para lo que te voy a decir.

Sirius gruño y se termino de acostar. Sabía que Remus lo había estado esperando despierto, sabía que Remus lo había perdonado por sus errores, lo más importante sabía que Remus era su amigo. Así que una vez acostado se sentó apoyándose contra el respaldo de la cama esperando a que Remus prosiguiera.

-Yo no estoy molesto contigo por lo que paso, Sirius-Remus era de esas personas a las que le costaba mucho enfadarse. Claro que es mejor no estar ahí cuando eso sucede-. Lo que haya dicho James fue porque estaba…

-Enfadado, lo sé-el realmente no quería tener esa conversación-. No por eso es menos cierto lo que dijo.

-Lo que dijo ya no tiene importancia-Remus no creía justo que Sirius se siguiera culpando por errores del pasado.

-Remus puse en riesgo tu secreto, la vida de James y, aunque no me importe, la de Snivellus-Sirius estallo en palabras haciendo que Remus se sobre saltara.

Con su estallido Sirius logro que James se despertara. Una vez despierto decidió fingir que aun dormía. Quería escuchar de qué hablaban sus amigos. Ya estaba lo suficiente calmado como para admitir que se había comportado mal con Sirius. Pero sabía muy bien que, por esa noche, sería mejor no hablar.

-No, hiciste que Snape se enterara de mi secreto, que Dumbledore lo obligara a callar lo que sabia y que dejara de seguirnos por todos lados esperando ver que descubría-Remus lo veía siempre todo por el lado bueno. El era un hombre lobo y odiaba serlo. Pero, una vez al mes sus amigos lo acompañaban en su noche de tormento y demostraban que hasta ser una criatura peligrosa tenía sus momentos de diversión y aventura. Ese era definitivamente el lado bueno de su vida. Y si su vida tenía algo positivo, todo debía de tenerlo.

-No creo que sea eso lo que realmente paso-dijo Sirius con tono serio.

Remus desistió, no podía seguir discutiendo con Sirius. Era como pelear con la pared.

-Muy bien, como pareces bastante decidido a comportarte como un imbécil, mejor me voy a dormir.

-Buenas noches, Moony-le dijo Sirius mientras lo miraba taparse y acomodarse en la cama.

-Que duermas bien, Padfoot.

Ambos, a pesar del enojo estaban cansados por la discusión, pero Remus de pronto recordó algo que lo hizo levantarse de golpe. James noto el movimiento ya que su cama estaba junto a la de Remus y pudo verlo con los ojos entreabiertos.

-Sirius ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en subir?-pregunto Remus.

Sirius pudo haber fingido estar dormido, pero Remus no le creería. Y su amigo lo había esperado despierto y había intentado hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Estuve solo un tiempo sentado en el sofá y luego bajo Evans-Sirius no iba a mirar a Remus porque si lo hacia la conversación iba a seguir y el tenia sueño-. Estuvimos un rato largo hablando y luego se fue a su cuarto- Sirius iba a terminar la conversación ahí pero…-. Me abrazo.

-¿Lily?

-No, tu madre. Claro que Lily.

Ambos giraron la vista hacia la cama de James, en la cual había un cuerpo inerte aparentemente descansando. James se quedo inmóvil, deseando que continuaran con la maldita conversación.

-¿Y bien?-Remus disfrutaba de la expresión de culpabilidad de Sirius.

-Nada, fue agradable. Es decir fue diferente.

-¿Diferente?

-Sí, bueno, no fue como cualquier otro abrazo. Fue como si fuera…-Sirius tenía el entrecejo fruncido y parecía querer encontrar una palabra adecuada para terminar su frase.

-Una amiga.

-Sí.

Remus solo le sonrió y volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada mirando para el lado de la cama de James.

-¿Crees que a Prongs le moleste?-pregunto Sirius con preocupación.

-No-dijo James y no necesito decir nada más.

La conversación término dejando sonrisas somnolientas en rostros traviesos. Nadie dijo nada y todos entendieron el silencio.

El día siguiente comenzó con una mañana oscura, como casi todas en esos tiempos. Como siempre el primero en despertarse fue Remus.

-Arriba-Remus fue despertando a sus amigos-. Ya es de día.

Lo único que obtuvo en respuesta fueron gruñidos. Remus, al notar que sus amigos no tenían intenciones de levantarse, saco su varita.

-_Levi-corpus_.

Una vez que Remus murmuro ese hechizo, tres cuerpos se alzaron ingrávidos en el aire. Fue como si una mano invisible los tomara de los tobillos y los sostuviera cabeza abajo.

-¡Moony!-grito James desde el aire-. Bájanos ya mismo.

-_Libera-corpus_.

Los muchachos cayeron al suelo de la habitación.

-Maldición, Remus-Sirius le dijo Sirius frotándose la cabeza- ¿Cuál es el maldito problema contigo y James? Hay formas de despertar a una persona sin infartarla en el proceso.

Los demás rieron. Era muy claro que la pelea del día anterior había quedado atrás.

-¿Qué tiene eso de divertido?-pregunto Remus sonriendo.

James y Sirius estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Cuál es el chiste?-pregunto Peter.

-Esas palabras son las que me dijo James cuando lo regañe por tirarme de la cama-le explico Sirius.

Esa vez toda rieron. Se terminaron de vestir para poder bajar a comer al Gran Salón. Al llegar, James, corrió para sentarse cerca de Lily. Los demás lo siguieron a James en su camino.

Al llegar al asiento junto a Lily, en el cual se iba a sentar, cambio de idea. Si él la molestaba lo único que iba a lograr era que ella enojara más. James Potter pensó antes de actuar.

-¿Me puedo sentar?-le pregunto él a Lily.

-Creo que si-le respondio ella mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-James sonriendo sorprendido.

-Aunque claro podemos "apostar" haber si en verdad puedes sentarte-le dijo ella cuando él se disponía a sentase.

-Evans, no fue mi…-James miraba el suelo sin saber cómo disculparse.

-¿Tu culpa?-Lily no tenía ganas de ignorar a James, sentía la necesidad de gritarle y de hacerlo sentir mal-Se lo que oí.

-No iba a decir eso-James no pretendía excusarse por lo que hizo-. Solo quería pedirte perdón y decirte que no fue mi intención hacer que te molestaras.

Lily se levanto y se fue sin contestarle nada. James solo se quedo mirándola con tristeza.

-Ve por ella-dijo Remus acercándose a él.

-Es inútil, está muy enojada.

Nadie mas dijo nada. Ya no había humor para seguir hablando.

El resto de su día paso rápido sin nada que mereciera la pena ser recordado o mencionado. James no intento volver a hablar con Lily. El no se rendía, pero sabía que si seguía acercándose a Lily las cosas podían terminar muy mal.

Pasaron el día hablando de banalidades

Los muchachos se dirigían a su cuarto al final del largo día que habían tenido. James no quería hablar con nadie en la sala común así que utilizo algo que había heredado de su padre. Una capa de invisibilidad. Se la pasó por los hombros y se dirigió directamente al cuarto. Cuando sus amigos llegaron el ya estaba acostado. Esa noche no había ánimos de charlas.

-¿Tu no tenias que cumplir una ronda de vigilancia hoy?-pregunto Peter.

-Sí, maldición, lo olvide-James se levanto buscando su ropa.

Al terminar de vestirse miro a sus amigos y se despidió de ellos con un gesto.

-Suerte, Prongs-le deseo Sirius.

James le agradeció y se marcho. Esa vigilancia la tenía que hacer junto a Lily. Diablos, iba a necesitar mucha suerte.

Bajo las escaleras deprisa, se dirigió al despacho de Mcgonagall, en donde la profesora y Lily lo esperaban con impaciencia.

-Al fin llego, señor Potter-le recrimino Mcgonagall.

-Lo siento profesora.

-Como ya están los dos pueden comenzar, tiene que cumplir una ronda de vigilancia hasta la una-les explico Mcgonagall-. Caminen por los pasillos y alerten a un profesor si algo sucede.

Los jóvenes se marcharon a comenzar la ronda yendo por el pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca. Lily estaba dispuesta a permanecer cayada las tres horas de patrulla. James estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella.

-Evans, quería hablar de los que sucedió-James miraba al suelo mientras hablaba-. En verdad lamento lo que sucedió.

Ella no le contestaba, ni siquiera lo miraba. Era como si no lo escuchara.

-¿No me vas a contestar, verdad?-James quería sacarle aunque sea una frase de la boca. Que le gritara y que lo insultara seguramente habría sido mejor que eso-. No quieres hablar. Me parece bien. Pero al menos mírame

Ella si lo miro esta vez. No estaba segura de querer hablar con él, pero no escucharlo era imposible.

-Lo lamento sé que soy un idiota, que no debería haber aceptado esa apuesta con Sirius-James hablaba rápido y con los ojos cerrados-. En verdad no me importa ganar la apuesta, solo quiero saber si podrías perdonarme.

Lily fue la que cerró los ojos esa vez. Parecía estar tranquilizándose antes de hablar. Pero alguien los interrumpió antes de que pudieran continuar hablando.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes en este pasillo?-Severus Snape les pregunto a Lily y James. El estaba caminando junto a Rabastan Lastrange y Mulciber.

-Patrullamos-respondio Lily mirando a Severus con los otros muchachos- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Nada que a ti te importe sangre sucia-Rabastan miraba a Lily como uno mira a algo desagradable que encontramos en la suela de un zapato-. Creo que sería bueno que se alejaran de este pasillo.

-Creo que sería bueno que ustedes se alejaran de este pasillo-James se acerco un par de pasos hacia donde se encontraban los Slytherin-. Y creo que sería bueno que le pidieran perdón a Evans.

-No te hagas el valiente con nosotros Potter-Mulciber sonreía con malicia mirando a James-. Tal vez no sepas contar bien pero nosotros somos tres y tú eres uno. La sangre sucia no cuenta.

Eso era más de lo que James podía soportar. Comenzó a correr hacia Rabastan olvidándose de las varitas. Quería golpearlo.

-_Desmaius-_grito Severus apuntando directamente al pecho de James, quien cayó de rodillas ante el impacto del hechizo aturdidor.

-¡Potter!-Lily se acerco a James y se arrodillo junto a él- ¿Por qué demonio hiciste eso Severus? El no iba hacia ti.

-Te equivocaste, Snivellus-James se levanto con la varita en la mano lista para atacar.

-Potter, no-le pidió a Lily mirando aun a Severus-. Váyanse de aquí.

-Creo que alguna vez te lo dije Snivellus-James bajo su varita-. Tienes suerte de que Evans se encuentre aquí.

El no respondio solo se alejo del pasillo caminando en dirección de las mazmorras. Los otros dos miraron a James y Lily y comenzaron a alejarse con una sonrisa.

-Maldición-dijo James ayudando a Lily a levantarse

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Lily mirándolo preocupada.

-Solo fue un hechizo-en realidad le dolía, la maldita lombriz sabia de defensa.

Se miraron a los ojos durante mucho tiempo. Si alguien les preguntara no sabrían responder que tanto se miraron.

La que rompió el contacto fue Lily.

-Creo, que deberíamos ir por el corredor de Barbanas el Chiflado-dijo ella señalando hacia la izquierda.

-¿Vas a hablarme durante el camino?-pregunto James sonriendo.

-¿Tengo opción?

-No realmente.

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron con su ronda


	5. The Pretender

The pretender (Foo Fighters)

-Ya no estás molesta-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación- ¿Por qué?

-¿Prefieres que me enoje?-Lily sonreía. No estaba segura porque pero era verdad no estaba molesta.

-Claro que no-James pensaba que aun así deberían hablar de ello-. No me importa perder mi escoba contra Sirius, es bueno que me perdones Evans.

-Creí que no me querías ver molesta-ella frunció el seño y lo miro fijo-. Esta no es la mejor manera de que me olvide de lo que paso-termino la oración antes de darse cuenta de algo importante-. Potter, no rompiste la apuesta.

-¿Qué?-James la miraba confundido-. Creo que está más que claro que perdí.

-No la rompiste-susurro ella mirando el suelo.

-No hable de ello con Sirius aun-James se puso cerca de ella obligándola a mirarlo a la cara-. Puedo hacerlo. No creí que fuera necesario romperla. Perdí.

-Sí, perdiste-Lily miraba a James sonriendo-. No tendrías que haber apostado tu escoba.

-No quiero pensar en eso-James parecía realmente dolido por ello-. Ya no importa. Sirius gano limpiamente.

-¿No te importa perder?

-Claro que sí. Pero no por la escoba.

No se necesitaron más aclaraciones. Comenzaron a andar de nuevo.

-Evans, no lo estoy diciendo por lo de la apuesta-James tenía esa capacidad de ser confiado ante los demás. Pero ante Lily se desarmaba-. Pero ¿reconsiderarías salir conmigo?

-No lo sé- ella cada vez encontraba menos motivos para negarse y eso realmente la molestaba.

-Evans, perdí una escoba por ti-James lo dijo en son de broma, pero Lily puso cara seria en el instante-. Lo siento, solo era una broma.

Lily solo rio, no podía creer que el enojo le había durado solo un día.

-Debería seguir muy enojada contigo.

-Gracias por no estarlo-James sonrió, luego para no perder la costumbre se llevo una mano al cabello desordenándolo- ¿Qué te hizo perdonarme?

-Creo que fue el hecho de que bajaras la varita y no atacaras a Severus-ella parecía meditarlo. Tal vez aun si él no hubiera hecho eso lo habría perdonado igual, quizá no esa noche, pero si algún día.

-Ese desgraciado es bueno en defensa-James inconscientemente se froto el pecho, aun le dolía un poco-. Pero, tuvo mucha suerte de que no le devolviera el hechizo.

-Gracias.

-Aun sientes cariño por Snivellus.

-Sí, ya no como antes-ella sentía aprecio por Severus, pero no se le olvidaba lo que él había hecho-. Hizo cosas que no me gustan.

-¿Es por lo que dijo?

-No-ella no estaba enojada por el uso de esa palabra. Al menos no solo por eso-. Bueno, un poco. Pero él está siempre con Lastrange y Mulciber, y todos sabemos muy bien que ellos son partidarios de Voldemort. Ellos van a terminar como mortifagos.

James asintió. Claro que todos sabían que ellos iban a terminar junto al Innombrable. Seguramente iban a ser mortifagos. Mortifagos era el nombre que se les daba a los partidarios cercanos del Innombrable, los que estaban dispuestos a mutilar en su nombre.

-Creo que eso y el hecho de que él se comportaba raro fue lo que me hizo alejarme. Yo pienso también que él me ve de una forma en la que yo no le correspondo. Y al estar cerca, solo lo lastimo.

-Entiendo-el también notaba el interés que Snivellus tenía en ella.

Su conversación siguió vagando por comentarios banales, sin importancia. Solo cuando llegaron al despacho de Mcgonagall nuevamente para informar que habían terminado su ronda, la conversación se torno más seria.

-¿De qué crees que estaban hablando las lombrices?-pregunto James.

-No lo sé-Lily no había pensado en eso aun.

-Yo pienso que hubo una reunión de reclutas.

-No seas ridículo-ella parecía nerviosa-. No pueden hacer una reunión en Hogwarts sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

-Tú no tienes idea de las cosas que se pueden hacer en Hogwarts sin que nadie lo note.

Ella rio, pero aun seguía preocupada. No era nada bueno que un grupo de aspirantes a mortifagos se reuniera en el colegio.

Su camino a la Sala Común fue algo silencioso. James caminaba despacio, quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

-Potter, ¿quieres apurarte por el amor de Merlín?-ella estaba un poco irritada por el andar lento de él.

-No, no quiero apurarme-James sonrió ante la pregunta obvia de Lily-. Eso significa menos tiempo contigo.

Ella solo suspiro. Como podía ser tan sincero. No era bueno para una persona ser así, era demasiado riesgoso estar tan expuesto al mundo. James parecía tan tranquilo, tan despreocupado. Bueno el había madurado, pero esa inocencia infantil seguía ahí. Y ella no quería que el perdiera eso. Le _gustaba_ que fuera así. No, un momento. Acababa de admitir que le gustaba James Potter.

Ya estaban ante la puerta de la Sala Común cuando Lily salió de sus pensamientos. James murmuro la contraseña y entraron. Llegaron juntos hasta el centro de la habitación.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir-anuncio Lily incomoda por sus propios pensamientos.

-Si yo también debería, tengo que escribirle a mi padre mañana temprano y además tengo las pruebas para el equipo-James bostezo.

-¿Por qué tienes que escribirle a tu padre?

-Porque no puedo jugar Quiddich sin una escoba.

-Potter eres un idiota-Lily estaba enojada ¿Cómo se atrevía él a hacer que a ella le gustase?

-Suelo serlo. Pero, ¿por qué me acusas de ello en esta ocasión? -James sonreía. El solía sonreír.

-No estoy segura-Lily se acerco un paso hacia el. Si ella tenía que sentirse mal porque él le gustara, también él tenía que sentirse mal. Iba a perder su escoba. ¿Cuáles eran los términos de la maldita apuesta?

-No recuerdo bien como fue-dijo ella en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La apuesta-Lily no recordaba los términos exactos de la apuesta, pero quería saberlos. Él tenía que perder.

-¿Por qué te interesa recordar eso ahora?

-Dime cuales eran los términos en los que tú perdías.

-Tenía que lograr que salieras conmigo antes de las pruebas del equipo-¿Por qué estaba preguntando eso?

-Es decir mañana por la mañana.

-Sí.

-Es decir que a menos que yo te diga que si antes de mañana perderás tu escoba -sonrió ella.

-Si-James levanto una ceja-. Evans, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

-Quería estar segura de que perdieras, James- diablos lo había llamado por su nombre.

-Me llamaste James-dijo él con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Ese es tu nombre-ya no importaba lo que dijera, el había notado la diferencia, ella también.

-Nunca me llamaste James antes-si la luz hubiera estado apagada, seguramente la sonrisa del muchacho podría haber iluminado la habitación- ¿Te das cuenta? Solo tarde seis años en que me llamaras por mi nombre-su felicidad rebosaba en el ambiente-. Tal vez en seis años más me prefieras antes que al calamar gigante.

Ella sonrió ante la felicidad del muchacho.

-No te confíes tanto.

-¿Aún sigues sin querer salir conmigo?

-Me haces esa pregunta demasiadas veces.

-Cuando me digas que si voy a dejar de preguntártelo.

Lily volvió a acercarse. James no supo cómo reaccionar. Tal vez solo iba a despedirse. Tal vez el se había imaginado ese paso que dio ella. Tal vez era momento de hacer algo.

James levanto una mano y la acomodo en el rostro de Lily. Ninguno de los dos sonreía, se estaban conociendo. Y eso era algo serio. Si alguien los hubiera visto desde lejos de hubiera pensado que ellos de parecían a James y Lily, pero nadie hubiera pensado que James y Lily realmente estaban tan cerca el uno del otro.

James era una persona con una increíble confianza en sí mismo, pero no había dado el primer paso, y no estaba seguro de poder ser él quien debía seguir avanzando. Lily dio un paso más sin apartar su mirada de él. Estaban muy cerca.

-¿James, vuelas a cientos de kilómetros por hora sobre un palo volador a cincuenta metros del suelo y me tienes miedo a mi?-sus ojos verdes lo miraban con decisión. Trataban de confiarle un secreto en un idioma que solo ellos entendían. Sin aprender ese idioma, sin estudiarlo siquiera. James entendió

-Si-James aun tenía su mano en el rostro de Lily. No tenía ninguna intención de moverla de ahí.

**Apoyo sus labios contra los de Lily. Esperaba que el besarla fuera algo bueno pero no creía que fuera tan maravilloso. Los suaves labios de Lily tocaban los suyos como una caricia, no quería dejar de hacerlo. Al besarla sabía que no había nadie más que Lily. Que había hecho bien en esperar tanto por ella, que había valido la pena todo el tiempo que espero que eso llegara. No había nada que se comparara con ese sabor, era dulce, sabia genial.**

Lily no recordaba porque no había hecho eso antes. Ninguna emoción se comparaba con esa, con estar así con él. Recordó todas las veces que se había negado a estar con él, y se maldijo a sí misma. Luego pensó que había hecho bien, ellos no debían estar juntos desde el principio, ellos debían esperar a estar listos para estar juntos. Lily sintió el sabor de la boca de James, tenia sabor extraño y conocido. El sabor era como todo él, un poco amargo, un poco dulce. Le gustaba.

Ella se pregunto cómo se sentía volar en picada a doscientos kilómetros por hora. Estaba segura que sería algo así.

El se pregunto cómo se sentía tragarse una Snitch. Creía que ya sabía la respuesta.

Se separaron cuando necesitaron volver a respirar. No apartaron sus miradas de los ojos de la persona que tenían en frente.

-Creo que sería ridículo volver a preguntarte si quieres salir conmigo-James acariciaba la mejilla de Lily.

-Lo seria-ella sonreía y ladeaba su cara para apoyarla en la mano de él-. Mi respuesta es no.

-¿Qué?-James se sobresalto y se alejo para mirarla a los ojos-. Pero, nos acabamos de besar.

-Sí y no me arrepiento de ello-Lily solo era capaz de sonreír-. Pero tú tienes que perder tu escoba.

-Es una venganza-James soltó una carcajada cuando entendió a donde iba el asunto.

-Si-Lily se unió a su risa.

-Eso quiere decir que si yo te lo preguntara después del entrenamiento…

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?

James sonrió ante la idea. Solo quedaban un par de horas para eso.

-Me voy a dormir-repitió Lily acercándose a la escalera de las chicas-. Buenas noches, James.

-Adiós, Lily-él se quedo un momento procesando lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando Lily salió de la habitación, todo se torno surrealista. Si ella no estaba allí ¿quién iba a decirle que todo eso no era un sueño, que había pasado realmente?

Camino hacia su habitación. Solo encontró muchachos dormidos. Se acostó pensando en que había besado a Lily. No era sorpresa lo que había en sus ojos. Él sabía que ese momento llegaría, no tenia duda de que ellos debían estar juntos.

Solo quedaba esperar a las pruebas, había decidido hacerlas de forma rápida. Claro que eso no podía ser bueno para el equipo. Pero había besado a Lily. Y después de todo a quien le importaba una torpe copa de un torpe deport... no iba a llegar tan lejos como para decir eso.

No durmió por pensar en Lily. Esperaba que ella tampoco hubiera podido dormir.

El día siguiente comenzó con nubes tormentosas en el cielo.

-James arriba-Remus no notaba que su amigo estaba despierto.

-Ya me levanto-James pego una salto de la cama.

Remus lo miro extrañado. ¿Cuándo él se levantaba temprano?

Despertaron a Sirius y a Peter y comenzaron a cambiarse.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer con Lily?-pregunto Remus mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

-Bien, nos arreglamos-James sonrió ante el recuerdo-. Ya no está enojada conmigo.

-¿Y por qué te perdono?-Peter no creía que Evans lo hubiera perdonado tan pronto.

-Por mi encanto natural.

La conversación no termino allí, pero James se negaba a contar algo. Ellos se enterarían después de las pruebas. Bajaron al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Como siempre James corrió a sentarse junto a Lily y los demás lo siguieron resignados.

-Buenos días Lily-James se sentó junto a ella y la miró radiante.

-Buen día-ella sonrió le causaba mucha gracia verlo tan feliz.

-¿La llamaste Lily?-Remus se sentó junto a ellos y los miraba con el seño fruncido.

-Ese es su nombre-dijo James distraídamente.

-Se que ese es su nombre, pero es una enorme casualidad que en seis años se dirigían entre sí por los apellidos y hoy, después de patrullar juntos, se llamen por sus nombres- dijo Remus con tono sarcástico. Era muy difícil engañar a un merodeador, pero era aun más complicado mentirle a Remus.

-Las casualidades existen, Moony-al parecer James no podía apartar la vista de Lily.

-Prongs, si la sigues mirando así la vas a gastar-Sirius también notaba algo raro.

-¿Quién va ir a las pruebas?-Peter no notaba nada.

-No lo sé pero espero que lleguen todos bien temprano-James hablo alto para que la mesa de Gryffindor lo escuchara-. Si algo me molesta es la falta de puntualidad. Todos los que quieran probarse para el equipo deberán estar a las nueve en punto en el campo.

-Tú no eres la persona más puntual del mundo-Lily se reía ante la actitud de James. Ella sabía muy bien porque quería que todos llegaran temprano-. Te recuerdo que ayer llegaste tarde al despacho de Mcgonagall.

-Eso es diferente-el hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia-. Además cuanto antes empiecen las pruebas antes terminan.

Ella negó con la cabeza y dirigió la mirada a su plato.

-¿Paso algo ayer de lo que nos deberíamos enterar?-pregunto Remus mirando a James y Lily alternativamente.

-Nada que sea absolutamente necesario que sepan-James empezó a comer pero entre bocado y bocado enfocaba la vista en Lily. A ninguno se le pasaba ese detalle, y al parecer James no intentaba ocultarlo.

-Ya es suficiente-estallo Sirius-. Evans no va a desaparecer si la dejas de mirar.

James no podía más que sonreír, ella no podía más que sonrojarse.

-¿Vienes al campo Lily?-Remus tenía los ojos entrecerrados y miraba fijo a Lily.

-No lo sé.

-Si va a venir Remus-dijo James con firmeza.

-¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?-pregunto Sirius alarmado.

-No-Lily respondio antes de que James pudiera decir algo más.

-Excelente, tu escoba al fin va a ser montada por alguien que valga la pena-Sirius sonrió aliviado.

-Muy gracioso-James no parecía tan triste.

James y Sirius se dirigieron al centro del campo. Mientras Lily, Peter y Remus se sentaron en las gradas.

Todo marchaba muy bien. Luego de una hora, ya tenían una nueva cazadora, Marlene Mckinnon, y un nuevo bateador George Restan. James estaba muy feliz con sus nuevos jugadores, aun tenía que encontrar un cazador mas. Cuando Julián Harris se unió al equipo, las pruebas terminaron. James se quedo con el equipo el tiempo suficiente como para felicitarlos.

-Muy bien, creo que este año seremos un equipo decentemente bueno-James les sonrió-. Pueden ir a las duchas. Los quiero aquí el martes a después de clases para el primer entrenamiento.

Los jugadores se marcharon dejando a Sirius y James solos parados en el campo.

-Vamos a guardar las pelotas-dijo Sirius.

Tomaron la caja en donde se encontraban guardadas y se dirigieron hacia los vestidores de Gryffindor en donde las dejarían.

Se caminaron de ropa, quitándose las túnicas de Quiddich, para volver a ponerse las túnicas del colegio. Salieron de los vestidores para ir a encontrarse con sus amigos que los esperaban en las gradas.

-Parece que será un buen equipo este año-Lily lo dijo por decir, no le interesaba tanto el Quiddich.

-Sera muy bueno-aclaro Sirius-. Lástima que Longbottom se fue, era muy divertido lanzar Bludgers con él. Era muy buen bateador.

-El de este año tampoco es malo-el nuevo compañero le había lanzado a James una Bludger directo al pecho que no le rompió un hueso de milagro.

-No, pero nadie tiene el toque de Frank Longbottom-Sirius extrañaba a su antiguo compañero bateador.

Comenzaron camino hacia el Gran Comedor, ya que no faltaba mucho para el almuerzo.

-Potter, el entrenamiento término-dijo Sirius poniendo rostro serio-. Pero como soy un muy buen amigo. Puedes conservar tu escoba. Ya que es muy improbable que Evans te diga que si algún día.

James miro a Lily. Había una petición en los ojos del chico. Ella solo sonrió.

-Black, un trato es un trato-le tendió su escoba, la cual le fue muy difícil soltar.

-Me siento mal, Prongs-Sirius no parecía sentirse mal en absoluto-. Es como robarte.

-Lo superare-James sonrió y se detuvo, lo que hizo que los demás frenaran también-. Evans, ya perdí mi escoba.

Lily suspiro. No hablo durante un largo rato. Era bastante difícil hacer eso con todos los merodeadores presentes. Cerró los ojos y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas.

-Pregúntamelo-dijo al fin sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Lily quieres salir conmigo?-James no presto atención al rostro de los demás. Pero si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente hubiera visto como las mandíbulas de sus amigos parecían a puto de desprenderse de sus rostros.

Lily abrió los ojos y solo miro a James.

-Sí.

Nadie se movió de su lugar durante un minuto entero. El primero en recomponerse fue Sirius.

-Normalmente aquí es cuando se dan su empalagoso y romántico primer beso.

-Ya lo hicimos-dijo James.

-¡Lo sabia!-Remus aun tenia la mandíbula floja.

-Pareces bastante sorprendido-dijo Sirius mirándolo.

-No me lo terminaba de creer.

James y Lily seguían bastante ajenos al resto. Lily se preguntaba si una persona podía aguantar tanto tiempo una sonrisa, debía ser posible porque Potter lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Tengo hambre-anuncio Sirius-. Vamos a entrar al casti…-su atención dejo de estar en la comida cuando recordó que sentía peso en una mano- ¿se besaron ayer?

-Sí.

-¿Y por que comenzaron a salir hoy?-era muy raro hablar de ellos como una pareja.

-Porque yo quería que el perdiera-aclaro Lily.

-Ustedes, mujeres, están locas-le recrimino Sirius-. Nadie las entiende. Aunque gracias, por ti tengo escoba nueva.

-¿Cómo vas a jugar ahora, James?-pregunto Peter.

-Tendré que comprar una nueva-James miro a Peter como si acabara de recordarle algo importante-. Tengo que enviarle una lechuza a mi padre.

-¿No vas a ir a comer?-pregunto Lily.

-Sí, se la voy a enviar luego-dijo el notando el hambre que sentía.

Comenzaron de nuevo con la marcha. James dejo que el resto se le adelantara para poder tomar la mano de Lily. Una electricidad extraña le recorrió desde la mano al resto del cuerpo. Era genial, estaba saliendo con Lily Evans.

A ella se le hizo muy extraño caminar de la mano con James. No porque fuera desagradable, sino por lo cómodo que le resultaba ese tacto.

Así entraron al Gran Salón. Muchas miradas se fijaron en ellos. Muchas parecían sorprendidas, otras los miraban como diciendo "ya era hora".

-James nos están mirando-susurro Lily incomoda-. Creo que mejor nos soltamos.

-No van a dejar de mirarnos por eso-si algo no le molestaba a James era la audiencia.

Se sentaron a comer. Sirius y Remus comenzaron a hacer bromas rápidamente para desviar la atención, Peter se unió a ellos. Comenzaron jugar con las varitas a forma de espadas y armaron duelos falsos que concentraban las miradas en ellos y no en el resto. Lily se sintió más tranquila.

Interrumpieron su juego cuando el correo llego. Como siempre el correo era traído por lechuzas que entraban volando por las ventanas de Gran Salón. Una lechuza que traía consigo El Profeta, el periódico de los magos.

-¿Sigues leyendo El Profeta?-le pregunto Peter a Remus.

-Obviamente-Remus se ocupo de poner una pequeña moneda de bronce en una bolsita que la lechuza con el periódico tenia atada a una pata.

-¿Sigue desapareciendo gente?-pregunto Lily con voz preocupada.

-Como siempre-Remus leyó rápidamente el diario-. Hubo un par de ataque a muggles.

Los demás no dijeron nada ante ese comentario. Todos sabían que los ataques a muggles eran comunes. Los mortifagos los creían muy divertidos.

-Creo que tengo que escribir una carta-James comenzó a levantarse, pero algo lo detuvo.

Minerva Mcgonagall se encontraba ante él con cara de pena.

-Potter el director quiere hablar contigo.

-Si es por la broma de la estatua chillona…-James buscaba excusas para una de las últimas travesuras que habían hecho el año anterior.

-¿Fueron ustedes?-la mirada de la profesora relampagueo un momento, pero luego se volvió a apagar-. No, no es por ninguna travesura.

James miro a sus amigos antes de volver a dirigir la mirada hacia la profesora.

-¿Solo yo debo ir?-el no había hecho nada malo, al menos no el solo.

-Si…no-ella pareció pensarlo-. Tengo entendido que el señor Black está viviendo en su casa.

-Así es-Sirius se levanto y se puso junto a James.

-Síganme.

James y Sirius miraron hacia atrás, Lily parecía confundida al igual que Peter. Pero Remus tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, el parecía entender lo que pasaba y por su rostro se notaba que no era nada bueno.

Anduvieron todo el camino sin hablar. Llegaron a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore.

-Brujas Fritas-dijo la profesora a las estatuas que estaban a cada lado de las puertas.

Esa debía de ser la contraseña. Porque la puerta se abrió revelando una escalera, subieron por ellas hasta encontrarse con otra puerta mas.

-James, Sirius acérquense-Albus Dumbledore se encontraba tras un escritorio. Al igual que la profesora el tenia los ojos brillantes y el rostro plagado por la pena.

James y Sirius se acercaron al centro de la habitación caminando despacio y con temor. No creían haber hecho algo tan grave como para ser puestos ante el director.

-Muchachos, lamento mucho ciertamente informarles que…-trago saliva antes de continuar-, que la Marca Tenebrosa ha sido encontrada sobre a su casa.

La Marca Tenebrosa era el símbolo que dejaban los mortifagos en las casas que visitaban.

Sirius sintió como la habitación se derrumbaba a su alrededor. James sintió como el mundo se caía, como su corazón se partió, como su alma se colisionaba y como la Snitch que había volado en su estomago desde la noche anterior perdía sus alas cayendo al vacio.

-Mis padres-fue lo único que dijo James.

-Lo siento mucho, James-le dijo el director.

Sirius solo cayó. No podía sentirse mal por el mismo y su futuro incierto ahora. Su hermano lo necesitaba.

James tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió tenía cargados de lagrimas. Abrió la boca en varias ocasiones, no sabía que decir, tuvo una mejor idea. Grito sin sentido, golpeo cosas, las estallo contra el suelo, maldijo el cielo. Sirius se acerco para sujetar a su amigo.

-No-dijo Dumbledore-. Que rompa todo lo que sienta la necesidad de romper.

James levanto la vista hacia el directo. Lo miro con odio, lo miro con suplica y con agonía. Luego cayó al suelo de rodillas. Se tomo el pelo con las manos y tiro de él.

-Señor Black-el director miraba al muchacho frente a él como si estuviera en presencia de la escena más triste del mundo-. Puede dejar que rompa mis cosas. Pero no permita que se rompa a si mismo.

Sirius se aproximo a james. se arrodillo en el suelo con él, lo sostuvo fuerte por los hombros. El siempre iba a estar ahí para James. Eran hermanos y con los hermanos se comparten cosas. El dolor es inevitablemente una de esas cosas.

Hogwarts 18 de junio 1996, despacho de Albus Dumbledore. (Después de la muerte de Sirius Black)

(Cita de Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix)

Aquello fue demasiado. Harry se volvió temblando de rabia.

-No quiero hablar de cómo me siento, ¿vale?

-¡Que sufras así demuestra que todavía eres un hombre, Harry! Ese dolor significa que eres un ser humano.

-¡PUES ENTONCES NO QUIERO SER UN SER HUMANO! -rugió Harry.

Y agarró el delicado instrumento de plata de la mesita de patas finas que tenía a su lado y lo lanzó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación; el instrumento se hizo mil pedazos al estrellarse contra la pared. Varios retratos soltaron gritos de enfado y miedo, y el de Armando Dippet exclamó: «¡Francamente...!»(Termina la cita, el resto es mío)

Dumbledore solo miro a Harry y pensó en James, tal vez la sangre a veces era demasiado fuerte. Porque creía que era la segunda vez que veía al mismo chico romper sus cosas, por dolor, después de perder un ser amado. Tuvo que contenerse para no esbozar una triste sonrisa.

Miro los ojos con lágrimas de Harry y noto en ellos que a veces el muchacho también tenía los ojos de su padre.

Harry era tan valiente como James Ambos lloraban ante el dolor.

Hogwarts 4 de septiembre 1997, despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

Finalmente, luego de muchos "Aquí estoy hermano" de Sirius y muchos "Se fueron" de James, se levantaron para alejarse del despacho del director.

Sirius guio el camino. Aparecieron en la Sala Común cuando solo había unos pocos estudiantes haciendo sus deberes. Subieron a su cuarto despacio.

Al llegar arriba James se sentó en la cama sin mirar a Sirius a la cara. Sirius solo se sentó junto a él.

-Creo que deberías recostarte-dijo Sirius con voz ronca por tanto tiempo de silencio.

James se tumbo en la cama sin desvestirse. Solo apoyo la cabeza contra la almohada y cerró los ojos.

-Sé que es muy injusto que pida esto-dijo James a Sirius intentando mantener la compostura-, pero me gustaría estar solo un rato.

Sirius salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras sin molestarse en secar sus lágrimas. Llego al último escalón para encontrarse con Lily Remus y Peter.

-¿Sirius que sucedió?-pregunto Lily mirando atrás de Sirius esperando que James bajara.

-Los padres de James fueron encontrados muertos-Sirius miraba el suelo.

Remus y Peter se acercaron a Sirius para darle un abrazo. Para hacerlo sentir acompañado. Lily solo se quedo parada en su lugar mirando las escaleras. Pensando en James.

-¿Prongs está en el cuarto?-Remus pestañaba mucho para mantener sus ojos sin demasiada humedad.

-Sí, me pidió estar solo-Sirius capto la mirada de preocupación de Lily-. Pero, creo que no quería estar conmigo. No me quería obligar a cuidarlo.

-Eso es muy típico de el-murmuro Remus.

-Evans-Sirius le llamo la atención a la joven-. Deberías ir a verlo.

-El quiere estar solo-murmuro Lily.

-El no quiere estar solo. El solo no quería estar conmigo.

Lily suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de los muchachos. Toco la puerta antes de entrar.

-Sirius, Peter, Remus o los tres juntos-le dijo James a la puerta cerrada-. Déjenme solo un rato, por favor.

Lily ingreso en la habitación. James no se dio vuelta se quedo recostado boca abajo con los ojos cerrados, pero solo oyó los pasos de una persona.

-Vete, te lo pedí por favor-la voz del joven era baja y monótona.

-No lo hiciste.

James volteo para encontrarse con una mirada dulce. Lily se sentó en la cama y James la imito. Lo abrazo con fuerza y al separarse ella le paso la mano por la húmeda mejilla, le borro las lágrimas viejas y no impidió que las nuevas salieran. James solo se limitaba a cerrar y abrir los ojos, asustado de que ella se fuera si él se demoraba mucho en un parpadeo.

-Vuelve a recostarte-Lily movió la mano de el rostro de él y le señalo la cama.

James negó con la cabeza. No quería que ella se fuera. Le tomo la mano con desesperación, como un niño pequeño asustado, y la volvió a poner sobre su mejilla.

-No me estoy yendo-le dijo Lily sonriendo con tristeza-. Pero deberías recostarte.

-¿Te quedaras conmigo, Lily?-James apretó su mano y la miro a los ojos.

-Sí, me voy a quedar.

El suspiro aliviado y comenzó a recostarse en la cama despacio. No la dejo de mirar mientras lo hacía. Tal vez creía que si la dejaba de mirar se iría. Cuando no los estás viendo las personas se van, o eso creía él.

Una vez que él se encontraba acostado, Lily se arrodillo en el piso junto al cabezal de la cama y coloco su mano en los cabellos de James. Mantuvo una caricia rítmica en su cabeza hasta que noto como los ojos del joven comenzaban a cerrarse.

-James tienes sueño-le dijo ella despacio- ¿Quieres que te deje dormir tranquilo?

-No, no tengo sueño-mintió el abriendo los ojos grandes. Para no volver a cerrarlos.

-Sí, si tienes-ella se removió en el piso, le dolían las rodillas.

-¿Te quieres ir?-dijo él con voz quebrada-. Si te quieres ir no te lo voy a impedir.

-No es eso-Lily se volvió a mover el duro suelo era incomodo-. Pero tú tienes sueño.

-¿Por qué te mueves tanto?-le pregunto el notando los movimiento que ella hacía.

-Me duelen las rodillas.

-Ven-James se movió en la cama dejándole lugar, ella se quedo inmóvil-. No voy a hacerte nada, solo no quiero que te vayas.

Ella se acostó junto a él. Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, pero solo se tocaban en las manos.

-Ahora ya te puedes dormir-le dijo ella soltándolo con una mano para acariciarle la cara.

-¿Te irás si me duermo?-pregunto el poniendo un de sus manos sobre la mano de ella y dejando la otra enlazada a la mano libre de Lily.

-Voy a estar cuando quieras despertar James-le dijo ella sonriendo-. Pero tus amigo tiene que dormir aquí también.

-No me dejes-le suplico-. Ellos no se molestaran porque estés tu aquí.

-ellos también quieren verte-Lily tampoco lo quería dejar, pero uno de los dos tenía que pensar con claridad.

-El que estés tu aquí no me hace invisible-James no quería rendirse.

-Cuando ellos vengan yo me iré-Lily siguió hablando antes de que él pudiera protestar-, son tus amigos James, se preocupan por ti.

James se rindió, estaba cansado no quería pelear mas. Solo le quedaba una duda en la cabeza.

-¿Y si te necesitara en la noche?

-Gritaras fuerte, así te escuchare.

James empezó a cerrar los ojos dejando que Lily dibujara círculos en su rostro.

Sean clemente y dejen reviews por favor… de verdad quiero aprender a escribir. Tarde mucho en subir capítulos, lose pido perdón.

Neru.


	6. Livin' on Prayer

Livin' on a prayer (Bon Jovi)

James despertó con un sobresalto en la noche. Cuando noto que estaba despierto se hayo a si mismo sentado en la cama con el rostro cubierto de sudor frio y lagrimas. Se tranquilizo respirando profundo. Bajo la vista para encontrar unos ojos verdes que lo miraban con preocupación.

-¿James?

El solo volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la cama y se dedico a mirar a la pelirroja frene a él. Pasaron así un largo rato.

-¿Dónde están mis amigos?-pregunto él con voz baja y ronca.

-Acostados.

-¿En dónde?-pregunto él.

-En sus camas James.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Deben ser cerca de las once.

-¿Te quedaste todo este tiempo conmigo?

-Te prometí que estaría aquí cuando despertases.

-¿No dormiste?

-De a ratos-dijo ella quitándole importancia.

-Deberías ir a dormir-dijo él con seriedad-. Yo estaré bien-agrego ante la mirada de preocupación de ella- Lily no puedes no dormir.

-Sí, dormí.

-Poco y mal-le replico el.- Vete a dormir Lily

-No quiero.

-Gracias.

James cerró los ojos y suspiro profundo unas cuantas veces. Recordó una parte del día. Tenía dudas ahora que estaba un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Cómo esta Sirius?-pregunto-. Lo deje solo

-No, el estuvo con Remus y Peter-aclaro ella hablando muy bajo-. Ellos supieron como acompañarlo.

-¿Por qué hablas tan bajo?

- No hace mucho que se durmieron.

-¿Qué te dijeron cuando te vieron conmigo?

-Me preguntaron cómo estabas-Lily se puso más cerca de él apoyando su frente contra la de el.

-Debieron despertarme cuando llegaron.

-Abre los ojos-Lily espero a que él los abriera-. Ellos te vieron dormido y no quisieron molestarte.

-No me hubieran molestado-James miro las camas de sus amigos, en todas oía respiraciones tranquilas.

-Estaban cansados-le explico ella emitiendo un bostezo.

-Lily mañana tienes clases. Deberías ir a tu cama a dormir tranquila.

-No, Dumbledore me dio el día-Dumbledore les había dado a los merodeadores y Lily un día de tranquilidad-. Si quieres que me vaya puedo hacerlo, solo dilo.

-No quiero que me dejes-dijo él en un susurro casi inaudible- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-Ahora vas a hacer lo de siempre, ser valiente.

-No quiero ser valiente.

-¿Si tú te caes de tu escoba quien nos guiara a nosotros?

-Yo ya perdí mi escoba Lily-él sabía muy bien que no hablaba literalmente.

-Tú te ibas a comprar una nueva-Lily no quería que él se rindiera

-Tal vez deba dejar de volar.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de él. Ella solo lo abrazo y suplico porque esa horrible experiencia no borrara al niño qua habitaba en sus ojos.

Se durmieron así abrazados compartiendo el aire que los rodeaba

-Lily, despierta-Sirius llamaba a Lily moviéndole el hombro.

-¿Qué?-Lily se levanto mirando alrededor.

-Mcgonagall está afuera y quiere hablar con James-le explico en voz baja-Si te ve aquí s enojara mucho.

-No es contra las reglas que este aquí-dijo ella aunque de todas formas su voz era muy baja.

-Lo sé-dijo James-. Pero aun así se molestara-le tendió una capa a Lily-. Es una capa de invisibilidad, póntela.

Ella se apresuro a hacer lo que le decían.

-Ya puede pasar profesora-dijo Sirius.

La mujer ingreso en la habitación con imponencia.

-Potter, Black-les dijo a los muchachos-. El director me pidió que les comunicara que tienen el día libre y que mañana ambos pueden ir si lo desean al Valle de Godric para el velorio.

-¿Mañana?-James sintió la oscuridad otra vez y como una mano invisible apretaba la suya.

-Si-le dijo la profesora mirándolo con pena-. Si sus amigos lo desean pueden ir con ustedes, el director lo ha permitido. Pero deben escribir a sus padres para que les firme un permiso.

-¿Puede venir alguien más?-pregunto James con voz apagada sintiendo más fuerza aun proveniente de la mano invisible.

-¿Quién?-pregunto la profesora confundida.

-Lily Evans-James miraba a la mujer con suplica.

La profesora pareció evaluar la situación un momento.

-Si firman un permiso sus padres, si-dijo finalmente alejándose de la habitación.

-Muchas gracias.

Cuando la profesora Mcgonagall salió del cuarto el cuerpo de Lily volvió a surgir.

-¿Crees que te dejaran venir tus padres?-pregunto James a la chica.

-Sí.

James emitió un suspiro de alivio, los cuales se estaban volviendo muy frecuentes en el. Lily miro a los demás, era muy notorio en el aire que necesitaban estar solos.

-Creo que mejor me voy-anuncio ella.

-¿A dónde?-James le oprimió la mano con miedo.

-A escribir a mis padres-ella se soltó de él para darle un abrazo fuerte-. Volveré en un rato. Necesitan hablar-le susurro al oído.

-Gracias-dijo el sin querer soltarla, pero tomando coraje y haciéndolo.

Lily volteo para ver al resto de los muchachos.

-Nos vemos luego.

-Gracias por cuidar a mi hermano, Evans-dijo Sirius.

Lily se acerco a él y también lo abrazo. Sirius le devolvió el abrazo, le debía mucho a Lily. El sabía que ella mantendría a James en una sola pieza. En ese abrazo le confió a Lily su posesión mas preciada. Su mejor amigo.

Ella entendió que era tiempo de irse, lo sentía en el ambiente. Se fue del cuarto dejando a cuatro hombres que no sabían que decir.

-Lamento no haber salido de aquí ayer-comenzó James con la cabeza agachada-. Sirius no quise dejarte solo. Pero no te podías quedar aquí cuidando de mí. Necesitabas poder sentirte mal tu también.

-Supuse que ese era tu pensamiento-Sirius sonrió con tristeza-. Le pedí a Evans que subiera contigo, ella supo qué hacer.

-Si-miro a Remus y Peter-. Gracias por estar con él.

-Ustedes no son los únicos hermanos aquí-aclaro Remus-. Deberían saberlo.

-Somos merodeadores-dijo Peter sonriendo.

La conversación siguió durante mucho tiempo. Bajaron a la sala común cuando atardecía. Remus y Peter debían escribir a sus padres. Lily se encontraba sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea, estaba dormitando.

-Ahí está Lily-dijo Remus acercándose a ella.

-No Remus-James le agarro el brazo-. Déjala dormir.

Remus asintió alejándose de ella.

-¡James!-Marie fue corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos-. Oí lo que todos dicen.

-¿Qué es lo que todos dicen?-pregunto con aburrimiento, ese día no quería que nadie hablara de él.

-Que sales con Lily Evans-dijo ella con contradicción-. Pero no les creí, ¿es verdad?

-Si-Lily se había despertado con el alboroto de la joven-. Si sale conmigo.

-Pero tu jamás le haz correspondido-dijo ella estupefacta.

-Ese no es tu problema.

-¿James es verdad?-pregunto ella dando se vuelta.

-Sí, lo siento-murmuro él en voz baja.

-Me dijiste que lo pensarías-dijo la chica acercándose a él con la misma expresión que tenia al abofetear a Sirius. Levanto una mano

James no tenía intenciones de moverse. Lily no tenía intenciones de dejar que eso ocurriera.

Camino decidida hacia James y se puso entre él y Marie.

-Tú lo tocas y yo te juro que voy a hacer que te salgan tentáculos por la cara.

La chica la miro ofendida y se alejo bufando.

Si Sirius no hubiera estado tan triste y con tan poco ánimo hubiera hecho una broma. Si Remus no se sintiera mal por sus amigos hubiera golpeado a Sirius en la nuca por su broma. Si Peter no se sintiera mal hubiera intentado no reírse de James por la broma y se hubiera reído de Sirius por el golpe.

Lily espero a que alguno hablara, como ninguno lo hizo ella tomo la iniciativa.

-¿Se estaban yendo?

-Si, a los jardines-dijo James

-Voy con ustedes.

-No-James intento sonreír-. Descansa.

-No estoy cansada-Lily se puso junto al y le tomo la mano.

-¿Te han permitido venir a mi casa?-pregunto James cuando comenzaron a caminar.

-Sí, les explique lo que sucedió y me lo permitieron.

James miro hacia otro lado para que no le vieran el rostro. Tiro de Lily para salir de la Sala Común. Camino siendo precedido por sus amigos. Todos los que se cruzaban en el camino los miraban sorprendidos. Era muy raro ver a esos Gryffindor tan tranquilos. James no presto atención a los rostros. Solo siguió caminando.

Al llegar a los jardines se sentaron en la sombra de un árbol cerca de la orilla del lago. Peter, Remus y Sirius se tiraron en el césped. Lily se sentó contra el árbol llevando a James con ella.

Ella nunca los había visto tan deprimidos. Era increíble la unión que tenían, el malestar de James los afectaba a todos, era como si fueran un solo.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Lily?-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

Los cinco se dieron vuelta para encontrar el rostro de Severus Snape. El solo la miraba a ella, como si los demás no estuviesen.

-No es el mejor momento para discutir-le contesto la chica.

-Por favor.

-De acuerdo-Lily comenzó a levantarse, pero sintió como la mano de James oprimía la suya frenándola. Se volteo para mirar al joven y susurrarle-. Voy a volver pronto

James le soltó la mano y volteo la mirada.

-Ve.

Lily se alejo del chico con una expresión preocupada en el rostro. Camino junto a Severus hasta donde él la dirigía. Se situaron a uno cuantos metros de los demás.

-¿Qué sucede, Severus?-pregunto ella queriendo terminar rápido la discusión,

-¿Estas saliendo con, Potter?-pregunto el escupiendo las palabras como si le doliera mantenerlas en la boca.

-Si-no le podía mentir, la mitad del colegio los había visto de la mano.

-¿Con ese imbécil?-estallo el otro joven.

-Sí.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo idiota que es y aun así sales con él?

-Si salgo con él es porque me doy cuenta de muchas cosas más que tu-le espeto ella-. El cambio.

-La gente no cambia, Lily.

-Tú cambiaste-le reclamo la chica sin mirarlo-. Cambiaste mucho.

-Ya te pedí perdón.

-Y yo te perdone-no quería seguir con esa discusión-. Pero, no voy a ignorar con quien estas, a quien frecuentas. Tú quieres ser un partidario de Voldemort.

-No lo llames así-dijo el chico asustado.

-Como sea-ella le quito importancia al asunto del nombre-. Tú no quieres que deje de ser tu amiga, pero si tu bando gana… yo pierdo. El mata hijos de muggles y eso es lo que soy.

-Eso no explica que estés saliendo con Potter-el cambio de tema, no podía imaginar que Lily no estuviera, no quería imaginarlo.

-Yo no tengo que explicar nada-Lily se acerco a Severus-. Lo siento, pero tú ya escogiste. Yo también.

-Y elegiste a Potter. Elegiste mal-él lo dijo como si esa fuera la peor atrocidad del mundo.

-Según mi credo, tú también elegiste mal.

-¿Qué le pasa al ególatra?-dijo el mirando a James que seguía con esa expresión de angustia - ¿Tiene miedo de que el peso de su ego lo haga tropezar?

-No-ella no le iba a contar nada a Severus-. Si eso es todo creo que lo mejor será volver.

-Lily, no-él la tomo del brazo-. No lo hagas-la agarraba con fuerza, no quería perderla. Pero el ya la había perdido y lo sabía.

-Lo siento de verdad. Pero no podemos ser amigos, tú tienes un opinión que no es de mi agrado. Y mis elecciones tampoco son del tuyo.

Ella se alejo caminando deprisa, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir. Se las seco con la manga de la túnica antes de volver a sentarse.

James la observo un momento cuando llego. Podía notar que había llorado, tenía los ojos vidriosos. Iba a preguntar qué había sucedido, pero eso no serviría. Podría levantarse y hechizar a Snape, claro que eso serviría menos. Creyó que había una pregunta más acertada para hacer.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella solo asintió. Acababa de perder completamente a Severus, ya no había vuelta atrás. Eso la hería, ella lo quería. El fue su mejor amigo por mucho tiempo. Pero, había problemas peores y James no tenia porque cargar también con los problemas de ella.

James no insistió en el tema, solo mira a sus amigos. No podía sonreír, no aun. Pero si hubiera podido lo hubiera hecho. Estaba muy agradecido con ellos por estar ahí con él.

-¿Cómo vamos a ir mañana?

-Bueno, Mcgonagall dijo que utilizaríamos la Red Flu-le respondio Remus.

-No sé si pueda ir-no lo dijo a conciencia del volumen de su voz.

-Claro que si-Sirius se acerco a James poniéndose frente a él-. Son tu familia James, debes ir.

-Son nuestra familia-aclaro el-. Pero no quiero pisar ese lugar.

-Ese lugar es tu hogar.

-Nuestro hogar.

-Exacto, por eso vamos a ir juntos.

-Todos junto-aclaro Remus.

-Por supuesto-agrego Peter.

-Gracias.

-Deja de agradecer, Prongs-Sirius volvió a sentarse en el lugar que estaba.

James sintió como las lágrimas traidoras aparecían. Ya lo habían visto llorar lo suficiente.

Sirius no iba a llorar delante de nadie, su orgullo y su lealtad con James se lo impedían. No iba a sentirse mal mientras James lo necesitara.

Lily notaba la tristeza en los ojos de Sirius. Los veía muy oscuros para el claro color gris que tenían. Si Sirius no se desahogaba se iba a rasgar por dentro.

-James-dijo ella llamándole la atención.

James la miro y espero a que prosiguiera. Ella se acerco a él y le hablo al oído.

-Debería irme un momento-sintió nuevamente la presión en su mano, pero la ignoro-. Tienes que hablar con Sirius y será más fácil si no estoy aquí-ella se separo de su oído y espero una respuesta de parte de él.

El pareció pensarlo un momento antes de imitarla y acercarse al oído, de ella esta vez.

-¿Hay algo que no notes?-no esperaba una respuesta a esa pregunta-. Pero me lo prometiste, si grito fuerte…

-Te escuchare y vendré a verte-dijo ella en voz alta. Se levanto del césped soltando la mano de James solo cuando ya estaba completamente parada. Antes de irse se acerco a Sirius y se puso frente a él.

-No cargues el mundo en tu espalda-le susurro bajito para que nadie los oyera-. Todos saben que es de tontos hacerse el tranquilo.

-"Hey Jude"-dijo Sirius sin entender porque ella le decía eso-. No comprendo, porque nombras esa canción

-"Hey Sirius", piénsalo así-ella se puso más cerca de él y lo abrazo-. Le dije a James que si en se caía de su escoba, íbamos a perder a nuestro guía-el no pudo evitar sonreír-. Si tú te caes de tu escoba, ¿Quién guiara a James?

Sirius la soltó y la miro sin entender, ella le sonrió y el no pudo evitar devolverla sonrisa. Aunque seguía sin comprender lo que ella le había dicho.

-Nos vemos-ella se despidió con un gesto.

Ellos la miraron marcharse, esa chica era diferente no había duda. Lily podía generar miedo, atormentar, infundir respeto solo con los ojos. Los mismos ojos con los que era paciente, tranquila, dulce, protectora y afectuosa.

-¿Le pediste que se fuera?-pregunto Sirius a James.

-No-el chico aparto sus ojos de Lily para fijarlos en Sirius-. Fue idea de ella.

-¿Por qué se quiso ir?-pregunto Peter.

-Quería dejarnos solos, según ella sería más fácil para nosotros hablar sin ella aquí-James miro a Peter y a Remus- ¿Podrían hacerle compañía a Lily?

-Nosotros…-comenzó Peter.

-Claro-lo interrumpió Remus levantándose-. Vamos Peter, de todos modos tenemos que escribir a nuestras casas.

Peter se levanto de mala gana y siguió a Remus.

-Padfoot-comenzó James-. Sé que ayer no estuve contigo y sé que fue duro para ti también…

-No hables de esto como si lo hubieras superado-lo corto Sirius-. Sabes tan bien como yo que aún te duele.

-A ti también te duele.

-Eran tus padres James-Sirius se puso junto a su amigo.

-No estoy fingiendo que supere la situación. No me puedo imaginar que no estén-dijo James mirando el lago-. Voy a extrañarlos mucho. Pero, eso no era motivo para dejarte solo.

-No estuve solo. Remus y Peter me acompañaron.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-No lo sé-James busco a Lily con la mirada, ella no estaba ahí-. Solo. Pero ayer me recordaron que no lo estoy. Además no puedo rendirme.

-Evans, sabe que decir-Sirius sonrió.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo a ti?

-Nada que yo haya entendido-respondio Sirius frunciendo el ceño-. Me dijo que te había dicho a ti que si tú te caías de tu escoba, nosotros perdíamos nuestro guía.

-Sí, ayer me dijo eso-confirmo James-. No entiendo que fue lo que no comprendiste.

-Lo que dijo después-Sirius había comprendido esa parte-. Que si yo me caía, ¿Quién te guiaría a ti?

-Sigo sin entender que fue lo que no entendiste.

Sirius solo se quedo ahí pensando con el entrecejo fruncido, contemplándose las manos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Padfoot?-pregunto James luego de un rato de silencio.

-Vamos a ir a verlos.

-Después de eso-James había agarrado un puñado de tela de su túnica y lo apretaba con fuerza.

-Vamos a volver a Hogwarts, terminar el colegio y seguir adelante.

-No quiero ir allí.

-Lo siento, James-Sirius cerró los ojos con fuerza-. Pero, vamos a ir. Nos vamos a despedir y luego tenemos que volver.

-Está bien-James estaba derrotado-. Lily tiene razón. Si tú te caes no tengo guía. Gracias por ser fuerte ahora.

-No hay problema hermano.

-No tienes una idea de cuánto te agradezco esto, Sirius.

-Tú también estuviste ahí para mí cuando te necesite.

James suspiro. Sus padres no lo habían dejado solo ni desamparado. Pero no podía evitar sentir como algo se perdía dentro de él. Sentía que le faltaba algo que ni siquiera había notado que tenía.

-Se que no tengo ningún derecho-dijo James recordando un detalle importante-. Pero, ¿te importaría si te dejo un rato?

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Sirius sin contestar la pregunta de James.

-Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore de algunas cosas.

Sirius no tenía idea de a qué se refería su amigo.

-De acuerdo-se levanto del césped y espero a que James lo imitara.

James se levanto y camino junto a su amigo hasta llegar al Gran Comedor. Cuando llegaron allí se despidió y se dirigió rumbo al despacho del director.

Cuanto más se acercaba mas sentía una presión en el pecho. La última vez que había estado en ese lugar no había sido una visita agradable. No le gustaba la idea de estar allí, pero uno tiene que hacer lo que uno tiene que hacer.

Llego frente a la puerta y repitió la contraseña que había utilizado la profesora Mcgonagall el día anterior. Subió los escalones, sentía como su malestar se acentuaba en cada paso. Frente a la puerta suspiro antes de tocar.

-Adelante-se escucho del otro lado la voz de Dumbledore.

James avanzo con miedo y vergüenza. El día anterior había destruido muchos objetos del director y ahora iba a pedirle un favor.

-Señor-saludo James.

-James-Dumbledore no parecía nada sorprendido por la visita-. ¿Deseas hablar de algo?

-Sí.

Bueno no se que tanta o que tan poca gente lea mi historia, pero gracias por hacerlo y por favor comenten que es lo que les gusta y que es lo que no.

Pobre James, sufrió una gran pérdida que obviamente fue adaptada por mi, ya que los padres de James murieron por causas naturales según Rowling…Siento mucho haberle hecho eso a James, pero lo sentí necesario.

Gracias a mis amigos que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y a mantener la cabeza sobre el cuello y no en otro lado.

Saludos,

Neru


	7. Baba O'Riley

Baba O'Riley (The Who)

-Habla entonces, muchacho-Dumbledore señalo la silla frente al escritorio.

-Gracias-James se sentó y comenzó por donde creía conveniente-. Perdón por romper sus cosas ayer.

-No tiene importancia-el director sabía muy bien que James no había ido hasta allí solo para disculparse.

-Señor, no vine solo para hablar de eso con usted-aclaro el joven.

-Lo supuse.

-Bien, yo quería hablarle sobre como murieron mis padres-James lo dijo rápido.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?

-Yo sé porque murieron, estaban en la Orden.

Los padres de James se encontraban dentro de un grupo de magos que luchaba contra el innombrable, la Orden del Fénix. El siempre supo de la existencia de este grupo, no sabía qué era lo que hacían exactamente o quienes lo integraban, pero conocía su cometido.

-¿Y eso es relevante en algún punto con lo que me viniste a decir?

-Si-James se irguió en la silla y miro a los ojos del director-. Ellos murieron por pelear contra él. Pero el sigue vivo, sigue matando.

-Tus padres sabían que esto era arriesgado-Dumbledore sentía el dolor disfrazado de coraje que James tenia dibujado en la expresión. Él la conocía muy bien-. Muchos murieron por esta guerra y, aunque me cuesta una parte del corazón admitirlo, es muy probable que muchos más mueran.

-Lo sé-James no podía soportar tanto dolor-. Y quiero pelear.

-Tienes dieciséis años.

-Gente con menos edad que la mía fue asesinada.

-Ninguno bajo el cuidado de este colegio-era insoportable, tenía que acabar la guerra. Le hubiera gustado poder ahorrarle el sufrimiento todos, pero no podía. Y eso era la verdad más dolorosa que le rondaba la cabeza en esos tiempos-. No puedes unirte a la orden siendo tan joven.

-Se pelear, soy bueno en defensa-era un niño el que hablaba, parecía querer quedarse despierto hasta un poco más tarde.

-Eres un mago excelente, pero eres menor de edad.

-¿No va a cambiar de opinión?-él conocía la respuesta.

-No-la voz era serena, como siempre-. Sería muy provechoso tenerte en la Orden, pero no ahora. Ocúpate de ser joven, no dejes que esto te consuma.

James solo asintió. Ahora debería esperar a cumplir diecisiete, no era tanto tiempo. Luego seria libre de ir a luchar, no solo por él, sino por todos los que habían caído y visto caer.

-Señor, hay otra cuestión.

-Dime.

-Mis padres sabían que podían morir-no era una pregunta- ¿Dejaron una carta o algo?

-No lo sé-Dumbledore se sintió sorprendido por la pregunta-. Esos temas se arreglan con el Ministerio. Debo aclarar que no creo que lo hayan dejado en la calle.

-No es por eso-el dinero era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué te podrían haber dejado además de eso?

-Nada, yo solo creí que si sabían que algo les podría pasar habían dejado una carta-James sintió una gran necesidad de salir de allí. Quería gritar y que Lily llegara junto a el-. Eso era todo señor muchas gracias.

Dumbledore solo le sonrió y al ver eso James sintió más necesidad de encontrarse fuera de ese lugar.

Salió a toda prisa, camino rápido por los pasillos, quería llegar pronto. Cuando se acercaba a la entrada de la sala común la puerta se abrió.

-¡James!-dijo Lily acercándose a él.

-Estuve a punto de gritar, Lily.

-Vamos, entremos-ella lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a su habitación.

-¿A dónde ibas cuando llegue?-pregunto él en el camino.

-A buscarte.

Entraron en la habitación y se encontraron con tres chicos sentados en el suelo. Estos se callaron cuando ellos dos entraron.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto James.

-Nada-dijo Remus sonriéndole a su amigo-. Solo sacábamos cuentas.

-¿Cuentas?-pregunto Lily.

-Sobre la próxima luna llena.

-Ah, claro-Lily respondio como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¿Cuándo es?-pregunto James sentándose en el suelo y levando a Lily con él.

-El martes veintisiete-respondio Peter mirando la hoja que tenía en las manos.

-Pensábamos que tal vez sería bueno que canceláramos la salida-sugirió Remus.

-No vamos a cancelar nada-se apresuro a decir James-. No lo hemos cancelado en dos años, no vamos a empezar ahora.

-¿Por qué hablan como si se pudiera cancelar la licantropía?-Lily como siempre los tomo por sorpresa-. Tenía entendido que pasaba todos los meses y era inevitable.

-No nos referíamos a eso-dijo James.

-¿A qué entonces?-ella lo miraba a él y a sus amigos.

James miro a los demás como pidiendo permiso.

-Perdón, Evans-dijo Sirius-, pero es un tema delicado.

-Entiendo.

James suspiro. El no veía como algo malo que Lily se enterara de la historia completa.

-Es exasperante que no hagas preguntas-comento, lo que pensó fue distinto: _Lo exasperante es no poder contestar lo que no preguntas_.

-¿Si lo hiciera me responderían con la verdad?-pregunto ella sonriendo.

-No-Sirius agradecía que Lily no preguntara nada-. Pero no te mentí, si no te contamos nada es porque es un tema delicado.

-Dije que lo entendía-ella sabía que si no se lo contaban era algo importante.

-Creo que debemos preparar las cosas para mañana.

Los chicos se levantaron y sacaron sus baúles para comenzar a guardar algunas cosas dentro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar allí?-pregunto Peter mirando la ropa que había puesto sobre su cama para seleccionar que es lo que llevaría.

-Un día-James miro su montón de ropa y guardo cosas sin mirarlas, no tenía idea de que era lo que estaba guardando.

-James, te ayudo-Lily se puso junto a él y comenzó a seleccionar ropa para guardar. Tomo una camisa y la miro un instante, luego miro el baúl y a los demás-. Creo que sería mejor si solo llevaran un baúl con las cosas de todos.

-Sí, tienes razón-le Sirius poniendo su baúl en el suelo al centro de la habitación-. Pongan lo que van a llevar en el mío. Evans, tu puedes poner lo tuyo también.

-No, gracias-Lily siguió tomando ropa de James y mirándola con expresión especulativa mientras hablaba-. Ya guarde mi ropa.

James veía a Lily acomodando su ropa y no podía evitar pensar en su madre. Eso debía de ser el motivo por el cual a él le gustaba tanto. Lily era como su madre.

-James-Peter lo saco de sus pensamientos-. ¿Qué fue lo que fuiste a hablar con Dumbledore?

El esperaba que esa pregunta no surgiera, el no podía mentirles a ellos. No sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Fui a preguntar algo sobre mis padres-creyó que con esa respuesta no mentía y no revelaba nada, también era poco probable que siguieran preguntando.

Aunque no dijo nada, Sirius notaba que había algo mas escondido. Luego tendría una charla con su amigo.

-¿James, vas a llevar esto?-Lily levanto la capa de invisibilidad.

-Si-James tomo la capa y la dejo sobre su cama.

-No creo que la vayas a necesitar-le comento Lily.

-Aun así-esa era la capa que su padre le había dado, la capa que se pasaba de generación en generación en la familia, esa era una verdadera reliquia y tenía que llevarla consigo. Su padre había disfrutado lo suyo con esa capa y la iba a llevar a que se despidieran.

Lily solo extendió la mano para que le diera la capa y así guardarla con la ropa. James se la tendió y observo como ella la doblaba con cuidado y la guardaba. Si, no había dudas. Lily era como su madre.

Cuando al fin terminaron Lily leyó el cansancio en la cara de los muchachos.

-¿A qué hora les dijo Mcgonagall que nos íbamos mañana?-pregunto ella.

-A las siete y media tenemos que estar en su despacho, llegaremos allí por Red Flu-le explico Remus.

-Entonces creo que sería mejor que nos fuéramos a dormir temprano.

-¿Te vas?-pregunto James tratando de no sonar preocupado.

-Lo mejor es que nos acostemos temprano-Lily se acerco a él y le acaricio el rostro. No sabía que era, pero algo la llevaba a velar por James. Conocía a ese muchacho desde hacía seis años y nunca había tenido ese instinto protector con él.

James mantenía al resto de los merodeadores unidos, era obvio para cualquiera que los observara. El hacía que las piezas encajasen. Si no fuera por él lo más probable era que el grupo no existiera, o al menos no de esa forma. El había incluido a Peter en el grupo, de él había sido la idea de ayudar a Remus, el había apoyado a Sirius en sus problemas Black. Definitivamente James era el corazón del grupo.

Lily no conocía muchos aspectos de James y, algunos de los que conocía, los detestaba. Pero ella iba a estar con él para proteger a todo el ser del joven. Lo que no le gustaba de él y lo que le gustaba, lo que conocía y lo que no.

-Entiendo-dijo James haciendo que Lily y su concentración volvieran del lejano lugar en donde se encontraban-. Estas cansada.

-Algo-admitió ella, no había dormido nada bien.

-Vete entonces-James se alejo de ella y se sentó en su cama. No estaba enfadado, pero no quería verla irse.

Lily comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando una mano la detuvo y la hizo voltear.

-Evans, quédate-Sirius agarraba a Lily con fuerza-. No nos molesta.

James levanto el cabeza esperanzado y espero a que ella hablara.

-Supongo que no le haría daño a nadie-Lily se acerco mas a la puerta y comenzó a abrirla-. Voy a busca mis cosas para mañana al cuarto.

Lily se marcho cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Gracias, Sirius-dijo James cuando estuvo seguro de que ella se había ido.

-Ni lo menciones-Sirius se dejo caer en su cama-. Prongs, no te hable de ello porque Evans estaba presente, pero tú no nos contaste todo sobre tu charla con Dumbledore, ¿de qué hablaron?

-Nada que sea necesario discutir ahora-James fue cortante con su respuesta, luego la suavizo notando el rostro de sus amigos-. Lily va a volver y no quiero que lo escuche.

-Debe ser algo malo si no se lo quieres decir a Lily-razono Peter.

-No sé si es algo malo-le contesto James-. Pero no es algo precisamente bueno.

-James, habla-Remus se coloco cerca de la puerta y la abrió un poco-. Si Lily se acerca lo sabremos-saco su varita y pronuncio un conjuro, luego levanto la vista y se dirigió al grupo-. Es hechizo nos avisara cuando Lily este lo suficiente cerca como para oírnos.

-Excelente Moony-Sirius sonrió y golpeo la espalda de su amigo, un gesto común cuando bromeaban, luego de tanta felicidad recordó que estaba deprimido y bajo la mano-. Creo que puedes hablar ahora, Prongs.

James se encontró en un apuro. El no contaba con tener que explicar todo en ese momento. Quizás pensó en mentir, pero ninguno lo supo, porque si la idea de no ser sincero cruzo su mente él la ignoro y contesto con franqueza.

-Quiero unirme a la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Qué?-dijo Peter exaltado-. Es muy arriesgado.

-James, eres muy joven aún para eso-Remus como siempre buscaba meter lógica en su cerebro. A veces lo conseguía, otras veces fallaba estrepitosamente.

-Voy contigo-fue lo único que dijo Sirius. Porque claro, así era Sirius

-No es algo que voy a hacer por conseguir una nueva aventura-le dijo James, el sabia que Sirius lo acompañaría. No por seguirlo, lo haría por el simple instinto de cuidar de sus amigos. El mismo instinto que hacía que Sirius no permitiera que las Bludgers golpearan a James, el mismo instinto que lo había hecho acompañar a Remus en las noches de luna llena.

-Entiendo-Sirius simulo pensarlo-. Voy contigo.

-Yo voy con ustedes-dijo Remus.

-No es necesario que me sigan también en esto-James no quería que sus amigos se sintieran con la obligación de ir-. No deben arriesgarse por mi decisión

-No me arriesgo por tu decisión-le contesto Remus con sencillez-. Ustedes lo hicieron por mi alguna vez.

-No quiero que me devuelvas el favor-James sabía que si Remus se unía iba a correr más peligro que cualquiera de ellos, ¿Qué tanto podía sobrevivir un hombre lobo que se había unido a la Orden que luchaba contra el Innombrable? No, el no iba a permitir que sus amigos se arriesgaran así.

-Si no hubieras hecho eso por mi te acompañaría igual-le dijo con sencillez.

-Yo voy con ustedes-a Peter se le notaba el miedo.

James noto todo. La decisión de Sirius, la promesa de Remus, el valor de Peter. James sabia que Peter temía mucho, sabía que sería el más asustado, pero sabía que Peter estaría ahí sin importar que pasara.

Una luz roja entro a la habitación atravesando la puerta. Todos callaron en ese instante. Esa era la señal de que Lily se acercaba.

Ella entro al cuarto, vestida con su pijama, encontrándose con los chicos cabizbajos y con aspecto solemne. Se volvió a sentar en el suelo junto a ellos y espero a que alguien hablara.

-Tendríamos que ir a dormir ahora-dijo Sirius sabiendo que no podían seguir hablando delante de Lily.

-Creo que debería salir para que se cambien-Lily se levanto pero la voz de Remus la detuvo.

-Tapate los ojos-en otro momento hubiera sido Sirius el que hubiera dicho eso y seguramente hubiera sido una burla.

James sonrió al pensar en eso. se sintió liviano, volvió la vista a Sirius y este también sonreía.

Lily se sentó en la cama cubriéndose los ojos.

-Ya puedes ver-le dijo James un minuto después.

Se acostaron deprisa, cansados por lo que aun no había pasado. Cuando las manos de Lily y James se juntaron entre las sabanas fue cuando el chico se tranquilizo. Su mente viajo lejos, no la dirigió al Valle de Godric, en donde estaba su hogar. La llevo a unos días atrás. Cuando se divertía molestando a Lily, cuando Sirius sonreía con sarcasmo, cuando Peter solo le temía a la luna llena y no a los mortifagos, cuando Remus se sonrojo por Emmeline, cuando el sonreía por ser capitán del equipo, cuando solo lloraba de risa. Ahí en ese pedacito de dolor volvió a ser un niño, sintió una convulsión nacer en su pecho, suspiro cuando sintió que el cuerpo femenino se acercaba a él, ahí en ese pedacito de dolor se obligo a ser un hombre. Apoyo la mejilla en el cabello de Lily. Ella no se merecía que le ocultara tantas cosas, estaba mal ocultarle tantos secretos.

-¿Lily, estas despierta?-susurro con voz ronca.

-Si-ella levanto la vista.

-Voy a comprar una escoba-le dijo muy bajo.

-¿Por qué susurramos?

-Porque es un secreto-le explico al oído.

-En algún momento notaran que estas volando.

-Sí, tú también descubrirás nuestro secreto en algún momento-solo el decirlo en voz alta lo hizo sentir un poco mejor.

-James duérmete-le dijo simplemente. No era el mejor momento para poner su mente a trabajar, tenía miedo de descubrir algo.

James le obedeció, cerró los ojos dejándose caer en un sueño sin pesadillas. Solo recordaba haber volado con miedo sobre una escoba. Era extraño, él no tenía miedo a volar.

Lily se durmió no mucho después que el. James iba comprarse una escoba, eso era bueno. Pero no era tonta, no. James iba a montar con miedo y lo iba a disfrazar de enojo. Hasta con el corazón roto por la agonía, hasta cuando estaba luchando por mantenerse a pie, James era un jodido Gryffindor. El valor y la lealtad lo abofeteaban en la cara para mantenerlo despierto y ella creía saber cuánto sueño tenía el chico que respiraba hondo y viajaba en su mundo interior sobre una escoba.

**Ni por asomo es lo mejor que escribí, no es que lo demás sea mucho mejor…**

**Bueno llego el momento en donde suplico y ruego que por favor me dejen reviews. Quiero escribir mejor, necesito criticas, por favor dejen muchos comentarios, ¿Si?**

**Hoy termino subir los capítulos que ya adelante y prometo pronto volver a subir otro.**

**Saludos y abrazos virtuales, **

**Neru.**


	8. Stone Cold Crazy

Better Man (Pearl Jam)

Dos semanas había pasado desde que el grupo volvió del Valle de Godric. Los merodeadores _parecían _más calmados, _parecían _más felices, _parecían_ los de antes. Lily había vuelto a su dormitorio apenas volvieron, según James no era necesario que siguiera en el cuarto de los chicos. Remus fingía preocupación solo por la luna. Sirius volvía a hacer bromas que consideraba faltas de gracia. Peter usaba una risa fingida ante las bromas de Sirius. James fingía que todo volvía a ser todo igual. Lily no sentía ganas de fingir.

-Tengo que programar el próximo entrenamiento de Quidditch-dijo James mientras comía su almuerzo después de una agotadora clase de Botánica.

-¿Estás seguro que lo quieres hacer ahora?-pregunto Lily mirándolo preocupada.

-Sí, no lo pienso seguir posponiendo más.

-Pero no creo que sea…

-El equipo tiene que entrenar, Lily-en los últimos días discutían mucho por las insistencias de Lily.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar pero creyó mas prudente dejar lo pasar por el momento.

-¿Terminaste de leer el libro de James, Lily?-Remus era siempre quien cambiaba de tema, Lily creía que era por la práctica que tenía en desviar la atención de las personas.

-Sí, ayer en la noche lo termine-se volvió hacia él para entablar la conversación y al mirar, por encima del hombro de Remus, quien se acercaba no pudo evitar sonreír-. Hola Emmeline-saludo.

-Hola Lily-Emmeline les envió una cálida sonrisa-. Hola chicos.

-Hola-todas las miradas estaban puestas en Remus, quien intentaba ignorarlos.

-Lily hace mucho que no te veo en la biblioteca y no te pude hablar antes, pero quería saber si podías ayudarme en Defensa-ella no menciono que sabia porque hace tanto no la veía, no quería que pareciera una acusación.

-Lo siento Emmeline pero yo no…-Lily podía, claro que podía.

-Lily puede ayudarte-le respondio James poniendo su atención nuevamente en la comida. Estaba seguro de que Lily no quería ayudarla para no dejar pasar una oportunidad de vigilarlo.

-James, cállate-ahí estaba, por fin algo no forzado volvía a sonar de sus bocas. Un pequeño asomo de normalidad-. Yo tengo que ponerme al día.

-Claro, entiendo-Emmeline les sonrió con tristeza.

-Pero estoy segura de que puedo recomendarte un gran tutor-le dijo Lily haciendo que la atención de James volviera a ella-. Remus ya se puso al día- Sirius, Peter y James se sonrieron unos a otros, el espíritu merodeador nacía en Lily.

Remus le envió una mirada envenenada antes de voltear hacia Emmeline.

-Si a ti no te molesta sería una gran favor, prometo pagarte como quieras y…

Su comentario fue interrumpido por unas carcajadas, cortesía de Sirius, que inundaron el ambiente.

-No prometas lo que no puedes cumplir Vance-le dijo Sirius limpiándose las lagrimas de risa de los ojos.

-Que ocurrente Black-Emmeline no parecía cohibida por los comentarios de Sirius, era una chica con fuerza-. Mis amigas te envían saludos

-¿Tus amigas me envían recuerdos o maldiciones?-pregunto él con una sonrisa divertida.

-Lo olvide en el camino, pero creo que un poco y un poco.

Esto provoco risas de todos. Parecía que hace años que no reían, era como un alivio poder reír de esa forma.

-Bien, por favor di que me ayudaras-le suplico a Remus.

-Bueno yo…Supongo que no hay problema-le termino respondiendo ante la patada que James le dio por debajo de la mesa.

-Muchas gracias, mis ataques de desarme son patéticos.

-No hay problema.

Emmeline se marcho agradeciendo y sonriendo.

-¿No hay problemas?-le dijo Sirius ni bien se fue- ¿Es que yo no te he enseñado nada? Tienes que actuar como si le estuvieras haciendo un favor.

-Pero, le estoy haciendo un favor no actuó como si lo hiciera-le respondio Remus.

-No me refería a eso-le dijo exasperado y acomodándose los cabellos que le caía sobre los ojos con un gesto que no necesitaba proponerse ser elegante para lograrlo.

-Se a lo que te referías.

-Pero no escuchas lo que te digo.

-Porque tus consejos son idiotas, para idiotas, creados por un idiota-el chico río junto con Peter.

-¡No te rías Peter!-le exigió Sirius enojado-. Y tu-dijo señalando a Remus-, no vas a conseguir a ninguna mujer si continuas así.

-Vamos a estudiar, Padfoot, no ha tener una cita-le dijo cancinamente.

Sirius se rindió y fijo su atención en Lily que parecía ausente.

-Evans, ¿sucede algo?-pregunto haciendo que los otros tres voltearan a verla.

-No-respondio ella sonriendo automáticamente-. Pensaba en Defensa y en las clases.

-Prewett dijo que hoy intentaríamos el encantamiento Patronus-recordó Peter-. No sé si pueda hacerlo.

Los demás se miraron unos a otros. Ninguno lo había intentado antes. Era magia avanzada.

Cuando abandonaron el Gran Salón para dirigirse a su clase seguían pensando en el encantamiento Patronus.

-Buenos días-los saludo el profesor Prewett, con su eterna sonrisa cuando ingresaron al aula.

Cuando el aula estuvo llena y la clase lista para comenzar, Prewett les dijo que corrieran los escritorios y las sillas hacia un lado del salón. Los alumnos lo hicieron, dejando un gran espacio vacío en el aula.

-Muy bien-les dijo el hombre-. Si mal lo recuerdo hoy deberíamos ver el encantamiento Patronus-los jóvenes contestaron con vagas afirmaciones-. De acuerdo, ¿Quién puede decirme para que es útil un Patronus?

-El Patronus es un escudo que se utiliza para repeler a los Dementores-respondio Remus rápidamente.

-Excelente-lo felicito Prewett-. Diez puntos para Gryffindor-comenzó a caminar por el aula de un lado a otro-. Quiero que hoy practiquemos el encantamiento. Es muy poco probable que todos lo logren, pero es útil conocer sus bases-siguió hablando mas para sí que para el resto-. Al ministerio no le gusta que ustedes, que son muy jóvenes, constan esta magia avanzada, pero les aseguro que es muy práctico que lo sepan-les explico volviendo a fijar su atención en ellos.

-¿Por qué no quieren que conozcamos esta magia?-pregunto Emmeline-. Si es bueno que la sepamos.

-No es mi intención señalar esto-le aclara el profesor-, pero el ministerio está repleto de idiotas. No solo de ellos, claro. Pero en su mayoría son todos idiotas.

Nadie le respondio a eso. Pero muchos ahí creían lo mismo que el profesor y otros se preguntaron el significado de las palabras. Tal vez el ministerio no tenía todas las respuestas. Prewett sintió la duda en el aire y considero que lo mejor era seguir con la clase.

-Como bien dijo Remus el Patronus es un escudo para Dementores, pero no dijo de que es específicamente que nos protegen-Prewett se acerco a los escritorios y se apoyo en uno- ¿Qué clase de ataque provoca un Dementor?

-Te quita la felicidad, los recuerdos felices-esta vez fue, para sorpresa de todos, Peter el que respondio-. Si se acerca demasiado o te extrae demasiados recuerdos te puede sacar el alma, a eso se lo llama…

-El Beso del Dementor, si-completo el profesor-. Diez puntos para Gryffindor-el hombre noto la tristeza en los ojos del más pequeño de los merodeadores-. Bueno el encantamiento que veremos hoy se crea con un recuerdo feliz, con el más feliz que tengan. Esa fuerza positiva es de la que el Dementor se alimente del encantamiento y hacia no les afecta se ataque.

Los jóvenes seguían algo conmocionados por lo que había dicho Peter.

-Las palabras que deben decir son: _Expecto Patronum_-les índico-. Antes de usar las varitas quiero que seleccionen el recuerdo que utilizaran, cierren los ojos y piensen en ese recuerdo, dejen que inunde, que llene cada espacio de su mente.

Todos trataron de buscar ese recuerdo: Remus recordó cuando sus amigos descubrieron su secreto y como no le tuvieron miedo; Sirius recordó cuando el sombrero lo envió a Gryffindor; Peter recordó cuando James le puso su apodo; Lily recordó cuando siendo niña se elevo en el aire para luego aterrizar suavemente como por arte de magia; James pensó en el día que descubrieron, en primer año, un pasadizo secreto del colegio. En el rincón de Slytherin, Severus recordaba cuando su carta de Hogwarts llego, ese fue el día que suspiro aliviado por poder alejarse de su padre.

-¿Ya lo tienen?-pregunto el profesor, los alumnos le contestaron con movimientos afirmativos de la cabeza-. Ahora quiero que pensando en eso digan las palabras.

En toda la habitación se escucharon gritos que pronunciaban las mismas palabras en distintos tiempos. Muchos de los alumnos lograron que una luz blanca y vaporosa saliera de sus varitas.

-Bien-los felicito el profesor-. Vamos a ver ahora de a uno-dijo creyendo que lo mejor seria explicar de esa forma-. Formen una fila.

Una vez que la fila estuvo formada los Gryffindor quedaron adelante, como era de esperarse.

-Las embarazadas van primero-grito Sirius apoyándose una mano en la columna e inclinando el vientre hacia adelante.

La mayoría rio y los dejo colocarse adelante. James arrastro a Lily de la mano dejándola en tercer lugar, delante de él y detrás de Remus.

-Peter, quiero que uses ese recuerdo-le indico el profesor a Peter que estaba primero por una extraña amabilidad de Sirius- ¿lo tienes?

-Si-afirmo el joven nervioso.

-Ahora repite el hechizo.

Así lo hizo. Una luz plateada salió de la varita de Peter, este asombrado aflojo la varita y lanzo una exclamación por la sorpresa. Ante su movimiento la luz desapareció.

-Perdiste la fuerza-aclaro el profesor-. Pero aun así es impresionante que hayas llegado tan lejos-lo felicito-Muy bien, Sirius tú sigues.

Sirius se había arrepentido de estar en primer lugar y por eso había dejado antes a Peter. El no estaba seguro de tener un recuerdo lo suficiente feliz.

-_Expecto Patronum_-dijo recordando al sombrero gritando "Gryffindor" cuando él se lo coloco en la cabeza.

La luz también emergió de la varita de Sirius. El intento mantener la compostura, pero al igual que Peter se distrajo mirando la bella luz.

-Excelente, muchacho-le dijo Prewett palmeándole la espalda-. Remus-llamo el profesor que se había tomado el trabajo de aprenderse cada nombre.

Remus pronuncio en hechizo, no podía pensar en nada más feliz que eso. De su varita salió algo con más forma que la de solo una nube. Tenía una forma animal, era algo que aparentaba ser peludo y enorme, era muy parecido a un gran lobo.

-Eso fue espectacular-el profesor, como todos los maestros del colegio, sabia el secreto de Remus. Aun así decidió que lo mejor era ignorar la forma del Patronus-. Eso, fue un Patronus corporeo-le explico a la clase.

-¿Por qué adopto esa forma?-pregunto Severus, quien sabia perfectamente la respuesta.

-Porque Remus se concentro muchísimo-respondio evadiendo la verdadera pregunta del muchacho-, por eso tomo una forma definida.

-Pero, era un animal-insistió Severus.

-_Expecto Patronum-_de la varita de Prewett salió un caballo plateado que galopo por el salon-. Siempre son formas de animales-aclaro el hombre.

-¿Y tiene que ver algo con la persona en lo que se transforma el Patronus?-pregunto Severus esperando que alguien notara lo que quería decir-. Me refiero físicamente.

-No soy un caballo disfrazado, así que no sabría contestarle-no iba a delatar a su mejor alumno delante de toda la clase, ni de la clase ni de nadie-. Continuemos.

Lily dio un paso al frente e intento con todas sus fuerzas ser tan buena como lo había sido Remus. Quería ver cuál sería la forma de su Patronus. Pronuncio el encantamiento.

Una forma animal se asomo, una cierva plateada comenzó a emanar de la varita, pero cuando la parte delantera había salido se esfumo.

-Bastante cerca-Prewett estaba realmente impresionado, no esperaba que lo lograran el primer día-James, tu turno.

James no lo escucho seguía mirando a Lily con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro. Por su cabeza solo pasaba una idea: Una, cierva. El Patronus de Lily era un cierva. Eso quería decir que…

-James-volvió a llamar el profesor.

-Sí, lo siento-se adelanto y intento conjurar un Patronus, el cual el estaba convencido, sería un ciervo. Al pronunciar las palabras, con el hechizo en la mente, nada sucedió. El joven miro confundido su varita. No era posible que el no lograra nada.

-Tal vez el recuerdo no es muy potente-le dijo el profesor-. Elije otro.

James pensó y pensó. Ningún recuerdo feliz se asomaba y se dejaba ver. Todos los buenos ahora estaban cubiertos por una sombra. Todo lo vivido con sus padres eran dolorosos de recordar.

-James-Sirius se puso junto a él y le hablo bajo-. Recuerda cuando volvimos después de la primera noche en el bosque. Cuando nos llamamos a nosotros mismos "merodeadores", ¿recuerdas eso? fue tu idea.

James sonrió. Recordaba, claro que recordaba, apunto al frente con su varita. Esa vez, un majestuoso ciervo plateado salió completamente, se notaba que era un ciervo por las astas que llevaba en la cabeza erguida. No duro tanto como el de Remus, solo se mantuvo quieto unos segundos para luego desaparecer.

-Muy bien-Prewett le palmeo la espalda-. A veces debemos simplemente pensar en algo mas feliz.

Lily miraba a James con la misma expresión que él le había dedicado a ella unos segundo atrás. El solo sonreía a la joven que parecía aun no a verse dado cuanta que ellos eran perfectos el uno para el otro, él había entendido eso hace mucho.

La clase siguió. Ninguno logro tan buenos resultados como los que habían conseguido Remus y James, pero la mayoría había sacado la luz vaporosa de las varitas. El grupo de Slytherin tuvo problemas con sus Patronus, ningún, a excepción de Severus, logro más que una débil luz que se asomaba por sus varitas.

-Tienes que buscar un recuerdo más feliz-le indico el profesor a Severus al igual que lo había hecho con James.

-No creo tener uno más feliz que ese-le respondio con voz baja.

-Ya veo-suspiro el profesor-Bueno, creo que es suficiente por hoy.

Los alumnos salieron aun comentando sobre la clase del día.

-Tu Patronus…-le dio Lily a James mientras caminaba junto a los merodeadores.

-¿Mi Patronus…?

-Es un ciervo, y el mío una cierva-le dijo aun abatida.

-Sí, lo note. Mis facultades de observación están en perfecto estado-James recupero algo de brillo infantil en los ojos el día que Lily se confundió por unos animales plateados que salían de sus varitas.

-¿Por qué tu Patronus en un ciervo?-pregunto Lily. Casi sonaba como una amenaza.

-Por el ciervo es su animal favorito-respondio Peter sin dejar a James contestar la pregunta.

Lily asintió en señal de entendimiento. El ciervo también era su animal favorito, pero su Patronus era un cierva. Eso le revolvió la cabeza durante mucho tiempo.

-Ya es suficiente-James le llamo la atención cuando ella no lo escucho hablarle por cuarta vez-. Es ahora de dejar de pensar en ciervos y pensar en algo más importante, como en mi por ejemplo.

Ella estuvo a punto de responderle algo que seguramente iba a ser mordaz, como sus antiguas peleas, pero no pudo más que reír al ver que estaba recuperando a James.

-No te rías, Lily-le recrimino él. Aunque era bueno verla divertirse. Últimamente no reía, solo lo miraba preocupada-. No era una broma.

Los demás estallaron en carcajadas ante eso último. No era algo particularmente gracioso, no era el mejor chiste, pero cuando se pasa tanto tiempo sin reír por algo naturalmente y sin esfuerzo, las carcajadas que se habían quedado mudas golpearon sus gargantas haciendo doler las mejillas y perder el aliento.

La diversión ceso cuando James recibió un brusco golpe en el hombro de parte Severus que caminaba detrás de ellos.

-A un lado-le replico pasando rápido entre ellos.

-Vuelve aquí bola grasienta y pide perdón-lo llamo Sirius.

-Déjalo-James no sentía ningún interés por pelear con el Slytherin, o peor aun, tener que pelear con Lily cuando lo defendiera.

-Pero…-Sirius no entendía por qué desaprovechaba una oportunidad de pelear con Snivellus.

-No, quiero más problemas.

Lily sonrió, y tomo la mano de James.

-Gracias-le dijo bajo para que el resto, que ya estaba distraído mirando como Hagrid y el celador Filch discutían por la gata de este último, no la oyeran.

James bajo su cabeza, ya que era más alto que Lily, y coloco sus labios a la misma altura. No la beso de golpe. No era la mejor idea ya que desde el día anterior a…el día en el que patrullaron juntos, no se habían besado desde su primer beso. Asique se quedo muy cerca de su boca durante un momento, el suficiente para que sus amigos lo vieran y se alejaran.

-Bueno, creo que aquí sobramos-dijo Remus tomando a Peter por la túnica y empujándolo para que caminara.

-Tú sobras en cualquier lado-Sirius no tenía ninguna intención de moverse de su lugar.

-Padfoot o tú y tus pulgas vienen a la sala común o me voy a llamar a Marie para que te abofetee nuevamente-lo amenazo Remus.

-Ya voy, ya voy-Sirius siguió a Peter y Remus de mala gana dejando a la pareja

Solo cuando se fueron, James unió sus labios a los de ella, volviendo a tener esa sensación que solo la boca de Lily podía otorgar.

James sintió como si lo estuvieran re ensamblando. Como si un edificio en su interior, que había sido derrumbado, volvía a tener algunos ladrillos en su lugar. Ese fue el beso que lo volvió a armar, que le devolvió algo que ya tenía pero creía perdido y le otorgo algo totalmente nuevo.

Lily volvió a sentir como los labios finos del muchacho se apretaban a los de ella, volvió a sentir ese sabor que no era amargo y no era dulce, era James. Lo nuevo esa vez fue cuando, no sin cierta timidez del chico más confiado de Hogwarts, asomo su legua hacia los labios de ella. Lily sonrió en el beso y abrió la boca para permitir a la legua tímida de James seguir jugando. No podía imaginar que hubiera una sensación mejor que esa y ella se consideraba una persona con mucha imaginación.

Fue el mejor beso que James Potter tubo jamás. Cuando termino se separaron para poder recuperar el aire que habían perdido.

-Gracias a ti-le dijo James dándole volviendo a besarla pero de forma suave y tranquila, ese rose en los labios femeninos le calmo el pulso y le normalizo la respiración. Si, Lily era los dos extremos. O lo hacía enloquecer o le devolvía la calma.

No notaron que tenían a mucha gente alrededor en el pasillo mientras se besaban. Pero cuando lo notaron Lily se puso rojo de vergüenza y james estaba eufórico.

-Espero que lo hayan disfrutado-les dijo James haciendo una reverencia a su público-. Pero debemos irnos.

Lily fue arrastrada por James. cuando llegaron a la Sala Común ella no se había compuesto aun de la vergüenza.

-Ya nadie nos mira-le dijo James para que se calmara.

-Fue tu culpa le reprocho-sabía que no todo era culpa de él, pero aun así era bueno poder discutir después de de todo-. Tú me besaste frente a todos.

-Sino querías solo debías decírmelo, yo no te obligue-James se volteo hacia sus amigos, que miraban entretenidos la discusión-. Sirius, vamos a buscar al equipo.

Lily no tuvo nada que objetar esa vez. Era obvio que James no la escucharía, pero además de eso creía que aunque solo hubieras pasado unas horas, el muchacho estaba mucho mejor.

-Nos vemos más tarde-se despidió James.

-Nos vemos mañana seria mas adecuado-aclaro Lily-. Voy a la biblioteca.

-No sabía que ahora se podía dormir ahí-comento Sirius-. Aunque claro, con todo el tiempo que tu pasas allí ya se me hacia raro que no tu pusieran una cama.

-Que gracioso-lo felicito Lily con falso entusiasmo-. Luego me dices quien te va a pasar los apuntes de Mcgonagall.

-Yo no necesito ningún apunte para Transformaciones-bufo Sirius-. Yo sería capaz de enseñarle a Mcgonagall unas cuantas cosas que no sabes sobre esa materia.

-Como sea, la semana pasada si me los pediste-Lily no sentía ningún interés por mantener una de las ya usuales pero cordiales discusiones con Sirius-. No voy a dormir en la biblioteca.

-¿Entonces por qué no nos podremos ver?-pregunto James levantando las cejas con curiosidad.

-Porque tengo que cumplir con una ronda-le explico tomando su mochila para encaminarse a la biblioteca.

-Pero yo también soy un Premio Anual-exclamo James- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-No crei que…

-¿No creíste que pudiera?-pregunto James enojado-. No soy un bebe, Lily.

-Se que no lo eres, pero me pareció que era demasiado pronto para…

-No tienes porque pensar por mi-toda su alegría se había esfumado tan rápido somo había llegado-. Tengo edad suficiente como para tomar mis decisiones.

-¡Yo nunca dije lo contrario!-Lily también comenzaba a enojarse.

-Deja de tratarme como si…

-Tengo una idea-exploto Lily interrumpiéndolo-, ¿qué tal si no te trato de ninguna forma?-salió del lugar con lagrimas de rabia en los ojos.

Dejo a los chicos impactados por lo que acababan de ver.

-Ve a buscarla imbécil-le rugió Remus a James-. No tenías porque tratarla así. Ella se preocupa por ti.

James seguía impactado por la forma en la que él le había hablado a Lily. Era un idiota.

-¿Qué esperas?-Sirius se impacientaba.

-No tengo idea de a donde pudo haber ido-dijo James en voz baja.

Sirius subió corriendo las escaleras y cuando bajo tenía algo en las manos.

-Cúbranme-les pido a los demás, que al entender lo que pretendía lo rodearon cubriendo sus manso de los ojos curiosos. De espaldas a él, escucharon la voz de Sirius pronunciar el conjuro-_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._

Lo que Sirius llevaba en las manos era el Mapa del Merodeador, allí busco hasta que encontró en nombre de Lily y la ubicación de esta.

-Estas en el baño de mujeres del segundo piso-le dijo a James pasándole el mapa-. Llévalo contigo así sabrás en donde esta si se va a otro lugar.

-Gracias-le dijo James tomando el mapa y apresurándose a atravesar el retrato para buscar a la chica.

Corrió hasta el segundo piso atropellando a mucha gente en el camino. En la puerta de baño se detuvo antes de entrar.

-¿Lily?-la llamo atreves de la puerta de madera que los separaba-. Sé que estas ahí, hablemos.

-¿Qué diablos le hiciste?-una cabeza translucida se asomo atravesando la puerta.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-pregunto James al fantasma de una joven que tenia enfrente. Era una chica que no lo superaba en edad a la hora de su muerte, no era muy agraciada y vestía una túnica de Hogwarts.

-Soy Myrtle-le respondio- ¿Por qué esta llorando esa chica?

-¿Está llorando mucho?-James intento abrir la puerta pero el fantasma de la joven se puso frene a el con el cuerpo entero.

-Es el baño de chicas-le recrimino.

-¿Y?-James entro pasando a través de Myrtle. Esa no fue una buena idea, ya que cada vez que atraviesas a un fantasma se sentía una sensación helada por todo el cuerpo.

En el interior de baño había cubículos a ambos lados de la pared. Todos tenían puertas abiertas menos el ultimo a la izquierda, a ese se encamino James.

-Lily, por favor sal-le pidió tocando la puerta-. Fui un estúpido, lo siento-la puerta seguía cerrada-. Por favor, no quise hablarte de ese modo. Sé que estuve mal.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Lily con ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto. James se alarmo, no sabía qué hacer cuando una mujer lloraba, ¿Cómo demonios debía actuar?

-No llores-le pidió acercándose a ella y removiéndole las lagrimas-. No sé cómo actuar cuando alguien llora.

Lily no se movió solo cerró los ojos ante el tacto de James.

-Lily, perdón-le volvió a pedir-. No debí comportarme de esa forma. Es solo que no quiero que te preocupes tanto. Yo sé que es lo que debo hacer-eso ultimo lo dijo con una firmeza que ella no comprendió.

-¿Por qué viniste?-le pregunto ella acercándose a él y abrazándolo. Era claro que el perdón ya existía, pero había que dejar algo claro.

-Porque te enojaste y te vi llorar-le respondio colocando las manos en la cintura de la chica.

-Entonces viniste a verme porque estabas preocupado-le replico separándose un poco de el pero sin cortar el abrazo-. Como yo lo estaba por ti.

-Gracias, por preocuparte-James la volvió a acercar y unió sus frentes-. Pero no es necesario que lo hagas por todo.

-Tal vez tengas razón-le concedió

-¿Tal vez?-rio el-. Vamos, no será bueno si me encuentran aquí-al darse vuelta el fantasma de la chica estaba de nuevo frente a él.

-No puedes estar aquí-le dijo con voz acongojada.

-Ya nos íbamos-le respondio James al molesto ser.

-Ya estoy bien Myrtle-le dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Lo sé-le respondio esta como si estuviera aun más triste por ello-. Supongo que no volverás, entonces.

-Voy a intentarlo-Lily mentía y James lo noto pero no dijo nada.

Salieron del baño caminando de la mano. Al doblar la esquina vieron como Regulus Black, hermano menor de Sirius, hablaba con Mulciber.

-Deberías ir a la reunión-le decía Mulciber en voz baja.

-Yo…no se-Regulus intentaba seguir caminando pero el brazo del otro le impedía el paso.

La mano de James apretó fuerte la de Lily sin darse cuenta y la arrastro para pasar junto a los dos Slytherin. Su intención era que Regulus pudiera salir de ahí. No importaba lo que dijera Sirius, Regulus no era mucho más Black que su hermano. Regulus solo tenía miedo.

-Serpientes-saludo James cuando pasaron junto a ellos.

-No aprendiste a no discutir con nosotros-dijo Mulciber afirmando mas que preguntando.

-No tengo problemas en cambiar eso ahora-le ofreció James soltando la mano de Lily y abrindo las palmas hacia Mulciber como invitándolo a pelear.

-No pienso ensuciarme-le dijo para luego voltear hacia Regulus-. Piénsalo-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de marcharse.

Regulus seguía allí parado sin saber que decir. Si su apellido no fuera Black le hubiera agradecido a James, pero como el apellido lo era no dijo nada y se marcho del pasillo caminado rápido.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?-Lily otra vez parecía furiosa.

-El no iba a pelear conmigo estando solo, ni siquiera él es tan idiota-James volteo hacia ella con el rostro sombrío-. Solo quería que dejara en paz a Regulus,.

Lily comprendió y sintió como el orgullo la hacía suspirar. James estaba marcado por el dolor que le había causado la muerte de sus padres, si. Pero eso lo había dejado más fuerte, más maduro y más preparado par a guerra que se desataba. Ella conocía el propósito de James, el no se lo había mencionado, pero lo sabía perfectamente. James quería proteger gente del odio de Voldemort, ella solo quería proteger a James de sí mismo.

-Creo que debo hablar con Dumbledore sobre lo que oí hoy y el día que patrullamos-James tenía en el rostro esa expresión que no tenía nada de niñez en los ojos

-Creo que _deberíamos_ hablar de lo que oímos hoy y el día que patrullamos-le dijo ella mirándolo seriamente. No, claro que el no la iba a dejar atrás.

**Muy bien pido de rodillas que comenten la historia…de verdad me interesa y me hace feliz que comenten.**

**Bueno con respecto al capítulo: Si, me saltee el entierro. Pero de verdad nada que yo haya escrito sobre ese momento me convenció. Una amiga, a la que llamare Marmara, me convenció de que lo mejor sería pasar ese momento como si ya hubiera pasado y así lo hice. Pero prometo que si en algún momento escribo algo bueno sobre ese momento lo voy a subir en el orden que corresponde.**

**Besos y gracias por leer.**


	9. Better Man

Better man (Pearl Jam)

En el despacho de Dumbledore las cosas que se debían contara ya se habían contado. El director solo miraba fijamente a los jóvenes frente a él.

-Gracias por la información-les dijo después de que callaron.

Ellos asintieron y se dirigieron a la salida.

-James, esto no cambia lo que dije antes-la voz del anciano detrás del escritorio los hizo voltear-. No aun.

-Lo sé-James se volteo y comenzó a caminar deprisa para alejarse de la oficina, de ese hombre y de la pregunta que Lily debía tener atorada en la garganta. Que Dumbledore hubiera dicho eso frente a Lily había sido un golpe bajo, el esperaba que Lily lo retuviera. El conocía muy bien el nombre de esa acción, era trampa.

-James, estas caminando muy rápido-lo llamo Lily, el no bajo la velocidad-¡James!-ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se puso frente a él-. Huir ahora no tiene sentido, te veré luego de todos modos.

-Yo no huyo-le aclaro el deteniéndose-. Solo no quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Lily no me preguntes si no quieres que te mienta.

-Tú fuiste el que me reclamo porque yo no pregunto demasiado.

-Me equivoque-James suspiro y miro el pasillo que tenían en frente-. Deberíamos ir a la sala común.

-No cambies de temas-le reprocho ella. Viendo que él no le quería decir nada comenzó a recordar y a hacer especulaciones-. Dumbledore dijo que lo que hicimos no cambiaba su opinión-hablaba mas para ella que para él-, le fuimos a hablar sobre lo que oímos y lo que oímos fue sobre los chicos de Slytherin reuniéndose en el colegio-levanto la vista y la clavo en James-. Sobre futuros mortifagos.

James no dijo nada solo la miro esperando a que terminara de reaccionar, porque estaba seguro de que Lily comenzaría a gritar y a golpearlo de un momento a otro.

-¿Tu le pediste permiso a Dumbledore para pelear contra Voldemort?-fue lo único que dijo. Al no encontrar respuestas dio unos pasos atrás para poder salir corriendo de un momento a otro, era demasiado pronto para que eso pasara-. James contesta.

-Si-la respuesta de James le llego a los oídos antes de que el realmente hablara.

-Y el te dijo que no.

-Si, dijo que era muy joven aun.

-Bien-Lily se le volvió a acercar perdiendo la necesidad de salir corriendo.

-¿Bien?-eso sí que era algo que no esperaba.

-Bien-repitió ella-. No me tendré que preocupar por eso ahora.

-¿No estás enojada?-en verdad estaba sorprendido.

-No es que fuera algo que no me esperara-respondio ella rodando los ojos-. Me tomo por sorpresa que fuera tan pronto.

-¿Sabías que yo querría unirme a la Orden?-pregunto con la boca abierta por el asombro.

-¿A la que?-eso si la sorprendió. No sabía de qué hablaba James.

-De la organización que pelea contra Voldemort-contesto James con impaciencia-. Son gente que busca derrotarlo.

-No me equivocaría si digo que Dumbledore está a cargo de esa organización-dijo empezando a caminar haciendo que James sin pensarlo la siguiera.

-No, no te equivocarías-él no sabía a donde quería llegar con todo eso.

-Supongo que era obvio.

En todo el camino hacia la sala común Lily siguió hablando sobre lo mismo. James no quería que hiciera tantas preguntas, porque si alguien pregunta es por interés y el no quería que ella tuviera demasiado interés en ningún asunto que tuviera que ver con la guerra.

-¿Lily por qué preguntas tanto?

-Porque quiero saber sobre qué haremos después de Hogwarts-le respondio mirándolo como si fuera obvio.

-¿Haremos?-pregunto el confundido.

-Sí, haremos-respondio con firmeza-. No me vas a dejar atrás.

-Tú no harás nada que…-comenzó a gritar.

-Yo voy a hacer lo que quiera-lo interrumpió-. Supongo que tus amigos te acompañaran en esto-le dijo cortante-, a ellos no les impides que te acompañen.

-A ellos no les puedo impedir nada-le espeto-. Y yo no les pedí que vinieran conmigo, eso le decidieron ellos.

-A mí tampoco me puedes impedir nada, James-Lily tenía la misma mirada que el día que Severus le pidió que no saliera con James, solo había determinación en sus ojos.

-No vas a ponerte en peligro por seguirme en…

-¿Seguirte?-lo corto ella-. Lamento informarle a tu ego que ese no es el único motivo por el cual me uniría a la organización de la que hablabas.

-¿No sabes ni su nombre y te quieres unir?-le respondio sarcásticamente-. Se llama Orden del Fénix y solo acepta magos mayores así que no importa…

-Por eso Dumbledore no te acepto aun-dijo entendiendo todo-. Bueno ese no es un problema, solo tenemos que esperar a tener diecisiete.

-Yo voy a esperar a los diecisiete, tú te vas a mantener al margen de esto-le aclaro-. Lily tus padres son muggles, correrías mucho riesgo tanto tu como ellos.

-Todos corremos peligro en estos momentos sin importar la sangre que tengas.

-Eso lo sé pero aun así corres peligro.

-Eso sería un problema solo mío.

-Lily mis padres estaban en la Orden y los asesinaron-hablo de eso como si hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo atrás-. No quiero que eso te pase a ti también.

-No me va a pasar nada-le prometió-. Nos estamos precipitando. No sabemos si realmente vamos a pelear contra ellos quizá la guerra acabe-Lily lo dijo queriendo que fuera verdad, James ignoro la mentira.

-La guerra no va a acabar ahora y si lo hace no puede terminar bien. Primero hay que pelear-James no sentía miedo por sus palabras, el no le temía a la guerra. Algo le enseño el Quidditch en la vida: no podía salir nervioso a un partido porque la Quaffle se te caería de las manos, uno debía estar concentrado y solo pensar en la pelota que tenía en las manos. Bueno tal vez esa vez las guerra era la pelota que no podía dejar caer o de lo contrario su equipo perdería.

-Sí, hay que pelear-Lily no se iba a dejar ganar-. James entiendo tu postura, no es de mi agrado, pero la entiendo. Aun así eso no quiere decir que te vaya a escuchar, aunque tú no te fueras a unir yo ya había pensado en la posibilidad de luchar contra Voldemort de alguna forma. Sabía que Dumbledore me podría dar una respuesta de cómo luchar.

-¿No voy hacerte cambiar de opinión verdad?

-No.

James comenzó a reír de su propia estupidez. No era posible que el hubiera creído que podía obligar a Lily a hacer algo que ella no quería.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto ella molesta.

-Que creí que podía hacer que me hicieras caso-dijo aun riendo.

Lily solo rodo los ojos y tomo a James del brazo para hacerlo caminar mientras él seguía riendo. El solo dejo de reír cuando estaban a unos metros de la puerta de la Sala Común.

-Maldición-dijo Lily golpeándose la frente como si acabara de recordar algo.

-¿Por qué maldices?-pregunto el sonriendo.

-Porque olvide que debía ir a la biblioteca-dijo tomando el brazo izquierdo de él y mirando su reloj-. Lo supuse, ya es tarde.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a la biblioteca?

-¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?

-Esa no es una respuesta-le aclaro él.

-¿Eres policía?

-Esa tampoco es una respuesta-su expresión cambiaba a la duda-¿Qué es un policía?

-Los policías son para los muggles lo que los auror son para los magos-le explico.

-Gracias por aclarar mi duda, ahora dime qué era lo que ibas a hacer en la biblioteca.

-No quiero-le respondio ella mirando al piso.

-Eso no es justo Lily-James puso su mejor cara de merodeador que se las trae-. No puedes decir eso y luego esperar que te deje no contestarme.

-Perdón por discrepar, pero déjame recordarte que yo tengo menos secretos contigo que tu conmigo-la mirada de Lily volvía a penetrar en los ojos de James-. Si yo puedo no hacer preguntas tu también.

-No es lo mismo-James se tocaba el pecho como si Lily lo hubiera ofendido-. A mi gustaría contarte pero no es solo algo que me concierna a mi solo.

-Y jamás te reproche por ello asique puedes imitarme y no hacer preguntas sobre mis asuntos.

-Por favor-James abandono la discusión y opto por la suplica.

-Tengo que hablar con alguien en a biblioteca-se rindió ella sabiendo que si no se lo contaba el iba a seguir insistiendo.

-¿Con quién?

-Con Emmeline, me pidió un favor-Lily le dio al cuadro la contraseña para poder pasar a la sala común-. Supongo que mañana hablare con ella.

-¿Por qué no me lo quisiste contar si solo ibas a ver a Emmeline?-esa era la primera regla de un merodeador: _no intentes engañar a quienes viven engañando. _Podía sentir como ella le ocultaba algo

-No te mentí James iba a verla a ella-acercándose a los sillones para sentarse.

-Te creo, pero hay algo que no me estas contando-se dejo caer junto a ella y busco a sus amigos con la mirada, los encontró bajando de la escalera de las habitaciones de los chicos.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-les pregunto Sirius sentándose entre ellos- ¿en donde estaban?

-Fuimos a hablar con Dumbledore sobre algo que oímos hoy en los pasillos-le respondio Lily empujándolo para que se apartara del sillón.

-Te falta fuerza-le dijo Sirius emitiendo un falso bostezo- ¿Qué oyeron en los pasillos?

-Vimos a Mulciber acorralando a Regulus para convencerlo de algo-le explico James hablando rápido, como si eso fuera a evitar la reacción de Sirius-. Creo que buscan reclutarlo.

-Es posible-fue todo lo que dijo Sirius con una mirada sombría-. Mis padres sí que se sentirán orgullosos de Regulus.

-No parecía que él quisiera meterse en ese asunto-le aclaro Lily buscando las palabras que debía decir-. Parecía…asustado. Sí, creo que esa es la palabra.

-Sí, mi hermano no es de lo que les hacen frente a la vida-Sirius había cambiado su tono de voz por uno que aparentaba indiferencia-. Bueno, creo que deberíamos hablar con los miembros del equipo-le dijo a James levantándose y buscando a alguien con la mirada-. Ahí está Mckinnon, deberías hablar con ella de la nueva estrategia.

-Sí, supongo que sí-se levanto y dio dos pasos para luego voltear y dirigirse a Lily-. No olvido nuestra charla pendiente, hoy en la noche tendremos tiempo de hablar durante la vigilancia.

-No te voy a decir nada-le aseguro ella mientras lo veía caminar de espaldas con una sonrisa.

-¿Decir qué?-pregunto Peter cuando James y Sirius estuvieron lo suficiente lejos.

-No se los voy a contar a ustedes tampoco-le respondio ella con sencillez-. Tres se reirían y uno se enojaría.

-Hablando de enojos, no te lo dije antes porque lo olvide-Remus se puso frente a ella con una expresión seria-. Pero no debiste haberle dicho a Emmeline que podía ayudarla en Defensa. Y tú no tienes que ponerte al día en ninguna asignatura,

-¿Estas enojado por eso?-Lily se levanto-. Lo siento no creí que te enojaras, debo ir a buscar mis libros o si me atrasare en las tareas.

-¿Puedes ayudarme en la redacción de Pociones Lily?-le pregunto Peter antes de que subiera.

-Claro, Peter-Lily le sonrió y subió las escaleras.

-¿Qué día es hoy?-pregunto Remus mirando como anochecía.

-Calma, Remus-le dijo Peter-. Falta una semana para eso.

Remus asintió y espero a que Lily se sentara con lo libro nuevamente para hacer le redacción.

-Bueno tenemos que hacer una redacción sobre como aplicaríamos la ley de Gamp en el veneno nombrado en la pagina 42 –les explico Lily-. Es sencillo, solo hay que buscar los antídotos que usaríamos para cada uno de los componentes.

Remus y Peter la miraron como si hablara en otro idioma. Ella solo suspiro y les acerco el libro.

-Es lo que dice aquí, vamos a comenzar-Lily saco pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

-Lily esto no te salva-le dijo Remus sacando también sus cosas para comenzar a trabajar- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Emmeline que no podías ayudarla?

-Porque tu postura de no acercarte a ella me parece idiota-le replico Lily son mirarlo-. Ni siquiera sabes si a ella le va a importar tu problema.

-No es algo que este a discusión-dijo Remus mirando hacia otro lado.

-Remus yo creo que Lily tiene razón-opino Peter-. no tienes porque contarle nada, puedes solo estar con ella. Como con las demás.

-No puedo salir con ella como con las demás-contesto el con los ojos cerrados-. El único motivo por el cual salí con las demás fueron las insistencias de James y Sirius y a ninguna la veía mas que una noche. No pienso arriesgar más que una noche con alguien.

-¿Cuál es tu miedo?-le pregunto Lily- ¿temes lastimarla?

-Jamás permitiría que ella esta cerca cuando me transforme-le dijo Remus alterándose-. No cometería ese error. Claro que jamás la lastimaría.

-Entonces lo que temes es que ella te lastime a ti-Lily no preguntaba lo que creía obvio-. No creo que ella vaya a hacer eso.

-Remus, no tienes porque contarle lo que eres-analizo Peter-. Podrías simplemente no decirle nada.

-Aun así lo notaria, ella no es ninguna idiota-Remus se calmo cuando comenzó a hablar de ella-. Si lo descubre y no lo acepta, pero no dice nada, sería malo. Pero si lo descubre y decide contarlo seria desastroso se enterarían de toda la verdad, Peter.

Peter se puso blanco ante las palabras y miro alarmado a Lily.

-No podemos correr ese riesgo-le dijo a Remus mirándolo con desesperación,

-Veo que ahora comprendes.

-Pues yo no entiendo muy bien-interrumpió Lily-. Si se entera que eres un hombre lobo y no te quiere, lo que en verdad dudo, sería lo peor.

-¿Cómo que lo dudas?-pregunto el acercándose a Lily inconscientemente-. Te dijo algo.

-Yo no te voy a contar, pero si tú quieres saberlo puedes preguntárselo cuando la ayudes en Defensa.

-Si ella ya sabe algo deberías decirlo-Peter no se tranquilizaba. El sabía muy bien cuál era la pena para los que quebraban la ley. Se los enviaba a Azkaban, la prisión de los magos y allí los Dementores eran los guardias. Peter sabía lo que le habían hecho su tío, conocía la historia del Beso del Dementor y estaba seguro de no querer eso.

-Ella no sabe nada sobre el secreto y si lo supiera dudo que diga algo-le respondio Lily cortante-. Aun así están juzgando a Emmeline antes de conocerla.

-Lily no voy a discutir esto contigo-Remus cerró los ojos para calmarse-. La decisión ya esta hecha. No me voy a acercar a Emmeline más de lo estrictamente necesario.

-Lo estrictamente necesario empieza mañana-le aclaro ella con una gran sonrisa-. mañana en cuando la ayudaras y te advierto que pasaran mucho tiempo juntos, ella no sabe ni como agarrar una varita correctamente.

-¿Por qué mañana?-pregunto Peter.

-Porque si no me equivoco la luna llena es en una semana y Remus estará cansado como para ayudarla-explico ella-. Será mejor que empiece esta semana y le de alguna excusa la próxima.

-Pero yo necesitaba que Remus me ayude a mi en Defensa-Peter parecía decepcionado.

-Yo te ayudare en Defensa a ti.

Peter volvió a sonreír y se puso a copiar de la redacción de Remus, ese último no podía más que mirar a Lily con los ojos sorprendidos.

-Pensaste en todo-exclamo.

-Es una de mis cualidades-Lily seguía con esa sonrisa blanca en la cara.

-Me recuerdas a James-Remus rio-. Te estás pareciendo a él.

-Merlín no lo quiera-ella borro su sonrisa y busco a James-. Ahí viene-le dijo a Remus-, ni se te acurra decir delante de él lo que me acabas de decir.

-No prometo nada-dijo inocentemente.

-Ahora tu me recuerdas a Sirius-rio ella.

-Es verdad-Peter se unió a las carcajadas de Lily.

-A ustedes dos ni se les ocurra comentarle eso a Sirius, se pondrá insoportable.

James y Sirius sabían que una conversación había terminado cuando ellos habían llegado.

-¿De qué hablaban ustedes?-pregunto Sirius.

-De ustedes, ¿de que mas podríamos estar hablando?-le respondio Lily sonriendo.

-Además de nosotros no hay nada interesante de que hablar-respondio James.

-Piénsalo así James, no hay nadie mejor a quien criticar-le dijo Remus.

-Muy gracioso Moony-James tomo a Lily de la mano, cuando ella confundida tomo la mano de él, James la levanto del sillón-. Estoy cansado-le explico sentándose sin soltarle la mano.

-Hay mas asiento que solo el mío-le recrimino ella-. James, levántate.

-No quiero-le respondio jalando de su mano para sentarla sobre su regazo haciendo que se pusiera roja-. Es mi venganza por no contarme las cosas-le dijo acercando su cara al cabello de Lily.

-Vaya venganza-exclamo Sirius-. Si te vas a vengar así de todo el mundo mejor te empiezo a pedir perdón por las cosas.

**¡Hola lectores! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien.**

**Bueno acá dejo otro capítulo y hago una aclaración sobre el próximo que voy a subir. va a tener un enfoque desde dos personajes que tengo desatendidos: Severus y Remus. En el próximo va a haber luna llena y una clase con Emmeline.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews por favor quiero saber que piensan y no importa si son criticas buenas o malas.**

**Besos y abrazos**


	10. Losing my Religion

**Este capitulo es para Marmara, quien comparte el amor hacia Severu y Remus que yo poseo. Espero que le guste y espero que no me quiera matar. Te quiero Cuky.**

Losing my religion (R.E.M)

Severus daba vueltas por los pasillos del colegio pensando en la propuesta que le habían hecho ese día.

-Yo no soy ningún cobarde-se repetía cada tanto.

Era verdad él no era cobarde. Pero sabía muy bien los peligros que traía la guerra y también los que tendría si se declaraba partidario de uno de los dos bandos. Conocía las ventajas de ambos, pero si lo pensaba sabía muy bien que la magia debía ser superior ante los muggles.

_Tu padre es muggle_ le recordó una voz en la cabeza.

_Eso no es algo que yo haya elegido, no tengo la culpa de eso. _le respondio el apretando la mandíbula.

_El tampoco tiene la culpa de ser lo que es _esa voz le parecía conocida, sonaba como Lily.

_No van a matar a mi padre y si lo hicieran no es mi problema_ sabía muy bien que era un idiota por pelear contra sí mismo.

_Esta guerra se llevara a mucha gente._

_Gente que no sabe lo que le conviene y tiene la elección de hacerse a un lado_ los planteos de su cabeza no le podían ganar.

_Lily está entre ellos, sabes muy bien que escogerá pelear contra el Señor Tenebroso._ ahora la voz si se parecía a la suya propia, pero el nunca había oído su propia voz con miedo así que no podía estar seguro.

_Lily ya eligió, ella ya decidió._ No estaba dispuesto a seguir discutiendo. Doblo la esquina del pasillo y vio a Regulus hablando con Mulciber.

_Ese chico jamás podrá ser uno de ellos _pensó al verlo. Regulus no era menos arrogante que Mulciber o Lastrange pero la arrogancia de Regulus, a diferencia de la de los otros dos, no había nacido con él. A él le habían enseñado que debía ser esa la forma de comportarse y el lo hacia. Pero Severus hubiera jurado que si Regulus debía elegir y no tuviera ningún tipo presión, como unos padres demagogos o un hermano idiota que lo opacara, el elegiría hacerse a un lado y dejar que las cosas sucedan. Se preguntaba si él podía hacer lo mismo que Regulus si pudiera.

Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando oyó la voz de Potter hablar con Mulciber. Lily lo acompañaba y el la tenia de la mano. Severus sintió la necesidad de conjurar un _Sectusempra _y cortarle la mano para que jamás tocara a Lily otra vez. Desde donde estaba oyó la discusión entre Potter y Mulciber. Sintió como la ira se apoderaba de él. Seguramente el muy arrogante solo hacia eso para impresionar a Lily. Observo como Mulciber se marcho y como Regulus lo siguió unos segundos después.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?-oyó la voz de Lily, parecía enojada.

-El no iba a pelear conmigo estando solo, ni siquiera él es tan idiota-la voz del engreído sonaba sombría-. Solo quería que dejara en paz a Regulus.

Severus no tuvo nada que replicar ante el último comentario de Potter. Era claro que pensaba como él y no creía que Regulus pudiera ser un Mortifago.

-Creo que debo hablar con Dumbledore sobre lo que oí hoy y el día que patrullamos.

-Creo que _deberíamos_ hablar de lo que oímos hoy y el día que patrullamos-la voz de Lily estaba repleta de determinación.

Severus sintió como era marcado en ese mismo instante. Las palabras de Lily lo definieron, ella había elegido definitivamente. No solo había escogido a Dumbledore sino que también a Potter, esa era su decisión.

_Lo eligió a él._ Escucho la voz en su cabeza sonar como el debería sonar si hablara en ese momento en voz alta. Intento reponerse rápido.

_Creí que eso ya lo habías asumido._ Respondio mordazmente y se alejo de aquel lugar diciéndose así mismo que no le afectaba nada de lo que había visto.

Al oír eso se desato algo es Severus, el no escogería luchar con el Señor Tenebroso, él quería luchar contra Potter. Eso era lo único que le importaba.

Casi corrió a la Sala Común para buscar a Lastrange.

-_Mantenerse puro-_dijo la contraseña y entro buscando a el joven con la mirada, cuando lo encontró estaba hablando con una bonita joven morena de piel y cabello.

-Severus-lo saludo Lastrange-. Estaba intentando convencer a Elizabeth que me concediera un cita-sonrió como un estúpido.

-Lo intentaras luego-le respondio Severus cortante-. ¿Me dejarías un minuto a solas con Rabastan, Zabini?-le pregunto Severus a la joven.

-Créeme nada me haría más feliz-le contesto ella marchándose.

Lastrange la miro enojado mientras se iba.

-Espero que hayas interrumpido este momento por una buena razón, Severus-el chico no quitaba la vista de la joven que hablaba con Regulus en ese momento-. Estaba a punto de…

-Tú no estás más cerca de salir con Zabini que Mulciber de recibir una Orden de Merlín-lo interrumpió-. Quiero hablar contigo sobre la propuesta que me hiciste.

-Ya veo-el muchacho sonrió- ¿Cuál es tu decisión?

-Quiero hablar con Lucius-le respondio-. Estoy dispuesto a escucharlo a él.

-Lucius está ocupado-su mirada se puso fría-. Esta con mi hermano en alguno de sus asuntos.

-¿Rodolphus está con él?-Severus pensó un minuto para luego decir-. De acuerdo, entonces con su mujer.

-Créeme tú no quieres hablar con mi cuñada-rio Lastrange.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto con curiosidad-. Me habías dicho que ella también servía al Señor Tenebroso.

-No te mentí, pero Bellatrix es una de las personas más aterradoras que conocí en mi vida. Es preferible que esperes a hablar con Rodolphus o Lucius.

-Genial-protesto Severus.

-¿Por qué tanto interés ahora?- Lastrange se apoyo en la pared-. Antes nos evadías para no respondernos y ahora parece que quisieras gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres partidario de Él.

-No es asunto tuyo-le respondio Severus molesto-. Simplemente tome una decisión.

-Y créeme que escogiste la mejor-le dijo palmeándole el hombro.

Severus tuvo el impulso de sacárselo de encima y gritarle que no lo toque, pero solo asintió y se marcho a su habitación para pensar tranquilo.

Ahora solo faltaba hablar con Lucius. Hablaría con él, se uniría a los Mortifagos y pelearía contra James Potter.

Se acostó sintiendo que la batalla había comenzado de forma silenciosa y dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts.

El enemigo estaba con en desventaja, no sabía quién era realmente su oponente. Potter creía que su oponente era un mago del que había oído, al que odiaba y no conocía, no sabía que su mayor adversario era ese chico de cabello grasoso y nariz puntiaguda del que tanto le gustaba reírse.

Remus caminaba hacia la biblioteca con el corazón acelerado. Allí se iba a reunir con Emmeline.

_Cálmate idiota _le había dicho Sirius cuando pregunto qué hora era por enésima vez. Pero ¿Cómo calmarse cuando iba a encontrarse con ella?

_Solo son clases, Remus _le había dicho James sonriendo como si él fuera mayor que Remus. En ese momento Remus se sentía como cuando tenía miedo cada vez que debía desaparecer del castillo en luna llena para que nadie notara lo que era, era miedo a ser rechazado si sus amigos lo descubrían.

_Siempre puedes no ir_ le aconsejo Peter. Pero no podía faltar otra vez a las clases con ella. Ya lo había pospuesto dos veces y estaba a un día de la luna llena. No podía seguir aplazándolo.

Intentaba recordar que le había dicho Lily. Pero ella no le había dicho nada, solo había sonriendo como si no fuera la culpable de su futuro ataque al corazón.

Llego a la puerta de la biblioteca y se puso a mirarla como si no la hubiera visto cientos de veces antes. Luego de asumir que de todas formas debería entrar abrió la puerta e ingreso al lugar con cierta violencia. Busco a Emmeline y no la encontró por ningún lado, suspiro aliviado y comenzó a alejarse del lugar alegre de no tener que afrontarla en ese momento.

-¡Remus!-grito una voz femenina que lo hizo cerrar los ojos y maldecir por lo bajo antes de voltear.

-¡Señorita guarde silencio!-le dijo la bibliotecaria, Madame Prince.

-Lo siento-se disculpo ella caminando hacia Remus-. También te tengo que pedir perdón a ti Remus. Lo lamento me entretuve hablando con Davey.

-¿Davey Gudgeon?-pregunto Remus divertido. Ese chico casi había perdido un ojo acercándose a el Sauce Boxeador, el árbol que se encontraba en la entrada secreta que lo llevaba al lugar en donde se escondida cuando se transformaba. Ese árbol era mágico y sus ramas golpeaban a todo lo que tenia a su alcanze y aunque nadie lo sabia se lo podía inmovilizar apretando un nudo en su madera.

-Sí, el-Emmeline levanto una ceja al ver la sonrisa de Remus- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Nada-respondio el recuperando la compostura-. Es mejor empezar rápido.

-¿Tienes otro compromiso?-pregunto Emmeline caminando hacia la parte más alejada de la biblioteca.

-No-respondio el antes de pensar lo que decía.

Remus se sentó en una de las mesas cerca de los estantes de Defensa.

-Dime que eso lo que te cuesta en defensa-le pidió.

-No sé que es-respondio ella frunciendo el seño.

-¿No puedes entender lo que dicen los libros?-pregunto el ladeando la cabeza.

-Claro que si-ella parecía ofendida-. Hago todo lo que dicen las instrucciones, pero sigo fallando. No soy tan torpe, se leer.

-No dije lo contrario, se que eres lista-se apresuro a decir y sonrojándose al reaccionar que era realmente lo que había dicho-. Bueno creo que ya se cuál es tu problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Pretendes aprender de memoria y no sientes el hechizo-respondio el sencillamente.

-¿Sentir el hechizo?-parecía extrañada por la respuesta de Remus.

-Sí, cuando hago un hechizo sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo y lo hago a mi manera-el noto que ella seguía mirándolo incrédula-. Si el libro dice que tengo que tener el bazo derecho para hacer un _Desmauis _pero yo siento que debo inclinar el brazo a la derecha lo hago.

-Sigo sin entender-respondio ella sintiéndose tonta.

-No es algo que te pueda explicar-le respondio sonriendo-. Es algo que se muestra. Tal vez deberías pedirle ayuda al profesor Prewett.

-No quiero-respondio de inmediato.

-¿Te cae mal el profesor?-pregunto Remus mirándola extrañado.

-No, todo lo contrario-ella se puso roja y miro para bajo.

-Entiendo-dijo el sintiendo como algo en el pecho se le rompía. A Emmeline le gustaba Prewett.

-¿Entiendes?-pregunto aun mas avergonzada levantando la vista.

-Sí, no es necesario que me lo digas-el tampoco quería oírlo-. Bien será mejor que me vaya-dijo sin mirarla-. Nos vemos Emmeline-se despidió.

-Pero…

-Otro día te sigo explicando.

Salió del lugar a toda prisa sin mirar a nadie a la cara. Se sentía un imbécil, el sabía muy bien que nada podría pasar entre él y esa chica, pero ¿Por qué le dolía tanto entonces?

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta donde sus amigos conversaban en el jardín.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?-le pregunto Sirius-. Tan rápida es Emmeline que ya terminaron-le insinuó usando su siempre presente doble sentido.

-No, ni siquiera empezamos-respondio con la voz pastosa.

-¿No empezaron?-pregunto James dirigiendo una mirada a Sirius para que callara la broma que estaba seguro iba a decir.

-No, descubrí porque quiere que yo le enseñe-dijo mirando especialmente a Lily-. A ella le gusta Prewett.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los otros cuatro.

-Lo que oyeron.

-Pero es muy viejo para ella-se alarmo Peter.

-No lo creo-dijo Sirius-. Si hubieran traído una mujer en vez de un hombre y hablara como Prewett se habría fijado en mí.

-¿No querrás decir que te fijarías en ella?-pregunto Remus saliendo de su depresión un momento para poder corregir a Sirius como acostumbraba a hacer.

-No, lo dije bien-sonrió Sirius.

-Lamento interrumpir-Lily levanto su cabeza del hombro de James para mirar a Remus con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro-, pero a Emmeline no le gusta Prewett.

-Pero me dijo que…

-¿Te dijo que le gustaba?-pregunto Lily levantando una mano para callarlo.

-No, pero…

-Ahí tienes-dijo con suficiencia volviendo a acomodarse junto a James.

-Lily puede perfectamente gustarla Prewett-respondio el enojado.

-No dije que no a eso-replico ella-. Prewett no es feo y es divertido pero…

-Te fijaste mucho en como es Prewett-le dijo James separándola de el para mirarla.

-No me interesa Prewett-aclaro dejando tranquilo a James-. y a Emmeline tampoco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Remus-. Si hubieras estado ahí cuando hablamos de eso verias que tengo razón.

-Se que no es así porque le gusta alguien mas-respondio Lily para que Remus callara.

-¿Quién le gusta?-pregunto decepcionado otra vez.

-Pregúntaselo tu mismo.

-Sabes que no lo hare-le dijo el sentándose junto a Peter sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja.

-Sí, lo sé-respondio recuperando su sonrisa y mirando hacia la orilla del lago-. Creo que deberías ir a hablar con ella de cómo saliste corriendo de la biblioteca.

-Sí, creo que deberías-la voz de Emmeline salió detrás de ellos haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-¿Vance no crees que deberías dejar de aparecer así?-pregunto Sirius poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

-No, me gusta hacerlo-sonrió la chica- ¿puedo sentarme?

-Claro-respondio James.

-¿Remus?-empezó la chica después de ponerse junto a Sirius- ¿Qué fue lo que entendiste de lo que hablamos en la biblioteca?

Remus se puso rojo y abrió la boca varias veces sin decir nada, ella miro al resto buscando una respuesta en alguno de los demás.

-El creyó que estabas detrás del profesor-estallo Sirius.

-¿De Prewett?-se asombro ella-. No, no me gusta el profesor. Es gentil y agradable pero definitivamente no me gusta.

-Lo siento-articulo Remus.

-No importa, pero podrías volver a ayudarme en Defensa como recompensa-ella lo miro radiante.

-O podrías convertirte en esclavo sex…

-¡Sirius cállate!-gritaron James y Lily a la vez.

-Claro, te volveré a ayudar-respondio Remus tímidamente sin mirar a nadie mas que a ella-. pero como te dije no es algo que pueda enseñarte con palabras, tengo que mostrártelo-volteo a mirar a Sirius que se encontraba con James y Peter tapándole la boca-. Ni lo pienses pulgoso.

-Pueden usar el pasadizo secreto de la Bruja Tuerta-aconsejo James forcejeando con Sirius que quería liberarse-. Nadie los molestara y tienen espacio como para hacer hechizos.

-¿Pasadizo secreto de qué?-pregunto Emmeline.

-Luego te digo como se llega-le respondio Remus-. Si me parece bien, supongo que funcionara.

-Muchas gracias, Remus-se acerco y beso a Remus en la mejilla haciendo que su rostro se volviera rojo y poniéndose ella del mismo color-. Creo que será mejor que me vaya a buscar a Davey.

Cuando Emmeline se marcho y se fue, Remus sintió el peso de la mirada de sus amigos sobre él.

-Suéltenme-grito Sirius desprendiéndose de Peter y James-. y tu no pongas esa cara como si no hubieras recibido un beso.

-Déjame en paz-dijo Remus con voz baja.

Lily sonrió con ternura y se sintió feliz por Remus. Era bueno saber que alguien además de sus amigos lo apreciaban. Noto como el chico necesitaba dejar de ser el centro de atención.

-¿Mañana es luna llena verdad?-pregunto a James.

-Si-respondio el incomodo.

-Supongo que entonces la cita con Emmeline…

-No vamos a tener una cita-dijo Remus.

-Sabes a que me refiero-replico Lily-. La "clase" con Emmeline tendrá que esperar hasta el viernes.

-No creo que para el viernes este del todo bien.

-Sábado entonces.

-Como quieras-Remus volteo y dirigió su mirada hacia el lago dejando que Lily siguiera cambiando de tema.

Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera del colegio, lo llevaba hacia el Sauce Boxeador en la noche que se produciría la transformación. La mujer se mostraba tan tranquila como siempre, Remus sabia que fingía pero aun así apreciaba el esfuerzo.

-Desde aquí puedo solo-dijo Remus con dificultad a causa del dolor que sentía en el cuerpo.

-Tonterías muchacho-la mujer aunque estaba asustada no lo quería dejar solo.

-Hoy nos atrasamos Madame Pomfrey-le dijo Remus-. No sé cuanto más falte, pero por el dolor no el cambio ocurrirá en unos minutos.

-Muy bien-ella se alejo unos pasos y murmuro-. Yo inmovilizare el Sauce-levanto su varita y apunto a una rama-._ Wingardium Leviosa._

La rama se elevo en el aire y con la varita ella la dirigió hacia el nudo que debía ser presionado.

-Gracias-dijo Remus y comenzó a correr hacia el árbol para luego saltar por una cavidad que había entre las raíces.

-¿Por qué demonio tardaste tanto?-pregunto una voz dentro del pasadizo que se encontraba ahí abajo.

-Es un placer verte a ti también, Sirius-contesto Remus pasando junto a él sin detenerse.

Los demás corrieron detrás de él hasta unas escaleras que subían para llegar a una casa. Lugar que según los habitantes del pueblo estaba repleto de violentos fantasmas, lo cual era mentira.

Ese lugar había sido bautizado La Casa de los Gritos por los ruidos que se podían oír de ese lugar. No era mentira que se oyeran gritos, pero sí que hubiera fantasmas. Los gritos eran producidos por Remus cada vez que debía transformarse.

-Llegamos-dijo jadeando cuando se encontraron dentro del lugar-. Me retrase porque Madame Pomfrey no encontraba su varita y me hizo esperar hasta encontrarla.

-Genial-murmuro James que parecía molesto.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Remus.

-Nada, lo siento- puso una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

-James miéntele a otro que te conozca menos-Remus apretaba los dietes para no gritar.

-Lily sabe que algo más sucede-respondio mirando a Remus preocupado por la forma en la que la espalda de su amigo se arqueaba de dolor.

-Díselo-le dijo Remus.

-Yo lo haría pero…

-Díselo-declaro Sirius mirando a Remus con la misma preocupación que había en los ojos de James.

-Tenemos que estar todos de acuerdo-dijo James mirando a Peter-. No te estoy obligando a…

James fue interrumpido por un grito que rasgo la garganta de Remus.

-¿Remus estas bien?-se acerco a su amigo inconscientemente sin recordar que Remus les había prohibido estar a menos de diez pasos de distancia de él en esos momentos.

-Aléjate-le espeto-. Sigan hablando, por favor-pidió agarrándose las costillas.

-Si mato a Peter no lo tendríamos que convencer-sugirió Sirius-. Es broma-aclaro mirando la palidez del chico.

-Supongo que no importa-dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros-. Lo va a descubrir de todas formas y ya no te lo cerca que estuvo en varias ocasiones.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto James-. Sabes las consecuencias de esto. Si Lily hablara…

-¿Es que no querías convencerlo?-Sirius callo a James-. Lily jamás dirá nada, Wormtail.

-Lo sé-suspiro Peter mirando a Remus curvarse sobre sí mismo a causa del dolor. No importaba la cantidad de veces que intentara no pensar en Remus como alguien peligroso, él le seguía temiendo al lobo.

-¡Transfórmense!-grito Remus girando el rostro hacia los demás.

James y Sirius se miraron preocupados sabiendo que aun faltaban unos minutos, Peter solo miraba con miedo.

Cuando Remus volvió a mirar a hacia donde estaban sus amigos se encontró con tres animales que lo esperaban para ir a jugar. Un ciervo enorme, un perro más grande del normal y una rata no quitaban sus miradas de él.

-Ya no falta mucho-dijo con su último aliento humano de la noche.

La transformación se completo y el lobo se sintió libre y feliz después de un mes de encierro. Volvió a ver a sus amigos parados en la casa listos para jugar a correr con el ciervo, a correr con el perro y a buscar a la rata.

Antes de empezar hizo una maniobra rápida antes de que los demás pudieran pararlo. Se mordió fuerte el brazo, esa era la pena que Remus tendría que cargar por no a verlo dejado salir del sótano de la casa la última vez. Sintió las miradas de reproche del ciervo y el perro y decidió que esa noche era mejor comenzar jugando con la rata hasta que los otros lo perdonaran.

Moony el lobo, solo se divertía una vez al mes. Y se preguntaba por qué no podía hacerlo más veces. La única respuesta que encontraba era Remus y se sentía traicionado por él, por ese motivo pasaba entre las ramas duras que dejan marcan en el pelaje y por eso mismo también peleaba con el ciervo sabiendo que Remus luego sentiría el dolor de los golpes de los cuernos en el cuerpo. El no era malo, al solo no le gustaba compartir el cuerpo.

Sintió el movimiento y vio que la rata ya ni estaba, aulló de felicidad y comenzó la búsqueda.

Dejen Reviews por favor! Comenten!

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, capaz no es tanto como esperaban pero es lo que me surgió. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie.

Bueno muchos besos a todos.


	11. Dream On

Dream On (Aerosmith)

-¿Por qué Remus no está aquí?-pregunto Lily en el desayuno-. Tenemos clases y nunca antes falto.

-Parece que ayer tuvo una noche muy activa-le contesto Sirius-. Creo que no irá a la siguiente clase, se debe sentir mal

-¿Lo fueron a ver?

-Si-contesto James.

-No-dijo Peter.

Lily los miro esperando a que se explicaran.

-Es que Peter no fue-aclaro Sirius mintiendo como todo un experto-. Ya sabes le gusta dormir y nosotros fuimos a la enfermería muy temprano para ver cómo estaba.

-¿Ustedes, temprano?-Lily los miraba levantando una ceja interrogante.

-Sí, temprano-respondio James fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Supongo que estaban muy preocupados por Remus entonces-analizo ella-. ¿Puedo ir a verlo luego?

-Ya habrá vuelto para cuando salgamos de clases-le respondio James revolviéndose el cabello desperezándose.

-Tú también luces cansado-le dijo Lily.

-No dormí bien-le contesto.

-¿Por algo en especial?-le pregunto ella volteando para ver como las lechuzas entraban para repartir el correo.

-No, por nada-respondio el mirando a Peter y Sirius de reojo-. Debió ser los ronquidos de Sirius.

-Yo no ronco-dijo Sirius mientras miraba como una lechuza pasaba cerca de ellos.

-Si lo haces-Lily miraba impaciente alrededor-. Dormí en tu cuarto y puedo decir que si roncas.

-¿Esperas una lechuza?-pregunto James notando la inquietud de Lily.

-Sí, es solo que olvide algo en casa que necesito y le escribí a mama para que me lo enviara-contesto ella-. Supongo que no habrá recibido mi carta aun.

-¿Qué cosa olvidaste?-pregunto James mordiendo una tostada.

-Nada que te resulte interesante a ti-contesto mirando su plato.

-¿Por qué no intentas decirme? y yo decido si es interesante o no-dijo el alborotando el cabello de Lily.

-Porque no es algo que ningún hombre en la tierra encuentre interesante-le dijo apartando sus manos.

-Yo no soy como cualquier hombre en la tierra Lily.

-Olvide algo que tiene que ver con cosas que solo le pasan a las mujeres-exploto ella avergonzada.

Sirius se ahogo con el jugo que estaba tomando escupiendo a Peter.

-Y porque no me lo dijiste así desde un principio-rio James.

-No es algo de lo que me guste estar hablando-dijo ella aun roja-. No tengo que discutir sobre esos asuntos contigo.

-Supongo que aun no-suspiro el sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-pregunto Lily atónita.

-No lo tomes a mal, yo solo…

Un pájaro se poso en la mesa poniéndose ante ellos.

-Genial-dijo James contento de poder parar con la discusión-. Llegaron tus cosas-tomo la carta que la lechuza traía y lo observo extrañado-. Solo he ido a tiendas muggles un par de veces, pero juraría que son muy grandes para entrar en un sobre.

-Esa no es la lechuza que yo envié-dijo Lily tomando el sobre de las manos de James-. Esto no es para mí.

-¿Y para quien entonces?-dijo Peter mirando la carta-. Ábrelo.

Lily lo abrió y solo cuando lo hizo noto que en la solapa de la carta estaba escrito el nombre del destinatario.

-Sirius es para ti-dijo tendiéndosela.

-¿Para mí?-él la tomo extrañado, la abrió y comenzó a leer cuando termino su expresión era indescifrable.

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto James.

-Es de mi prima Andrómeda-contesto tendiéndole la carta.

James leyó en vos alta:

_Querido Sirius:_

_¿Cómo te encuentras? Hace mucho tiempo ya que no nos vemos primo. Por eso, estoy segura, se te hará tan extraño recibir esta carta. Espero que puedas recibirla antes de que tu madre se entere de lo que sucedió._

_Sirius, el tío Alphard murió en la madrugada de hoy. Ted y yo nos encontrábamos con, ya que no quería a ninguno de los que el llamo "malditas sanguijuelas a las que solo le interesa mi oro", y lo acompañamos hasta el final._

_Él fue quien nos conto sobre tu huida de casa y debo decir que me siento decepcionada de ti Sirius Black. ¿Por qué no viniste a verme cuando te quedaste solo? Sabes muy bien que yo te habría recibido. El tío nos conto que estabas en casa de un amigo tuyo, que según nos comunico es el hijo de nuestra prima Dorea, pero que sabía que no podrías mantenerte solo cuando terminaras el colegio. Cuando termino de decirnos eso nos pidió que lo dejáramos solo con William, su joven y excéntrico abogado. Solo después de su muerte nos enteramos que lo que hablo con William fue sobre su testamento. Te dejo todas sus posesiones a ti, Sirius._

_En el testamento decía que cuando cumplas 17 años tendrás su herencia y su casa y que espera que les des un buen uso. El deseaba que seas feliz y que sepas que eres su sobrino favorito._

_Felicitaciones primo, yo también estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Siempre supe que algún día abandonarías a esa quimera que te toco por madre. Espero que estés bien y que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo y con Ted._

_Con cariño,_

_Dromeda._

_P.D: Respóndeme con la fecha de tu primera salida Hogsmade, quiero que conozcas a tu sobrina y hablarte sobre lo sucedido_

Cuando James termino de leer levanto la vista para mirar a Sirius.

-¿Estás bien?-fue lo único que pregunto.

-Sí, ya sabía que moriría pronto-contesto Sirius tranquilamente-. Supongo que ya estaba cansado, era muy viejo.

-Tu prima habla como si no te viera hace mucho-comento Lily.

-Así es, la última vez que la vi fue cuando fui a la casa de mis tíos con Regulus para visítala a ella y a sus hermanas-le comento el ensombreciendo el rostro-. Ella peleaba con sus padres porque su novio era Ted Tonks, en mi opinión un chico genial, pero un nacido de muggles. Y eso fue hace un par de años, fue cuando estábamos en segundo ellos ya se casaron y tuvieron a una niña. Ni mis tíos ni mis primas lo tomaron bien.

-¿Paso todo ese tiempo y no la has visto?-pregunto Lily incrédula.

-Cuando alguien rompe con las expectativas de ser un Black es desterrado de la familia, por eso no vi mas a Andrómeda. Aunque si nos escribimos mucho.-explico Sirius mirando en dirección a Regulus-. Andrómeda se caso con un muggle y yo hui de casa, nosotros fuimos borrados de nuestro árbol genealógico por ello.

-¿Tienes una sobrina?-pregunto Peter-. Nunca nos dijiste eso.

-Sí, es difícil llevar la cuenta de cuantos parientes tiene uno-respondio Sirius encogiéndose de hombros-. Como sea, si tengo una sobrina. Se llama Nymphadora.

-¿Nymphadora?-preguntaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-Es un nombre…peculiar-dijo James conteniendo la risa-. Pobre niña.

-¡James!-Lily le golpeo el brazo-. A mí me gusta, es raro, pero lindo.

-¿Y a ti, Sirius?-pregunto James rondando los ojos hacia Lily.

-Supongo que si debe ser raro-dijo el sonriendo-. Pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado a ese nombre en las cartas de Dromeda.

-No puedo creer que les guste ese nombre-dijo James.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunto Lily.

-Es muy raro-dijo el simplemente.

-A mi me parece lindo.

-Por eso seré yo quien elija el nombre de nuestros hijos-James beso rápido a Lily antes de que le pudiera contestar algo.

-Eso no te salva, Potter-le contesto ella-. Y a mis hijos les voy a poner el nombre que desee.

-_Nuestros _hijos te odiaran si les pones un nombre ridículo-respondio James riendo.

-¿Y quién te dijo a ti que tu serias el padre de _mis _hijos?-contesto ella con maldad-. Siempre puedo buscar a otro que le gusten los mismos nombres que a mí.

-¿Sabes, Sirius?-dijo James alarmado-. Creo que tu prima le eligió un nombre genial a tu sobrina.

Las risas volvieron al grupo que se marcho a su clase. En el camino una voz los detuvo.

-Sirius-Regulus llamaba a su hermano con la cabeza agachada-. Mamá me escribió y me dijo que…

-Que el tío Alphard murió, Andrómeda me lo dijo-contesto Sirius con brusquedad-. ¿Te pidió Walburga que me lo dijeras?

-No, solo pensé que debías saber lo que le había pasado-contesto Regulus con irritación-. Ya no importa-dijo volteando y caminando hacia la dirección opuesta a ellos.

-¿Lo van a borrar del árbol?-pregunto Sirius.

-Ya lo hicieron-contesto Regulus sin voltear-. Supongo que habrá sido igual que la última vez.

-¿Cuánto tardo cuando yo me fui?

-Espero a que la puerta de la calle se cerrara detrás de ti y lo hizo-contesto el chico al que en la vos se le notaba una triste sonrisa-. Bellatrix se quejo por no haber tenido el honor.

-¿Tu no lo pediste?-pregunto Sirius ganándose un golpe en la nuca de parte de James, el cual decidió ignorar a pesar del dolor-. ¿No te ofreció borrar mi nombre?

-Sí, sí lo hizo-Regulus se alejo del lugar caminando rápido.

-Imbécil-le reprocho James-. No vino a pelear Sirius.

Sirius no contesto, solo caminaba hacia el salón de clases sin hablar.

-Sirius no te hagas el sordo-James seguía intentando hacer que Sirius le contestara.

-James, déjalo-le dijo Lily.

Ingresaron al aula sin hablar sobre el tema, pero Sirius estaba seguro de que James no se lo dejaría pasar así de simple.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto Lily a Remus sentada a los pies de la cama de él, que se encontraba descansando.

-Bien, gracias-contesto Remus sonriendo-. Tuve que convencer a Madame Pomfrey de que si no volvía a mi habitación la gente sospecharía-dijo riendo.

-¿Sigues adolorido?-pregunto mirando con reproche como James se dedicaba a pinchar a él adormilado Peter con la varita.

-Estoy bien Lily.

-Lo siento, pero es raro que faltes a clases-le replico ella exasperada-. Además tienes una marca en el brazo, puedo verla.

-Sí, me mordí ayer-respondio quitándole importancia-. Descuida, no es la primera vez.

-Eso no hace que me preocupe menos-le dijo levantándose par quitarle la varita a James-. Déjalo dormir.

-Arruinas mi diversión-le dijo el cruzándose de brazos y emitiendo un bostezo.

-¿Sigues cansado?-pregunto mirando a Peter y a Sirius quienes ya estaban dormidos.

-No tanto como ellos dos-contesto James riendo. El sabía que no era prudente dejar que Lily sacar conclusiones sola, él quería contárselo el mismo. Así que decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema de conversación-. ¿Remus qué crees tú de lo que sucedió hoy con Sirius, la carta y Regulus?

-Bueno, creo que es bueno saber que Sirius cuenta con alguien en su familia que no lo cree un traidor-dijo el volteando hacia Sirius y sus ronquidos.

-Si, al parecer su prima es de fiar.

-No me refería a ella-contesto el poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Hablaba de Regulus.

-Sí, yo también lo pensé-James asintió y se dejo caer en su cama-. Puedo que Regulus no sea del todo malo después de todo. Aun así Sirius no puede olvidar el peso de la sangre.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Lily levantándose y caminando hacia él.

-A que Sirius no puede odiar a Regulus, pero no puede evitar resentir el que Regulus es exactamente como el debería haber sido-

-Pero Sirius ama ser como es-respondio Lily sorprendida.

-Cuando conozcas mas a Sirius te darás cuenta de que él hace diez pasos y se arrepiente de nueve-esa vez fue Remus el que contesto-. El es diferente, en su caso es bueno que sea diferente, pero no puede evitar pensar que las cosas podrían ir mejor si fuera como Regulus y se odia a sí mismo por pensar eso.

-¿Cómo llegaron a esa conclusión?

-No tardaras en llegar a la misma que nosotros-fue todo lo que dijo James sentándose y atrayendo a Lily hacia él y acercando su cara para robarle uno de los ya acostumbrados besos fugaces que la tomaban desprevenida.

-Ni lo pienses Potter-le dijo ella sonriendo y alejándose de él antes de que cumpliera su cometido-. No olvido lo de hoy en la mañana.

-Lily eso es muy egoísta de tu parte-le dijo riendo-. Remus requiero tu opinión en un asunto.

-Siento que voy lamentar esto-dijo el irónicamente-. Dime.

-¿Te gusta el nombre Nymphadora para una niña?-le pregunto seguro de la respuesta de su amigo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo el abriendo los ojos y mirando a Lily-. No es posible, nosotros lo sabríamos-parecía hablarse así mismo.

-¿Remus qué es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza?-pregunto Lily notando la alarma del chico.

-Lily te creía más inteligente-le reprocho él, luego giro a James y lo señalo con el dedo-. ¿Y tu grandísimo idiota no pudiste evitar esta situación?

-¿Situación?-James miraba a Lily pero ella parecía tan confundida como él.

-No puede ser, tienes dieciséis años Lily-Remus parecía estar a punto de explotar-. ¿No había una forma menos idiota de decirme que estabas embarazada que preguntándome si me gustaba un nombre?

-¿Qué?-estallos James a carcajadas-. Lily no tendrá un hijo mío aun, Remus.

-Oh-fue lo único que dijo Remus que parecía más tranquilo-. Me asustaron.

-¿Cómo demonio se te pudo cruzar eso por la cabeza?-le pregunto Lily seria-. Primero no soy ninguna idiota que dejaría que eso pase a esta edad y segundo pro si no te diste cuenta siempre que duermo aquí las cortinas están abiertas.

-Lo siento-murmuro Remus avergonzado-. Es solo que me alarme, ya podía verme a mí mismo haciendo de niñera.

-Aclarada la situación-interrumpió James-. ¿Te gusta el nombre Nymphadora?

-Pues, no es feo-pareció pensarlo-. Sí, me gusta.

-Oh, vamos-James parecía exasperado-. No es nombre normal.

-Tú no eres normal y nadie te está reclamando nada-le aclaro Lily.

-¿Quién se llama así?-pregunto Remus.

-La sobrina de Sirius-le explico Lily.

-Ya veo-dijo comprendiendo de donde había salido todo eso.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato cuando Lily volvió a hablar.

-¿Sabes, Remus? hoy Emmeline me pregunto por ti-le conto a Remus fingiendo indiferencia.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-le pregunto el alarmado

-Que no te sentías muy bien-Lily sonrió a su amigo-. Estaba preocupada por ti.

-Sí, solo porque la ayudo en Defensa.

-No empieces-le indico James volviendo a bostezar.

-Mejor los dejo dormir-ella se quiso desprender de James que no parecía tener ninguna intención de dejarla ir-. James, suéltame.

-No quiero-le dijo el enterrando la cabeza en su pelo.

-Tú fuiste el que dijo que debía volver a dormir en mi cuarto.

-Pero ahora no quiero-y la apretó más fuerte

-Desgraciadamente no puedo quedarme-dijo mirando a Remus suplicante-. Mis amigas sospecharan si vuelvo a dormir aquí y sabes muy bien que no hay personas más entrometidas que ellas.

-Puedes venir luego-le propuso el-. Cuando ya estén dormidas.

-¿Cuál es la gran urgencia que quieres duerma aquí?

-Solo el hecho que casi ni nos hemos visto en los últimos días con lo de tus horas en la biblioteca y los entrenamientos del equipo.

-Lily si no te quedas lo tendré que soportar yo y sinceramente no tengo ganas de oír a James lloriquease-le dijo Remus poniendo una expresión seria-. Hazlo por mí en mi estado convaleciente.

-Eso es trampa-se quejo ella.

Los otros dos la miraban con sonrisas blancas en la cara.

-Bien-dijo finalmente-. Pero no vuelvan a chantajearme así-salió del cuarto en grandes zancadas.

-Gracias-le dijo James a Remus contento- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Y no intentes mentirme como lo haces con Madame Pomfrey y Lily.

-No muy bien-le respondio frunciendo el ceño-. Siento como si la transformación hubiera sido hace unos minutos en lugar de horas. Me duele el cuerpo y siento un hambre atroz.

-Cuando Lily vuelva iremos a buscar comida-le dijo el despacio.

Remus asintió y cerró los ojos apoyándolos sobre la almohada sintiendo el peso de cansancio, tenía mucho sueño.

-¿James?

-Dime-James sonaba cansado también.

-No vayan a buscar comida, estoy cansado-le dijo el aun con los ojos cerrados-. solo quiero dormir.

James no respondio pero Remus asumió que lo había escuchado y se durmió intentando decidir si estaba feliz porque Emmeline se preocupara por el o mal porque tal vez podría averiguarlo todo.

-James Potter, despierta-Lily le sacudía un brazo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-pregunto el despertando sobresaltado.

-Me dijiste que viniera y aquí estoy-le contesto ella que parecía molesta-. Hace rato que intento despertarte pero tienes el sueño muy pesado.

-Lo siento-se disculpo el moviéndose para dejarle espacio en la cama y levantando las sabanas para invitarla a acostarse.

Ella se puso junto a él en silencio.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto el preocupado.

-Es solo que recordé lo que dijo Remus-le dijo ella en voz muy baja-. Cuando creyó que yo estaba embarazada. Tú le dijiste que no iba a tener un hijo tuyo _aún._

-¿Y que con eso?-el frunció el seño.

-Es que te tomas todo con demasiada naturalidad-le contesto ella acercándose a él y poniendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de James para no tener que mirarlo.

-¿Perdón?

-Hablas sobre nosotros como si supieras exactamente qué haremos-le explico ella-. Incluso antes de estar conmigo hablabas como si supieras que íbamos a terminar juntos.

-¿Eso te molesta?-le pregunto el sonriendo en la oscuridad.

-No precisamente-Lily podía sentir a James sonriendo y levanto la vista-. Pero hablas de nuestro futuro, de hijos y de cosas que aun no hemos hablado con calma. Somos jóvenes para pensar en nada de eso.

-Supongo que tienes razón-le dijo el pensativo-. Pero hablo así porque en es la verdad, yo creo que las cosas van a ser así.

-¿En donde entran hijos y casamiento en tu idea de ir a la guerra, James?-le pregunto volviendo a acomodarse en su cuello.

-¿Eso era lo que realmente te preocupaba?-le pregunto sorprendido.

-No es para tomar a la ligera-le dijo ella mordazmente.

-Ninguna guerra dura para siempre-la tranquilizo él.

-Bueno parece que esta va a durar bastante. Va a ser muy difícil estar juntos.

-Creía haberte escuchado decir que aun no nos teníamos que preocupar por ello-le dijo apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza de Lily.

-Supongo que dije lo que yo misma necesitaba oír-le contesto suspirando en el cuello de James-. No es fácil pensar en ello.

-Tú no tienes porque pensar en ello, lo sabes.

-Eres muy indeciso James Potter-le reprocho ella-. O planeas nuestra vida juntos o me dices que no puedo entrar a la Orden contigo.

-No quiero que sigas el mismo camino que la mayoría de los que se enfrentan a él-le dijo él con rotundidad.

-Déjame ver si entiendo tu postura-Lily tenía esa voz, la voz con la que James sabía que perdería-. ¿Quieres que este contigo pero no en la Orden?

-Básicamente, si-dijo el sabiendo que en ese instante venia la peor parte.

-Es un problemas de fácil solución-dijo ella sonriendo-. Cuando estemos en la Orden finge que no me conoces.

-¿Qué?-James no pudo evitar reírse-. ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

-De ti y Sirius principalmente.

-Eso quizás sea un problema a la larga.

-¿Sabes que esta discusión concluye aquí, verdad?-le dijo Lily abrazándolo-. Yo no voy a discutir más sobre esto. Tú hablas de un futuro juntos, yo también.

-Es diferente, Lily-James sabía muy bien que ya había perdido y solo por eso se sentía feliz-. Yo no quiero tener que preguntarme todos los días si las cosas van a estar bien cuando llegue a mi casa.

-No te lo preguntes y deja de hablar como si estuviéramos casados James-rio Lily.

-No _aun-_le dijo el feliz.

-¿Tenemos dieciséis años y me estas proponiendo matrimonio?-le pregunto Lily entre sorprendida y divertida.

-No, _aun._

James se durmió cansado de esperar una respuesta de Lily. Ella se durmió pensando el lo que el le había dicho…_No, aun_.

**Si, sumamente empalagoso. De hecho tengo amigos que me van a acribillar por eso, pero bueno no fui yo quien lo dijo después de todo, el culpable es James. **

**Quiero dejar algo muy claro: James no es romántico, el está enamorado de Lily. Eso no lo convierte en un romántico. La situación se presta para eso, yo hago que el entorno le de ese toque empalagoso. James no pretende ser romántico, el solo dice la verdad de lo que siente hacia Lily. Y créanme en su caso funciona, pero la verdad raras veces se puede confundir con el romanticismo.**

**En cuanto a Remus y Emmeline, todos saben muy bien que ellos no terminan juntos, pero quería jugar un poco con una relación adolescente.**

**Pensé seriamente en poner a alguien para Sirius, en realidad en un principio era Sirius en mi cabeza el que se iba a fijar por fin en alguien de enserio y no Remus. Pero supongo que el lobo fue más rápido que el perro. ¿Qué tas si de dicen que les parecería a ustedes? ¿Sirius podría fijarse en alguien en su último año?**

**Aclarado el punto sobre el último mail que recibí les quiero decir que por favor dejen Reviews, no les pido que sean buenos conmigo, solo que comenten que les parece la historia.**

**Saludos a todos,**

**Neru.**


	12. Keep your self alive

Keep your self alive (Queen)

Los tres corrían al campo de Quidditch a toda velocidad. El viento de octubre hacia que sus túnicas flamearan detrás de ellos.

-Llegamos tarde-dijo Peter mirando el reloj.

-No es que no vayan a volver a jugar-dijo Lily rodando los ojos.

-No, digas nada como eso cerca de Sirius-le aconsejo Remus jadeando por la falta de aliento-. Si te escucha a hablar mal del Quidditch te hechizara de aquí a fin de año.

-Qué bueno que no le tema a Sirius-respondio ella frenando al ver las gradas.

-Deberías-puntualizo Peter agitado-. Sirius dejo a Lastrange con el cabellos rosa por una semana la última vez que le dijo idiota.

-No creo que eso deba preocuparme, dudo que Sirius me haga algo a mi precisamente-respondio ella sentándose y mirando el campo-. Aun no han salido a jugar, Remus nos hiciste correr por nada.

-Ya tendrían que estar volando-dijo mirando hacia el campo de juego-, deben estar discutiendo otra vez.

-¿Discutiendo?-Lily levanto las cejas sorprendida-. ¿Discutiendo, que?

-Las maniobras de juego-respondio Peter poniendo los ojos en blanco como si fuera obvio-. Van a jugar contra Ravenclaw asique supongo que estarán pensando en algún amago, ya que eso siempre los distrae.

-¿Por qué diablos deje que James me convenciera de venir?-protesto Lily-. Si ganan van a estar festejando y no notara si estoy o no, y si pierden va a estar tan malhumorado que no querrá hablar con nadie.

-Sabes que no es así-le contesto Remus sonriendo-. Y te pidió que vinieras porque creo que te quiere decir algo después del partido pase lo que pase, según sus palabras.

-¿Y no me vas a decir que es?-pregunto ella seria.

-Oh, claro que no-Peter se levanto del asiento cuando vio que los Ravenclaw salían al campo-. Se nos prohibió contarte nada. Remus no tendrá que preocuparse por volver a peinarse en su vida si James cumple con su amenaza.

-¿Y a ti no te amenazo?-pregunto Lily aun sentada ignorando el campo.

-Sabe perfectamente que no es algo que yo vaya a contarte-dijo Peter molesto-. Aun así, si me amenazo. Me dijo que no me preocupara si veía que la gente comenzaba a mirarme demasiado, que mi rostro no iba a tener nada de malo.

-Eso no es precisamente una amenaza-le dijo Remus.

-Sabes muy bien qué significa eso viniendo de él.

-Es un idiota-respondio Lily-. ¿Ya salieron?

-Sí, están comenzando-respondio Remus-. Como dije debieron haber estado discutiendo, los compadezco, tener a James al mando debe ser bastante difícil.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Lily creyendo conocer la respuesta.

-El es…digamos que es muy pasional en los deportes.

-En este deporte-dijo Peter sentándose para poder presenciar bien el partido.

Cuando todos los miembros de los equipos estaban sobre sus escobas a siete metros del suelo el profesor de vuelo, Phil Hopkins, se acerco a ellos en su propia escoba.

-Capitanes dense la mano-pidió.

James y Dirck Cresswell se dieron un solemne apretón de manos. Hopkins lanzo la Quaffle y el juego comenzó.

James intercepto la pelota y voló otra vez del campo sin mirar a quien chocaba en el camino, sintió una Bludger pasar cerca de su cabeza pero decidió ignorar el hecho de que David Cornel estaba intentando derribarlo. Vio el punto exacto en la portería hacia donde debía apuntar, pero el guardián de Ravenclaw se movía otra vez de los tres postes de portería. Supo que necesitaba distraer su atención.

-¡Julián!-le grito al cazador de su equipo que tenía más cerca, lanzo la pelota al aire sin demasiada fuerza y cuando noto que el guardián se había distraído esperando a que Julián tomara la pelota James volvió a tomarla a toda velocidad y lanzo hacia el poste derecho.

-Tanto para Gryffindor, eso nos deja diez a cero-escucho James al comentarista del partido.

James voló hacia Julián que parecía decepcionado de no haber sido él quien marcara.

-Lo siento colega, pero él la habría interceptado si realmente te la hubiera pasado-le explico poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico-. Quiero que tu y Mckinon estén atentos, ese mismo truco no funcionara.

-¿Por dónde atacamos?-pregunto Marlene pasando junto a ellos.

-Mantente en lo bajo-le dijo James y continuo su camino-. ¡Black!-bramo hacia Sirius-. Una Bludger casi me arranca la cabeza, ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

-Estaba justo detrás de ti intentando que esa Bludger no matara a Apoline había creído ver la

-No, tu protege a los cazadores-dijo James, el confiaba solo en Sirius a la hora de cubrirle las espaldas-. Restan puede cuidar a Apoline.

Sirius asintió y se movió hacia el centro del campo.

El partido continúo durante largo tiempo. Gryffindor llevaba ciento diez puntos de ventaja, James vio el cansancio en el rostro de su equipo. Giro a las gradas y se encontró con el rostro de Lily que le sonreía, él le devolvió la sonrisa y se volvió a concentrar en el partido.

-¿Dónde está la Snitch?-le pregunto a Apoline cuando paso volando junto a el

-Si lo supiera estaría en mi mano-respondio ella.

-Muy graciosa, estamos… ¡Ahí esta!-le grito señalando hacia abajo.

La chica se sumergió a toda velocidad en busca de la pequeña pelota dorada con alas.

-Parece que Hoother a divisado la Snitch-dijo el comentarista-. Bueno, el buscador de Ravenclaw parece estar lejos…Y si la ha capturado, esto no deja en una victoria para Gryffindor.

James grito levantando el puño y fue a reunirse con el equipo para festejar su primera victoria del año. Las gradas estallaron en aplausos, James vio con el rabillo del ojo que incluso Cresswell aplaudía.

-¡Bien hecho, Potter!-le grito-¡Espero que pongas ese mismo esfuerzo contra Slytherin!

-¡Te lo aseguro!-le contesto.

Todos estaban realmente contentos, james camino hacia Sirius y le palmeo el hombro.

-Muy bien hecho-lo felicito, le tendió la escoba que tenía en la mano-. Gracias por prestármela.

-Ya te dije que no es necesario que la conserve-le respondio Sirius sin tomarla.

-Ya envié la carta para comprar la mía-le dijo el sonriendo-. Es más rápida que esta, así que si te la quedas me harás un favor.

Sirius sonrió cansado y le alboroto el pelo a su amigo. Los dos se pusieron a festejar con el resto del equipo.

-Excelente capitán-le dijo Marlene mientras abrazaba a Apoline-. Ese último pase fue estupendo.

-Tú también lo hiciste bien-respondio el sonriendo-. Felicitaciones a todos.

-¿Vienes a las fiesta?-le pregunto George Restan que aun tenía el bate en las manos.

-No, yo voy a las duchas y luego nos vemos-se volteo para mirar a Sirius-. Hoy se lo dire, dile a Lily que baje a verme en veinte minutos-se alejo caminando hacia los vestidores sin dar tiempo a Sirius de decir alguna broma.

Lily esperaba dentro de los vestidores de Gryffindor a que James saliera de la oficina del capitán. No tenía idea que era lo que él quería decirle, pero esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un James Potter totalmente cambiado con la túnica del colegio y el cabello negro mojado.

-¿Me esperaste mucho?-pregunto inusualmente serio.

-No-le dijo ella sorprendida por el tono de voz del chico-. Solo hace cinco minutos que estoy aquí.

-Ven-le dijo tendiéndole una mano que ella miro extrañada-. Ven, Lily.

Ella tomo la mano que le ofrecía aun con sorpresa.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunto mientras lo dejaba arrastrarla hacia el campo de juego-. ¿Quieres hablar en el campo de Quidditch?

-No, pero debemos atravesarlo para llegar al bosque-le contesto sintiendo como Lily se frenaba al oír eso.

-¿Dijiste al bosque?-pregunto tragando saliva-. Hay animales peligrosos ahí, James. ¿No podemos hablar en otro lado?

-No, necesito que nadie nos vea-le explico el tirando de ella par que volviera a caminar.

James no le explico que era lo que no quería que nadie más viera y a Lily no se le ocurrió preguntar.

Caminaron hasta encontrarse con la densidad de arboles altos que apenas dejaban pasar la luz de la luna entre ellos.

-Supongo que es aquí en donde podemos hablar-dijo el deteniéndose mirando alrededor-. Antes de que me preguntes algo yo tengo algo que preguntarte a ti.

-Dime que es.

-¿Qué sabes tú acerca de los hombres lobo?-le dijo sentándose en las tierra e invitando a Lily que lo hiciera frente a él-. Vamos a estar mucho rato hablando-le explico, haciendo que ella se sentara-. ¿Y bien?

-Bueno sé que los hombres lobo se transforman en luna llena, que pierden el control sobre sí mismos, que el cambio es inevitable y que se transmite a partir de mordidas o por herencia-le contesto ella preguntándose a donde quería llegar James.

-Hay algo que la mayoría olvida mencionar porque es sumamente lógico, lo dan por entendido-le dijo el explicándose con las manos-. Los hombres lobo solo atacan humanos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-exclamo cada vez mas sorprendida-. Ellos también se alimentan de animales.

-Sí, pero de animales a los que pueden dominar-James parecía impaciente-. Más pequeños y sobre todo animales que son justamente eso animales.

-¿No son siempre los animales justamente eso?-ella levanto una ceja extrañada.

-No, siempre-James tomo una rama del suelo y comenzó a romperla-. Remus es un humano que se transforma en una especie de lobo.

-Pero eso solo se da en ellos-le dijo rodando los ojos.

-No, hay algo más.

Lily pareció pensarlo durante un largo rato mirando a James luchar contra la rama.

-¿Te refieres a gente como la profesora Mcgonagall?

-Sí, me refiero a gente como ella-le dijo levantando la vista-. ¿Qué es la profesora Mcgonagall, Lily?

-Una animaga-dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos-. Una bruja que se transforma en un animal. En su caso es un gato. Nos dijo en clase que le tomo años hacerlo.

-Sí, pero cuando se tiene incentivo se logra pronto-le dijo el cerrando los ojos y esperando a que ella hablara.

Lily guardo silencio largo rato mirándolo con la boca abierta.

-¿Eres un animago?-le pregunto con voz conmocionada-. Eso es imposible, toma mucho tiempo…

-Me tomo tres años-le contesto el aun sin mirarla y rogando que no se enojara tanto.

-¿Desde cuándo te transformas?

-Desde quinto año.

Lily respiro hondo varias veces antes de hablar nuevamente, parecía querer mantener el control.

-Di algo, Lily-pidió el chico.

-¿Sales con Remus cada luna llena?

-Sí, siempre lo acompañamos.

-Dime el por qué de todo esto-le pidió.

-Remus sufre dolor cada vez que se transforma y el su forma lobuna se hacía mucho daño a sí mismo-le explico hablando rápido-. Sirius tuvo la idea de hacerlo. La primera vez solo se trataba de una aventura entre amigos, pero cuando vimos como sufría Moony no quisimos volver a dejarlo solo. Remus no estaba de acuerdo con esto, pero no podemos dejarlo sabiendo lo que se hace cuando no estamos ahí con él. Estando nosotros ahí podemos distraer a Moony y evitar que se lastime.

-Ya veo-suspiro ella.

-¿No vas a decirme que he sido un tonto irresponsable?

-No.

-¿No me vas a dejar?

-No.

-¿Vas a decirme algo?

-Estoy orgullosa de ti-le dijo ella dejándolo atónito-. No me mires así. No voy a negar que me parezca algo peligroso y estúpido. Pero entiendo el motivo de lo que hacen y yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por un amigo.

-Lily no tienes idea de lo aliviado que estoy-le dijo riendo con nerviosismo y acercándose a ella para abrasarla.

-No me toques Potter-le dijo ella apartándolo.

-Pero creí…-James parecía dolido.

-Primero me vas a decir un par cosas-Lily sonreía-. ¿Tú y Sirius son los únicos?

-No, Peter también se transforma-le contesto cruzándose de brazos ofendido por el rechazo.

-¿Cuáles son sus animales?

-Bueno, Peter es una rata, Sirius un enorme y peludo perro pulgoso y yo soy…-James sonrió enigmáticamente-. ¿Qué animal soy?

-Un ciervo-contesto ella sin dudar provocando mas carcajadas de parte de James-. Hay algo que aun no entiendo.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Por qué hablamos de esto en este lugar?-dijo mirando alrededor con miedo.

-Porque creí que no me creerías y tendría que transformarme.

-Hazlo-pidió ella.

James se paro sacudiendo su túnica para quitar las ramas y hojas que se le habían pegado.

-Cierra los ojos-le indico. Ella lo hizo y el respiro profundo, sintió el ciervo en su interior y lo llamo para que saliera a jugar con Lily. El enorme animal se acerco a ella y le rozo el brazo con la cabeza. Ella levanto su mano y mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos le acaricio la cara.

-¿Sabes? esto es mucho más agradable que cuando te tengo que escuchar decir alguna estupidez. El ciervo pateo el suelo en señal de reproche y ella rio feliz de entender lo que había dentro de James-. Eres un animal muy bello-murmuro Lily cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en el tacto del cuerpo caliente del animal. Noto un cambio bajo sus dedos pero no se molesto en mirar, sintió una superficie sin pelo y suave.

-Cree que como humano te puedo resultar más atractivo-la voz de James estaba embriagada de felicidad.

-No apostaría a eso-miro hacia adelante para encontrar un rostro que estaba demasiado cerca del suyo son su propia mano acercándolo. No recordaba haber hecho ese movimiento, pero no iba a indagar demasiado.

James la beso de forma muy diferente y más abierta de lo que lo había hecho hasta entonces, el ya no tenía ningún secreto para ella y estaba feliz de eso. Se sentía libre de un peso que no sabía que había estado allí en un principio.

-Deberíamos regresar-dijo Lily jadeando cuando se separaron. Empujo a James hacia el castillo.

-Sí, supongo que sí-dijo el algo decepcionado de que el momento juntos se hubiera terminado-. Siempre podemos seguir mañana.

-No creo que eso sea posible-dijo riéndose del chico-. Mañana es la primera excursión a Hogsmade.

-Es cierto, la prima de Sirius estará allí-dijo James pensativo-. ¿Sabes?, creo que será bueno que Sirius recuerde que aun tiene familia.

-El tiene un hermano aquí-vio como James iba a acotar-. No me refiero a ti.

-Regulus dejo de ser su hermano después de la charla en el pasillo-contesto fríamente-. Sirius cometió un error, pero él jamás lo va a admitir. El podrá ser la persona más Gryffindor en el planeta pero le Black no se lo va a sacer nadie y ser un Black implica el orgullo ante todo. El no va a pedir perdón y aunque lo hiciera su hermano no va a aceptarlo.

-Entiendo, solo me parece triste que sea así-dijo cuando llegaron a la puerta.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos vagabundeando a estas horas?-les pregunto el celador Argus Filch que caminaba hacia ellos.

-Estaban conmigo-contesto una voz que provoco una sonrisa en James.

-Tú no puedes…-comenzó Filch.

-Si los estudiantes están con alguien del personal del castillo pueden estar fuera del toque e incluso fuera de él-le respondio Hagrid inflando el pecho-. Y trabajo aquí hace más tiempo que tu viejo loco.

Filch se marcho mascullando por lo bajo dejando a los otros tres solos en la entrada.

-No quiero enterarme lo que estaban haciendo, pero no deberían estar fuera a estas hora-les replico Hagrid.

-Solo estábamos hablando-le respondio James rojo-. Se nos paso el tiempo. Gracias por cubrirnos Hagrid.

-De nada-les sonrió el-. Es bueno ver que están juntos, ahora quiero que los dos se vayan a la Sala Común.

Ellos asintieron y sin protestar caminaron rápido hacia donde se les había indicado. Al llegar fueron absorbidos por un tumulto de gente que estaba ahí para palmear la espalda de James e invitarlo a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.

-No, de verdad gracias pero…-James miraba a Lily suplicando ayuda.

-Creo que me voy a sentar con Remus y Peter-dijo dándole la espalda.

Ella busco a los dos muchachos que se encontraban en unas butacas hablando animadamente de alguna jugada que se había realizado hoy.

-Hola-les dijo a modo de dar a ver que ella estaba ahí.

-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto Remus mirándola preocupado.

-¿No quieres preguntar mejor como me lo tome?-rio ella-. Está bien, Remus. Entiendo porque lo hicieron. Tienes amigos valientes.

-Lo sé- contesto el feliz.

-Peter me vas a tener que ayudar tu a mí en Transformaciones-Lily parecía divertirse al ser parte del secreto-. Ahora me entero que has logrado algo que yo no podría imaginar lograr jamás.

-Sí, bueno…tuve ayuda de James y Sirius-se sonrojo el chico mirando al piso.

-Ni James ni Sirius pueden transformarse por ti-le contesto ella con sencillez.

Peter sonrió con una sonrisa extraña. Se llamaba orgullo eso que ser erguía en su pecho.

-Evans-la llamo Sirius-. ¿Cómo estás en esta hermosa noche que no toco vivir?

-Creí que ya habíamos superado lo de los apellidos-le contesto volteando hacia él.

-Lo siento es un mal habito-le dijo sentándose en el apoya brazos del sillón-. ¿Han visto a Marlene?

-¿Marlene?-pregunto Remus mirando alrededor-. No, no la hemos visto.

-¿Para que la necesitas?-cuestiono Peter.

-Para nada.

-¿Nueva conquista?-Lily sonrió y busco a Marlene.

-No, es solo que quería hablarle de la jugada de hoy.

-¿Qué con eso?-dijo James acercándose.

-Bueno es que la tuve que salvar varias veces cuando George estaba lejos-dijo el rascándose la cabeza pensativo-. Estaba algo distraída.

-Sí, lo note pero no le quise decir nada y tu tampoco lo harás-James se mostro serio-. Según me dijeron su tío fue encontrado muerto hace poco.

-Pobre chica-comento Lily-. Supuse que algo iba mal, no parece la de siempre.

-Sí, creo que ya hablo con Dumbledore también. Porque ella fue criada con sus tíos junto a sus hermanos y primos.

-¿Qué te hace creer que ya hablo con Dumbledore?

-Que es una chica que se atravesó frente a una Bludger para que no le diera a Apoline y el hecho de que la última vez que Sirius intento hacerle una broma en las prácticas paso volando junto a él y le quito la escoba dejando que cayera a casi dos metros del suelo.

-¿Ella hizo qué?-pregunto Remus mirando maravillado a Sirius-. ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Sirius dijo que ella estaba volando mal y que seguro era porque estar con él en el equipo la distraía porque no había superado lo del año pasado-dijo James mirando ceñudo a Sirius.

-De acuerdo, lo siento-respondio el sintiéndose muy mal-. Solo quería que se riera, parecía muy seria y de todos modos creo que pague el precio cuando sentí como mi espalda hundía el suelo.

-Es peligroso que siga volando-analizo James-. Podríamos perder…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-le reclamo Lily-. Un partido no importa más que ella.

-Ibaa decir que podemos perder a una cazadora si la dejábamos seguir volando-le dijo irritado-. No quiero que se lastime.

Lily agacho la cabeza avergonzada y comenzó a dibujar con el dedo formas en su túnica.

-No creo que sea lo mejor-contesto Sirius-. Hoy anoto puntos aun con todos los problemas que tubo, además creo que jugar le servirá para sacar el enojo.

-¿Y eso como lo sabes?-le pregunto Peter.

-Por que cuando me siento enojado no haya nada mejor que golpear una pelota con el bate-respondio el sonriendo.

James seguía algo enojado por lo que había dicho Lily. Claro que quería ganar la copa y ser un buen capitán, pero Marlene no podía volver de esa forma. Sirius se sentía mal por ella ese era el motivo por el cual creía que lo mejor era dejarla. El no estaba seguro de que hacer pero como siempre que James estaba inseguro de algo opto por sonreír y parecer confiado.

-Marlene se queda-anuncio-. Sirius es tu responsabilidad desde ahora. Solo ella.

-Pero las Bludger van apuntando casi siempre hacia ti.

-Yo me las arreglare, ella necesita volar.

Lily clavo su mirada en Remus, que al igual que ella sonreía. Esos dos podían dejar de lado a los egocéntricos muchachos que habían nacido para ser cuando se necesitaba. Ella estaba orgullosa de James y Sirius, por mas infantiles que fueran, ellos estaban destinados a ser dos grandes hombres algún día.

-Creo que mañana nos espera Hogsmade-dijo llevándose y caminando hacia la escalera-. Buenas noches.

-No me pediste perdón-le recordó James-. Creíste que me importaba mas el equipo que Marlene.

Lily volteo se acerco a el y lo beso durante unos segundos.

-Estas perdonada-le dijo James sonriente.

-Lily no te disculpaste conmigo por robarme a mi amigo-reprocho Sirius levantando una ceja-. Me debes un beso a mi también.

-Claro-le dijo Lily para sorpresa de todos. Comenzó a acercar a Sirius que parecía nervioso.

-¿Qué demonios...?-James intento frenarla pero ella se soltó.

-No, Lily era una broma-le decía Sirius mientras ella ponía cada vez más cerca-. Lily, James me matara-le imploro Sirius caminando hacia atrás.

-No lo creo-fue todo lo que dijo estando a dos centímetros de su cara. Sirius miro desesperado a su amigo que miraba inmóvil la escena. Lily contrajo los músculos de la cara, el creyó que algo andaba mal, pero entonces Lily emitió un falso estornudo-. Lo siento, soy alérgica a los perros-le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Pretendes matarme del susto?-Sirius parecía muy enojado y confundido.

James se relajo de su postura y comenzó a reírse con tanta fuerza que luego le dolieron las cotillas. Remus y Peter lo imitaban desde el sillón. Lily solo sonreía mientras se marchaba.

-Potter, tu novia pasa demasiado tiempo con nosotros-ya calmado permitió que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

**¿Y qué les parece como va quedando? Espero que les guste y que alguien se apiade y comente la historia… No me importa si la leen ahora o dentro de diez años yo siempre leo mis mail y los comentarios.**

**Bueno como solo una persona me dijo que le parecía la idea de Sirius y alguien más aun no sé que voy a hacer.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que siempre está dispuesta a darme su opinión.**

**Como dice ahí está claro que en el próximo capítulo va a aparecer Andrómeda junto con su hija, que seguramente es muy especial. A todos les va a afectar conocer a la sobrina de Sirius.**

**Saludos y mis mejores deseos, Neru.**


	13. We are Golden

We are Golden (MIKA)

**Rarísimo que a una persona que le gusta escuchar Pink Floyd, Pearl Jam y hasta Sex Pistols le guste un cantante como MIKA pero iba tan bien con el capitulo y lo considero muy talentoso. Es bastante lejano a lo que suelo escuchar, pero cuando alguien tiene LUZ hay que admitirlo. La letra de este tema refleja parte del capítulo "Who gives a damn about the family you come from? No giving up when you're young and you want some" (¿a quién le importa de qué familia vienes? No te rindes cuando eres joven y quieres algo)**

En el camino a Hogsmade James, Sirius y Peter se turnaban para tirar pequeñas piedras a quienes pasaban cerca de ellos.

-Dejen a la gente en paz-les reprocho Remus mientras hablaba con Lily animadamente.

-Estamos aburridos-se quejo James dejando caer las piedras que tenía en la mano.

-Si-concuerdo Sirius-. ¿De qué hablaban eruditos?

-De libros-respondio Lily rodando los ojos.

-¿De qué libro?-a Peter le gustaban, pero sabía que James y Sirius no leían mucho y por eso molestaban a Remus.

-Alicia en el País de las Maravillas?-aclaro Remus sonriendo ante la expresión abatida de Sirius.

-Perdón, ¿Cómo dices que se llama el libro?-Sirius parecía divertido.

-Alicia en el País de las Maravillas-repitió.

-Extraño nombre-murmuro riendo.

-No te resulta extraño si lees el libro-contesto Lily-. Con Remus discutíamos sobre qué es lo que realmente quiso expresar el auto del libro.

-El hombre estaba loco-replico James-. Un conejo que habla, naipes andantes, una oruga fumando, un gato sonriente y un sombrerero loco-enumero él con los dedos-. Estaba loco.

-No fue eso lo que quiso expresar-dijo Lily con impaciencia-. Es más que eso, el hablaba de como Alicia no quería crecer y seguir jugando en un mundo imaginario.

-¿Algo así como Peter Pan?-pregunto Peter.

-Exactamente como Peter-asintió ella-. ¿Cuándo leíste Peter Pan?

-No lo recuerdo-dijo el bajando la cabeza. Claro que lo recordaba, había ido a la biblioteca muggle para buscar ese libro cuando tenía once.

-Bien, Peter Pan y Alicia no deseaban crecer y por eso siguen jugando-aclaro Lily-. Debe ser difícil seguir jugando.

-No, lo creo-suspiro James-. Jugar no es difícil.

-Sí que lo es. Cuando un crece pierde el poder de ver las cosas como algo que no son. Intentar engañarte diciendo que aun puedes debe ser difícil.

Nadie dijo mas nada en el camino. Todos se sintieron auspicies de las palabras de Lily, era algo que no estaba dicho para nadie pero todos tomaron como propio. Sirius dejo las piedras y camino erguido, James tomo la mano de Lily y camino como hombre sin balancear sus manos unidas adelante y a atrás, Peter no se rio de nadie y Remus dejo de lado a Alicia y pensó en el trabajo de Pociones que le estaba dando problemas.

Llegando al pueblo se fueron a tomar una cerveza de manteca, la bebida favorita entre los magos, al bar de Las Tres Escobas. La camarera, y dueña del bar, la joven y hermosa Madame Rosmerta los atendió con una sonrisa.

-¡Muchachos!-los saludo contenta-. ¿Cómo han estado?

-Excelente-le respondio Sirius poniéndose frente a ella con una sonrisa seductora-. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar salir conmigo?

-Cuando la ley no me quiera enviar a Azkaban por ello-le dijo riendo-. Busca a alguien de tu edad, Sirius.

-Ya he estado con bastante brujas de mi edad y las encuentro insulsas-se quejo él.

-Desgraciadamente salir con jovencitos no está en mi lista de sueños-replico vivamente la mujer posando la vista en James y Lily-. ¡Vaya! Era verdad eso que decías el año pasado James. al parecer por fin lo conseguiste-lo felicito y luego le hablo a Lily-. Este muchacho me viene repitiendo desde hace años que tu serias su novia algún día y aunque lamentaba decepcionarme no podíamos estar juntos.

Lily rio y miro a James que parecía orgulloso de si mismo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué van a pedir?-pregunto Rosmerta.

-Cinco cervezas de manteca-respondio James sacando un monedero y pagando a la mujer que se retiro a buscar el pedido.

-¡Sirius!-exclamo una voz desde las puertas del bar.

Ellos voltearon para encontrarse con una mujer alta de cabello negro y ojos grandes y oscuros. Era muy bella, casi despreocupadamente elegante, como si no lo intentara. Iba acompañada de una niña de unos cuatro años de edad que tenía el cabello, para sorpresa de todos, de color rosa.

-¡Dromeda!-Sirius se levanto para saludar a su prima-. Ven siéntate con nosotros.

La mujer tomo una sillas y se aproximo hacia ellos sonriendo junto a ella la pequeña se había golpeado contra el costado de una mesa.

-¡Dora, ten más cuidado!-la reprendió la madre poniéndose frente a los demás-. Hola-saludo al resto-. Supongo que son los amigos de mi primo.

-Si-contesto James-. yo soy James, el es Peter, el es Remus y ella es Lily.

-Mucho gusto-dijo ella-. yo soy Andrómeda que obviamente es un nombre horrible, pueden llamarme Dromeda.

-¿Es ella la pequeña Nymphadora?-pregunto Sirius arrodillándose junto a la pequeña que parecía distraída-. ¿Te dolió ese golpe?-le pregunto viendo como se frotaba en el pecho.

-No-dijo ella mirando al joven con sorpresa-. ¿Tú eres mi tío Sirius?

-Si-le dijo el sonriendo-. ¿Tú eres mi sobrina Nymphadora?

-No, me llamo Tonks-le dijo la niña poniendo mala cara.

-¿Tonks?-dijo Sirius extrañado-. Ese es tu apellido.

-Desde que tiene conciencia de cuál es su nombre decidió que no le gusta-respondio Andrómeda-. Se hace llamar por su apellido.

-Ya veo-rio Sirius-. Parece que eso de odiar el nombre es hereditario.

Pidieron una bebida para Andrómeda y agua para la niña.

-¿Por qué es de ese color su cabello?-pregunto James maravillado.

-Porque es una metamorfomaga-le explico la madre sorbiendo un poco del whisky de fuego que había pedido-. Puede cambiar su aspecto según le plazca, aun no es totalmente consciente de su habilidad. Solo le gusta cambiar de color su cabello y nunca elige nada menos llamativo que el verde.

-Eso es genial-respondio el chico mirando a Lily-. Retiro realmente todo lo dicho sobre su nombre.

-¿Qué con su nombre?-pregunto Andrómeda con tenacidad.

-Es que al principio e resultaba extraño pero ahora veo que era que no podía imaginarme a una persona a la que le quedara bien-se explico él con su mejor sonrisa-. A ella le queda perfecto.

-¿Tu quien eres?-pregunto Tonks.

-Me llamo James-le contesto gentilmente-. ¿Sabes, Tonks? Me gusta tu cabello.

-Gracias-dijo ella sonriendo feliz-. A mí me gusta como se ve el tuyo- ella frunció la carita en un gesto de dolorosa concentración y su cabello se torno negro azabache y muy desordenado, de la misma forma que la de James.

-Tienes estilo-la felicito con suficiencia-. Lily, así se verán nuestros hijos.

Ella le rodo los ojos y miraba con ternura a Tonks.

-Supongo que debemos hablar-dijo Andrómeda mirando a Sirius-. Tuve que traer a la pequeña, Ted tubo que…trabajar hoy y no podía cuidarla-parecía incomoda-. Pero no puedo decir mucho delante de ella.

-Nosotros lo haremos-se ofreció Lily-. Tonks, ¿te gustaría venir a pasear por el pueblo con nosotros?-ella asintió y tomo la mano de Lily con confianza-. Vamos-les dijo a Peter, Remus y James.

Ellos se levantaron dándoles a los familiares una privacidad que no habían pedido pero que obviamente necesitaban.

-¡No corras!-le gritaba Remus a la niña que se adelantaba a ellos. Ella volteo a verlo y se tropezó con sus propios pies, cayó al suelo y se levanto sacándose la tierra de la ropa-. ¿Estás bien?-le pregunto preocupado.

-Si-le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos-. Tus ojos son raros.

-¿Raros?-le dijo el mirando a sus amigos extrañado.

-Sí, son como de animal-le respondio Tonks suspirando-. Así-le mostro frunciendo el ceño y cambiando los ojos para volverlo como los de Remus.

-Eso es porque Remus es una enorme bestia-le explico James sonriendo-. Come niños pequeños.

-¡James!-le grito Lily-. Tonks los ojos de Remus son así porque él es especial- le explico poniéndose de rodillas a la altura de ella.

-También me gusta tu cabello-le dijo Tonks volviendo su cabello rojo y largo hasta la cintura-. Y tus ojos son verdes, me gusta el verde.

La pequeña volvió a correr por el pueblo volteando para ver que tan atrás estaba dejando a los demás. Cuando la volvieron a alcanzar ella se preparo para dirigirse a Remus.

-¿Eres un enorme bestia especial que come niños?-le pregunto con interés.

-No como niños-le dijo el riendo sin saber porque no podía formular la mentira entera para esa pequeña.

-Que suerte-le comento ella-. Escuche que mi papa decía que una bestia se robaba niños.

-¿Tu papa te dijo eso?-le pregunto James cambiando su expresión.

-No, se lo dijo a mi mama-parecía volver a distraerse con la vidriera de la tienda Honeydukes, lugar en donde vendían una increíble cantidad de dulce-. Mama no me compro las brujas fritas dijo que estábamos llegando tarde a ver a Sirius- se quejo.

-Ven-le dijo Lily llevándola al interior de lugar-. Una bolsa de brujas fritas-le dijo a la chica detrás del mostrador. Ella se lo entrego y James pago la bolsa.

Sentados en un banco esperando a que Tonks se terminara la bolsa.

-¿Quieres?-le pregunto a Peter mostrando las brujas fritas.

-Gracias-dijo Peter y tomo una llevándosela a la boca.

-¿Ustedes quieren?-les pregunto mirando a los demás.

Recibió negativas y entretenida siguió comiendo el resto que quedaba.

-Deberíamos volver-dijo Remus mirando el cielo-. Ya habrán hablado todo lo que debían hablar.

-Supongo que el tío no dijo nada mas-suspiro Sirius-. Siempre creí que era como los demás.

-No le desvueltas al asunto-le dijo Andrómeda pacientemente-. Yo nunca creí que el tío fuera malo y tenía razón en creer eso. Sirius, le das más poder a tu apellido del que realmente tiene.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El tío era un hombre…no voy a decir bueno-determino-, pero si diferente al resto de la familia.

-El no era realmente un Black, su padre era un pariente de Lastrange-explico el-. Su apellido era diferente. Por eso era distinto.

-¿Cuál es tu excusa?, tu eres un Black.

-Claro que no.

-Black, es tu apellido no tu marca de vida y no permitas que se convierta en eso-ella sonreía y miraba a su primo con felicidad-. Debiste venir a casa cuando te peleaste con tía Walburga.

-No lo pensé, lo siento.

-¿Lamentas no haber venido?

-No, no realmente.

-Entonces no me pidas perdón-Andrómeda era especial, no había dudas de ello.

-¿Bellatrix?-pregunto una voz detrás de ella-. ¿Qué hace hablando con ese Black?

Andrómeda suspiro y se dio la vuelta dejando ver completamente su rostro. Detrás de ella Severus Snape y Rabastan Lestrange la miraban confundidos.

-Mi nombre no es Bellatrix-explico algo molesta. Sirius sabia que odiaba que la confundieran con su hermana-. Soy Andrómeda, soy su hermana.

-Si-dijo Rabastan mirándola con asco-. Ahora noto la diferencia, eres la traidora a la sangre que se caso con un sangre sucia.

-Soy una mujer que está casada con un mago hijo de muggles-le dijo mordazmente-. Y como dije soy hermana de Bellatrix y no solo físicamente nos parecemos. Somos bastante similares en nuestro carácter.

Sirius sonrió muy a su pesar, sabía que Dromeda no mentía. Ella era hábil con la varita y su genio no era el mejor, pero ella jamás iba tan lejos como sus palabras prometían. Crecer a la par de sus hermanas le había enseñado que la mejor forma de vivir es dejando claro quién eres y hasta donde pueden llegar las personas con sus palabras.

Rabastan la miro divertido y se alejo de ella con la cabeza en alto.

-Lestrange te vas a romper el cuello si lo estiras tanto-le dijo Sirius haciendo que su prima riera-. Ese de ahí es el hermano de Rodolphus, el esposo de Bellatrix.

-Sí, lo sé-contesto ella con asco-. Bellatrix nació para casarse con ese hombre.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Bellatrix y a Narcisa?-pregunto el recordando a sus otras primas. Bellatrix era hermosa y de cabello oscuro, muy parecida a Andrómeda, y Narcisa era rubia y hermosa también.

-Cuando me fui de casa fue la última vez que vi a Bella y a Cissy la vi en el callejón Diagon cuando fui con Ted hace unas semana-le respondio mirando hacia otro lado-. Me saludo con un gesto y ambas seguimos caminando.

-¿Te saludo?-Sirius estaba extrañado.

-No etiquetes a la familia-le reprocho ella-. Cissy no es mala, solo no sabe como decir que no y el hecho de que la hayan hecho casarse con Lucius Malfoy no ayuda al valor de mi hermana.

-Malfoy-siseo Sirius-. Ese imbécil, está aliado con…

-No lo digas-lo callo ella-. Es muy peligroso hablar de eso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Sirius.

-Lo lamento, les daremos un poco más de tiempo-dijo la voz de James sorprendiendo a los primos-. Volvimos porque Tonks estaba cansada-dijo señalando a el bulto dormido que llevaba en los brazos.

-No, está bien-Andrómeda parecía sopesar una posibilidad mientras estiraba los brazos para tomar a su hija-. Sí, creo que es mejor que se queden y también escuchen lo que voy a decir.

Los chicos volvieron a tomar asiento e hicieron silencio para escuchar.

-Es muy importante que me escuchen-les advirtió-. Ya no es seguro hablar sobre la guerra con tanta libertad. En este mes que ha pasado las cosas han cambiado lo suficiente como para que el pánico se desate. No tienes idea sobre lo mucho que me costó hacer que Ted me permitiera venir a verte, Sirius. Las cosas están peor, ya nadie sabe en quien confiar.

-Pero en el verano…-dijo Remus.

-En el verano aun no habían puesto como encargado de exterminar Mortifagos a Barty Crouch-dijo con impaciencia-. Él está usando técnicas tan mortíferas como Voldemort mismo. Les dio a las personas carta blanca para atacar a los Mortifagos como les parezca conveniente.

-¿Y eso es malo?-pregunto James.

-Sí, sí lo es-ella levanto las cejas-. No puedes combatir fuego con fuego. Esto está haciendo que la gente se ponga histérica. No sabes en quien confiar. La semana pasada atacaron a un hombre con cinco _Desmaius_ diferentes y solo estaba intentando entrar a su casa y había olvidado la contraseña de ingreso a su casa.

-¿Contraseña de ingreso?-dijo Peter extrañado.

-Es una medida de seguridad que se toma últimamente-se explico-. Le preguntas a la persona de afuera algo que solo ella podría saber o creas palabras clave para que nadie extraño entre en tu casa.

-Así que el caos al fin se ha desatado-James volvía a parecer oscuro-. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que eso sucediera. Era sabido.

-Supongo que es verdad, aunque es una lástima-Lily miraba hacia Tonks-. Dromeda… si es peligroso salir de casa ¿Por qué salió? Nos habríamos dado cuenta tarde o temprano de que algo estaba mal.

-Porque…-ella miro a Lily impresionada por su agudeza-. Sirius será blanco de miradas, al igual que Regulus. Claro que Regulus jamás me escucharía.

-¿Blanco de miradas?

-Intentaran reclutarte-sentencio.

-No me uniría a esos bastardos aunque me ofrecieran la cabeza de mi madre-dijo el escandalizado-. Sabes que jamás haría algo así.

-Lo sé, pero eso no significa que no te vayan a buscar.

-¿Cuál es tu actitud ante la guerra?

-Yo no tomo actitudes frente a una guerra-dijo abrazando a su pequeña-. Ted está a favor del fin de todo esto, yo no quiero arriesgar a Dora. Pero supongo que si tengo que elegir estoy de parte de Dumbledore. Porque después de todo, la guerra se resume a eso. El Innombrable y Dumbledore.

La conversación concluyo dejando a los chicos con mucho en que pensar. James no podía evitar sentir odio a Voldemort. Lily no se podía sacar de la cabeza la forma en la que esa mujer apretaba a su hija contra el pecho. Remus sabía que algo malo estaba llegando y esperaba poder con ello. Sirius creía sabia que algo era seguro, él y Regulus estaban separados. Peter, él tenía miedo del alcance de sus palabras el día que prometió acompañar a James.

Andrómeda se retiro despidiéndose de todos con una sonrisa y abrazando a su primo al final. Tonks se despertó para hacer que todos prometieran que los vería de nuevo alguna vez. Sus ojitos no se separaban de los de Remus.

-Genial-dijo Sirius cuando se fueron-. Enamoraste a mi sobrina de cuatro años y no puedes hablar tres palabras seguidas con Emmeline sin ponerte rojo.

-Ella es una niña no está enamorada-le respondio rodando los ojos-. Me dijo que mis ojos parecían de animal. Le llamaron la atención, por eso me miraba.

-Es especial-susurro Lily.

-Debe serlo para estar a la altura de su nombre-rio James-. Volvamos al castillo antes de que Mcgonagall nos fría por llegar tarde.

**¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Está gustando? Les tengo que confesar que estoy sufriendo una especie de bloqueo y no sé si está afectando mucho o no mi escritura, espero que no. Como fuera, quiero pedirles que sepan entender si hay algo malo, y escucho quejas si lo hay.**

**Bueno como prometí aquí está el capitulo con Tonks incluida. Es especial ¿No? Se nota que estaba maravillada con Remus. Y por eso para el luego es tan difícil acercarse a alguien que es menor que él, ya que la vio de pequeña (por supuesto esto es inventado por mí, la historia de Jo Rowling no es así)**

**En el próximo no tengo idea que va a pasar. Espero empezar pronto. Comenten por favor.**

**Gracias como siempre a quienes comentas y a quienes leen**

**Saludos, Nimphadora.**


	14. Black Hole Sun

Black Hole Sun (Soundgarden)

-Tengo mucho frio-se quejo Lily caminando junto a Emmeline volviendo de la biblioteca.

-Las desventajas del invierno.

Un grupo pequeño de chicas de Slytherin paso junto a ellas mirándolas hostilmente. Era extraño, os hombre eran los que hacían eso, las chicas normalmente solo las ignoraba.

-¿Remus y tu han avanzado algo en Defensa?-le pregunto mientras se frotaba las manos pretendiendo no notar nada de lo acontecido.

-Algo, no mucho la verdad-frunció el seño-. Remus es bueno explicando pero es como si me tuviera miedo. No se me acerca y tengo que estar adivinando lo que él hace con la varita a metros de distancia-ella miro a Lily con tristeza-. Tal vez en verdad no quiere estar conmigo.

-No creo que sea eso-suspiro Lily-. No está acostumbrado a…

-Lily, no seas condescendiente, el estuvo con muchas chicas-la corto Emmeline-. La mitad de mis compañeras de casa fueron llevadas a la torre de Astronomía por él.

-Es algo difícil de explicar-le dijo Lily nerviosa-. Remus no se acerca a nadie lo suficiente para que lo vean. El es reservado, es solo eso. No es que no le gustes es que…Diablos, no puedo decírtelo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque jamás le dije a James o a Remus que tu me pediste que le dijera a Remus que te ayudara y sería injusto contarte a ti lo que hablo con ellos.

-En ese caso hay una solución-dijo ella respirando hondo-. Tienes mi permiso para contarles a los demás que yo te pedí eso.

-¿Cómo dices?-exclamo Lily-. Eso no hace que yo te vaya a contar lo que ellos me hayan dicho.

-No, pero adelanta las cosas-Emmeline había aprendido que lo mejor era ser frontal en la vida.

-Supongo-Lily sonrió ante el valor descarado de su amiga-. ¿No sentirás vergüenza?

-Sí, claro que sí. Pero al parecer Remus siente más vergüenza que yo.

-Me recuerdas a James de algún modo.

-¿Te recuerdo a Potter?-Emmeline levanto una ceja con intriga.

-Sí, los dos son unos malditos descarados-Lily rio y se despidió de Emmeline en el pasillo que dividía el lado este y oeste del castillo. Fue directamente hacia las butacas donde Peter y Remus estaban estudiando.

-Hola-la saludo Remus apenas levantando la vista.

-¿Qué hacen?

-Pociones-respondio Peter agarrándose el cabello con enojo-. Creo que si no encuentro para que sirve la luparia pronto voy a vomitar.

-¿Encontraron para que sirve el acónito?-le pregunto Lily divertida.

-Hace como dos horas-Remus parecía tan cansado como Peter.

-Bueno el acónito y la luparia son la misma planta-respondio ella tapándose la boca para contener las carcajadas.

-No es gracioso Lily-Peter se froto los ojos con fuerza anoto unas líneas más en su pergamino.

-¿Cómo te fue en la biblioteca?-pregunto Remus.

-No encontré lo que buscaba pero tuve una charla con Emmeline-le contesto con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿De qué hablaron?-Remus parecía muy nervioso de repente.

-Creí que será mucho más divertido si esperamos a los otros dos para hablar de esto.

-¿Qué fue…?-Remus empezó a hablar antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Moony-la voz de Sirius sonó desde la entrada de la sala-. No quería pegarte en la cabeza.

-Imbécil-le dijo Remus parándose y mirando a su amigo con enojo-. Aprende a apuntar.

-Sí, la próxima vez intentare darte en el pecho con mejor puntería-Sirius se sentó-. ¿Qué tarea están haciendo?

-Acabamos de terminar con pociones-contesto Peter-. Puedes tomar mis notas.

-Luego-James se sentó junto a Remus-. ¿De qué hablaban?

-Lily tiene que contarme algo, pero dijo que quería esperar a que ustedes llegaran-le contesto mirando a la pelirroja con curiosidad.

-Somos todo oídos-dijo Sirius poniendo la cara entre los manos.

-Le estaba contando a Remus que hoy hable con Emmeline y me dijo que creía que Remus no podía estar interesado en ella porque jamás se le acercaba-Lily lo dijo rápido, no sabía cómo contar un chisme-. Entonces le dije que tal vez era porque Remus estaba nervioso y ella me dijo que era imposible porque sabía que Remus había estado con chicas de aquí antes…

-¿Cómo sabe ella sobres eso?-pregunto Remus alarmado.

-Sus amigas al parecer fueron algunas de esas chicas-le dijo ella con frialdad-. Como sea, le dije que yo sabía que no era falta de interés de tu parte y cuando me pregunto que era y yo no le pude responder me dijo que les contara a ustedes sobre algo que ella y yo habíamos estado…

-¿Es lo que no me querías contar?-interrumpió James.

-Si-ella parecía nerviosa-. Ella me pidió que te convenciera de que la ayudaras en defensa para poder estar más contigo. Lo siento-se disculpo-. Yo habría podido ayudarla pero ella quería que fueras tú. Hoy me dijo que les podía contar esto porque según ella era mejor dejar las cosas claras.

-¿Ella finge ser mala en Defensa para que la ayude?-Remus estaba pasmado.

-No, ella es realmente mala en Defensa.

-Lily, esto no cambia nada-el chico parecía triste-. No puedo estar con ella es demasiado peligroso.

-Perdóname pero yo no lo veo así.

-Es que no comprendes la situación-él se agarro del cabello y tiro de el-. ¿Entiendes que las personas le temen a los que son como yo?

-Tú no vas a salir con ella durante la luna llena-le respondio con ímpetu.

-Puede temerme aun así.

-Creo que tú le temes mas a ella de lo que ella te podría temer a ti-sentencio-. Tal vez ella debió de ser la Gryffindor.

-¡No puedo!-Remus estallo-. No puedo estar con ella. No puedo estar con nadie, es peligroso. No es miedo por mí.

-¿Por quién entonces?

-Por mis amigos, por mi padres, porque si ella hablara estaría fallando a todos-el volvió a hablar bajo-. Dumbledore me dio un lugar aquí, el que se descubra lo que el se esforzó tanto en ayudarme a ocultar seria como escupirle en la cara.

-¿Y no le escupes en la cara cada vez que ellos se transforman?-pregunto ella señalando a los inusualmente callados muchachos que escuchaban la conversación sin interrumpir.

-Yo…yo no…-el suspiro y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos-. Si, tienes razón lo hago. Pero ese ya es un riesgo grande, no voy a correr otro.

-Por favor, Remus-ella le tomo las manos y le duplico por su amiga-. Inténtalo, no solo te pido una oportunidad para ella, sino una también para ti. Si algo malo pasa yo puedo ayudarte.

-¿Cómo?-el realmente quería una solución.

-Le puedo borrar la memoria-ella lo soltó con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Sabes hacer eso?

-Sí, bueno…-ella parecía avergonzada-. El novio de mi hermana me vio con los libros del colegio practicando el _Nox _con la luz de mi cuarto, Petunia se puso como loca y me dijo que hiciera algo con aquel trastornad, le borre la memoria con un _Obliviate_ y recibí una carta del Ministerio de que no volviera a hacer magia en presencia de un muggle. Pero el hechizo funciono con él, así que supongo que puedo repetirlo en Emmeline si descubre algo y quiere hablar.

-¿Serias capaz?-Sirius se metió en la charla por primera vez-. En verdad te estás volviendo como nosotros.

-Jamás veras que sea como ustedes-le respondio sin quitar la vista de Remus-. ¿Qué me dices?

-De acuerdo-él lo dijo dudando. Pero si Lily se comprometía a ayudar si las cosas salían mal tal vez podría funcionar.

-Cambiando de tema-se entrometió James-. Quiero que me ayuden a hacer la última broma merodeadora el día de navidad.

-Falta un mes para eso-rio Lily.

-Exacto-una sonrisa le ilumino la cara-. Necesitamos empezar a planear ahora.

-Es verdad-Sirius clavo su mirada en Lily-. Tal vez la prefecta y Premio Anual debería irse.

-Tal vez el Idiota y Engreído deba irse también.

-Claro, James, Lily quiere que te vayas-le dijo Sirius a su amigo.

-Me refería a ti-Lily se paro y tomo sus cosas-. Pero de todos modos debo irme.

-Nos vemos-James había aprendido a no preguntar demasiado a Lily.

Ella se marcho a su habitación y comenzó a escribir una carta.

_Queridos mama y papa:_

_¿Cómo esta todo? Espero que bien._

_No sé quien les dijo que aquí algo está mal. Se equivocaron en su última carta, no está pasando nada malo. Las cosas marchan bastante bien dentro del colegio. Si afuera las cosas no están bien nosotros no lo notamos, el director sabe cuidarnos._

_En las asignaturas me esta yendo bien, recibo mucha ayuda de Remus en defensa y de James en Transformaciones. _

_No, mama, no voy a llevar a James a casa para navidad. El prefiere pasar la navidad aquí y yo lo comprendo y preferiría si no les molesta acompañarlo._

_Supongo que no nos veremos hasta junio y el pensar eso me hace extrañarlos aun mas pero creo que será lo mejor que no esté ahí. Supongo que Petunia llevara a Vernon a cenar y no creo que sea prudente que él me vea o que Petunia intente matarme._

_Prometo escribir pronto._

_Denle mis saludos a Petunia, los quiero._

_ Lily_

Miro la carta sintiendo la respiración pesada. Sabía muy bien que les estaba mintiendo a sus padres al decirles que todo estaba bien. No quería hacerlo pero no había otra forma de mantenerlos lejos de la situación por la que el mundo mágico atravesaba. Extrañaba a su familia, pero siempre había tiempo para verlos y sentía que debía quedarse en Hogwarts. Sonrió al pensar en su hermana y en la carta que alguna vez le había mandado a Dumbledore pidiéndole entrar en Hogwarts, se preguntaba si lo desearía así si supiera sobre la guerra que se desataba.

-Supongo que no-se dijo en voz alta bajando las escalera observando a los merodeadores aun hablando entre susurros.

-¿Terminaste?-le pregunto James sonriéndole y haciéndole sentir que hacia lo correcto al quedarse con él en Navidad.

-Debo enviar una carta a mi casa-le respondio mostrándole el papel.

-Vamos-él se levanto y la acompaño hacia la pajarera sin hablar en el camino.

Llegaron al lugar en donde las lechuzas dormían, descansaban y comían con tranquilidad. Lily llamo a una de las aves y le ato la carta a una de las patas.

-Extraño hacer eso-dijo James suspirando-. Enviar cartas a casa.

Ella no sabía que decir ese comentario la había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Puedo saber que les dijiste a tus padres?

-Que pasaría navidad aquí-no podía contarle el resto.

-Deberías ir con ellos-James sonrió con franqueza y se dedico a observar a la lechuza con la carta de Lily partir mientras hablaba-. Ellos deben extrañarte.

-Yo también los extraño-se sincero ella-. Pero los veré en junio, quiero pasar navidad en Hogwarts por mi último año.

-¿Solo por eso?-el no pretendía sonar engreído, el era sincero-. No se trata de mí.

-No siempre es sobre ti ¿sabes?-ella rodo los ojos para ocultarle que tenía razón.

-¿No es esto sobre mi?-él le hablaba con indulgencia.

-No es solo sobre ti-respondio intentando defenderse de la calma de James-. Quiero quedarme aquí, algo me dice que será lo mejor que este aquí.

-¿Entones no es por mi?

-Lamento decepcionarte.

-No lo hiciste-él la tomo de la mano y la dirigió por el camino de vuelta-. Quiero que estés conmigo, pero no que lo sientas como un deber.

-No lo veo así.

-Me alegro-James le recordaba a su padre, hablando con indulgencia y con esa mirada de _cuando tu estas yendo yo ya fui, vine y en el camino conjure un Patronus._ Aunque claro Lily sabía que lo de James era demasiada pose, el se estaba forzando a parecer mayor.

-Me recuerdas a Peter Pan y Alicia-le confesó ella mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Los que no querían crecer?-era extraño, el se estaba esforzando por no parecer un niño.

-Los que querían seguir jugando-lo corrigió-. Ellos jugaban a ser niños, tu juegas a ser adulto.

El se molesto por eso pero decidió no discutir con Lily en los escasos momentos en los que estaban solos.

-¿Vas a hablar con Emmeline?-le pregunto cambiando de tema.

-No, voy a dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

Pensó en Remus y en lo bueno que seria para el tener algo de autocompasión y darse a sí mismo una oportunidad de ser querido por alguien más que sus amigos.

-¿Comenzamos?-le pidió Emmeline a Remus dentro del pasadizo.

-Si-le respondio suspirando hondo-. La base del _Desmaius_ es bastante simple, es un encantamiento aturdidor que…

-Sé lo que es un _Desmaius_-le dijo cansinamente-. No sé cómo hacer uno pero sé lo que es.

-¿Te puedo preguntar por qué tanto interés en Defensa?

-Porque soy pésima.

-Si fuera solo por eso habrías buscado ayuda hace años y no ahora en tu último año cuando realmente no importa demasiado-analizo.

-Mi padre era un auror-le respondio con la mandíbula apretada-. Era excelente, pero fueron asesinados por un Mortifago llamado Macnair. Tengo que aprender como pelear.

-No puedo enseñarte a ser mejor que un Mortifago-Remus ensombreció su semblante y volteo la mirada. Ella no quería estar con él después de todo, solo quería vengar a sus padres-. Pudiste pedirle a Lily.

-Se que Lily ya hablo contigo y estoy segura, por la forma insinuante que Black me mira, que con los demás también. No pretendas que no escuchas las cosas.

-¿Todo esto es por venganza?-la decepción de Remus se batallaba con las ganas de gritarle a la chica que tenía en frente.

-Como ya dije, no es solo por eso-no parecía avergonzada-. Quiero pelear contra el Innombrable, pero no solo por mi padre, quiero que nadie vuelva a sentir esa desesperación.

-Fue lo mismo que dijo James-murmuro el acercándose a ella inconscientemente-. Que no quería más gente muriendo y familiares sufriendo por la guerra.

Ella asintió y se acerco aun mas a Remus poniéndose a solo centímetros de el.

-No-la cortó Remus sonriendo con una idea.

-Pero…

-Cuando logres lanzar un _Desmaius_ decente veremos si puedes dar un paso mas.

-¿Eso es a lo que tu llamas motivación?-le pregunto molesta.

-Inténtalo-el levanto su varita y apunto al pasillo que tenia de espaldas-. _Desmaius_-grito haciendo que de su varita saliera un rayo de luz roja que se perdió de vista-. Concéntrate.

Ella imito su movimiento y pronuncio el encantamiento pero nada salió de su varita.

-No puedo-se quejo.

-En ese caso-le dijo riendo para molestarla-, llámame cuando lo logres.

-_¡Desmaius!_-vocifero hacia el pasillo haciendo que la llama de luz roja apareciera, ella comenzó a respirar agitada y con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas por el enojo.

-Lo lograste-la felicito-. Al parecer es el enojo lo que hace que puedas pelear, es entendible con este hechizo porque es aturdidor, parte de él se basa en la ira.

-Lo hice-fue todo lo que dijo mirando su varita como si no lo creyera posible.

-Y muy bien, si tengo que decirlo.

Ella levanto la vista hacia él y sonriendo se acerco con pasos torpes e inseguros.

-Emmeline, yo en verdad tengo un motivo para querer que esto no pase-le dijo con la garganta seca.

-¿Alguno va a morir si esto sale mal?

-No.

-¿Estas casado con alguien?

-No.

-¿Te gusta otra persona?

-No.

-Entonces todo va a estar bien.

Remus se rindió feliz y puso su mano en la garganta de ella para atraerá hacia él. Solo sería un beso.

-Sera solo un beso ¿verdad?-pregunto sintiendo como sus labios casi se tocaban.

-Ya veremos-la sonrisa de ella choco con la boca de Remus solo para aumentar el calor que esos labios sentían. El la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo mientras ella posaba sus manos en los hombros de él para ganar la altura necesaria para continuar el beso. Emmeline lo dejo dirigir y llevarla a donde quisiera. Se separaron para tomar el aire que molestamente estaba haciéndose necesario.

-Antes de alguna idiotez salga de tu boca déjame decirte algo-murmuro ella sin darle tiempo a nada más que sonreír-. Yo no tengo porque hacerte preguntas que no quieras contestar y tú no tienes que contarme nada que no creas necesario que sepa.

-Aun así te enterarías y si algo malo pasa…

-Prometo no decir a nadie sobre eso que tanto temes que descubra-le dijo levantando una mano y poniéndose la otra en el corazón-. ¿Eso basta para ti?

-Por ahora-él la volvió a besar sintiendo que Sirius tenía razón y que tal vez a veces exageraba las cosas.

-¿Puedo yo pedirte un favor?-le pregunto ella poniendo los ojos serios y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si-no lo pensó mucho antes de hablar.

-Jamás me lleves a la Torre de Astronomía-le dijo aun muy seria.

-¿Cómo dices?-eso lo tomo por sorpresa y de pronto se puso muy rojo-. ¿Quién te conto de la Torre?

-Mis amigas las cuales fueron llevadas ahí por ti o por Sirius Black-respondio sin enojo en la voz.

-Yo…yo no…-no sabía que decir nuevamente. Se estaba empezando a preguntar si era un habilidad de la chica dejar a la gente sin palabras.

-No estoy reprochándote nada-le aclaro-. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Pero por favor si alguna vez sucede…algo, se un poco más original.

-Lo prometo-rio el-. Es hora de volver, tengo que terminar algo para Transformaciones.

-Y yo debo empezar con lo de Botánica-suspiro ella.

Remus abrió la entrada de pasadizo y asomo la cabeza para asegurarse de que nadie pasara por allí.

-Está despejado-la tomo del brazo y la dirigió hacia el pasillo exterior-. Tenemos diez minutos antes de que el toque de queda comience.

-De acuerdo-ella camino junto a él hacia el lugar donde ella y Lily se habían despedido en la mañana-. Nos vemos, Remus.

-Nos vemos-él se acerco y la beso por todos los meses en los que no se había atrevido a hacerlo.

Se separaron respirando entre jadeos.

-Tus ojos son raros-le dijo ella antes de darse vuelta-. Nunca había visto ojos así.

Remus se quedo parado un buen rato en donde estaba antes de recordar en toque de queda.

-Maldición-dijo mientras trataba de recordar quien le había hablado antes así sobre sus ojos.

**Otro capítulo más pasa por esta página. Dudo que alguien lea esta historia, espero sinceramente que si alguien lo hace que la este disfrutando.**

**Saludo, Neru.**


	15. Anarchy in the UK

Anarchy in the UK (Sex Pistols)

**El titulo significa Anarquía en Reino Unido (UK es United Kingdom) lo cual es ideal para el capitulo. Si tienen tiempo de averiguar sobre la banda escuchenla, fueron unos de los creadores de la música Punk, movimiento que surge no muy lejos de los años de los merodeadores en la escuela. Sirius hubiera sido fanático de Iggy Pop, Sex Pistols y The Ramones.**

Lily y James patrullaban una noche fría de diciembre.

_Sin contacto _aclaro Lily, James rodo los ojos y buscaba con que divertirse. Miraba las paredes del castillo y se preguntaba como seria cuando dejara de verlas, se lo iba a comentar a Lily pero no dijo nada y se quedo observando la espalda de la chica. Hace unos meses no quería pensar en que ese sería su último año allí. Ese día, mientras miraba el largo cabello de Lily chocar una y otra vez contra la espalda de su dueña, quiso ser libre de Hogwarts y de la jaula de su propia edad.

_Libertad suena a rock cuando tienes nuestra edad _le dijo Sirius mientras escuchaban una y otra vez ese L.P raro que Remus le había regalado, ¿se llamaban Sex Pistols? Creía escuchar la voz de Sirius quejándose por su poco conocimiento sobre la buena música y de cómo había podido olvidar el nombre de esa banda.

¿_Rock suena a libertad? _le contesto él mientras la botella de Hidromiel de su padre disminuía su contenido.

_Yo no dije eso, rock suena a romper cosas._ Sirius se había dormido dejando a James preguntándose a que sonaría Libertad cuando sea mayor.

Bueno, solo había pasado unos meses y ya no sonaba a Rock. Era algo más amargo, como a un Blues oxidado. Algo que sonaba bien si solo lo oías, pero sentirlo te quemaba el alma. Recordó a su mama llorando con esa cantante de Blues en la radio, recordó como su padre le pedía que subiera el volumen y como él solo quería que la voz triste se callara.

-¿A qué música te suena la palabra libertad?-le cuestiono a Lily.

-Suena a The Beatles-le dijo sonriendo.

-A ti todo te suena a ellos-le dijo exasperado.

-Porque todo suena a ellos.

El siguió caminando y solo freno para cuando vio una luz. El aula de Defensa tenía velas encendidas aun. Se lo señalo a Lily y ambos se acercaron a la puerta con varitas en mano.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

-Si-respondio una vos cansada. Gideon Prewett seguía corrigiendo ensayos-. Pasen.

-Lo sentimos profesor-se apresuro a decir Lily-. Solo hacíamos la ronda y…

-No hay problemas-tenía una sonrisa indulgente-. Yo seguía trabajando.

-¡Usted es mayor!-dijo James como recordando algo.

-Gracias por recordármelo-el profesor puso una falsa expresión de dolor-. Estoy envejeciendo.

-No me refería a eso, es solo…-James lo miro y se le acerco lo suficiente como para contarle un secreto-. ¿Profesor a que música le suena Libertad?

-No suena a música para mi, James.

-¿No?

-La música es el arte de combinar los sonidos según _reglas establecidas_-le aclaro-. Reglas establecidas no es compatible a Libertad para mí. En mi mente Libertad suena a ruido.

-Soy idiota por preguntar, pero… ¿A ruido?-James miro a Lily quien entendía tan poco como él.

-El que pregunta jamás es el idiota-estaba parado allí con esa_ maldita sonrisa_ que tanto disgustaba a los Slytherin-. No tiene reglas, solo es producido por una acción, al igual que la libertad.

-¿Entonces la libertad es Anarquía? ¿El ruido es Anarquía?-Lily miraba al hombre como si le hubieran salido cuernos.

-No, por dios-el pareció alterarse por primera vez desde que lo conocían-. La anarquía es un concepto que jamás fue bien explicado porque en el mundo jamás se ha intentado, la definición de la palabra nos dice que es sobre un conjunto de gente viviendo sin un gobierno que los domine. En la libertad una persona no necesita de alguien más. La anarquía es un concepto muy dependiente de las masas, la libertad solo depende de una persona.

-Gracias-James entendió lo que el hombre dijo y se cuestiono que era mejor en una guerra. Porque en una guerra, claro está, la Anarquía no existe. Recordó a Sirius y su Punk, esa vez no habría anarquía en Reino Unido. ¿Habría libertad?

Salieron del aula dejando al profesor feliz de haber ilustrado un punto y de que sus alumnos la hayan escuchado.

-¿Nosotros vamos a hacer ruido?-le pregunto Lily tomando su mano y haciéndole olvidar sobre su trato de no contacto-. ¿Seremos libres?

-Haremos ruido, pero la música es más cómoda-suspiro el-. Es más fácil que te den reglas. Me gusta la música, sobre todo el Rock, ¿Sabías que suena a Libertad?-sonrió y volvió a ser quien tomaba Hidromiel en su cuarto con Sirius. Si la libertad sonaba bonita a los dieciséis, pero se joven sonaba más atrayente en ese instante.

-¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dijo Prewett? La música no es libertad.

-Yo pedí su opinión nunca dije que la iba a tomar como mía.

Lily se rio y el intento hacer memoria sobre algo que le había parecido importante hace unos minutos, o horas, o años quizás… ¿Qué era el Blues?

-Dos semanas para navidad y otro maldito partido se acerca-mascullo Lily.

-Lo sé-Emmeline sonrió y volteo para ver como Remus fruncía el seño y se acercaba mas a los ojos la pagina del libro que estaba leyendo-. Remus, las arrugas se forman por las expresiones faciales de las personas. Y esa arruga en tu frente será permanente si no te relajas.

-Si claro, lo dice quien…-Remus comenzó con tono de burla para frenar ante un impacto sontra su persona.

-¡Te dije que la próxima te iba a dar en el pecho!-Sirius levanto las manos como una campeón.

-¿Te pagan por imbécil o trabajas para la comunidad?-le dijo Remus frotándose donde la Bludger de Sirius lo había golpeado.

-Tengo un corazón generoso-dijo satisfecho.

-¿Cuándo es el próximo partido?-pregunto Emmeline.

-Después de Navidad-contesto James sacudiéndose la nieve del cabello-. Black, esa Bludger tiene que estar de vuelta para la práctica de Slytherin.

-¿De veras?

-No.

Rieron y se sentaron en las sillas vacías de la biblioteca, que en esas fechas parecía estar solitaria por la falta de estudiantes.

-Tengo que ayudar a Davey con unos pergaminos-dijo Emmeline suspirando y levantándose. Paso por al lado de Remus para recibir un beso de despedida y una sonrisa merodeadora de premio a un concurso que no sabía que había ganado.

-Yo también quiero un beso-reclamo Sirius-. No espera…aun recuerdo lo de la última vez. Ve en paz Vance.

Ella se marcho sin preguntar nada. Había prometido no hacerlo

-¿Qué me vas a regalar por Navidad?-le pregunto Sirius a James para romper el silencio que Emmeline había dejado.

-Una correa o un collar anti-pulas.

-Mejor un látigo-le pidió el.

-Veré que puedo hacer-prometió James-. ¿Qué me vas a dar tu?

-Sorpresa-dijo él con voz chillona como de mujer.

-¿Y tu Lily?-James guio la atención hacia ella.

-Te puedo dar un concejo, lo que el quiere es que vayas a la Torre con el-le dijo Sirius bromeando antes de pensar en lo que decía.

James no dijo nada y la observo esperando que contestara, ella no pudo interpretar bien un silencio que debería haber sido llenado con un golpe en la nuca de Sirius.

-Yo te voy a regalar un bozal-le dijo Remus a Sirius-. Para que mantengas la boca cerrada y haga juego con el látigo que te va a dar James. ¿Qué deseas tú, Wormtail?

-Yo quiero una Snitch-suspiro Peter-. Sirius perdió la mía.

-Estaba defectuosa-se quejo este feliz de tener una excusa para dejar de mirar a Lily y James

-¿En verdad quieres eso?-pregunto la pelirroja mientras un sillón de la sala común le servia de asiento a James que la tenia sentada sobre su regazo.

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto mirando el fuego distraídamente.

-Lo que insinuó Sirius en la biblioteca.

-Eso como bien dijiste lo dijo Sirius, no yo-respondio la risa de James.

-¿Es lo que quieres?

-Si-él se acomodo para poder mirar el rostro de la joven-. Pero no hasta que estés bien con eso.

-Estoy bien con eso.

-Ya veremos.

-Pero cuando nos vayamos de aquí…

-Lily, no voy a acostarme con nadie por el hecho de que puedo morir cuando salga del colegio-le espeto.

Ella se acurruco en su pecho y sintió como la respiración de él estaba agitada. Sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Severus se preguntaba cuanto tardaría en aparecer Lucius Malfoy. Tenían que hablar seriamente.

_La gente se está volviendo loca. Robos, muerte, inseguridad…es Anarquía_ decía el periódico el profeta.

_Son imbéciles que no saben a quién le deben lealtad_ le explico Mulciber.

-Están confundidos-pronuncio el acostado en su cama mirando las cortinas del dosel, eran verdes. Recordó unos ojos, pero no quiso saber que era lo que debían estar contemplando.

**Hola gente bella!**

**¿Como estan? Por favor, alguien apiádese de mí y comente.**


	16. You can't always get what your want

You can't always get what you want (Rolling Stones)

**Aviso Spoiler del 7° libro.**

Severus sostenía su viejo libro de pociones frente a sus ojos.

-Otro error-dijo mientras leía sobre la pócima de muertos en vida-. No son ocho en sentido contrario del reloj. Son siete en contrario y una en dirección del reloj.

-¿De qué hablas?-le pregunto Lestrange.

-Pociones.

-Oh.

-¿Hablaste con tu hermano?-Severus creía que ya había esperado suficiente.

-No, escucha el estará en casa para navidad-le dijo volteando así el-. Puedes venir a hablar con él.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedo ir?

-Claro, no es que en mi familia se celebre la navidad propiamente-le contesto mirando el techo nuevamente-. El va con Bellatrix y supongo que tal vez los Malfoy estén ahí. Será algo así como una reunión.

-Supongo que está bien-suspiro el pensando que al menos no estaría solo en el castillo o con su familia. A la cual, pensó con un suspiro más largo, debería escribir para avisar que iría a casa de Lestrange.

-¿Sabes?-le hablo el chico junto a su cama-. Creo que a él le caerás bien.

Severus no respondio. Se preguntaba como seria que a él mismo le caería el Innombrable. Según sus compañeros era el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, pero ¿Donde está en Innombrable cuando el necesitaba ser sacado de su casa? Matando muggles. No era que Severus apoyara esa iniciativa pero pelear contra el bando de Dumbledore sanaba tentador. No, el bando de Potter.

-¿_Existe alguna diferencia por ser hija de muggles?-le había preguntado ella hace ocho años atrás._

_-No-le había dicho el luego de pensarlo-. Ninguna diferencia._

Ya no veía a Lily en el parque ni jugaban a romper hojas. Ya no sonreía cuando decía ella pronunciaba su nombre.

_¿Existe alguna diferencia por estar de ese lado en la guerra? _Esa molesta vos seguía haciendo acto de presencia.

_-No-se dijo sin pensarlo-. Ninguna diferencia._

_¿Alguna vez dejaras de pensar en ella de esa forma?_

_-Pregunta equivocada._

_¿Quieres dejar de pensar en ella de esa forma?_

_Claro y luego voy a abrazar a Potter y a Black. Por supuesto que no quiero._

_Nunca lo intentaste._

_Nunca-le respondio a la voz apretándose los costados de la cabeza para callarla_

_Tal vez si…_

_Cállate._

Volvió a su libro pero ya no podía encontrar más errores por esa noche.

-Emmeline deja de apretar tanto la varita-le indico Remus-. La vas a romper.

-Lo siento.

-No importa-él le sonrió y luego volvió a adoptar la digna postura que debía de tener un tutor de defesa-. Estamos ya a la par del programa de clase, solo faltaría que consiguieras unPatronus.

-_Expecto Patronum-_grito ella apuntando al pasillo. Una luz débil se asomo por su varita.

-No es suficientemente feliz.

-Es el recuerdo más feliz que tengo Remus-le dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Lo es?-pregunto él con curiosidad acercándose hacia ella sin saber qué hacer. El era un chico, ¿Qué chico sabe qué hacer cuando alguien llora?-. Podemos… ¿Quieres contármelo?

-Es de cuando fui al Ministerio con papa-contesto ella con una sonrisa triste-. Estábamos jugando con unos papelitos que volaban y…bueno me he divertido más en la vida que en ese momento. Pero papa nunca estaba en casa por su trabajo y ese día lo volví a ver y pase todo el día con él. Alguien dice feliz y recuerdo eso.

-Es bastante simple el entender porque te es tan difícil en ese caso-dijo analíticamente-. Es un recuerdo contaminado lo que tienes en mente.

-¿Contaminado?

-Tu padre está en ese recuerdo y el pensar en el te hace recordar lo que sucedió asique tu recuerdo feliz te hace poner triste-resumió el.

-¿Crees que debería cambiar el recuerdo?

-Creo que deberías de dejar de pensar en eso solo recordando el odio que sientes porque él no esté-le contesto con una mirada preocupada-. Eso es lo que contamina el recuerdo.

-¿Podemos irnos?-le pregunto con voz ahogada.

-Claro.

El la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a salir del pasadizo. Emmeline volteaba la vista hacia otro lado cada vez que el la miraba.

-Deja de hacer eso-le pidió haciéndola frenar-. ¿Por qué volteas?

-No lo sé.

El acaricio su rostro, sabía que no era momento para besos, así que solo la acaricio hasta que ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

-Gracias por escuchar mi secreto-le susurro al oído.

Él le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Remus hubiera deseado que ella no dijera la palabra secreto y escuchar. Ahora él se sentía contaminado. Ella le había contado algo muy intimo sobre sí misma y ni siquiera le había pedido que no se lo contara a nadie, porque confiaba en el.

-De nada.

Ella lo soltó y luego de besarle la mejilla se marcho con pasos rápidos. Remus siguió su camino con una sensación de peso que no le permitía levantar bien los pies y sentía que la gravedad lo tiraba hacia abajo.

-¡Moony!-le grito James chocando con varias personas mientras corría hacia el-. Lo siento, estoy ciego. Los lentes son para aparentar inteligencia-se disculpo con quienes había empujado.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto Remus mirándolo molesto.

-¿Qué sucede?-repitió el otro sorprendido-. Nada importante a menos que desees perderte la última prueba a la broma del siglo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Es hoy imbécil-le dijo James golpeándolo en la nuca-. La broma, la que planeamos desde hace un mes, por la que todavía tengo jugo de larvas gigantes en la ropa interior. Tenemos que probar que todo este perfecto para mañana.

-Lo olvide-admitió caminando hacia el Gran Comedor junto con su amigo.

-¿Problemas, colega?

-Algo así-Remus sabía que podía contárselo a Sirius y que se reiría pero jamás repetiría esas palabras a otra persona, pero él no necesitaba risas escandalosas. Podría contárselo a Pete y sabia que el chico no sabría que decir y eso no lo ayudaba. Tal vez Lily sino fuera a mirarlo con esos ojos de madre que últimamente llevaba puestos y a decirle que no era tan malo y eso definitivamente no servía. Se lo dijo a James, no es que el chico no fuera como Sirius, el podía incluso reír mas fuerte, aunque claro un risa muy diferente. James reía porque ese era el idioma que mejor manejaba, Sirius reía porque ese era su idioma favorito. Las carcajadas de James no estaban creadas para poder r

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-Emmeline me conto un secreto sobre ella-James no intento adivinar o preguntar cuál era-. Y yo no puedo…no debo contar nada. Es un poco injusto.

-Así es como me sentía yo con Lily-dijo James riendo con un sonido burbujeante y atronador-. Sabes que te está dando más de lo que tú le das y es horrible saber que no depende de ti el que ella se entere porque no es un secreto tuyo.

-Sí, algo así-Remus rio sintiendo un poco menos de peso sobre el.

-Supongo que siempre puedes decir la verdad.

-No es un secreto solo mío.

-Yo no me niego a que lo cuentes-le dijo James quitándole importancia a eso-. Peter tendra miedo pero ya lo calmaremos y Sirius…yo me encargo de Sirius.

-Gracias-le dijo Remus mirando el suelo. Se sintió atraído por unos brazos que lo aprisionaron en un abrazo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa maldita desinhibición Potter. James lo hacía siempre, no porque fuera sentimental o algo así, era porque estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa forma. Su padre siempre lo abrazaba y luego endurecía el rostro y lo dejaba ir a lastimarse las rodillas con alguna piedra en el jardín. James era igual, te atraía hacia él para que supieras que contabas con él y luego te dejaba cometer errores que seguro dolerían pero él iba a estar ahí para ayudarte con las vendas.

-Te pareces a tu padre-le dijo Remus viéndose libre del abrazo.

-Eso espero-el chico sonrió y apretó con fuerza el hombro de su licántropo favorito-. Muy bien es hora de ir al almuerzo.

-Creí que dijiste que íbamos a probar la broma-dijo Remus levantando una ceja.

-A eso vamos, Sirius me dijo que lo probaría antes con algún Slytherin-sonrió James.

Remus no tuvo idea de porque pero intuyo algo malo en todo eso. Sirius era tan cuidadoso y sutil como Hagrid bailando ballet y estaba seguro de que esa pequeña prueba de broma traería problemas a ellos.

En el salón había muy poca gente ya que casi todos en el castillo se habían ido a pasar navidad en casa con sus familias. Unos pocos permanecían en Hogwarts para esas fechas.

-No hay muchos Slytherins para elegir-señalo Remus-. Y Snape se fue así que Sirius no puede hacérselo a él.

-Es verdad-dijo James que parecía confundido.

-¿A quién supones que le hará la pequeña prueba?

-No lo sé…

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor en el extremo en donde Lily leía con la cabeza metida en el libro que James le había prestado. Desde hacia unas semanas ella usaba su tiempo libre para leer ese tomo de cuentos infantiles.

-¿De nuevo el mismo libro?-le pregunto James sentándose a su lado-. Hace más de un mes nos habías dicho que lo leíste. ¿Por qué de nuevo?

-No lo sé-ella levanto la cabeza y lo miro con suspicacia-. Es raro, es sobre esta historia... la de los tres hermanos.

-¿Qué con ellos?-James sonrió contra su vaso de jugo de calabaza.

-Me gusta de una forma rara toda esa historia sobre la muerte.

-¿Qué objeto te quedarías?-le pregunto el sonriendo.

-Supongo que la Capa de Invisibilidad de la Muerte parece las mas útil-contesto ella.

-Eso creo-a James siempre la había gustado la Capa, pero ahora si se lo daban a elegir preferí la Piedra de la Resurrección-. ¿Remus?

-La Capa-contesto el comiendo una pata de pollo.

-Yo,-dijo una voz que se traía ángeles del infierno en ella- preferiría la Capa también-Sirius toma asiento y sonríe.

-Yo la varita-dijo Peter cayendo junto a James-. ¿Se imaginan? La Varita de Sauco, la más poderosa del mundo-los pequeños ojos brillaron con anhelo-. ¿Y tú, James?

-Yo…

-Claro que elegí la Capa por que la Varita es inútil, trae problemas-dijo Sirius interrumpiendo un comentario que James no quería hacer-. Y la Piedra, según la historia lleva al suicidio-sabia que sonó muy brusco, pero no le importa. El conocía a James mejor que nadie y sabia lo que pensaba.

James sonríe y no olvida que Sirius es su hermano.

-La Capa-responde James a Peter-. Siempre la Capa.

Sirius sonríe y no deja que James olvide que aun tiene un hermano.

-Pero tú ya tienes una Capa-le dice Peter rodando los ojos.

-Exacto-James tiene un secreto familiar, algo que había heredado de su padre y el de su padre y el de su padre (todo había comenzado con un hombre llamado Ignotus Peverell y sus dos hermanos). El conocía la historia y nunca la había compartido con nadie-. Por eso debe ser que me gustan las capas.

Peter miro a Remus para ver si había entendido mejor que él, pero solo obtuvo un encogimiento de hombros como repuesta.

Sirius miro la hora en su reloj y sonrió al resto.

-Por favor caballeros…-un ruido proveniente de la garganta de Lily lo hizo frenar un momento-. Claro-le concedió-. Caballeros y _Lily._

-Gracioso, Black-Lily le dedico una mueca y guardo silencio.

-Bien, quiero que observen atentamente la mesa de las lombrices-les pidió señalando la mesa Slytherin con un gesto-. Ahora en algunos segundos-dijo controlando con el reloj.

Una lechuza se poso en la mesa verde y plata justo en frente de un chico con cabello negro ojos grises, todos hubieran jurado que se parecía a Sirius.

-¿Por qué diablos la broma tenía que ser para él?-le pregunto James furioso.

-Era el único Slytherin mayor de quinto disponible-le respondio encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿No eres tu el que siempre dice que a los menores que nosotros no les podemos jugar bromas?

-Sí, pero nunca dije que se lo hicieras a Regulus-Sirius es su hermano y a un hermano a veces había que explicarle que no puedes meter la varita en la chimenea-. No inicies una guerra que él está dispuesto a olvidar.

-Ya está hecho-dijo Sirius fingiendo no estar arrepentido.

Los cinco pares de ojos volvieron hacia Regulus. El chico examinaba la caja con una sonrisa, tal vez Kreacher había hecho que su madre recordara que fecha se acercaba. Una joven venia caminando hacia él con una sonrisa, ella quería a Regulus como si fuera su hermano y eso era bueno porque _"Yo no tengo hermanos" _parecía ser su frase favorita.

-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunto sentándose junto a él.

-No lo sé-el comenzó a abrirlo con ayuda de la chica.

Las sonrisas se borraron de sus rostros cuando sintieron el fétido jugo que les baño la cara. Las larvas gigantes se esparcieron en la mesa y comenzaron a revolcarse.

En la mesa Gryffindor todos los que estaban allí reían, menos Lily, James y Remus.

-Oh vamos fue gracioso-dijo Sirius riendo a carcajadas.

-No, no lo fue-Lily miraba preocupada hacia el otro extremo de la sala-. Ahí viene.

-¡Sirius!-la voz grave de Regulus resonó en el castillo, el iba corriendo hacia él con furia en el rostro.

Sirius se levanto e inmediatamente James lo imito poniéndose frente a él.

-No necesito tu ayuda-le murmuro su amigo.

-No es a ti a quien estoy ayudando.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Regulus temblaba de rabia.

-Había que probar la…-comienza Sirius con su sonrisa inocente.

-¿Conmigo la tenias que probar?

-No había ninguna otra serpiente por aquí-Sirius sabía que estaba yendo lejos.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Regulus tenía el mismo demonio que Sirius tenía en el, solo que él lo controlaba mejor-. ¿Es por lo que paso en el verano? Yo no fui quien dijo eso, Sirius-enojado sus ojos se tornaban similares a los de su ex hermano, _gris diabólico_ le decían las chicas de Hogwarts-. Lo que haya dicho mama sobre ti o sobre mi salió de su boca no de la mía. En verdad lamento que seas tan imbécil como para no notar la diferencia.

-Esto no tiene que ver con eso pequeño estorbo-Sirius trato de alcanzar a su hermano pero la espalda de James y el brazo de Remus se lo impedía-. Muévete, James.

-Déjalo-le exigió Regulus-. Que todo el mundo vea como Sirius golpea a su hermanito menor.

-¡Tú no eres mi hermano!-grito Sirius soltándose de Remus y empujando a James. Cuando estuvo frente a Regulus que ya era casi tan alto como el cerro un puño y lo iba a estrellar con una nariz que se parecía mucho a la de él, cuando unos ojos marrones se pusieron frente a Regulus y lo obligaron a frenar su ataque.

-¡Muévete, Elizabeth!-le exigió Regulus-. Esto no es asunto tuyo.

-Claro que lo es-le dijo ella sin despegar sus ojos de Sirius-. Tú me llenaste la cara de esa horrible cosa-le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Estabas en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado-le dijo el defendiéndose.

-Ah, ya veo-le dijo enojada-. ¿Como Regulus quieres decir?

-¿Cómo dices?-respondio el sorprendido.

-Como Regulus-le repitió ella-. Cuando te fuiste de tu casa, ¿No estaba él en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado?

-Mira-le dijo el amenazadoramente-. No tengo idea de quien seas…

-Elizabeth Zabini, diría un que es un placer pero el jugo de larvas en mi cabello me lo impide.

-Muy bien, Elizabeth Zabini-Sirius se acerco un paso hacia ella-. Lamento que hayas salido eh…perjudicada por esto, pero la broma no era para ti. Ahora, si me disculpas, yo y el otro Black aquí presente debemos hablar.

-Disculpas aceptadas-le dijo ella sonriendo-. Pero yo de aquí no me muevo.

-Elizabeth…-Regulus tiraba de su brazo.

-Hazle caso a tu novio-le aconsejo Sirius.

-El no es mi novio, somos amigos-dijo ella con una voz que daba a entender que no era la primera vez que lo decía.

Sirius no supo que mas decir solo se aparto unos pasos de la joven quien volteo y choco contra Lily.

-Lo siento, Evans-se disculpo y siguió su camino arrastrando a Regulus con ella.

-¿Te pidió perdón?-dijo Peter que fue el primero en recuperarse del shock.

-Si.

-Pero es una Slytherin-exclamo él.

Nadie mas dijo nada, todos se preguntaban lo mismo. ¿Había algún Slytherin al que no le importara la sangre? Porque ningún otro se dirigía a Lily sino era para mirarla mal o llamarla "sangre sucia"

-Black-llamo James-. La broma esta cancelada.

-Por mi está bien.

Elizabeth se sentaba a leer en una esquina alejada de la biblioteca.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-pregunto una voz que demandaba más de lo que pedía, ella conocía a otro que usaba el mismo nivel de prepotencia al hablar.

-Puedes sentarte-accedió ella bajando su libro y esperando a que comenzara a hablar.

-¿Puedo hacerte una preguntas?-pregunto Sirius, _las hare de todos modos_ pensó.

-Si-suspiro ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que te conto Regulus sobre mi?

-¿No deseas preguntarme mejor si me conto sobre cuando te fuiste de su casa?-le dijo ella levantando una ceja.

-Ahí es a donde quería llegar.

-Lo supuse-ella entrecerró los ojos-. Mira, Black, no es mi intención ser desagradable pero no voy a contarte lo que tu hermano me dice. Pero te puedo decir para que te quedes tranquilo que no tengo ninguna intención de contárselo a nadie.

-Eso es lo que quería oír-le dijo él con un tono de amenaza-. Es mejor no hablar sobre lo que no nos incumbe.

-No permito que me amenaces-le dijo ella enojada.

-Prefiero llamarle advertencia-Sirius sintió como una sonrisa nacía en su rostro-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo mas?

-Depende.

-¿Por qué te disculpaste con Lily Evans?-esa duda había dejado curiosidad entre los merodeadores.

-Porque la empuje-dijo ella sin entender.

-Pero...tu eres una Slytherin-esa palabra siempre se escaba como un insulto entre sus labios.

-Eso no borra la palabra "perdón" de mi diccionario-dijo ella ofendida-. Mira no se qué tan imbécil es tu concepto sobre mi o los de mi casa, pero no somos todos unos malditos ¿Sabes?

-La mayoría lo son.

-No dije lo contrario, yo dije que no todos lo somos-ella se levanto de la silla-. Eres bastante parecido a Regulus.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Sirius la imito y se levanto.

-Ambos están decididos a ver solo lo que quieren ver-Elizabeth dejo su libro en el estante junto a ella-. El piensa que todos los Gryffindor son imbéciles, tú que todos los Slytherin son engreídos.

-¿Que es lo que crees tú?

-Creo que los que generalizan son imbéciles-ella camino hacia la puerta y luego volteo-. Esto no quiere decir que Evans me caiga bien, solo que yo no soy de ningún bando.

-Todos tienen un bando.

-Tienes una mente muy cerrada Sirius Black.

Sirius fulmino con la mirada la espalda de la joven. _Que mujer tan rara._

Ese era el nombre que se le daba a lo que se creía diferente. Raro.

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor dos merodeadores discutían a todo pulmón.

-No, se espera hasta mañana-le gritaba James a Sirius queriendo arrancarle un paquete de las manos-. Y no vuelvas a revisar mis cosas.

-Pero tu lo dejaste a la vista, vi mi nombre y no me pude resistir-Sirius resonaba la noche del 24 de diciembre.

-Mañana lo puedes abrir-James se volvía loco en navidad-. Los regalos se abren la mañana de navidad no en noche vieja.

-Pero yo lo quiero abrir ahora.

-No me importa.

-Pero...-el buscaba excusas-. Moony, Wormtail necesito apoyo.

-Lo siento colega-dijo Remus riendo-. Prongs tiene razón.

-Si, es verdad-argumento Peter.

-No me importa lo que digan yo voy a abrir mi regalo igual-dijo Sirius como si fuera un pequeño de cinco años peleando son sus hermanos mayores.

-_Accio_-dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta. Lily tomo el regalo y se lo puso debajo del brazo, algo en su mirada le hizo comprender a Sirius que era mejor no intentar sacárselo-. Me fui a entregar una carta por diez minutos y ustedes ya están peleando.

-¡Sirius quería abrir el regalo!-le dijo James intentando salvarse de el enojo de Lily.

-¿Sirius?

-Yo solo sentía curiosidad-dijo el inocentemente-. No quería abrirlo solo miraba la caja.

-¡Eso es mentira!-James se acerco hacia él, con una almohada de una de las butacas, dispuesto a empezar una pelea que solo los más valientes guerreros indios podían llevar a cabo.

Batallaron una rato hasta que la vos irritada de Lily los interrumpió.

-¡Ya basta!-estallo la chica apuntando hacia ellos con la varita-. _¡Protego!_

Ambos fueron disparados a esquinas opuestas de la Sala.

-Ahora me van a escuchar muy bien-les pidió ella mirándolos con reproche-. Sirius, no quiero que toques un solo obsequio hasta mañana.

Él le dedico una mirada furiosa pero no dijo nada. No porque le tuviera miedo, _tengo hambre como para pelear _se dijo.

-James si tu vuelves a pelear con Sirius prometo que caerte de tu escoba en un partido no será nada doloroso a lo que te puede pasar si no me haces caso.

James no quería pelear con ella asique guardo silencio y asintió.

-Muy bien-dijo Lily satisfecha-. Pídanse perdón.

-¿Qué?-dijeron los dos.

-Lo que oyeron-dijo ella muy decidida, en la esquina Remus y Peter reían a carcajada.

-No voy a…-comenzó James-. ¡Él era el que estaba revisando mis cosas!

-¡Y él me pego!-argumento Sirius.

-Por eso ambos se deben disculpar.

-De acuerdo, maldición-James miro a Sirius-. Lo siento.

-Lo mismo digo.

Ambos miraron a otro lado rápidamente y solo voltearon cuando la risa de Lily y los otros dos muchachos se hizo más fuerte.

-No es gracioso-gritaron ambos.

-Vámonos, Prongs-dijo Sirius ofendido con los demás-. Se nota que aquí necesitan madurar.

-Si-dijo James siguiéndolo por las escaleras.

Los demás comenzaron a reír más fuerte aun.

-¿Sabes Lily?-le dijo Remus-. Eres como una madre para ellos. Hasta te comportas como una.

-No noto que lo hago-dijo ella poniéndose seria.

-Lo sé-él le puso la mano sobre el hombro-. Pero tal vez es bueno que lo seas. Yo los habría dejado pelearse y eso no iba a terminar muy bien.

Lily asintió y se sintió orgullosa. Ella esperaba ser tan buena como su madre algún día.

-Deberíamos r a verlos-dijo Peter levantándose-. Son capaces de romper todas nuestras cosas porque nos reímos de ellos.

-Cierto-asintió Remus-. Que duermas bien Lily.

-Igualmente.

Ellos subieron dejándola sola con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡¿Qué diablos le estas haciendo a mi libro, Potter?-pregunto la furiosa voz de Remus desde la habitación.

Lily rio y subió a su habitación.

-¿Un poco tarde no crees?-le dijo la voz de Marlene desde su cama.

-¿No te ibas a casa?-le pregunto Lily comenzando a cambiarse ignorando la pregunta de ella.

-Preferí quedarme-contesto mirando el techo con ojos vodriosos-. En casa las cosas siguen un poco alteradas.

-Oh, lo siento-se disculpo Lily caminando hacia ella-. no quise…

-No importa-la chica se limpio los ojos y le sonrió a Lily.

Lily la miro preocupada un momento y luego se volteo para tomar una almohada.

-Muévete-le dijo cuando ya la tenía en la mano.

-Esta es mi cama-le respondio la chica confundida.

-Lo sé es que…no me gusta dormir sola en navidad-Lily sabía que Marlene necesitaba una amiga y su experiencia con James le hacía entender porque no quería pedirla.

Marlene comprendió y agradeció mucho el día en que el Sombrero Seleccionador toco la cabeza pelirroja de su amiga y grito "Gryffindor". Decidió no decirlo para que Lily no lo escuchara y le hizo un lugar sonriendo.

-¿Sabes?-decidió que lo mejor era hacer una broma-. Creo que no puedes dormir sola porque estas acostumbrándote a despertar en la cama de Potter.

-Cierra la boca y duérmete-le contesto Lily en medio suspiro media sonrisa.

-¡Regalos, regalos, regalos!-canturreaba Sirius saltando de cama en cama por su habitación.

-Para esos ladridos-le dijo James buscando sus gafas y poniéndoselas.

-Vamos, levántate Wormtail-Sirius jadeaba mientras salta sobre la cama de Peter.

El chico se siento y miro somnoliento a los demás.

-Feliz Navidad-murmuro.

-Igualmente-Sirius pego un salto y baja de la cama cayendo sobre el suelo para abrir los regalos a los pies de su cama-. Este es de Moony-dice examinando uno y abriéndolo y mirándolo con emoción-. ¡Es un disco!

-¿De quién?-pregunto James arrastrándose hacia sus regalos.

-The Ramones-dijo Sirius mirándolo como si fuera oro-. Ven aquí-llama Remus y lo abraza tan fuerte que Peter cree que los ojos de Remus se saldrán de sus cuencas.

-¿Me diste una brújula?-dijo James mirando a Remus con una caja abierta en sus manos.

-Es para tu escoba-le aclaro el-. Se supone que la colocas en el palo y te guía donde quieres ir.

-Fantástico-contento tomo su escoba de debajo de la cama y poniéndole la brújula.

El examen de regalos continúo unos minutos más. Remus recibió libros departe de sus amigos,

_Evadiendo las Artes Oscuras, Reglamento básico sobre Defensa _y _Defendiendo las Artes _formaban parte de su biblioteca personal, "_Excelentes para mis clases con Emmeline"_ dijo emocionado, _"El Kama Sutra también seria excelente" _le respondio Sirius. James había recibido la brújula, una caja de variedad de artículos de Zonko departe de Sirius. y una caja de ranas de chocolate de Peter. Sirius había recibido el disco, la misma caja de artículos que James le había dado a él "_genial, porque me había gustado tanto que estuve dudando si comprarte otra cosa y quedarme con la tuya" _dijo riendo, una caja de grajeas de Peter y una tarta de chocolate de parte de Andrómeda "_¿está loca? Ella no cocina nada bien." _exclamo mirando horrorizado la tarta. Peter recibió las últimas golosinas inventadas por Honeydukes de parte de los tres.

Tomaron los obsequios que debían darle a Lily y bajaron las escaleras. Lily los esperaba en el salón con sus propios regalos para ellos.

-¿Qué me compraste?-le dijo Sirius extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

-Feliz Navidad a ti también-contesto la chica frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro, claro-le contesto impaciente.

Lily levanto una ceja y le dio uno de los regalos. Sirius lo abrió con expectativa.

-¿Otro disco?-dijo Peter.

-¿Ya lo tienes?-Lily parecía decepcionada.

-No-le contesto el-. Es que Remus me regalo un disco también.

-¿Cuál es ese?

-Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols-contesto el leyendo la tapa.

-Es el primero que hacen, pero tú me los habías nombrado y creí que te gustaría.

-Me encantan-le dijo abrazándola-. Gracias Lily-le dio su regalo.

Lily recibió un libro de Sirius (que seguro había sido aconsejado por Remus) y le dio el disco, un libro de Remus _Encantados por la magia _(ese chico sabia que ella amaba encantamientos) y ella le obsequio un disco a el también, una caja de golosinas de Peter y ella le dio el mismo regalo a el.

-Feliz Navidad-le dijo James acercándose a ella con su regalo en las manos.

-Feliz Navidad-ella se dejo besar por James y le entrego su obsequio.

Ambos lo abrieron con una sonrisa.

-¿Me diste un disco a mi también?-dijo James sonriendo-. Todo es sobre los Beatles-recuerda el.

-Exacto-Lily abre el suyo-. Me gusta mucho, gracias-una gargantilla brillaba en sus manos para luego ser colocada en su cuello.

-De nada-James se acerco para otro beso pero Sirius le interrumpió el paso.

-Si los veo besarse de nuevo vomitare-le explico-. Vamos a comer.

James sonrió y tomo la mano de Lily. Esa cadena valía lo que le había costado si Lily lo miraba de esa forma.

**Okey, aclaraciones.**

"**Sirius es su hermano y a un hermano a veces había que explicarle que no puedes meter la varita en la chimenea" Esa fue la mejor alusión que se me ocurrió para "no meter los dedos en el enchufe".**

**¿Les gusta Elizabeth Zabini? Es un personaje que no me convence pero quería que alguien le saque de la cabeza a Sirius que todos los Slytherin son malos.**

**Si, si. Final empalagoso, lo se.**

**Bueno un saludo a todos y espero que hayan empezado una maravilloso 2012.**


	17. Revolution

Revolution (The Beatles)

"**You tell me that it's evolution. Well, you know? We all want to change the world. But when you talk about destruction****, ****Don't you know that you can count me out?"**

"**Dices que es evolucion. Bueno ¿sabes? Todos queremos cambiar el mundo. Pero cuando hablas de destrucción, ¿no sabes que no puedes contar conmigo?**

_Las mujeres están locas. _Eso lo había decidido Sirius ni bien comprendió la primera oración desde la boca de su madre. No recordaba que había dicho Walburga, no recordaba a quien se lo había dicho, ni en donde había sido, pero estaba seguro que su pensamiento había sido ese.

Su padre, el gran Orión Black, jamás había permitido que nadie lo intimidara, nadie estaba por encima de él, más todo eso se olvidaba cuando Walburga lo miraba demandante. No había ni iba a haber una petición en los ojos de esa mujer, solo demanda y no existía alguien que no cediera ante ella.

_Las mujeres están locas._ Eso lo había pensado Sirius cuando su prima Bellatrix le conto sobre la costumbre familiar de decapitar a los elfos. Según le había dicho había sido iniciada por una tía suya. A Bellatrix parecía gustarle todo eso de la decapitación. Pero como bien sabia, por muy hermosa y altanera que ella fuera, le faltaban escobas a sus jugadores.(N/A: una alusión gente, una alusión)

_Las mujeres están locas. _Le dijo a James cuando Lily Evans les arrojo su manual d Pociones nivel 1 por la cabeza solo porque habían introducido un poco de regaliz en el caldero de Snivellus.

-Prongs, las mujeres están locas-le comento mientras Lily se dedicaban a regañar a James, Peter y a el por no haber hecho aun la redacción de Transformaciones (como si ellos la necesitaran).

-Ya lo creo-le contesto su amigo mirando divertido a Lily-. Y en especial las pelirrojas.

El sonrió y miro divertido a Peter que intentaba contener su risa, Lily lo había ayudado en Pociones y no era justo reírse de ella.

-Y los hombres son unos imbéciles-grito Lily mirándonos enojada-. En especial los que tienen el cabello negro.

Peter no tenia cabello negro, claro.

-La haremos luego, Lily-James intento calmarla.

-Se entrega mañana James-ella resoplaba y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Exacto-Sirius caminaba rápido por el pasillo-. Hay tiempo hasta mañana.

-Hagan lo que quieran-le replico Lily levantando la cabeza sin mirarlos.

-Si ibas a llegar a esa conclusión después de todo ni te hubieras molestado en regañarnos-le contesto Sirius mirando alrededor buscando con la mirada.

-¿Buscas a alguien?-le pregunto James que no era la primera vez que notaba que Sirius hacia eso con la mirada cada vez que salían de clases.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y continuo el camino dedicándose a cambiar de color la parte trasera de la túnica de Davey Gudgeon.

James lo miraba con interés. El salía agachar la cabeza durante ese tramo de recorrido, porque si mal no lo recordaba, allí era en donde se cruzaban con Regulus que iba para el lado opuesto que ellos. ¿Estaba intentando encontrar a Regulus? Eso no parecía probable.

-¿Por qué…?-comenzó a preguntar pero para al ver a donde se dirigían los ojos de su amigo.

Regulus pasaba por el pasillo riendo junto con Evan Rosier. James noto como Sirius respiraba hondo y colocaba una sonrisa en su cara.

Ninguno de los Black se miro directamente. _Bastardos orgullosos _pensó James. La mano de Lily distrajo su atención un segundo.

-No malgastes saliva con un sordo-le susurro bajito.

El simplemente asintió y volvió a mirar a Sirius que parecía seguir buscando a alguien. ¿Qué acaso Regulus no había hecho acto de aparición ya?

Ninguna pregunta llego a ser formulada ya que esa vez fue Elizabeth la que pasaba junto a ellos con una cara que deba miedo. Parecía enojada por algo.

-Zabini-la saludo Sirius solemnemente.

-Black-le contesto inclinando la cabeza como saludo al resto.

-¿Qué haces saludando a estos practicantes de squib?-le pregunto Lestrange corriendo tras ella.

-No es de tu incumbencia-le dijo dando a notar que era lo que causaba su mal humor-. Haz me un favor Rabastan. Mete en lo más profundo del bosque, véndate los ojos y piérdete-le dijo exasperada alejándose de él.

-Oh no-el chico la tomo del brazo y se lo oprimió-. Vamos a hablar.

-Suéltame pedazo de gusarajo-el apretón de él en verdad la estaba lastimando.

-Creo que dije que íbamos a hablar.

-Creo que no desea hacerlo-Lily hablo con la voz más fría que podía producir.

-Tú no te metas sangre sucia-le reclamo sacando su varita.

-_Fregotego_-grito James apuntándole a la boca-. Sabes creo que tienes una boca muy sucia por usar esa palabra.

No era la primera vez que James usaba ese hechizo contra alguien que llamaba sangre sucia a Lily. Pero no por eso le parecía menos divertido a Sirius.

-Bien hecho-dijo acercándose al furioso Lestrange que no hacía más que escupir pompas de jabón.

-James, déjalo-le pidió Lily.

-Pero el dijo…

-Lo sé-ella seguía mirando preocupada como el chico hacia arcadas inclinado hacia adelante mientras las burbujas seguían saliendo de su boca-. Por favor, déjalo.

Sirius la miro atónito, _las mujeres están locas _recordó. Claro, ellos les tiraba libros por hacerle una broma a Snivellus y a ese imbécil no podían tocarlo y eso que la había llamado sangre sucia.

-Como quieras-James miro con asco a Lestrange-. _Finite_-dijo apuntando hacia el que inmediatamente dejo las arcadas y se levanto para mirar con odio a los merodeadores-. Es increíble que yo lo haga, pero 10 puntos menos para Slytherin.

-Tú no puedes…

-Yo soy Premio Anual-le espeto James.

Rabastan se acerco nuevamente con los puños apretados pero Remus, Peter y Sirius se colocaron en frente de James.

-¿Sabes contar, verdad?-le dijo Sirius desafiante-. Somos cuatro y tu uno. Yo que tu corro.

El joven se marcho del lugar lanzando varios insultos, pero si algo no era un Slytherin era ser tonto y la lucha en desigualdad no era algo precisamente inteligente.

-Eso creí-dijo Sirius riendo-. Eso del jabón no pierde la gracia con el tiempo.

Lily miraba a Elizabeth que se agarraba el brazo con gesto de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto acercándose.

-Si-ella se soltó al ver que todos la miraban-. Yo…gracias-dijo bajando la mirada.

-No hay de que-Sirius también se acerco sonriendo.

-Le agradecía a Evans, Black-le respondio ella cortante.

James se rio y le palmeo el brazo a Sirius. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio a Regulus regresar por el pasillo.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto a la chica ignorando al resto.

-No es de tu incumbencia-le dijo ella mirándolo enojada-. ¿Por qué no te vas con tu nuevo mejor amigo? Se ve ahora los de séptimo te influyen bastante.

-Rosier no es mi nuevo mejor amigo-le dijo calmado-. Pero quiere conocerte.

-Dile que nada de lo que tenga para decirme es de mi interés.

-Dice que eres inteligente y…

-Repito que no me interesa, gracias-la respuesta era muy fría-. Ya te dije que no quiero conocer a nadie, no quiero ser presentada a nadie y mucho menos ponerme de un lado.

-Nadie dijo…-Regulus se altero y dirigió su mirada a Sirius que parecía a punto de correr a golpearlo-. Vamos a hablar a otro lugar.

Ella asintió y se despidió con la cabeza del resto de los que estaban allí que le devolvieron el saludo de la misma manera.

-¿Escucharon lo que dijo?-Peter fue el primero en hablar-. Era como si hablaran de…

-Sí, todos lo oímos Peter-le dijo Sirius enojado.

-¿Sirius?-pregunto Remus mirándolo preocupado-. ¿Vas a hacer algo?

-¿Por qué debería?-él le clavo los ojos como desafiándolo a responder equivocadamente.

-Pues porque es tu hermano él se está juntando con un grupo de futuros mortifagos-le soltó Lily enojada.

-¿James no sabía que te interesaba ser un Mortifago?-dijo Sirius fingiendo sorpresa.

-Sabes muy bien que no me refería a él-Lily tenía esa mirada, esa que les puso cuando les arrojo el libro.

-Hasta donde yo sé no tengo hermanos-sentencio él.

Lily abrió la boca pero James se la tapo y negó con la cabeza. Luego se agacho para estar a su altura y le hablo cerca del oído.

-No malgastes tu saliva con un sordo.

Ella pareció calmarse pero aun seguía mirando mal a Sirius. Caminaron en silencio y a nadie se le ocurrió hablar hasta que llegaron a la Sala Común.

-¿Es que no van a hacer su redacción?-les pregunto Lily quien evidentemente continuaba enojada.

-Lily tranquilízate-le pidió James sacando pergamino y pluma de su mochila.

Peter lo imito sacando sus cosas. Pero Sirius, el no hubiera sido el si hubiera hecho caso en el preciso instante que le decían que haga algo.

Lily apretó la mandíbula y miro a Remus en busca de ayuda. El solo se encogió de hombros.

-El es mayor para hacer lo que quiera.

Sirius miro a Lily con una sonrisa, sabía que ella solo se preocupaba por él. Sabía que tenía esa loca idea que tenía que comportarse todo el tiempo como si fuera su madre.

Saco sus cosas de la mochila con un suspiro y comenzó a trabajar. Levanto la vista y vi a Lily sonriendo triunfante.

_Nunca me equivoco_ pensó mientras escribía.

_Las mujeres están locas._

Ella estaba sentada en la biblioteca nuevamente. Sabía que Lestrange no la buscaría allí.

_Ese idiota le tiene alergia a los libros_ se dijo mientras pasaba la pagina de un libro.

-¿Otra vez aquí?-le pregunto una voz que tenía el mismo tono brusco que la de su mejor amigo. _Ex mejor amigo_ se dejo claro a sí misma.

-Si tú estas sorprendido imagina el impacto que me causas a mí, Black-le dijo con tono poco amigable-. Estas en la biblioteca, debes saber leer.

-No tienes porque hablarme así-le dijo él con un gesto de dolor-. Solo vine a preguntarte algo.

-Creí que ya dejamos claro que no iba a abrir la boca.

-No es eso-Sirius se sentó frente a ella y se saco el cabello de la cara.

-Habla entonces.

-¿Por qué me tratas así?-le pregunto violentamente-. No te he hecho nada malo y si es por lo de las larvas te he pedido perdón. Y confía en mí cuando te digo que muy pocas veces en la vida yo he pedido disculpas a alguien.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso-ella suspiro, ¿Cómo podía no notar el por que? Era mas idiota de lo que aparentaba-. Me sacaste a mi mejor amigo.

-¿Perdona?-le dijo confundido.

-Después de tu pelea con Regulus el y yo no estamos juntos porque el pasa demasiado tiempo charlando con eso…-parecía enojada-. Tú hiciste que el decidiera eso. Ahora solo habla de pureza de sangre y poder en donde debería estas, no lo soporto.

-¿Mi culpa?-el no sabía si reír o correr a golpear algo-. Disculpa pero yo no le dije a Regulus que se uniera a nadie y esos conceptos de pureza los tenía mucho antes.

-Eso no es cierto, el….

-Yo crecí con ese chico-le espeto Sirius-. Y déjame informarte que toda la vida se nos dijo que los sangre sucia estaban por debajo nuestro y que los puros eran los mejores.

-A mí también me criaron diciéndome eso y a ti igual-le respondio enojada-. Y yo no te veo en las filas del Innombrable.

-Yo soy diferente-lo dijo con todo el orgullo que su voz era capaz de producir-. Soy un Gryffindor.

-No metas esa idiotez de las casas en el asunto-replico-. Yo soy Slytherin y no veo esto como Rosier o Lestrange. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con la guerra.

-¿De qué lado estas Slytherin?-le pregunto el sonriendo con ironía-. ¿Del de los muggles o el de los puros?

-De ningún lado, Black-ella respondio con firmeza-. Después de todo yo soy la que va a ganar.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Si no estás de un lado o de otro, ganas sin importar quien triunfe-le explico guardando el libro en su mochila.

-Esa es una respuesta cobarde-sentencio él.

-Yo nunca dije que fuera una persona valiente.

Sirius la miro perplejo y luego se rio.

-¿Eres cobarde?

-Yo no dije eso-lo cortó ella-. Solo dije que no era valiente.

-Si no eres valiente eres cobarde.

-¿Qué les pasa a los Black que poseen una mente tan cerrada?-pregunto exasperada-. Blanco y negro no son los únicos colores existen. No se es bueno o se es malo, la vida está repleta de gente que no es ni lo uno ni lo otro. Existen posibilidades y lo que hacemos con ellas es lo que dice que somos. Yo no soy valiente y decido no involúcrame, soy practica.

-Hablas como Prewett-le dijo el riendo-. Menos lo del final, eso fue pura basura.

Ella lo miro levantando una ceja interrogante.

-Como sea Black, debo irme-le dijo levantándose.

-No, espera-él se levanto también y rodeo la mesa para ponerse junto a ella-. ¿Sigues enfadada?

-¿Por que es tan importante para ti?

-Eres agradable incluso con Lily que todos los Slytherin la desprecian y a mí me tratas mal-le dijo poniendo cara de frustración.

-No se puede agradar a todo el mundo.

-¡Eso no es una respuesta!

-No, no sigo enfada-le dijo cansinamente-. ¿Puedo irme? Tu hermano…

-No tengo hermanos.

-Tu hermano-prosiguió ella como si no hubiera sido interrumpida-. Vendrá a buscarme para hablar y en verdad no quiero eso.

El asintió y se corrió de su camino y le dejo el paso libre.

-Nos vemos, Zabini.

-No vemos-se volteo para dedicarle una mirada evaluadora-. ¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a él.

El solo se quedo plantado en donde estaba sin saber exactamente que responder. Pero de algo estaba seguro. Esa chica estaba loca y tenía ideas muy extrañas.

-Emmeline te felicito-le dijo Gideon orgulloso de la chica-. Haz avanzado mucho.

-Gracias profesor-ella se volteo y le sonrió a Remus.

Él le correspondió la sonrisa y miro a sus amigos para ver el momento exacto en el que James, Peter y Sirius le hacían gestos de besos y pestañitas.

-Muy graciosos-les dijo fríamente.

-Oh, vamos Moony estamos aburridos-le dijo James sonriendo-. Necesitamos distraernos.

-¿Quieres distracción?-les pregunto Lily mirándolos ceñuda-. Tomen la varita y practiquen los hechizos no verbales que nos está explicando el profesor.

-Ya sabemos hacer hechizos no verbales-le dijo Sirius rodando los ojos.

-¿Sabes hace un Patronus sin hablar?-Lily alzo las cejas.

El no le contesto y se dedico el resto de la clase a ignorarla.

-¿Remus la semana que vienes es luna llena verdad?-le pregunto Lily cuando salieron del aula.

-Si-le respondio distraídamente-. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Le diré a Emmeline que necesito ayuda suya el día que sigue así te puedes recuperar antes de verla.

-Gracias-Lily pensaba incluso más que él en esos detalles.

Ella sonrió y miro a James que parecía extrañamente malhumorado.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Está lloviendo-le explico mirando al cielo con asco.

-¿No te gusta la lluvia?

-No cuando tengo un entrenamiento de Quiddich que llevar a cabo.

-No pueden entrenar con lluvia-le dijo Lily alarmada.

-Claro que si.

-Pero hay poca visibilidad y alguien podría lastimarse porque no ve bien…

-El día del partido lloverá según me dijo la profesora Sinistra-James había acudido a la maestras de Astronomía para saber el tiempo del partido, pero jamás acudía a un libro para hacer una tarea escolar-. Hoy tendremos que practicar con este clima para adaptarnos.

-Sabes que nadie quiere eso-le dijo Sirius quejándose.

-Pues si no estaban preparados para salir a jugar con un mal tiempo se equivocaron de deporte-le dijo el mirándolo con seriedad.

-Es una lástima-murmuro Lily tranquilamente guiñándole un ojo a Sirius.

-¿Qué es una lástima?-James volvió su atención hacia ella.

-Yo tenía la tarde libre porque ya he hecho casi todo lo que tenia para el fin de semana-dijo ella con falsa inocencia-. Creí que hoy podríamos pasar la tarde juntos.

-Oh, pero eso es fácil de arreglar-le dijo el sonriendo-. Mañana es sábado, podremos vernos todo el día mañana.

-Lo siento mañana hay excursión a Hogsmade-le dijo ella fingiendo tristeza.

-Pero el domingo…

-Como dije aun no he terminado todo mi trabajo y planeaba hacerlo el domingo.

James la miro con enojo unos segundos para después decir con asco en la voz:

-Muy bien, tu ganas-miro a Sirius que parecía haber recibido la noticia de una segunda navidad-. Avísale al resto-le pidió tomando a Lily de la mano y arrastrándola.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto ella riendo y poniendo una inútil resistencia a James.

-No creas que voy a perder un entrenamiento solo para quedarnos en la Sala Común-le espeto sonriendo.

Ella rio y se dejo conducir por él.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A la Torre de Astronomía-sintió como Lily se tensaba-. Tranquila, solo quiero que estemos solos una hora en la maldita semana.

-¿Como pretendes que hagamos esto?-le pregunto mirando alrededor-. Filch nos va a encontrar.

-No si no lo deseo así-James saco de su mochila el Mapa-. Según esto Filch está en el segundo piso cerca de los baños y la profesora Sinistra solo usa el aula de noche los martes, miércoles y jueves asique no habrá nadie por allí.

-No parece que fuera la primera vez que vas hasta allí-le dijo ella sugestivamente.

-Comparto habitación con Sirius y Remus que han pasado mas noches en la Torre que en nuestro cuarto, además íbamos a practicar nuestra transformación allí arriba.

-Ya veo.

James la miro divertido y negó con la cabeza mientras subían el último tramo de escaleras.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que vine de noche aquí-le comento abriendo la puerta.

-¿Fue por lo de las transformaciones?

-No-le dijo riendo-. Fue por la primera vez que tomamos whiskey de fuego. Sirius se había peleado con Regulus, Remus había vuelto despedazado de una luna llena y Peter había tenido castigo con Mcgonagall. Necesitábamos hacer algo para quitar la frustración.

-¿Y qué frustración tenias tu?

-Ninguna, yo solo soy un buen amigo.

-¿En qué año fue eso?-pregunto aguantando la risa

-Estábamos en tercero.

-¿Subieron a emborracharse en tercer año?-le pregunto escandalizada.

-Lily éramos cuatro con una botella, créeme que eso no es suficiente para emborrachar a nadie-le explico.

-¡Tenían trece años!

-No nos volvimos adictos por eso-le replico-. El whiskey de fuego no es una bebida que me guste particularmente, además es solo algo que hacemos cuando nos sentimos mal.

-¿Qué hacemos?-cada vez parecía mas enojada-. ¿lo hicieron mas de una vez?

-Si-el rodo los ojos y se sentó en el suelo-. Escucha, ninguno de nosotros es un adicto al alcohol y no lo hacemos siempre.

-¿Se han emborrachado alguna vez?

-Eh…

-¿Lo hicieron?

-Bueno, si-admitió asustado de la expresión de Lily-. Pero no es que lo hagamos siempre, además es solo por diversión.

-No hay nada divertido en eso.

-Créeme que si, tu no has visto a Sirius desnudo corriendo cerca del lago a las tres de la madrugada cantando _Hacia Belén va un Hipogrifo_.

-¿Qué Sirius qué?

-Olvídalo-James suspiro y jalo de su mano para que callera sentada sobre el-. ¿Estás enojada?

-No precisamente, solo…no me gusta el alcohol.

-¿No te gusta tomarlo?

-No me gusta el efecto del alcohol en exceso-le respondio mirando la pared recordando como en padre de Severus lo iba a buscar al parque estando ebrio y como le gritaba en el camino-. Nunca quiero verte así. Cuando yo no esté puedes emborracharte tanto como quieras.

-Lo prometo.

Ella sonrió y se acerco a la boca de James. Sus labios jugaron un poco hasta que sus lenguas se unieron al baile. Las manos de James estaban en la cintura de Lily y la apretaba mas contra él, las de ella despeinaban el cabello negro aun mas y se dejaba abrazar. Las manos de James descendieron un poco hasta encontrar un lugar en donde poder acariciar la piel, espero que ella se apartara pero no lo hizo solo siguió besándolo. La piel pálida de Lily se sentía ardiendo en sus manos las cuales dejo vagar por el terreno desconocido adueñándose de él y tratando de grabar la textura en su memoria táctil, su boca se deslizo por la piel de su rostro para encontrar su cuello, ella solo gimió por la sorpresa. Lily bajo un poco los brazos y los coloco en el pecho de James separándose de el.

-No aquí-le dijo ella con rotundidad.

-Yo lo siento… no quería que te enojaras.

-No estoy enojada-le dijo sonriendo y acercándose a él para besarlo una vez más-. Solo que no quiero esto aquí en este suelo en donde tantos otros abran hecho lo mismo. No es enojo solo no quiero que esto suceda en donde Sirius y Remus han traído a la mitad del colegio.

-Comprendo.

-¿Tu estas enojado?-le pregunto preocupada.

-Claro que no-le dio mostrando su sonrisa de cazador, esa que solo usaba cuando la Quaffle tocaba sus manos-. Comprendo lo que dices, además yo también quiero ser un poco más original que Black.

Lily negó con la cabeza y se dejo caer en el hombro de James, el acariciaba su cabello con lentitud.

Severus estaba tirado en su cama mientras miraba el techo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sabes? le causaste una buena impresión a todos-le comento Lestrange mientras comía una rana de chocolate-. Y mira que es difícil que mi hermano se impresione.

-Eso explica porque esta con Bellatrix-le contesto él con ironía-. Es mujer es tan…

-Lo sé-dijo asintiendo-. A mí tampoco me gusta mucho.

-¿Es prima de Regulus verdad?

-Sí.

-No parecían muy cercanos en la reunión.

-Y aunque no lo creas a mi me dijo que estaba orgullosa de que su primo hubiera aceptado estar en sus filas.

-Al menos este Black es más inteligente que el otro idiota-dijo con resentimiento.

-Al Señor Tenebroso parece agradarle la idea de contactar a Sirius-le dijo encogiendo los hombros-. Dice que los Black son una familia con magos extraordinarios.

-¿Cómo se tomo eso Regulus?

-No lo sabes-le confesó-. No es que le vayamos a pedir a Black que se nos una. No aceptaría por nada del mundo y además está demasiado cerca de los sangre sucia y parece llevarse bien con ellos.

-No creo que él se nos una porque es el perro faldero de Potter y el se unirá a Dumbledore-dijo Snape con amargura.

-Eso es interesante…-dijo Lestrange levantándose de la cama y mirándolo con intensidad-. Black obviamente no se nos uniría pero Potter tiene más de un perro faldero.

-Lupin tampoco se te uniría el le debe mucho a Dumbledore-había prometido no decir nada sobre Lupin y lo iba a cumplir, Dumbledore le había dejado muy claro que el seria echado de Hogwarts sin recibir ningún EXTASIS si abría la boca-. Pero…

-¿Qué?

-Tal vez Pettigrew sea más fácil de corromper-dijo en voz muy baja.

-¿Pettigrew?-le dijo el otro con escepticismo-. ¿Crees que ese inútil servirá?

-No lo sé pero podría sugerirlo-puso las manos por detrás de la cabeza y sonrió.

-Hablas como Lucius-le dijo el otro dejándose caer en la cama-. Siempre hablan como si estubieran un paso por delante del resto.

-Yo estoy un paso por delante de ti.

El chico bufo y se recostó.

-¿Qué hablaron cuando estaban a solas?

-Si lo hablamos a solas es porque nadie más debía escucharlo-le respondio cortante.

-Eres muy quejoso.

Severus lo ignoro y cerró los ojos recordando.

_Tu no pelearías por lealtad a mi _le había dicho una voz sin cuerpo en el cuarto solitario de la casa Lestrange.

_Creo en lo que usted hace, señor._ El había pasado demasiado tiempo asustado en su casa como para aprender a mantener una actitud firme ante el miedo.

_¿Moririas por esta causa? ¿Matarias por ella?_

Se obligo a no pensar en nadie y no imaginar ningún rostro.

_Lo haría._

Una risa fría retumbo en el lugar, sonaba a hielo rompiéndose.

_Me agradas muchacho._

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y no quiso pensar en que había dicho que quitaría vidas de gente que a el no le había hecho nada. Deseo no pensar en la familia de muggles que había muerte el día anterior. Suplico no recordar que cerca había muerto esa mujer de la casa en donde él y Lily vivían.

A veces desear no alcanza.

**¡Hola gente bella! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien**

**Bueno otro capítulo pasa por en frente de mis ojos. Les confieso que no me esforcé en pensar mucho como escribir este en particular. Así que escucho cualquier queja objetiva que tengan para darme.**

**¡Por favor comenten! Quiero saber si a alguien le agrada Elizabeth Zabini…**

**Bueno sin más preámbulos me retiro escuchando los Beatles (todo suena a los Beatles)**


	18. Hello, I love you

Hello, I love you (The Doors)

**Quien tenga la oportunidad de escuchar este tema hágalo. The Doors una de las mejores bandas que tuve el placer de escuchar en la vida.**

La clase se Pociones no era la mejor para pasar cuando sentía mucho frio. En las mazmorras hacia mas frio de lo que hacía incluso en el exterior del castillo.

-Pueden irse-les dijo el profesor Slughorn decepcionado de el poco interés que incluso sus mejores alumnos tenían ese día.

Ellos comenzaron a salir del aula para encaminarse a Defensa.

-Odio los viernes-protesto Peter-. Hace demasiado frio allí dentro como para pasar el último día de la semana en las mazmorras.

-Lo sé-Remus frotaba las manos para mantenerlas calientes.

-Dejen de lloriquear-les espeto Sirius-. Ustedes no tienen práctica de Quiddich con este frio.

-Si tantas quejas tienes, Black, puedes salir del equipo-James no estaba de bueno humor ese día.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-le pregunto Remus.

James gruño en respuesta y volteo la vista hacia Lily quien caminaba unos pasos delante de ellos, junto con Emmeline.

-Esta moleste de que tengamos que entrenar a un día del juego porque perdió la última practica metiéndose en la falda de Lily-contesto Sirius con un humor aun peor.

-No me metí en la falda de nadie, Black-le contesto James cortante.

-¿Y eso es lo que realmente te molesta?

-Claro que no-James los miro extrañado olvidando su enojo.

-No nos mires así-se defendió Sirius-. Yo te he visto como la mirabas en años anteriores y no precisamente el rostro.

-No dije que no lo quisiera-acoto el sin inmutarse-. Es solo… la espere cuatro años, nadie va morir por un poco más. Desde tercero que quiero esto. No voy a apresurar las cosas y no sé si quiera hacerlo porque debo apresurarme.

-Es entendible, Prongs-dijo Remus palmeándole el hombro.

James suspiro cansado. Sabía que no lo entendían, lo comprendía perfectamente. Sirius no era precisamente exigente con las mujeres, tenían que saber decir su nombre correctamente y ese era todo el requisito principal. Remus era diferente, para él era un desahogo poder estar con alguien a quien luego no debería volver a buscar, el se estaba dando su primera oportunidad de estar con alguien. Peter, el solo había estado con las sobras de menor calidad de Sirius.

Lily volteo para mirarlos y le dedico una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Qué te preocupa?-le pregunto.

-Nada.

-¿Todo va bien?

James la miro un instante antes de darle una franca sonrisa.

-Todo va genial.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene uno que hacer para que nos contestes con la misma amabilidad que a ella?-pregunto Sirius frustrado-. ¿Es solo por la diferencia de sexo? O acaso Lily te embrujo.

-Déjala en paz, Black-le dijo Emmeline seria.

-No te hablaba a ti.

-Sirius-le advirtió Remus.

-Oh genial-exclamo el chico-. Dos de mis amigos están idiotas por un par de piernas y pechos. Las mujeres los vuelven esclavos.

-Dejando de lado nuestros…atributos-dijo Emmeline muy roja-. Yo jamás te he visto con nadie durante más de tres días.

-Sí, ese fue todo un record-dijo Sirius con voz dulce.

-Como sea, nunca te vi demasiado interesado por una chica-continuo ella-. Tal vez es otro género el que te interesa.

-Para desgracia de Prongs estoy muy interesado en las relaciones heterosexuales-dijo Sirius riendo.

-¿Por qué para desgracia de James?-pregunto Lily.

-¿No lo sabes? Tu novio me persigue hace años-dijo él con malicia.

-Oh ya veo-le contesto ella entrecerrando los ojos-. Y dime, ¿Qué era exactamente eso que hacías con James mientras compartían habitación solos en su casa?

Remus, Peter y Emmeline comenzaron a reír muy alto.

-Arruinaste el chiste, Lily-Sirius tenía cara de asco.

-Y mi almuerzo-dijo James mareado-. Es asqueroso lo que acabas de decir.

-¿Estar con un chico?-cuestiono Emmeline.

-No, eso sería aceptable para cualquiera que no sea Sirius-respondio el sin pensar-. No…esperen no lo quise decir así. Me refiero que estar con un hombre no puede ser tan desagradable como estar con quien puede ser tu hermano.

-La palabra que buscas no es "estar" es "acostarse".

-Sabes de que hablo-dijo el cortante-. Además tengo novia-señalo a Lily que sonrió divertida-. Y no conozco a ningún hombre al que le gusten los chicos aquí.

Emmeline miro al resto y sonrió.

-¿Ninguno?

-¿Que insinúas?

-Es obvio, ¿no?-miro a Lily que como ella había entendido.

-Cuando lo digas será aun más obvio-le dijo Remus rodando los ojos-. Habla.

-Bueno…Prewett es… ¿Francamente no lo notaron?

-¿Prewett? ¿Bromeas verdad?

-No, pero el parece estar bien con eso.

Los otros callaron y se miraron sorprendidos. No existía el prejuicio en los merodeadores. James aceptaba al mundo como era porque sabía muy bien que para el mundo debía ser más complicado tener que aceptarlo a él. Sirius creía en romper las reglas y esa definitivamente era una regla rota según su crianza. Remus no juzgaba, no le gustaba juzgar. Peter…su amigos no lo veían como algo malo, en ese caso no creía que fuera algo malo.

-¿Qué decías sobre el entrenamiento?-Sirius era el primero en romper la burbuja de tención.

-Que deberíamos encontrar una forma de que Mckinnon y Julián tengan una mejor sincronización, tienen la misma escoba y vuelan con una diferencia de diez segundos entre ellos.

-Eso podría ser porque Marlene pese menos-dijo Sirius-. Al ser mal ligera se mueve con mayor rapidez.

-Ya pensé en eso, por eso le pedí que bajara la aceleración un poco pero…-James se encogió de hombros y miro a los demás-. Nos vemos luego.

-Debemos terminar temprano-le pidió Sirius.

-Eso no es decisión tuya-le dijo James cortante. Había cosas que le cambiaban el humor de bueno a malo: Lily, el Quidditch, encontrarse con Severus, la navidad, el Quidditch, el pastel de carne, el Quiddich-. ¿Por qué quieres que termine antes?

-Debo…ir a la biblioteca-dijo el quitándole importancia.

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí.

Si la situación hubiera sido opuesta y James le estuviera ocultando algo Sirius lo molestaría hasta enterarse de la realidad. Pero como la situación era como era, James no insistió solo asintió y camino hacia los vestidores.

-¡Capitán!-lo llamo Apoline.

-¿Qué sucede?-James comenzó a quitarse la túnica y miraba con rostro preocupado a la chica.

-Es Marlene…ella-la chica comenzó a retorcerse las manos nerviosa-. Creo que va a lastimarse si juega.

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Vuela muy rápido para ser una cazadora-le dijo a toda velocidad mirando la entrada de los vestidores para asegurarse de que nadie más que ellos la oyera-. Ella vuela rápido y no mira a donde va. En la última práctica choco contra Julián y casi lo lastima, le pidió perdón a Julián y él le dijo que no había sido nada pero le dejo una marca muy fea en el hombro y ella misma debe tener una marca aun peor. Además…

-Muy bien, escúchame-James la tomo por los hombros para que se calmara-. Yo sé que es riesgoso y créeme que no intento ganar por encima de su bienestar, pero ¿Cómo crees que se tomaría ella el que le diga que no puede jugar?

-No muy bien, pero..

-¿Sabes que fue lo que le paso a su tío?

-Sí, pero…

-Apoline-Sirius la llamo por su nombre, como hacía con muy pocas personas. Según el nadie era lo suficiente interesante como para prenderse su nombre de pila-. Yo me voy a encargar de ella, solo de ella. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Cómo planeas cuidar solo de ella y dejar a George el resto del equipo?-ella los miro enojada-. Tal vez yo no sea la persona más brillante y solo llevo tres años jugando pero creo que puedo notar que su plan tiene fallas.

-Mira, nos las arreglaremos.

Ella los miro con dureza un segundo y luego asintió con derrota.

-Yo, Prongs quiero hablar contigo en privado-le pidió Sirius.

-Claro-James asintió y abrió la puerta del despacho de los capitanes-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Ella tiene razón-el parecía avergonzado de decirlo-. Sé porque haces todo esto y si no fuera por lo que sientes que Marlene y tu pasaron por lo mismo jamás la dejarías jugar. No dejarías que se lastime.

-¿Prefieres que le saque lo único en lo que se puede liberar?

-Yo no suelo decir esto sobre muchos-le dijo Sirius frunciendo el seño-. Pero en realidad me cae muy bien.

-Que hayas pasado un buen rato con ella…

-No es eso-le contesto enojado-. Es una de las pocas mujeres a las que puedo soportar.

James bufo y luego miro a su amigo. Conocía a Sirius, solo había una forma de que el se quedara callado.

-Bueno, si tú crees que no podrás cuidar a Marlene…

-¿Quién dijo eso?

-Nadie, solo digo.

-Estupideces es lo que dices-le dijo acalorado-. Yo puedo hacer que Mckinnon no se lastime y darle tres vueltas al campo al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien.

-¿Por qué sacaste esta discusión?-pregunto Sirius olvidando totalmente que él la había iniciado.

-Yo no… lo siento-dijo James intentando esconder su sonrisa.

Salieron del lugar encontrándose con todo el equipo totalmente vestido. Fueron al campo con pasos apresurados.

-Quiero que terminemos rápido-les instruyo James-. Julián, Marlene al aire y quiero que se pasen la Quaffle cada cinco metros, yo iré con ustedes. George intenta darles con la Bludger y Sirius intenta que no le pueda dar. Apoline voy a soltar las Snitch esperaras cinco minutos mirando el suelo y luego te quiero en el aire.

James era increíblemente tedioso como capitán, pero nadie iba a negar que era bueno.

-¿Esperan que les envié una lechuza? Al aire todo el mundo.

Las escobas se elevaron y el entrenamiento comenzó. Nada más existía, solo la Quaffle, el aire, su escoba y el aro en donde tenía que entrar la pelota. James tomo la peloto y se tuvo que recordar a si mismo que tenía que pasarla a los demás. Sus manos llamaban a la Quaffle y la pelota iba hacia él. Sentía a Sirius a George a su alrededor pero ellos solo eran fantasmas, ellos realmente no existían.

-¿Otra vez aquí?-le pregunto Elizabeth sin sorpresa alguna en la voz.

-Obviamente-le respondio el sonriendo-. Ese es un saludo muy frio de tu parte ¿no crees?

-No, no realmente-ella cerró su libro y lo miro entornando los ojos-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo pasaba por casualidad.

-¿Casualidad?-Elizabeth levanto las cejas con incredulidad-. Lo siento, pero contigo dudo que existan las casualidades.

-Te concedo eso-contesto el chico riendo.

Ella se dedico a observarlo un largo rato en el cual Sirius no pudo sentirse incomodo con su mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-repitió la chica-. ¿Por qué viniste?

-Vine a verte.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé-respondio encogiéndose de hombros-. Me caes bien, eres graciosa.

-Genial-resoplo ella con enojo-. No pretendo ser el bufón de nadie y mucho menos el tuyo.

-¿Cuál es tu problemas conmigo?-Sirius enarco una ceja, no recordaba que ninguna mujer lo hubiera tratado tan mal. Además de Lily, pero ella tenía motivos.

-¿Cuál es el problema conmigo?-le dio indignada-. ¿Cuál es el problema contigo Sirius Black?

-¡Yo no tengo ningún problema!

-¿No tienes nada más divertido que hacer que pasar la tarde con una Slytherin?

-¡Tengo cosas mucho más divertidas que hacer!-exploto el chico.

-Pues ve a hacerlas-le dijo suavemente-. Black, ya discuto con tu hermano todos los días, no necesito discutir contigo también.

-Yo no tengo…

-Sí, si tienes-le replico la chica-. Tienes un hermano, se llama Regulus Black, está en Slytherin como el todos los antepasados en tu familia, es igual de estúpidamente terco que tu y esta juntándose con un montón de futuros seguidores del Innombrable. Acéptalo.

Sirius la miro enojado pero luego relajo la postura.

-Mira, no lo entiendes-respondio más calmado-. Yo no fui el que dejo de reconocer a Regulus. Yo me fui de casa para librarme de mi madre y de su ridículo concepto, no de Regulus.

-¿Lo quieres?

-El era…no era tan malo como el resto-el parecía incomodo-. Crecimos juntos después de todo.

-Esa es una respuesta cobarde-le dijo imitando el tono de el-. Yo no te pregunte eso. Te pregunte si lo querías.

-Es mi hermano.

-Bueno Black, por muy revelador que te resulte hablar conmigo necesito terminar esto-le dijo señalando el libro en sus manos.

-¿Vendrás mañana?

-Probablemente el ambiente en Slytherin no es el mejor.

-¿Por qué?

-Todos discuten sobre lo que pasa allá afuera-dijo mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca-. Y en lo personal no me interesa la política.

-¿Sería muy molesto que venga mañana?

-Sí.

-Nos vemos mañana-se despidió sonriendo.

-Nos vemos.

Lily y Emmeline caminaban junto a Remus y Peter con los brazos cargados en libros.

-¿Por qué exactamente cargamos con todo esto?-pregunto Peter mirando la cantidad de tomo que llevaba.

-Porque debemos empezar a estudiar-le aclaro Remus feliz.

-Pero estoy llevando uno de Runas Antiguas y yo ni siquiera curso esa asignatura-se quejo el otro.

-Vamos, no te quejes-le pidió Lily-. Es solo un pequeño favor. Luego te ayudare tanto como quieras en Pociones.

-De acuerdo-dijo asintiendo. Los cielos sabían que el necesitaba toda la ayuda posible en Pociones.

-Yo me voy a mi cuarto-les dijo Emmeline tomando la escalera hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw.

-Nos vemos luego-Remus se despidió de ella con un beso.

-¿Así que todo marcha bien?-le pregunto Lily.

-Si-contesto el feliz.

-Me alegro por ti.

-Gracias yo…

-Oigan-los llamo una voz desde atrás.

-¿Qué quieres Mulciber?-pregunto Lily con aprensión.

-¿Dónde está Black?

-No es de tu interés-le dijo Remus a la defensiva.

El chico sonrió y lo miro ladeando la cabeza.

-Cuida tus palabras Lupin.

-Tu cuida tu espalda-le dijo James que venía detrás de él.

-Potter, que encantador-respondio Mulciber dándose vuelta-. Si ves a Black, dile que quiero hablarle.

-Lo hare-le aseguro James.

El Slytherin se marcho del lugar caminando rápido.

-¿En verdad le vas a decir a Sirius?-pregunto Peter nervioso.

-Si ¿Por qué no lo haría?

-Es Mulciber quien te lo pidió-aclaro Lily.

-Por eso lo hare de todas formas.

Ingresaron a la Sala Común y fueron a tomar asiento.

-¿Saquearon la biblioteca?-pregunto James mirándolos.

-Algo así-Peter dejo los libros y se quito el sudor de la cara-. Remus y Lily creen que debemos empezar a estudiar desde ahora-lo dijo como si no estuviera precisamente de acuerdo-. ¿Dónde está Sirius?

-Va a venir luego.

-¿A dónde fue?

-No lo sé, Wormtail-le dijo James cansado-. No soy su niñera.

Peter se encogió de hombros y tomo su libro de Botánica.

Remus y Lily comenzaron con su redacción de Runas mientras James jugaba con su varita sacando luces de ella.

-¿Cómo están?-pregunto Sirius tirándose sobre Remus y Lily.

-¡Black saca tus sarnosas piernas de nuestra redacción!-bramo Remus.

Sirius se rio y miro a los demás con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tan contento?-le pregunto James-. ¿Pudiste, después de tanto perseguirlo, alcanzar tu rabo?

-No-fue la única respuesta.

-Tengo que contarte algo que tal vez no te guste-le dijo James mientras giraba la varita entre sus dedos.

-¿Qué es?

-Mulciber te estaba buscando-hablo lo más rápido que le permitió la lengua.

-¿Mulciber?-el chico se sorprendió pero luego calmo la expresión-. ¿Creen que sea por lo que dijo Andrómeda?

-No creo que quiera pedirte la tarea de Pociones-respondio James con sarcasmo-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Mantenerme lo más alejado que me permita un hechizo aturdidor de ese inútil-miro a los demás y creyó que tenían derecho a saber algo-. Mi prima tenía razón, intentarías reclutarnos a Regulus y a mí. Según Zabini el está bastante interesado en las actividades políticas últimamente.

-¿No vas a hacer nada?-le pregunto Lily incrédula.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-No depende de mi.

-Por Merlín-exclamo ella enojada-. ¿Vas a dejar que esos malditos narcisistas demagogos con creencias racistas estén rondando a Regulus?

-¿Malditos qué?-dijo Sirius mareado-. Hazle un favor al mundo y maldice de una forma entendible. Ojala pudiera maldecir de esa forma, sonó bonito.

-Sirius...

-No, Lily-dijo el cansinamente-. No voy a hacer nada. Regulus es bastante mayor para tener una opinión y no voy a discutir esto contigo.

Ella abrió la boca pero luego, al encontrarse sin palabras, la cerró.

-¿Qué deseas para tu cumpleaños Lily?-le pregunto Remus, siempre el primero en distraer atenciones.

-Lo que me den va a estar bien-contesto ella sin prestar atención.

James miro a Sirius asustado. ¿Qué diablos le iba a regalar a Lily?

-Dime.

-No.

-Dime.

-Déjame en paz-Lily se alejo de el caminando deprisa hacia la biblioteca.

-Lily que no vaya seguido a la biblioteca no significa que no te pueda seguir hasta allí dentro.

Ella suspiro y lo miro fijamente.

-James no te voy a decir que me tienes que regalar-le dijo con sencillez.

-Pero no se qué…

-No me regales nada-lo corto y volvió a andar-. Ahora déjame, tienes un juego de Quidditch en una hora, vete.

-No hasta que no me digas-le dijo cruzando los brazos con seriedad.

-No me amenaces-le reprocho Lily tranquila-. ¿Justamente tu vas a perderte un juego de Quidditch? Muy gracioso.

-Si lo haría, pero después le diría a todo Gryffindor que por casusa tuya perdimos la copa.

-Eres insoportable.

-Y muy guapo, pero no vine a que me alagaras.

-¿Quieres regalarme algo?

-Sí.

-Muy bien déjame ir a la biblioteca y vete-le pidió sonriendo-. Es el mejor regalo que me podrías hacer.

James la observo un largo rato sonriendo.

-Ya sé que te voy a dar-le grito mientras corría hacia atrás para ir a juntarse con el equipo, en el camino choco a varias personas. Era inevitable que James chocara con alguien.

-¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?-le dijo un chico de Ravenclaw levantándose del suelo-. Me chocaste.

-Venia caminando en reversa, ¿Cuál es tu excusa?-le dijo James con indolencia.

El chico lo miro mal pero no dijo nada.

-Si no vienes al partido voy a pedirte matrimonio en frente de todo el Gran Salón-le grito James antes de doblar por el pasillo.

Lily le lanzo una mirada asesina y sonrió cuando estuvo segura de que el ya no la vería. Tendría que apresurarse en con los libros, al parecer tenía una partido de Quiddich al cual existir.

**Como vai? Espero que estén bien.**

**Bueno otro capítulo que espero les guste. Si hay dudas consulten, como dijo Prewett: El que pregunta jamás es tonto.**

**Gracias a todos los que comentas y gracias a todos los que tienen esta historia en favoritos, a los que no la tiene per aun así leen les digo gracias también.**

**El que me tengan en favoritos hace que yo siga escribiendo. Como dijo un compatriota mío "Gracias Totales"**

**Un saludo muy grande, Neru.**


	19. Stairway to HeavenHighway to hell

Stariway to Haeven (Led Zeppeline)

**Este es el primer capítulo en el que voy a usar dos canciones. Sepan apreciar la diferencia de los títulos y las letras. Para el que no entiende: Stariway to Heaven es Escalera al cielo.**

James miro a la barra Gryffindor que presenciaba el partido. Lily estaba sentada ahí, junto a Remus y Peter, mirándolo con enojo. El sonrió y concentro su visión en Nott, el capital del equipo de Slytherin, quien parecía tener mal humor. O eso creía, la visibilidad no era muy buena ya que llovía a cantaros.

-¿Qué pasa Nott?-le pregunto James fingiendo preocupación.

El chico no le contesto y sonrió acercándose a su bateador y hablándole en el oído.

-Imbécil-le dijo Sirius en voz baja-. No necesitamos atención sobre ti cuando no puedo estar vigilándote.

-Estaré bien-respondio el con firmeza.

-Capitanes dense las manos-bramo Hopkins (N/A: es el profesor de vuelo. Imagino que Hooch era muy chica)-. Quiero un juego limpio, nada de trampas. ¿Oyeron?

James y Nott se dieron las manos intentando triturarse los dedos mutuamente. Hopkins dio por iniciado el juego.

-Julián intercepto la Quaffle y uno de los cazadores de Slytherin se la acaba de arrebatar, no estoy seguro quien ¡Eso debió doler!-la voz del comentarista de ese juego se ahogaba entre los gritos de la multitud y el sonido del agua cayendo-. Falta de Slytherin.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto James acercándose a Julián.

-Me dio un puñetazo-le contesto con la nariz sangrando.

-¿Puedes seguir?

-Por supuesto que sí-le contesto medio ofendido.

-Ese es mi chico.

Julián anoto el tanto de penal que le correspondía y el juego avanzaba con mas y mas agresividad. Sirius había golpeado directamente con el bate a Nott cuando se había acercado demasiado a Emmeline y ese fue un penal a favor de Slytherin el cual fue anotado sumándole diez puntos al tablero a su favor.

-¡Capitán!-bramo Apoline desde atrás de James que sostenía la Quaffle como si su vida estuviera en riesgo-. De tras tuyo.

James volteo para ver como una Bludger iba hacia él y le golpeaba muy fuerte el hombro. Sintió la punzada de calor pero no disminuyo la velocidad y siguió con la Quaffle unos metros más para lanzársela a Marlene quien logro un punto más para Gryffindor.

-¡Pobre, Potter!-dijo la voz con el micrófono-. Pero desgraciadamente eso es legal. ¡Miren! La buscadora de Gryffindor está volando como si hubiera visto la Snitch y eso espero porque la lluvia está empeorando y el partido debería acabar.

James no volteo para ver si Apoline atrapaba o no la pequeña pelota. Su deber era la Quaffle y solo ese, no podía enfocar la atención en otra cosa.

-¡Julián, despierta!-le grito a su compañero.

El chico salió volando hacia el extremo opuesto del campo. James se lanzo como una bala de cañón derribando a todos los que se ponían frente a él.

-Black, sigue tu juego-le grito a Sirius, quien como todos no podía quitar los ojos de Apoline.

Sirius asintió y fue en busca de la Bludger más cercana. Cuando la tubo la apunto directo al pecho del guardián de Slytherin.

-Eso es perro-lo felicito James por lo bajo. Les lanzo la pelota a Julián, quien estaba a cinco metros, esquivo a los bateadores del otro equipo y siguió hacia los postes con determinación. Marlene paso volando cerca de él y le paso la pelota, ella continuo con Sirius pisándole los talones. La chica tiro la pelota justo antes de que el otro guardián pudiera reponerse del golpe recibido.

-Punto para Gryffindor-grito el comentarista-. ¡Y parece que….! ¡Si la buscadora de Gryffindor capturo la Snitch! ¡Gryffindor gana!

James sonrió son felicidad y volteo para ver a su equipo, en lugar de eso vio algo volando hacia él. Sintió dolor y después todo se torno negro

Estaba acostado en una cama muy cómoda que por la frescura de las telas estaba seguro que nada tenían que ver con las abrigadas mantas que tenía en la su cuarto. Se removió un poco y escucho respiraciones agitadas. No estaba solo.

-¿Prongs?-la voz de Sirius se escuchaba muy cerca, como si estuviese muy cerca de su rostro.

-Hmm-se quejo él.

-¿Te duele algo?-pregunto una voz nerviosa a la que el reconoció como la de Peter.

-Hmm-repitió molesto.

-Idiota, habla-le grito Sirius.

-Tienes un aliento asqueroso-le dijo el frunciendo la nariz-. Sal de encima mío.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Sirius sin alejarse.

-Sí.

Solo entonces Sirius se hizo para atrás y James abrió los ojos parpadeando varias veces.

-¿Desde cuándo te molesta que este cerca de ti?-le pregunto Sirius cruzando los brazos.

-No me molesta-le dijo el riendo-. Solo no quería que tu rostro fuera lo primero que vería al abrir los ojos.

-Créeme, hubiera sido peor si hubiera puesto un espejo en frente tuyo.

-¿Por que estabas tan cerca?

-Porque estábamos jugando haciendo bromas esperando a que despertaras y…-miro a los demás como culpándolos por algo-. Remus y Lily empezaron a hablar de una historia muggle sobre una princesa dormida y que un príncipe…-suspiro y dijo con todo el orgullo que su sangre, status y elegancia le permitían siendo el mismo-, un príncipe encantador la besaba y ella despertaba.

-¿Y es que tiene que ver con esto?-pregunto James con cautela-. ¿Ibas a besarme, Black?

-No iba a hacerlo-se defendió el-. Lily y Remus me obligaron.

James volteo a ver a Remus y Lily que reían descaradamente.

-No fue así-dijo Lily sin poder parar de reír-. Nosotros dijimos lo del príncipe que era apuesto y Sirius dijo "ese debo ser yo". Entonces Remus dijo "si tu eres el príncipe deberías besarlo" y yo dije que era verdad. Sirius se te acerco por su cuenta.

-¡Sí, pero no iba a hacerlo!-grito el furioso-. Solo bromeaba. ¡Maldición!

Los demás siguieron divirtiéndose con la cara de frustración del orgulloso muchacho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más debo estar aquí?-pregunto James limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

-Madame Pomfrey dijo que solo era un golpe y no te fracturo nada-explico Lily-. Te dio una poción mientras estabas inconsciente, nos dijo que era para que no se te inflamara la cara por el golpe. Según ella cuando te despertaras podrías irte.

-Genial porque odio estar aquí-murmuro sentándose en la cama y mirando alrededor para buscar sus botas de Quidditch-. ¿Mañana debemos…?

-Si-le dijo Peter en voz baja. El odiaba que hablaran de esas cosas en donde la gente podía oírlos.

-Bien-concluyo James-. Ahora vámonos antes de que Pomfrey venga y me quiera examinar.

-Prongs le teme las enfermerías y hospitales-le conto Sirius a Lily mientras caminaban hacia la puerta-. Una vez fuimos a San Mungo para visitar a Moony, que se había lastimado en el verano, Peter y yo nos pasamos el día empujando la espalda de James para que siguiera caminando.

-Que detalle contarle eso, Padfoot-le dijo su amigo molesto.

-Está bien-contesto Lily tomando la mano de James-. Me encargare de lanzarte un aturdidor para que estés inconsciente la próxima vez que debas entrar a San Mungo o estés en la enfermería.

-Genial, ahora tú te ríes de mí-le reprocho-. ¿Es que nadie sienten pena por un inválido?

-Ya sabía yo que eras un idiota-les dijo Mulciber apoyado en la pared.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto James con brusquedad.

-Saber si le hiciste llegar mi mensaje a Black.

-Lo hizo-contesto Sirius irritado.

-¿Y bien?

-Puedes decirle a quien sea que te haya enviado a hablar conmigo, y créeme que me tiene sin cuidado si es el mismo Innombrable, que no me interesa-le dijo con un orgullo que podría haber quemado el pasillo-. No está en mi lista de sueños unirme a unos malditos narcisistas demagogos con creencias racistas.

Mulciber levanto una ceja con divertida incredulidad.

-¿Quieres que le diga eso?

-¿No lo comprendiste bien?-Sirius fingió preocupación-. A todas las ofensas que dije agrégale "estúpidos"

-No me impresionas Black.

-Lo siento, la próxima vez intentare traer una ilustración grafica más preparada para poder maravillarte.

El Slytherin lo miro con rabia y se marcho empujando a un Hufflepuff que pasaba por allí.

-¡Hey!-lo regaño Lily-. Me robaste mi frase.

-Sí, lo siento-se disculpo el-. Pero sonó tan bien cuando tu lo dijiste que supuse que era un desperdicio si ninguno de ellos lo oía.

-¿Sabes que significa todo lo que dijiste?

-No, pero les di clase a tus palabras.

Highway to Hell (AC/DC)

**La traduccion mas acertada es "Carretera al Infierno"**

-¿Puedo sentarme?-le pregunto Sirius a la chica sentada con un libro en una esquina que para él ya era familiar.

Elizabeth asintió sin apartar la vista del libro que tenia.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-No me quejo.

-¿No me vas a preguntar cómo es que estoy yo?

-No.

Sirius suspiro y le saco el libro de las manos para que ella lo mirara.

-¿Me lo puedes devolver?

-No hasta que tengamos una agradable charla-le respondio el con voz de amenaza.

-¿Quién dice que yo quiero charlar contigo?

-Yo no te pregunte si querías.

-Oh ya es suficiente-le dijo ella estirándose y queriendo sacarle el libro-. Black si no me devuelves el libro Gryffindor se quedara sin un bateador.

Sirius rio y estiro el brazo.

-Muy bien, maldición-se quejo ella volviendo a sentarse y mirándolo con antipatía-. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Excelente.

-Perfecto-le dijo ella fingiendo entusiasmo-. Ahora dame mi libro.

-No hemos terminado de hablar.

-Black, no me interesa hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí en ese caso?

-¿Cómo dices?

-La Biblioteca no es el único lugar de Hogwarts en donde puedes estudiar-contesto el con suficiencia-. Si en verdad no quisieras verme no vendrías mas a este lugar o te irias antes de que yo llegue.

La chica solo lo miro con renco y extendió su mano derecha.

-No pienso ni hablar ni escucharte hasta que me des mi libro.

Sirius sonrió y le devolvió el tomo.

-Muy bien-la felicito cuando ella se sentó tranquila en su silla-. Es muy difícil negarse a mi cuando persuado a las personas.

-No te abuses, Black-Elizabeth le dedico una sonrisa orgullosa, esa sonrisa que solo los puros sabían dar-. Créeme que no serias el primer hombre que sale herido por molestarme.

-Claro, al igual que Lestrange-dijo él con dramatismo-. Si mal no lo recuerdo el es un hombre y Lily tuvo que salir en tu defensa.

-No soy idiota, jamás enfrentaría directamente a Rabastan.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque él es un Lestrange.

-¿Y eso es muy importante?

-Bastante para una persona como yo-le respondio con pedantería.

-¿Una persona como tú?-Sirius sacudió la cabeza a los lados como una cachorro confundido-. Puedes se mas especifica.

-Una persona que se quiere mantener al margen no necesita tener peleas con un mago como Rabastan que sus tres primeras palabras fueron las maldiciones imperdonables. Su familia es una de las más poderosas que existen.

-¿Le temes?

-Claro que le temo.

-¿Por ese motivo evitas a Regulus?

-No, a él lo evito porque no quiero pelear-ella aparto la mirada de la de Sirius, sus ojos se parecían demasiado a veces. Claro que Regulus no tenía esa intensidad atrevida natural que Sirius poseía, pero tenía una intensidad que te hacía sentir que era irrespetuoso mirarlo demasiado-. No le puedo temer a tu hermano.

Sirius decidió ignorar el que ella había usado la palabra "hermano"

-Sí, el no es precisamente de la clase de gente que se le impone al resto.

-Me refería a que el jamás me haría daño a mí.

-¿Por qué no?

-Somos amigos-suspiro ella como si hablara de alguien a quien había conocido hace mucho-. No me gusta lo que hace o lo que piensa y no creo que la guerra sea la única solución. Pero esas diferencias no me hacen apreciarlo menos.

-Siempre creí que eran nuestras semejanzas lo que nos unía unos con otros-le replico el joven confundido.

-No-ella parecía querer aclarar algo que ya había intentado explicar antes-. Mira, si te puedes llevar bien con una persona siendo diferente su amistad tiene valor. Además si las semejanzas nos unieran tú no te habrías ido de tu casa.

-No me refería a eso-le contesto malhumorado-. Me refería en el carácter.

-Yo también.

-Si soy tan parecido a Regulus ¿Por qué el te agrada y yo no?

-Porque tú no eres el-le dijo con voz potente.

Sirius intento entender aquello. No, no le encontraba ningún sentido.

-¿Sabes que creo?-le dijo frunciendo el seño sin esperar que contestara-. Que tu, Vance, Lily, mi madre, mis primas y todas la mujeres en el maldito planeta están totalmente jodidamente locas.

-Me alegra ver que no subestimas a las mujeres, Black.

-¿No me vas a contradecir?

-No, es agradable que alguien note el esfuerzo que hacemos-le dijo sonriendo-. La mayoría de los hombres no prestas atención a los detalles. Es como si le quitaran valor al hecho de ser mujer. Subestiman nuestro esfuerzo

Sirius la miro perplejo y luego se rio con sorna. Lo cual no había sido buena idea ya que Mademe Prince lo regaño por ser escandaloso.

-¿Sabes? Si ignoro los inultos que me lanzas, es muy divertido hablar contigo-le dijo Sirius levantándose al mirar su reloj, debía volver. La luna llena lo esperaba.

-Y si quitamos lo de ser un idiota insufrible, tampoco eres tan mala compañía-le concedió la chica.

-Nos vemos, Zabini.

-No hoy no podremos practicar-insistió Remus cansado de inventar excusas.

-Pero aun no logro muy bien el Patronus-se quejaba Emmeline.

-Bueno lo podremos trabajar el miércoles.

Ella iba preguntar por qué pero recordó su promesa de mantener las preguntas al mínimo y cambio a una más razonable.

-¿Es por eso de lo que no podemos hablar?

Remus lo pensó. Era muy arriesgado darle incluso esa información. Solo hacía falta que ella mirara por la ventana de su cuarto y viera la luna. Eso sería todo, inteligente como era sacaría sus propias deducciones. Pero a una así le quería contar todo, quería hablarle y que ella le dijera que estaba bien y que eso no cambiaba nada. Claro que eso, no pasaría.

-Si-dijo al final. Ella merecía la verdad.

-Bien.

No dijo nada más y evito pensar en cual podía ser el secreto porque se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si le daba demasiadas vueltas lo descubriría.

-No estoy obligándote a contármelo-le aclaro ella-. Pero no reaccionaria tan mal como tú crees.

-No sabemos eso.

-¿Ni vamos a intentar averiguarlo?

-Chica lista.

-Remus, como dije no voy a obligarte y ni siquiera quiero pensar mucho es eso porque terminaría descubriendo todo-Emmeline le acaricio el rostro con una sonrisa-. Pero no creo que nada sea tan malo.

-¿Y si fuera algo realmente malo?

-Si fuera al realmente malo creo que no habrías aceptado que estemos juntos para empezar.

-Tal vez fue una mala idea.

-¡Que romántico!-exclamo quitando la mano de su rostro y poniendo mala cara-. Hazte una nota para un futuro y jamás le digas a una chica que fue una mala idea salir con ella.

Remus la miro perplejo y luego cerró los ojos al entender su error.

-No, escúchame-le dijo el tomándola de los hombros y obligándola a mirarlo-. No es que no quiera estar contigo pero puede que sea muy peligroso. Yo podría lastimarte o…

Eso definitivamente era darle demasiada información.

-Dudo que tú seas capaz de lastimar a alguien o de siquiera considerarlo.

-No, es verdad-dijo Remus distraídamente-. _Yo_ no sería capaz.

-Como digas.

-¿Por qué tenias tanto interés en que saliéramos hoy?

-Porque hoy en la noche es la más linda del mes-le contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-¡Hay luna llena Remus!-exclamo contenta. Amaba la luna llena su madre le decía que era la noche en donde ninguna mujer podía sentir pena.

-¿Y eso te alegra?-Remus estaba nervioso. No sabía si ella lo sabia o no.

-Sí-contesto confundida por la expresión de Remus-. ¿A ti no te gusta la luna llena?

-No particularmente.

-¿A qué persona en el mun…?

-¿Qué?

-Oh-fue todo lo que dijo atando cabos.

-Emmeline dime en nombre de Merlín ¿Qué sucede?

-Tu…tu eres-ella lo miro abriendo los ojos-. Eres un…hombre lobo.

-Escúchame-la calmo Remus que aun no entendía como todo había sucedido tan rápido. No era justo el merecía unos meses más para ser feliz con ella-. Si lo soy, lo siento.

-Yo...yo-ella respiraba entrecortado y temblaba.

-Lo sé, lo siento-Remus la soltó, creí que estar muy cerca de ella solo lograría asustarla.

-¿Cómo?-le pregunto aun muy nerviosa como para controlar los temblores que le recorrían el cuerpo.

-Bueno, me mordió uno cuando era muy pequeño-respondio resignado, de todas formas tal vez Lily le iba a borrar la memoria-. Fenrir Greyback, un hombre lobo, me mordió porque había tenido problemas con mi padre.

-¿Greyback?-pregunto dejando los temblores de lado.

-¿Le conoces?-en ese momento podría haber entrado Hagrid vestido como la mama de Frank Longbottom y el no se habría impresionado tanto.

-El estuvo el día que mataron a mi padre-contesto enojada.

-Ya-él no sabía que más decir.

-No importa.

-Pero…yo creí que tu…-Remus podría haber muerto de felicidad.

-Creíste mal-le dijo abrazándolo con los ojos cerrados para evitar los pensamiento que golpeaban su cabeza-. Lamento que lo hayas pasado tan mal por esto.

-Lo estas tomando con demasiada naturalidad-le dijo riendo con nerviosismo, un minuto atrás no se creía capaz de emitir un sonido cercano a la risa.

-¿Quién mas lo sabe?-dijo ignorando lo último. No podía tomarse eso como algo natural pero no quería herirlo.

-Mis amigos lo descubrieron por sí mismo en segundo y Lily también lo sabe.

-¿Lily?-pregunto mostrándose un poco sorprendida-. Claro por eso me pidió ayuda en Aritmancia, para distraerme.

-Sí, pero no te enojes con ella-le suplico el-. Solo intentaba ayudarme.

-Lo sé, no estoy enojada.

Pero no podía evitar fruncir el seño y preguntarse por qué Lily antes que ella.

-Es genial que lo sepas y que no te moleste-dijo Remus besándola.

-Claro-fue lo único que atino a decir, ese beso estaba tan cargado de electricidad que no recordaba nada más que el hormigueo en sus labios.

-Escucha yo debo irme ahora, se me hace tarde-dijo mirando su reloj-. Pero quiero que sepas que me hace muy feliz que lo sepas y que lo hayas aceptado increíblemente rápido.

Ella le sonrió y se dejo besar una vez más. Remus se marcho dejándola pensando en la cantidad de información que tenía que procesar.

-Emmeline lo sabe-dijo cuando entro corriendo en su habitación para sacarse la túnica.

-¿Cómo que lo sabe?-pregunto Peter alarmado saltando de la cama.

-Calma, Wormtail-James quien estaba acostado en su propia cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza con una calma imposible de fingir. El estaba tranquilo-. No creo que sea tan grave, ¿verdad, Remus?

-Sí.

Peter se volvió a acostar, si eso no alarmaba a James no había nada de qué preocuparse.

-Bien me encantaría quedarme-dijo Remus jalando de su túnica para pasarla por la cabeza-. Pero Pomfrey me matara si llego tarde.

Remus termino de sacársela y volteo para chocarse con Sirius.

-¡Sirius!-exclamo Remus sorprendido.

-¡Remus!-exclamo Sirius fingiendo sorpresa-. Ya que nos aseguramos de saber nuestros nombres ¿por qué no me dejas pasar?

-Lo siento.

Sirius se acostó en su cama son una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Vance ya sabe de Remus-le dijo Peter inseguro de cómo lo fuera a tomar.

-Bien.

-¿Bien?

-Sí, de todos modos lo sabría en algún momento.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Padfoot?-pregunto James.

Sirius se carcajeo y volteo la cabeza hacia James.

-Tuve un buen día.

-No quiero detalles de con quién haz estado-le dijo su amigo cerrando los ojos.

-Imbécil no hice nada de lo que tú piensas.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que pienso?

-Para dejarlo en claro, no estuve haciendo nada que tu y Lily no haya hecho.

-¿Cómo estás seguro de que Lily y yo no hemos hecho nada aun?

-Porque el día en que pase algo serás tan insoportablemente empalagoso con ella que tendré que lanzarme una _Avada_ a mi mismo para o morir del asco.

-Eres un mal amigo-se quejo James-. Ahora dime, ¿con quién estuviste?

-Con Elizabeth Zabini.

-¿Con ella?

-Sí.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué? ¡No!-no mentía el nunca había tenido vergüenza de decirles a sus amigos quien le parecía atractiva y quién no.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé, es divertida de una forma extraña.

-Si-Peter los interrumpió-. Eso seguro, es muy extraña.

Sirius no contesto pero le molesto el cometario de Peter y no te ni idea porque.

-Debemos irnos-los apresuro James sacando la Capa y el Mapa.

Los otros dos se levantaron y repitieron lo de siempre. Era fácil después de todo, solo debían jurar que sus intenciones no eran buenas.

Emmeline y Lily caminaban hacia la clase de Aritmancia, Remus las alcanzaría tan pronto como Sirius le devolviera tarea.

-¿Cómo lo tomaste?-le pregunto a Lily con brusquedad.

-¿Yo?-Lily se sobresalto aunque estaba esperando que eso sucediera-. Bien, después de todo sigue siendo solo Remus.

-¿Cómo lo averiguaste?

-¿Recuerdas que Severus Snape y yo éramos amigos?

-Sí.

-Bueno, el estaba obsesionado con saber cuál era el secreto de ellos-suspiro Lily mirando el piso con el seño fruncido como si este hubiera dicho algo malo-. Incluso antes de descubrirlo tenía sus sospechas y las compartió conmigo.

-¿Antes de descubrirlo?-exclamo ella-. ¿el lo sabe?

-Sí pero Dumbledore lo amenazo para que no hablara-la tranquilizo.

-¿Alguien más se entero antes que yo?-pregunto ella molesta.

-Emmeline no lo tomes así.

La chica se calmo y camino más aprisa y con enojo. No con Remus, no con Lily, no estaba enojada con nadie pero estaba enojada eso era seguro.

-¿Emmeline?

-Estoy bien, Lily-la corto sin ganas de seguir hablando.

Lily la miro preocupada. No era una reacción normal en ella estar así.

-Mira, Remus no me lo dijo-continuo ella-. Ni siquiera James.

-Pero lo sabias

-Tú le dijiste a Remus que estaba bien si no te contaba todo-le dijo Lily exasperada.

-Pero no creí ni por asumo que fuera lo que es-respondio sin darse cuenta.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No quise que sonara así-le explico ella alzando las mano para frenar los pensamiento de su amiga-. Sé que solo es Remus, pero…

-Dime.

-El hombre lobo que mordió a Remus es el que estaba presente el día que mi padre murió.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con Remus? El es diferente.

-Lo sé.

Lily la miro con desconfianza durante un minuto. Jamás hubiese imaginado que esa iba a ser la reacción de Emmeline. Entendía que había algo que le molestara pero no creía que fuera así.

-¿Me estas juzgando, Lily?-le pregunto antes de entrar al aula.

-¿Estas tu juzgando a Remus?-le susurro viendo al chico que corría a sus espaldas con un pergamino en las manos.

-¿Listas para las clases?-les pregunto con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Era muy notoria su felicidad.

-Claro-le contesto Emmeline tomándolo de la mano.

Lily solo se quedo mirándolos con intriga. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea. Emmeline no era mala, de hecho era una de las mejores personas que conocía, pero podría llegar a lastimar a Remus si no se calmaba. Sus pensamientos en los hombres lobo recaían quien había jugado con el cuerpo de su padre antes de que fuera asesinado, pero ese hombre lobo no era Remus.

-¿Emmeline?-la llamo con una mirada inquisitiva-. Luego hablamos.

-Claro-suspiro la chica que sabía muy de que hablarían y estaba segura que Lily no entendía. Pero si algo ella no quería era lastimar a Remus.

-¿A que vino eso?-le pregunto Remus en el oído.

-Cosas de chicas.

-En ese caso mejor no enterarse.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa y se sentó esperando que la clase empezara pronto.

**¡Wow! Tarde un poco, lo siento.**

**Otra aclaración: Remus no es ni fue ni va a ser mujeriego en toda su vida. Pero respondan estos: Si ustedes tuvieran 16 años y tuvieran las hormonas despertando pero son un hombre lobo adolescente que no quiere que su secreto e sepa ¿No estarían con diferentes mujeres?**

**Habiendo explicado eso quiero que sepan que les agradezco a todos los que tienen esta historia en favoritos.**

**Saludos y mucha suerte, Nimphadora.**


	20. Helter Skelter

Helter Skelter (The Beatles)

**¿Saben? detrás de este tema se esconde una de las historias más sangrientas de los Estados Unidos ¿Han oído hablar de Charles Manson? Este tema tuvo mucho que ver con una serie de homicidios producidos en los U.S.A**

**El tema en si es genial. La traducción del nombre original del tema es algo así como Tobogán en Espiral y habla sobre como es tirarse por uno y perder el control. Uno de los temas más rocker de The Beatles.**

James se despertó con el sonido de la voz de Remus.

-James, levántate-le decía mientras sacudía su hombre.

-No, aun no-le pidió dándose la vuelta.

-Me pediste que te despertara temprano-le recrimino Remus-. Vamos, hoy es el cumpleaños de Lily.

James protesto pero termino sentándose en la cama y poniéndose las gafas para poder ver mejor. Miro alrededor, Sirius y Peter seguían durmiendo y Remus ya preparaba sus cosas para las clases. Se levanto y se dirigió a su baúl a buscar el regalo que ese día debía darle a Lily, lo dejo sobre su cama y comenzó a cambiarse.

-¿Sabes? es muy extraño verte feliz un lunes-le comento Remus buscando un libro en el desorden que había alrededor.

-Hoy es diferente-respondio James sonriendo mientras se ataba los cordones sentado en la cama-. Y no me culpes por no poner tanto entusiasmo como tú al inicio de todas las malditas semanas.

-¿Lily sabe que maldices tanto?-le pregunto la voz ronca de Sirius mientras su dueño se estiraba en la cama.

-¿Solo te despiertas temprano para molestar a la gente?

-No particularmente.

James le sonrió y se paró de un salto tomo su mochila, el regalo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Los veo abajo-les dijo.

Bajo las escaleras de do en dos muy feliz hasta llegar a la Sala Común. No había mucha gente allí así que se sentó a esperar que Lily bajara. Ella siempre estaba allí antes que ellos asique no debía faltar mucho.

James jugó con el regalo entre sus dedos mirando la escalera de las chicas cada vez que un grupo se asomaba. Se le hacía muy extraño que tardara tanto hasta que vio a Marlene bajando la escalera seguida por Lily y Mary Mcdonall.

-Feliz cumpleaños—le dijo James caminando hacia ella.

-Gracias-respondio Lily con una sonrisa al recibir un beso de James-. ¿Y cuál es ese regalo sobre el que querías que preguntara aunque no me ibas a contar nada?

-Fue bastante molesto que no intentaras averiguar nada-se quejo el mirando a las otras dos chicas-. Buen día señoritas, sino se van voy a hacer que Marlene le dé ochenta vueltas al campo de Quidditch a pie.

-No lo hara-le aseguro Lily a su amiga antes de que se fueran mirando a James con enojo.

-No arruines los momentos, Lily-le pidió el dándole el paquete que llevaba en sus manos.

Ella lo tomo con un sonrisa y abrió el paquete con cuidado de no romper el papel y apartándolo despacio. Tomo lo que había en su interior con sumo cuidado y mirándolo con una sonrisa brillante que le di a entender a James que había hecho lo correcto.

-¿Beedle el Bardo?-dijo tomando una de las cosas que venían en la caja.

-Te gustaba el libro, el mío es la edición original y me dijiste que me devolverías el regalo si considerabas que era demasiado.

-Gracias, es perfecto-le dijo ella abrazándolo y luego volviendo al contenido de la caja. Levanto la vista nuevamente y miro fijo a James sacando el otro obsequio-. The Beatles.

-Supuse que te gustaría y no es demasiado porque en realidad no me costó mucho y…-James dejo de hablar con el beso de Lily. Esas cosas aun lo tomaban desprevenido, jamás quería perder esa sensación de sorpresa.

-¡Ya sepárense!-les pidió Sirius apareciendo detrás de ellos.

-Es como ver cuando mis padres se besan-dijo Remus-. Solo quiero mirar a otro lado.

-Es verdad-afirmo Peter asintiendo enérgicamente.

-Bueno yo no podría decirlo-analizo Sirius-. Gracias a Merlín mis padres no se besaban jamás en frente mío, en realidad no creo que exista un hombre con suficiente coraje, ceguera, sordera o incapacitación mental que quisiera besar a mi madre-añadió suspirando-. Bueno como sea, feliz cumpleaños Lily.

-Gracias.

-Mi regalo es simple-continuo Sirius moviendo las manos-. Y creo que lo apreciaras.

-¿Qué es?

-De aquí a un mes no voy a hacerte mas bromas sobre tu relación con James.

-Ese, por muy buen regalo que sea, es imposible-le contesto Lily riendo-. Tú nunca dejas escapar una oportunidad de burlarte le las personas.

-Yo no me río de los demás, sólo les comunico graciosamente sus defectos.

Todos rieron y Sirius le dio un breve abrazo a Lily.

-Sabes muy bien que no puedo no burlarme de ti y James-le dijo al separase y dándole lo que había mantenido oculto en su túnica-. Quería devolverte el favor. Me regalaste un disco de una gran banda y aquí está mi obsequio. Supongo que te gustan o Remus me dijo que así era.

Lily le agradeció contemplando el Long Play (discos de vinilo) en el que se leía "News of the World" (Queen). Se recordó a sí misma no presionar tanto a Sirius, pero no se prometía nada.

-Gracias Sirius, me encanta.

-Me alegro-contesto el feliz.

-Este es el mío-contesto Peter, quien al no saber que obsequiarle le dio una caja de ranas de chocolate-. Gracias por ayudarme en Pociones.

-Gracias a ti Peter, me encantan las ranas-contesto ella feliz tomando la caja.

-Bueno-dijo Remus al final-. Es mi turno.

Le tendió un paquete que por su forma daba a entender que era un libro. Era como una especie de acuerdo entre ellos regalarse libros. Lily abrió el paquete y le sonrió a la portada de un libro usado que le era desconoció totalmente. Algo tenía que ver con tres amigos y una Banshee.

-Es algo viejo pero…

Ella no lo dejo seguir y abrazo a Remus.

-Gracias, estoy segura que me gustara.

-Ya vi demasiado cariño para una semana-dijo Sirius cortando el momento -. Ve a guardar los regalos así puedo irme a desayunar.

Lily asintió y subió la escalera con los obsequios, unos segundos después estaba junto a ellos nuevamente.

-Muy bien, vámonos tengo hambre-se quejo Sirius.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre-le reprocho James

-Tú siempre eres idiota-le contesto Sirius con rapidez-. Ahora que establecimos lo obvio me gustaría comer antes que mis tripas se devoren a sí mismas-agrego caminando hacia el retrato.

Los demás lo siguieron al Gran Salón riendo contentos, se detuvieron en un pasillo en el que Emmeline los esperaba para saludar a Lily.

-Feliz Cumpleaños-le dijo abrazándola y entregándole un libro-. Es sobre un mundo en un ropero o algo así-le explico-. No lo he leído aun, pero mi madre me dijo que a ella le gustaba y tú me recuerdas muchísimo a ella. Recordé que tú me habías dicho que habías leído el primero de estos libros.

-Gracias-le dijo Lily tomando el libro-. Si lei el primero y nunca pude conseguir este, te lo agradezco.

Emmeline le sonrió y fueron juntos a desayunar, en las entradas de Gran Salón se separaron en sus respectivas mesas. Emmeline se encamino a la de Ravenclaw y el resto a Gryffindor.

Desayunaron tranquilamente y hablando sobre temas sin importancia hasta que llegaron las lechuzas y una se puso delante de Lily.

-Es de mi casa-explico ella leyendo la tarjeta que venía en el paquete que tenía enfrente. Miro en su interior y les sonrió a los demás-. Ropa y algo del dinero que cambiamos en el verano para comprar algo en Hogsmade.

-Genial-dijo James distraídamente mientras una lechuza le traía una edición de _el Profeta_, coloco una moneda dentro de la bolsa que el ave tenia atada en la pata y abrió el diario y comenzó a leerlo.

-¿Desde cuándo lees el periódico?-le pregunto Peter sirviéndose jugo de calabaza.

-Desde que me di cuenta de que no nos enteramos de muchas de las cosas que suceden en el exterior-le respondio sin despegar la vista de su lectura-. Al parecer las cosas se están descontrolando con Barty Crouch-comento con seriedad.

-¿El que nombro Andrómeda?-pregunto Lily.

-El mismo-asintió James-. Mi padre lo conocía y siempre dijo que era un obsesionado por su trabajo y cree en la Ley del Talión, según dijo me dijo.

-¿Ley del Talión?-repitió Peter confundido-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Es un principio de justicia que se basa en el famoso dicho: ojo por ojo, diente por diente-le explico Lily-. Quiere decir que todo lo que te hagan lo devolveras de la misma forma.

-¿Eso es malo?

-En algún modo si-le aseguro ella-. Es ponerte a su nivel.

-Crouch dice que la gente puede hacer cualquier con tal de atrapar mortifagos-dijo Sirius con asco.

-¿Y por qué está mal eso?

-Porque la gente podría equivocarse, se corre el riesgo de herir a inocentes.

-¿Y Crouch no entiende eso?

-Al parecer no-James levanto la vista de su diario-. Una vez conocí al hijo de Crouch, es un idiota pero no lo culpo después de ver al padre. Jamás he visto a un hombre tan desconfiado del mundo.

-¿Te parece malo?

-No, solo algo paranoico-concluyo dando vuelta otra página del fatídico diario-. Al parecer ha habido más muertes y desapariciones de muggles-explico-. Una familia entera de duendes y algo sobre unos hermanos muggles en…-se guardo el resto de la oración y doblo el periódico nuevamente empezando con su desayuno.

-¿En dónde?-pregunto Peter ganándose una mirada furiosa de James.

-Algún lugar cerca de un rio o algo así-fue todo lo que dijo rogando que Lily no preguntara más.

-¿Cerca del rio? ¿Qué rio?-pregunto Remus que tampoco había captado la mirada de James.

El chico suspiro y le paso el diario. No era el mejor día para nombrar ese lugar enfrente de Lily. Remus leyó y detuvo su mirada en el artículo, abrió los ojos con comprensión y lo dejo a un lado.

-¿Saben? Deberíamos ir a la biblioteca para buscar información sobre los hechizos de protección que nos hablo Prewett personalmente me parecen muy útiles porque…-cambio de tema rápidamente Remus.

-No nos dijeron en qué lugar había sido-lo interrumpió Lily lo suficientemente acostumbrada a las distracciones de ellos como para creerles.

-En Cokeworth-suspiro James-. Lo siento no quería que ponerte triste hoy.

-Dámelo-le pidió extendiendo la mano, Remus le alcanzo el periódico el cual ella leyó rápidamente-. Esto es cerca de mi casa, a unas cuadras-les explico manteniendo la voz neutra-. De hecho esta cerca de Spinner End, donde vive…

-¿Dónde vive…?

-Donde vive Severus-susurro ella bajando la cabeza-. Es a unas calles de mi casa.

Nadie agrego nada mas, ni siquiera Sirius intento hacer una broma para liberar la tención pues "unas calles" era demasiado cerca.

Comieron en silencio pero con pensamientos ruidosos embotándoles el cerebro. Lily se repetía si misma que al menos no había pasado en su casa y no quería pensar en la cantidad de hermanos que había en el vecindario que habían jugado con ella en el parque. James maldecía al periódico como si fuera culpable de arruinar la mañana del cumpleaños de Lily, intento mirar lejos cuando sus ojos llegaron al extremo opuesto del salón se encontraron con Severus Snape que miraba a Lily fijamente sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Le molestaba mucho que la observara así, no era una mirada de odio ni de rencor pero él sentía que esos ojos hacían daño y no estaba seguro de a quién.

-Deberíamos ir a clase-le llamo la atención Lily.

-Claro-respondio el levantándose sin apartar la mirada del chico y viendo cómo cambian de objetivo y dejaban de ver a Lily para mirarlo a él. De la inexpresion total sus ojos se llenaron de odio y james sintió como los suyos propios hacían lo mismo.

Antes estaba seguro que era la cercanía que el tenia con Lily lo que en realidad le molestaba pero en ese momento él era el que estaba con Lily Evans y no Snivellus y aun así sentía el mismo rencor de siempre y estaba seguro que el suyo no era nada comparado con el odio que emanaba Snivellus. Pensar en eso tal vez no le servía de nada y decidió que tal vez era mejor dejarlo ir, pero estaba seguro de que Snape no lo haría y el mismo estaría preparado para contraatacar cuando esa ira estallase. No se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, solo que él no sería el primero en alzar la varita.

-¿En qué tanto piensas Prongs?

-En nada en especial-dijo volteando hacia Sirius y tomando su mochila-. Vamos a clases a permitir que Flitwick se emocione porque Lily escribió el ensayo de ensueños nuevamente.

-Yo no escribí el examen de ensueños de hecho estaba bastante incompleto porque un idiota escondió mis libros-acuso a Sirius caminando lentamente.

-Sí, Peter no puede controlar sus impulsos cleptómanos-le contesto el negando con falsa tristeza mientras les guiñaba un ojo a unas alumnas de Hufflepuff que se pusieron a reír como tontas-. Hemos intentado muchas veces que deje de hacer eso.

-Creo que se refería a ti-remarco Remus.

-No lo creo, ella dijo un idiota no dijo Adonis en desarrollo.

Caminaron con un poco menos de tención en los cuerpos y tranquilamente entraron al aula.

-Buenos días jóvenes-los saludo la voz chillona de Flitwick-. Me encanto su último ensayo señorita Evans, de hecho tenía un pergamino más de lo requerido-la felicito alegremente.

-Gracias profesor-dijo ella avergonzada e ignorando las risas de los demás.

-Debería robarte los libros más seguido-le sugirió Sirius.

-Señor Black aun estoy esperando que usted me entregue su ensayo-le reprocho Flitwick sin demasiada autoridad.

-Soñar no cuesta nada señor, soñar no cuesta nada-respondio el ganándose aplausos y risas de la clase.

Flitwick negó con la cabeza y continúo con la clase con calma.

-Si volvemos a tener una clase de Pociones como esa creo que moriré de aburrimiento-dijo Nott caminando junto a Mulciber y Severus.

-Estoy de acuerdo-le concedió Mulciber bostezando.

Severus no dijo nada y se mantuvo con la misma imagen sombría que había mantenido todo el día. No les contesto y ni siquiera parecía estar escuchándolos.

-¿Severus que te sucede?-le pregunto Nott moviéndole el hombro.

-Nada-respondio con brusquedad.

-¿Qué le paso a tu gusto por los malditos lunes?-le pregunto Mulciber queriendo molestarlo-. Eres la única persona que muestra entusiasmo al inicio de la jodida semana.

-No es de tu incumbencia-fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

Mulciber iba a continuar pero Nott le indico con la mirada que no era buena idea. Severus no era ni musculoso ni muy alto ni tenía una espalda ancha, es decir que físicamente no representaba una gran amenaza. Pero tenía una varita y eso lo cambiaba todo, ese chico tenía algo en la mirada que te decía que molestarlo era un intento de suicidio. Todos lo notaban y nadie lo olvidaba, Severus era el peligro caminando y solo los valientes o los idiotas lo hacían enojar.

-¿Has hablado con Black?-le pregunto Nott a Severus.

-No, no hemos hablado.

-No sé cuál es la verdadera intención de ese chico-dijo pensativamente.

-El se unirá tenlo por seguro-concluyo Mulciber quitándole importancia-. Pasa demasiado tiempo con Rabastan y seguramente el tiene sus métodos de persuasión.

-Black no es idiota-comento Severus con pesadumbres-. No se va a dejar influenciar, o por lo menos no por alguno de nosotros.

Mulciber gruño porque no sabía que mas decir y se dedico a hablar de cosas que a Severus lo tenían sin cuidado y consideraban demasiado banas como para prestarle atención hasta que se nombro ese infernal juego de torpes ególatras con la maravillosa habilidad de montarse en un palo.

-¿Sabes si Slytherin le gana a Hufflepuff aun tendremos una oportunidad más de jugar nuevamente con Gryffindor por la Copa-le comento a Nott-. Tal vez si Black se toma mas enserio el juego pueda suceder.

-Regulus es bueno, pero si juega contra Gryffindor estará jugando contra el otro Black-era muy fácil distinguir cuando hablaban de Sirius y cuando de Regulus, había un respeto indistinguible cuando se nombraba el apellido de Regulus y un asco mezclado con un escalofrío en lo que se refería a Sirius.

-Sí, supongo que será difícil-una característica de un Slytherin era no dejar que las ilusiones los apartaran de la realidad de la situación y con James Potter en el equipo contrario las posibilidades de ganar eran las mismas que tenían de insultar a un centauro y salir ileso.

Severus dejo de pensar en Quidditch en el momento en el que nombraron a James y recordó como ese bastardo seguramente estaba con Lily festejando el cumpleaños de esta, haciendo exactamente todo lo que él no podía y no se había atrevido a hacer. Siempre supuso que tendría más tiempo, nunca creyó que tuviera solo un plazo de felicidad en su amistad con Lily o que debía hacer las cosas rápido para que no le ganasen. Claro que ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber sido alguna vez algo más que un amigo para ella solo algo platónico y no más que eso. A Lily se le había hecho muy simple dejar de hablar con él e ignorarlo, pero a él no. Tal vez era porque a Lily siempre se le había querido y a él lo primero a lo que le profeso cariño era ella. No estaba seguro.

-Quiero hablar con el hermano de Rabastan-les anuncio a los otros dos-. Debo comentarle mi idea sobre Pettigrew.

-No creo que vaya a vender a sus héroes-le dijo Mulciber distraídamente.

-Eso depende de que tanto se lo presione-Nott era como todo capitán de Quiddich una persona que calculaba todo lo que sucedía en el campo y era como todo Slytherin una persona que no le temía a los recursos extraños para conseguir lo que se requería.

-¿Crees que los demás nos dejaran tocarlo?-le pregunto Mulciber con sarcasmo.

-Creo que no es necesario buscar su ayuda en estos momentos-respondio Nott seriamente-. Siempre hay tiempo después.

Pero Severus ya no creía en esas palabras.

-Mientras más pronto lo hagamos mejor-dijo a Nott-. Tal vez tienes razón y no ahora, pero deberíamos hacer las cosas pronto antes de que otro grupo lo ocupe.

-¿No crees que eso sería conveniente?-le sugirió Nott-. Tenerlo allí y aquí.

Severus no dijo nada, pero entendió las razones de Nott y aprendió de ellas. Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.

**¡Perdón! Lo se me merezco que me frían a Crucios.**

**Bueno espero que les guste y sino díganme en que les gusto o que no.**

**Saludos, Neru.**


	21. Mother

Mother (Pink Floyd)

Remus Lupin sabe muchas cosas sobre sus amigos, si alguien quisiera hacer una biografía sobre la vida de los merodeadores probablemente tendría que recurrir a él para sacar la mayor información posible. No es que Remus fuera a contar precisamente todo lo que sabía, era muy fiel a sus amigos, como sus amigos le habían sido a él.

Sabía muchas cosas de James. Como que no le gustaba el Whiskey de fuego pero presumir tomando un poco siempre estaba bien. No le molestan las conclusiones que puedan sacarse el siempre que sea el tema de conversación. Lily Evans está prohibida para cualquiera menos él. Cuando se tiene dieciséis años y la actitud de James no existen fronteras inquebrantables. Nadie que quiera seguir vivo pone en duda su talento para el Quidditch. Sabe también que James es incondicional a sus amigos. Como todo el mundo, Remus también conoce su debilidad, no es que nadie fuera tan estúpido para atacarlo (porque atacar a James no era de valientes, era de idiotas) pero la transparencia que tenía el muchacho hacia que se mostrara exactamente como era. James carecía de esa voz interior que alerta sobre cuando has hablado demasiado. Tampoco es que a él le importara no tenerla. El chico era de las personas que enfrentan al mundo sin miedo, porque no se le puede tener miedo algo tan maravilloso, lleno de aventuras y demasiado prometedor como para darle la espalda solo porque siente miedo a lo que pasara. James vivía el hoy pensando que tal vez el mañana ya no despertaría, veía y observaba porque algún día podría quedar ciego y volaba mucho porque tal vez se quedaría sin escoba algún día. Remus sabe mucho de James y está totalmente seguro de que jamás sabría decir con exactitud cuál sería la reacción de su amigo porque era como una caja de Grageas, debes arriesgarte y probar una para saber qué es lo que te espera y tal vez no te juste el sabor del momento, pero probarlo entre amigos es genial. A Remus siempre le gusto el chocolate más que ninguna otra golosina pero las Grajeas marca Potter no eran malas y era divertido acertar con sabores a veces. Moony sabe muchas cosas de su amigo Prongs y no las revelaría ni bajo un Imperius.

Como muy pocos Remus conoce a Sirius de cabo a rabo, literalmente, no había olvidado aun a Sirius corriendo desnudo y probablemente esa imagen lo fuera a atormentar toda la vida. Fuera de lo físico sabe muchas más cosas, como que a Sirius le gusta ser tema de conversaciones y eso a que sus padres llaman "escándalo", sabe que Sirius puede dormir incluso aunque sea en el campo de Quidditch en medio de un partido si se lo propone. Cree saber que por mucho que lo niegue le gusta su nombre y eso a lo que él llama "esa tontería del Canis Mayor", entiende que si le hablas a Sirius durante la mañana de un domingo eres hombre muerto. Está seguro de que no tiene idea de los nombres de las chicas con las que estuvo el año anterior. Conoce el secreto de él y James, ese de esconder cigarrillos en la caja de crayones en el cuarto de Prongs y tiene la certeza de que el paquete debe seguir bastante completo. Le gusta que Sirius sea el alma de las reuniones y odia que Sirius le robe los libros y los esconda lejos. Siente muchísimo que la familia de Sirius sea tan mala con él y le agrada que sea la oveja negra. Nunca apostaría en contra de él y sabe que el humor de Padfoot es como el de un perro enfadado cuando tiene hambre. Es capaz de confirmar la teoría de que si Sirius Black está molesto debes ponerle comida en la boca y apartar la mano rápido para que no te la devore en el intercambio. Secretos de Sirius que nunca contara están mudos en su garganta, pero a él nunca lo engaña, Remus lo vio dos años atrás lanzarle una Bludger a su propio compañero de equipo, Frank Longbottom, para que no le diera a Regulus con el bate y luego les dijo a todos que Frank se había puesto en el camino. Ese era un secreto que Sirius nunca le conto y que no sabía que Remus lo conocía pero aun así le pidió que lo guarde. Y Remus Lupin, experto en guardar secretos, jamás le contaría a alguien lo que el sabia. Ni aunque lo amenazaran con un planeta en donde todos los días hubiese luna llena. Siguiendo la temática de dulces Sirius Black era una píldora acida como esa sobre la que hacia apuestas cuando eran más jóvenes y jugaban a quien aguantaba más una en la boca, Remus ya no jugaba a eso porque lo creía masoquista pero estaba seguro de que la píldora ya no era tan acida y quizás ya no le perforaría la lengua. Las píldoras en ese entonces las tragaban y porque era más fácil, como con Sirius, solo tienes que saber cómo tomártelo. Podía contarle un secreto a Sirius y lo más probable es que el mundo se enterase, pero Sirius iba a estar ahí para maldecir a cualquiera que usase algo contra sus amigos.

Peter era el merodeador del que Remus menos sabia y hasta ese día no lo había notado. Conocía las obviedades y sus miedos, pero esos lo conocía todo Hogwarts gracias a Sirius. Sabía que Peter también tenía su caja de cigarrillos y no estaba seguro si iba a estar tan llena como la de James y Sirius. Sabía que Wormtail jamás había sido una apodo de su agrado. El jamás pensó que Peter fuera tonto o que fuera un mal mago, porque después de todo era un animago y si no se dejara llevar por los demás seria aun mejor. A Remus no le gustaba esa inseguridad en Peter, no es que el fuese la persona con mayor confianza en sí mismo, pero si James y Sirius querían saltar desde en Big Ben sin una varita en la mano o un paracaídas el no iba a saltar atrás de ellos (no significaba que luego no los ayudaría a sanar los huesos rotos o a ocultar la evidencia). Una cosa es estar con amigos y otra muy diferente es tener líderes. El creía que Peter era valiente después de todo, sabía que a él más que a ninguno otro le aterraba la luna y de todos modos iba a acompañarlo. El motivo de porque iba no era algo discutible cuando miraba el cuadro general a favor de Peter. Si le tendría que asignar una golosina sabía que era malo pensar así y en verdad lo lamentaba, pero para el Peter era el Regaliz, a todos les gusta, pero nunca es la primera opción.

Si quería llegar más lejos podía pensar en Lily y lo mucho que la conocía. Sabía infinidad de cosas sobre ella y así como Lily había notado que Remus era un hombre lobo él había notado que a Lily no le disgustaba tanto como decía que James se revolviera el cabello. Sabía que era justo como su madre o Dumbledore, esa clase de personas que ve lo bueno de los de más y lo pone en primer lugar sin importar los defectos. Cada vez que pelea con James entiende porque el sombrero la puso en Gryffindor y le gusta esa forma de hablar que hace al mismísimo Sirius Black temblar de miedo. No cree que haya alguien mejor en pociones o encantamiento a la hora de competir con Lily. Conocía de memoria las diferentes tonalidades del rojo cabello de la chica (James se lo había recitado tantas veces que se sentía enfermo). Conocía el instinto maternal de Lily para con todos aquellos a los que quería y los enojos en distintas etapas. Lily era hablando de dulces una rana de chocolate de esas que gustan a todos y lo más importante viene dentro del envoltorio. Ella sacaba a relucir lo bueno en sus amigos y eso no lo lograba ni siquiera Minerva Mcgonagall.

No supo porque pero Remus tardo demasiado en pensar en Emmeline y cuando la recordó solo pensó en esas clases que quedaron pendientes. Ella siempre le había gustado pero no entendía que pasaba últimamente, solo se veían en las clases extras de defensa y ella siempre se tenía que ir temprano. No era mala, no era rencor lo que había en sus ojos cuando lo miraban pero había algo mas, se notaba que en realidad quería a Remus. Pero él no podía evitar pensar que ella solo había acudido a él una vez que paso lo de su padre, solo porque necesitaba un maestro. No era nada bueno pensar de esa forma, pero era lo que sentía y creía que no se equivocaba, había notado las miradas de Lily cuando estaban juntos y estaba seguro que James también sabía algo. No pretendía pensar mal de nadie, pero tal vez Emmeline no era lo que pesaba. Y el que podía clasificar al mundo no tenia nombres de golosina para ella. Ella era buena, tenía ojos y cabello brillantes y voz suave, y se preguntaba si eso le pertenecería o si solo eran un préstamo, una lección del mundo para mostrarle esa felicidad y luego arrebatársela. Deseaba que no.

Remus Lupin sacudió la cabeza mientras esperaba que Madame Pomfrey apareciera en una esquina de la enfermería para decirle que ya podía irse. La mujer apareció con esa mirada que siempre le dedicaba. Cariño, lastima e impotencia. Remus odiaba esas miradas, prefería las de asco a las de lastima.

-Muy bien señor Lupin, puede retirarse-le dijo observando la nueva cicatriz en el brazo del chico-. Tal vez desaparezca, la tratamos antes que las demás-señalo sin demasiada esperanza.

-Si, tal vez-respondio Remus sin emoción-. Nos vemos en un mes-se despidió el chico poniéndose bien la túnica yendo hacia la puerta.

Remus camino aprisa por el castillo, era tarde y no quería cruzarse con nadie. Si un profesor pasaba no había problemas porque conocían la historia de su naturaleza, pero no sentía ganas de inventar excusas para un alumno.

-Remus-lo llamo una voz. Gideon lo saludo con un gesto y le hizo señas para que fuera hacia el-. ¿Puedo entretenerte un momento?

-Claro, señor-respondio en desconcertado-. Pero si es por la hora yo vengo de…

-No es por la hora, tranquilo-lo calmo el profesor riendo-. Se dé dónde vienes y si no fuera así sería hipócrita de mi parte castigarte por algo que yo hice en mis días aquí.

Remus no supo que contestar asique solo observo al hombre.

-Lo siento-se disculpo al instante notando que ambos seguían parados en la puerta de su despacho-. Adelante-se movió para dejarlo pasar y se dirigió a su escritorio lleno de papeles desordenados, la habitación estaba repleta de libros por todos lados-. Lamento el desorden.

-No hay problema.

-¿Un poco de Té?-le ofreció señalando un juego de tetera y tazas que se veía algo gastado.

-Sí, gracias señor-le respondio a pesar de tener el estomago revuelto aun por la poción que Pomfrey le había dado para amortiguar el dolor.

-¿Sabes?-le dijo Gideon notando en la expresión de Remus que la idea no era de su antojo-. Es una costumbre inglesa ofrecer té a nuestros invitados, también lo es aceptar por educación cosas que tal vez no queremos. Propongo que nos olvidemos de nuestra nacionalidad ahora-el profesor le sonrió al alumno-. Ahora quiero que la próxima vez que no quieras se te lo digas a quien te lo ofrezca, es muy importante dejar en claro lo que preferimos y lo que no.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Quieres té, Remus?

-No gracias.

-Excelente-lo felicito-. Muy bien, quería hablar contigo sobre el último trabajo que entregaste.

-¿Era malo?-pregunto con preocupación.

-No, no lo era-le contesto riendo de una forma que Escocia entera conocía gracias a las carcajadas de Sirius. Era esa risa con forma de trueno, lista para electrizar algo-. Era demasiado bueno.

-¿Demasiado bueno?

-Sí, es como si hubieras pegado mis palabras en el pergamino mediante un embrujo

-Pero no hice nada malo yo solo escuche…-se exalto Remus.

-Fue solo una expresión, sé que no hiciste nada malo.

-¿Entonces, seños?

-Quiero que los trabajos entregados sean más personales-le comento revolviendo en su escritorio-. James me entrego un trabajo en el que solo repite: asquerosos magos idiotas racistas

-¿Qué James qué?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Me pregunto si podía ponerlo y le dije que si-le respondio rascándose la nuca-. Tal vez uso la frase demasiado pero es un trabajo autentico y personal. Contado con sus palabras, tal y como lo pedí.

-Sí, eso fue James no me imagino Sirius-resoplo Remus.

-Sí, bueno-Gideon sonrió de lado-. Sirius me ofreció detallarme su árbol genealógico, según el podre encontrar varios magos que cumplen con la descripción de James.

Remus rio y pensó en lo dicho por el profesor.

-¿Señor puedo volver a hacer mi trabajo?

-Puedes, pero quiero que leas un libro para hacerlo y quiero que en lugar de hablarme de los Boggart hables sobre lo mismo que el escogieron James y Sirius.

Remus sabía la repuesta antes de preguntarlo pero aun así quería oírlo en voz alta.

-¿Sobre qué lo hicieron?

-Sobre un animal al cual lo discriminan "asquerosos magos racistas"

-No puedo, yo no puedo defenderlos-le explico Remus afligido-. No cuando se dé que son capaces.

-No te pido que los defiendas a todos-le contesto el hombre levantándose y tomando un libro de un montón cerca de la ventana-. Defiéndete a ti-le tendió el libro y se metió las manos en los bolsillos-. Léelo y veras lo que sucede cuando no te defiendes.

Remus miro el libro un buen rato y luego levanto la mirada hacia el profesor.

-¿Es sobre hombres lobo?

-No, es sobre una buena persona que sufre un cambio bastante feo-aclaro sin dejar demasiadas cosas claras-. Muy bien, puedes retirarte a dormir.

-Sí, gracias señor-le dijo abriendo el libro.

-De nada-le contesto con una sonrisa el hombre-. Puedes venir a no tomar te cuando quieras.

El chico rio y se fue caminando con el libro prestado en las manos. Esa noche lo empezaría, así podría terminar su trabajo rápido. Vio la primera página en donde estaba escrito el titulo que aparecía también en la portada. _La Metamorfosis_ esperaba ansiosa a que Remus leyera sus páginas.

-_La Metamorfosis_-leyó en voz alta-. Ni siquiera el titulo me agrada.

Camino de prisa a la Sala Común en donde, seguramente, los chicos y Lily lo estaban esperando para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-_Divinito_-le dijo al cuadro de la Dama Gorda para ingresar a la Sala. Ni bien ingreso unos brazos lo rodearon.

-¡Remus!-exclamo Lily abrazándolo con fuerza-. Me dijo James que estabas lastimado.

-¿Eso te dijo?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Bueno se lo saque después de varias horas de preguntarle por qué no volvías-contesto ella sin soltarlo-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, James exagero Lily-le contesto sonriendo lo más grande que pudo-. Llegue tarde porque Prewett me entretuvo por algo de el último trabajo, lo tengo que rehacer.

-¿Un trabajo tuyo estaba mal hecho?-pregunto con la boca abierta.

-No mal hecho según él debería haberlo hecho más personal-contesto sin darle importancia-. Ahora debo leer un libro para hacer mi trabajo de nuevo.

-¿Un libro sobre Boggarts?-le pregunto interesada.

-No, nunca había oído de el-respondio levantando el tomo-. Se llama _La Metamorfosis._

-Es un libro muggle-exclamo ella sorprendida-. Lo escribió Kafka. Es un escritor muggle muy famoso, de hecho su historia es triste.

-¿Historia?

-Sí, el era un hombre algo taciturno y solitario. Dicen que vivía a opio y alcohol.

-¿Eso tiene algo que ver conmigo?

-Tal vez no, pero ese libro si-Lily frunció el seño y luego sacudió la cabeza-. Nunca leí el libro pero me contaron sobre él. En mi casa hay una copia que es de mi padre.

-¿Sabes de qué habla?

-Sí, pero no te lo voy a decir-sonrió ella-. Ahora vamos, te esperaron despiertos pero tuvieron que ir al cuarto a cambiarse la ropa.

-¿Por qué fueron a cambiarse la ropa?

-Tuvieron entrenamiento de Quidditch y pensaron que volverías antes pero la verdad no soporte demasiado el olor a sudor que tenían encima.

-¿Por qué no se ducharon allí?

-Al parecer Marlene estaba llorando en el baño y no quisieron entrar.

Remus asintió y fue junto a Lily al cuarto. Pobre Marlene, entendía que aun no se repusiera y sentía mucha lástima por ella. Caminaron hacia el cuarto sin hablar para no despertar a los que podían estar durmiendo. Remus toco la puerta de la habitación antes de ingresar junto a Lily.

-¿Se puede pasar?

-Sí, pasa-la voz de Sirius les respondio desde dentro.

Entraron para encontrar a sus amigos sentados en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto entrando y comenzando a desabotonarse la túnica y luego a pasársela por la cabeza.

-Nada, solo planeábamos…-Sirius freno su lengua y entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza-. Trajiste al enemigo a nuestra planeación de broma final de año.

-¿No había decidido que no harían broma final de año?-pregunto Lily ignorando el comentario de Sirius.

-No, decidimos que no volveríamos a hacérselo a Regulus-aclaro Sirius sin darle importancia-. No dijimos nada de cancelar todas las bromas.

-¿Eso implica a Severus?-pregunto mirando a James.

-Si continuas prohibiendo estudiantes no va a quedar más estudiantes en Hogwarts a los que pueda molestar-le dijo en son de broma.

-Además que pretendes que hagamos si no podemos molestar a las personas ¿Hacer la tarea?-pregunto Sirius ofendido.

-Intentarlo no te mataría-estallo ella.

-Sí, eso dices tú.

Lily movió la cabeza resignada y miro a James.

-¿Es para Severus?-pregunto seriamente.

-No, no es para él-contesto algo molesto-. No es para nadie, solo es un espectáculo durante la cena para animar los ánimos.

-¿Espectáculo?-pregunto más tranquila.

-Algún que otro fuego artificial y algo de pintura por aquí y por allá.

-Deja de contarle nuestros planes-dijo Sirius irritado-. Es el enemigo.

-Basta ya-dijo Remus tomando sus ropas de dormir y dirigiéndose al baño.

-¿Tu también?-pregunto Sirius decepcionado-. Lily estas poniendo a mis amigos en el lado bueno.

-Suficiente-lo corto James.

Sirius callo pero antes de terminar le dio un almohadazo en la cara, como el digno guerrero que era.

-Me voy a dormir-anuncio tirándose en la cama.

-Yo igual-anuncio Peter que había estado dormitando en su lugar en el suelo.

-Yo…-dijo James acercándose a Lily-. Quiero que te quedes.

-Tú siempre quieres que me quede.

-Y tú nunca quieres hacerlo.

-Me gustaría quedarme...-respondio ella dejando que James le rodeara la cintura con sus brazos.

-Pero…

-Pero tengo la tarea de Pociones algo atrasada y quería terminarla hoy en antes de dormir.

-Entiendo-suspiro James soltándola-. Vamos, te acompaño a la Sala Común.

-No se va a perder en el trayecto-le dijo Sirius desde la cama.

-Duérmete imbécil-le dijo James a modo de "buenas noches".

Lily se despidió y camino junto a James hacia abajo.

-Lo olvidaba-le dijo sonriendo-. Mis padres me dijeron en una carta que quieren conocerte en las vacaciones.

-¿Qué?-pregunto atónito

-Lo que oíste-ella se sorprendió del miedo que mostraba la cara de James ante esa idea y como carecía de él cuándo merodeaba por los bosques llenos de animales peligrosos. Nunca lo terminaría de entender.

-¿Y si no les caigo bien?

-Les caerás bien.

-¿Y si no?

-No no volvemos a hablar en nuestras vidas.

-¿Cómo?-se asusto él.

-James, estoy jugando-lo calmo ella-. Les caerás muy bien, tu tranquilo y solo los conocerás cuando terminemos el colegio.

-Genial-dijo sin entusiasmo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro que no estoy bien, Lily-le contesto alarmado-. ¿Por qué no esperaste un poco más antes de decírmelo?

-Porque definitivamente no creí que te lo tomarías así.

-¿Cómo esperabas que me lo tomara?

-Potter-Lily usaba su apellido por exasperación o enojo y era sumamente peligroso mirarla a los ojos cuando eso pasaba-. ¿No le temes a todo a lo que le deberías tener miedo y temes a conocer a mis padres?

-Bueno si lo dices así suena algo tonto-susurro frotándose los ojos.

Lily rio ante la expresión del chico y lo abrazo. Nunca hubiera esperado a que llegara ese momento, pero era feliz de que eso hubiera pasado. Feliz porque James le insistió sin hacerle caso a sus quejas. Tal vez el si lo esperaba y lo sabía.

-¿Tu sabias que terminaríamos juntos?-lo vio abrir la boca y volvió a hablar antes que pudiera decir algo-. Me refiero si lo sabías, no si lo esperabas o deseabas.

-Bueno, si-contesto con ese orgullo descarado que poseía-. No puedo decirte como, pero sabía que algún día esto pasaría. No sabía la cantidad de tiempo pero…

-Ya veo, esperabas a que me rindiera.

-No es cuestión de rendirse sino de despertarse-razono el bostezando-. Yo sabía que me querías, solo espere a que tú te dieras cuenta.

-Estas siendo fanfarrón.

-No, en verdad-le juro el sonriendo-. Pregunta a Remus, Peter o Sirius. Cada vez que tu nombre surgía en una conversación les decía lo mismo: ella se va a dar cuenta.

Lily se carcajeo y beso a James antes de subir las escaleras.

-Buenas noches.

James le sonrió aun algo preocupado y agobiado por noticia. Volvió a su cuarto despacio pensando en ello cuando encontró a Remus sentado en la cama con el libro en las manos.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto moviendo las sabanas para acostarse.

-Eso solo que…-Remus se removió un poco antes de mirarlo y contestar-. Creo que… creo que Emmeline me tiene miedo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Creo que Emmeline me tiene miedo.

-¿Le has insinuado que te gustaría devorarla?-intento bromear con ello para aligerar el ambiente.

-No, creo que es por lo de su padre-susurro mirando las sabanas.

-Tú no atacaste a nadie no tienes porque sentirte mal por nada.

-No suenas sorprendido-le comento cerrando los ojos-. Supuse que Lily sabía que algo malo pasaba.

-¿Planeas hacer algo?

-No lo sé.

-Siempre puedes contar con nosotros, lo sabes-fue la única respuesta que James atino a decir mientras el sueño le embotaba el cerebro.

-Lo sé, gracias-Remus sonrió y comenzó a leer el libro que le había prestado Prewett mientras James caía en la inconsciencia del sueño.

**(N/A: es mi primer capítulo con algo subido de tono en esta historia. Sean indulgentes)**

-¡Profesor!-llamo Remus a Prewett golpeando en la puerta de su despacho-. Termine su libro.

-Hola Remus-lo saludo el hombre algo cansado-. Pasa.

-Yo termine su libro, es estupendo-le dijo el emocionado sacándolo de su mochila-. Yo… ¿está bien señor?

-Estupendo-le contesto con una sonrisa fatigada-. ¿Qué me decías del libro?

-Que me encanto, es simplemente genial, algo extraño y macabro pero… no puedo explicarlo-comenzó de nuevo emocionado-. Termine el trabajo también-y el tendio ambas cosas.

El hombre tomo el trabajo y le dejo el libro en la mano.

-Consérvalo, lo he leído muchas veces-contesto empezando a leer el trabajo mientras se le iluminaba el rostro-. Esto es precisamente de lo que hablaba, algo personal. Felicitaciones, Remus.

-Gracias, señor-dijo volviendo a guardar el libro contento de poder volver a leerlo-. Bueno yo solo quería…es decir… lamento haber venido así.

-No hay problema-lo corto con amabilidad.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que los modales y yo no vamos de la mano? Si digo que no hay problema es porque no lo hay.

-Bueno muchísimas gracias señor.

-No hay problema-asintió el caminando hacia la puerta-. Bueno Remus ahora necesito que te retires. Asuntos que atender, ya sabes.

-Por supuesto-contesto marchándose.

-Un minuto-lo llamo el profesor-. Me gustaría que te llevaras algunos libros más y si es posible que les des algunos a tus amigos.

-Eh, claro-Remus se sintió sorprendido. Pobre hombre, creía que sus amigos leían.

-Muy bien-analizo una pila junto a él-. Quiero que James lea este-le entrego uno grande y pesado-. Sirius este otro-le entrego un tomo que no tenia nombre en la tapa.

-¿Solo estos?

-Sí y me gustaría que Lily leyera el libro que le di a James.

-Muy bien, señor.

-Ahora sí.

-¿Señor no me dará ninguno para Peter?

-¿Peter?-le pregunto distraídamente-. El no me pareció muy interesado en la causa.

-¿Causa?

-Lo siento los americanos usaron ese término durante la guerra de Vietnam.

-Eh ¿La guerra de…?

-Vietnam-le repitió cortésmente-. Como sea, no me pareció que Peter tuviera mucho interés en la situación por la que estamos pasando.

-Peter es bueno.

-Eso no significa que deba pelear en algún bando-aclaro el profesor siempre dispuesto a ilustrar puntos-. Si Peter quiere pedirme un libro o hablar con alguien puede venir a hacerlo pero no decidas por él.

-No lo hago.

-A veces uno hace cosas sin notarlo.

Remus salió del lugar recordando esas palabras todo el camino. Se dirigió hacia el pasadizo sin poder evitar pensar en la conclusión a la que había llegado en la enfermería.

Entro al pasadizo en el cual se sorprendió por encontrar a la chica a dentro.

-Hola-lo saludo besándolo-. He llegado un poco antes así tendremos más tiempo.

-Eh, bien-le dijo vagamente-. Me preguntaba si podríamos dejarla clase para otro día.

-Pero nunca podemos coordinar horarios y nunca nos vemos.

-Exacto-la freno asintiendo-. Nunca nos vemos.

-Por eso mismo…

-Por eso mismo deberíamos aprovechar el momento para "estar" juntos en lugar de solo practicar.

-Oh-fue todo lo que dijo ella sintiéndose algo decepcionada-. Pero yo pensé…

-¿Solo deseas que te ayude en Defensa?-lo soltó antes de pensar que era una pregunta demasiado agresiva.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-exclamo alarmada.

-Pues eso es lo que parece y…-Remus se froto las sienes y suspiro-. Lo entiendo si es así.

-Remus-le dijo ella apartándole las manos-. Me gustas y si empecé a salir contigo por defensa pero no solo por eso. Si hubiera sido por Defensa te lo hubiera pedido en son de amigos y nada más.

-¿En verdad?

-En verdad.

Remus no se sintió completamente capaz de creerle. No porque la creyera deshonesta o algo así sino porque no quería que fuera peor cuando descubriera que tal vez era una mentira.

Emmeline negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Muy bien hoy no estudiaremos-le dijo poniéndole las manos en el cuello.

Remus no sabía o no quería saber que era lo que ella insinuaba. Emmeline se acerco a su boca y el coloco sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de la chica y la envolvió en el beso. Los labios normalmente se separaban antes de que la urgencia los llevara más lejos. Remus intento hacerlo, soltarla antes de que la intensidad fuera demasiada, Emmeline no lo dejo y se sujeto más fuerte de Remus. Solo interrumpió el beso para mirarlo a los ojos y asentirle despacio.

-¿Significa?-pregunto sorprendido y jadeante. _Di que si, por favor_ pendo para sus adentros. Ya había comenzado y no había ningún lugar para ducharse por ahí cerca asique el agua fría no era una opción para calmarlo.

-Si-le respondio la chica con seguridad-. Después de todo no es la Torre de Astronomía.

Remus ríos y volvió a besarla. Desde su boca marco un camino hacia el costado, bajando por su mandíbula besando cada pedazo de piel que encontraba y oliéndola.

Algo en su interior le molestaba, era como ese mareo previo a la transformación, cada vez que la olía sentía ese mismo malestar. Desecho la idea, siempre le había gustado el olor de Emmeline, no tenia porque importarle en ese momento.

La chica se sentía perdida con la boca de Remus es su cuellos y un mano rodeando su rostro, la otra perdida en su cintura y luego en su cadera llegando a su cabello. Había una necesidad impresionante de quitarse a Remus de encima, su cuerpo lo quería lejos. Ella lo quería en donde estaba.

Remus no intento hacer nada demasiado rápido, la sensación en su interior aullaba para alejarse de Emmeline. Tal vez si se lo tomaba con calma podría mejorar.

Emmeline se sentía cada vez mas ahogada mas incomoda y que Remus siguiera volviéndola loca con su boca húmeda y caliente no la ayudaba a calmarse. Pasando la mano por mandíbula sintió un relieve en la piel, una cicatriz. Una de las muchas que debía de tener, ella no tenía derecho a observar esas marcas, no se lo había ganado. Y lo sabía.

La ola de calor apresaba a Remus, pero no era un calor reconfortante, se parecía mucho a esa fiebre que estallaba en su cuerpo antes de que Moony apareciera. _Moony_ pensó, era eso lo que sucedía. Era el lobo el que no lo dejaba en paz.

Estar cerca de Remus se sentía tan bien que dolía, pero no era un dolor placentero o un dolor bueno. Era de esos dolores que dejan a uno aturdido.

Se separaron sin poder aguantar más el martirio que se desataba en sus mentes. Se miraron el uno al otro con culpa.

-Remus, lo siento-se disculpo ella jadeando.

-¿Lo sientes?-pregunto confundido-. Yo fui quien…

-No fue mi culpa yo no pude continuar…

-Emmeline-la llamo él.

-Sí, lo sé debes pensar que soy una hipócrita.

-Emmeline-repitió tomándola de los hombros-. Yo tampoco pude seguir.

-Oh.

-Lo siento.

Se miraron un momento y una sonrisa avergonzada se clono en ambos rostros. La sonrisa muto en una risa chispeante que retumbo en todo el pasadizo y los dejo sin aliento. Emmeline se acerco a Remus y lo abrazo, ya no había más sensaciones feas.

-En verdad te quiero-le dijo contra el hueco del cuello, desde donde podía ver perfectamente bien esa cicatriz especial.

-Yo igual-apoyo su mejilla en el cabello de ella, el olor ya no lo mareaba.

-¿Amigos?-pregunto sintiendo que era un pregunta tonta.

-¿Qué mas sino?-ironizo el soltándola-. Siempre que quieras una clase extra de Defesa dímelo.

-Siempre que quieras hechizar a Black y necesites ayuda cuenta conmigo-ella le guiño el ojo y se volteo hacia la entrada del pasadizo-. ¿Por qué es tan simple la situación?

Remus se encogió de hombros y la siguió tomándole la mano. Era demasiado fácil dejarla, no dolía. Claro que no la había perdido, pero debería doler más.

-No me siento mal ¿eso es malo?-pregunto a la chica.

-Tal vez no soy la indicada-le contesto rodando los ojos ante lo cursi de la frase.

-Serás la indicada de alguien y yo sentiré mucho tener que matarlo-dijo fingiendo pena.

Ella rio y se separo de él en el pasillo de siempre.

-Nos vemos, Remus-le dio un último beso. De esos que saben a "adiós" pero no a un "hasta nunca".

El camino hacia su cuarto sintiéndola en sus labios. Ella era especial, pero no podría hablar de su cabello como James hablaba del de Lily. Tal vez necesitaba a alguien con más matices de colores en la cabeza para memorizar. Un día la encontraría.

**Konichiwa!**

**No tengo idea de dónde vino esa última escena con Emmeline, en verdad. Mis dedos parecían poseídos y no note ni que teclas pulsaba.**

**Muy bien no tengo muchas aclaraciones sobre este capítulo porque parece escrito por una parte de mi cabeza que no saco a pasear muy seguido ¡Pero, si hay dudas pregunten!**

**Gracias a todos los que leen un muy fuerte abrazo.**


	22. Smooth Criminal

Smooth Criminal (Michael Jackson)

**No sabría decir si tiene algo que ver con el capitulo en si, pero amo este tema. La traducción es "Criminal Sigiloso" o algo así, hay muchas formas de traducir "Smooth". Escúchenla los que no la conocen, se pierden de mucho. **

James pisaba con cuidado e intentaba no hacer ningún tipo de sonido que pudiera despertar a los demás. Rebusco con cuidado en la habitación su capa y el Mapa, un libro se le cayó al suelo y levanto la vista para asegurarse de que Peter y Remus no habían despertado. En el

-¿Vas a algún lado, Prongs?-la voz de Remus casi lo hace gritar del susto.

-¡Maldición!-le dijo tocándose el pecho-. Tenía hambre, voy a la cocina.

-Me apunto-dijo el otro chico levantándose.

-Muy bien, vamos.

Los muchachos salieron de la habitación con la capa y el Mapa bien escondidos. Bajaron la escaleras hacia la sala en con cuidado. Al llegar a la Sala no les sorprendió encontrar a Sirius revolcándose salvajemente en el sillón junto con quien parecía ser Mary Mcdonall. Ninguno de los dos parecía capaz de notar que ellos dos los miraban. James y Remus se sonrieron el uno al otro y caminaron hacia en cuadro sin prestar demasiada atención a los otros dos, abrieron el retrato y escucharon antes de que este se cerrara la voz de la chica.

-¿Oíste eso?

-Si, si-dijo Sirius sin darle importancia-. Ahora si podemos continuar…

Los amigos caminaron riendo en voz baja.

-¿Todo bien?-le pregunto Remus a James viendo como de golpe fruncía el seño.

-Me pareció oír algo-le anuncio en voz baja, saco la capa y se cubrieron en ella. Tenían que caminar muy despacio para no provocar ruidos.

-¿Sera Filch?-le pregunto Remus en lo que casi fue un susurro.

-No lo creo-James saco con dificultad el Mapa para comprobarlo-. Según esto Filch esta en el tercer piso y quien se acerca es…-el chico miro aterrado a Remus y luego su expresión cambio a la ira-. Es Lily y viene con Mcmillan.

-¿Mcmillan?-pregunto Remus desconcertado.

-Lo voy a matar…-amenazo James comenzando a tirar de la capa para mostrarse.

-¡Espera!-lo detuvo Remus recordando un dato importante-. Lily tenía ronda esta noche. Mcmillan es prefecto.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Es prefecto-le anuncio-. De Hufflepuff. Tengo una ronda que cumplir con él la semana que viene.

-Ah-fue todo lo que dijo aliviado de no haber hecho nada al chico. Pero no se movió del lugar cuando Lily comenzó a pasar cerca de ellos.

-¿Es verdad lo que oí?-pregunto el muchacho de voz pomposa y probablemente la persona más inglesa que había en Gran Bretaña-. ¿Emmeline Vance no sale más con Remus Lupin?

-¿Quién te conto eso?-respondio Lily con seriedad.

-Bueno me lo conto una compañera de curso.

-¿Por qué te interesa?

-Vance es linda-fue la respuesta de quien estaba sacando todos los números que se rifaban para recibir un golpe gratis de un hombre lobo adolescente.

Remus sintió algo de enojo pero cuando volteo a ver a James noto que la indignación en su rostro era aun mayor que la suya propia.

-Mira yo no sé que pase en la relación de Remus y Emmeline-le dijo Lily con seriedad-. Y si quieres saberlo pregúntales a ellos.

-Evans no planeaba ofender a nadie-se disculpo en voz baja-. De hecho Lupin me cae bien, pero me gusta Emmeline desde que la conocí y solo era curiosidad. Si ella está libre ya sabes…

-Entiendo-Lily asintió con la misma seriedad de antes-. Pero aun así es algo que deberías hablar con ella.

-Claro-el chico freno para mirar hacia los costados-. Fue una ronda fácil. Nos vemos Evans-la saludo con la mano.

-Nos vemos-se despidió Lily mirando al suelo distraídamente y luego abriendo grande los ojos.

A James eso le asusto. Primero por no saber qué sucedía y luego porque no podía descubrirse delante del otro Hufflepuff para averiguarlo.

El chico se marcho con prisa y Lily camino lentamente hacia el pasillo siguiente. Antes de doblar Lily se aseguro de que el muchacho ya no estaba allí.

-¡James Potter se que estas ahí!-le susurro bajo al rincón en donde Remus y James contenían la respiración.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto Remus saliendo de debajo de la capa.

-Vi un pie-le contesto con la mirada encendida-. ¿Por qué no estás en la cama?

-Porque teníamos hambre-James puso la cara más inocente que pudo encontrar-. Solo íbamos a la cocina.

-No, tienen que andar solos en los pasillos-insistió Lily sin dejarse ganar por ninguna mirada tierna-. Les podría quitar puntos por esto.

-Tú no puedes quitarme puntos ¿recuerdas?-le dijo James sin miedo-. Soy un Premio Anual no nos quitamos puntos entre nosotros.

Lily los miro con furia y luego miro el entorno.

-Muy bien-acepto cerrando los ojos-. Hagan lo que quieran-exclamo caminando hacia la sala común.

-¿No vienes?-la invito Remus.

Lily se mordió el labio pensando. Seria genial hacerlo y conocer las cocinas sin ser visto por nadie pero algo le decía que no era buena idea.

-No, gracias-respondio segura-. Intenten no ser atrapados.

-Jamás somos atrapados.

Ella les dedico una mueca y siguió su camino con orgullo, como si fuera superior a ellos hacer lo correcto. James tuvo que taparse la boca para no estallar en carcajadas y Remus sonrió indulgentemente a su amigo.

-Vamos, tengo hambre-le apresuro jalando de su brazo.

El chico se dejo llevar hasta las escaleras con facilidad pero sin apartar la vista del brazo de Remus que lo jalaba.

-Oye, Remus-lo llamo en voz baja.

-¿Si?

-No nos contaste que tu y Emmeline no estaban más juntos-le acuso confuso-. ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual no lo hayas dicho?

-Yo solo no quería hablar de eso aun-murmuro.

-¿Es por nosotros?

-No, bueno si-Remus lo soltó y se sujeto la cabeza con las manos-. James no quería tener que contárselo y hacer que esto fuera un asunto de todos. Sirius se hubiera reído y Peter solo me hubiera preguntado si creía que Emmeline le diría a alguien el secreto.

Lo más probable es que Remus tuviera razón y solo por eso James se rio muy fuerte.

-Bueno cuando quieras hablar, avísame.

James sabía que Remus no hablaría, Remus sabía que James no iba a saber que decir. Pero el ofrecimiento estaba y era sincero.

-Gracias, Prongs.

-De nada colega-contesto palmeándole el brazo y notando un detalle importante-. Remus te veo.

-¿No, en verdad?

-¡Idiota me re refiero a la capa!-le grito James demasiado alto.

-Seguro la dejamos caer cuando hablamos con Lily-razono Remus-. Debe estar allí o Lily la tomo. Tranquilo nadie pasa a estas horas además si tenemos el mapa y si tu capa se cayó en la vuelta la recogemos.

James asintió pero no se sentía nada bien saber que no tenía su capa en un lugar seguro.

-Puedes mirar el mapa para estar seguros de que nadie en el colegio esta cerca de…

-¿Se les perdió algo?-la voz del celador Argus Filch apareció detrás de ellos.

Los chicos voltearon pálidos con los ojos cerrados.

-Nosotros…-comenzó Remus nervioso y sin notar que aun tenía el mapa en las manos.

-¿Ustedes…?

-Solo hacíamos la ronda-se apresuro a contestar James.

-¿La ronda?-pregunto el celador con desconfianza.

-Sí, somos el prefecto y Premio Anual de Gryffindor-agrego Remus a toda prisa y con una voz que parecía tan real que incluso James le hubiese creído.

-¿Qué es eso del mapa?-les pregunto quitándoles lo que para él era un pergamino viejo-. ¿Es esto un mapa?

-Es solo un trozo de pergamino que me sobro.

El hombre lo abrió y lo observo un largo rato. El papel estaba en blanco.

-Voy a confiscar esto-les dijo con resolución y poniéndoselo bajo el brazo-. Mañana mismo se lo entregare a la profesora Mcgonagall.

-¡No!-James casi grito-. Mire es…-el mapa estaba perdido y lo sabían, pero si eso llegaba a manos de Mcgonagall seria la ruina-. Es solo un artículo de bromas de Hogsmade-el chico suspiro y saco su varita.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-pregunto Filch mirando la varita con recelo.

-Mostrarle-James se aclaro la garganta-. _Revelio_-golpeo el papel en el que aparecieron unas letras.

_"El señor Moony le ruega al señor Potter que mantenga su enorme cabeza fuera de asuntos que no le incumben"_

_"El señor Padfoot saluda al señor Potter y le pide que sus cuatro ojos se aparten de este pergamino"_

-¿Lo ve?-Remus aparto la vista del pergamino en donde las frases seguían apareciendo-. Es solo para hacer una broma a quien intente leerlo.

Eso fue suficiente para Filch.

-¿Gastando su dinero en bromas inútiles?-les pregunto furioso-. Voy a guardar esto en mi despacho y comprobare todos los días si se encuentra o no allí-sacudió un dedo enfrente de sus narices y los amenazo durante diez minutos con colgarlos desde los pulgares en las mazmorras.

Cuando Filch se fue james y Remus habían perdido el hambre y a un valioso amigo que durante años los había acompañado.

-El mapa…-susurro James con voz quebrada mientras volvían.

-Lo sé-Remus parecía tan molesto como el-. Pero era necesario. Preferible que lo tenga Filch a que lo vea Mcgonagall.

-Sí, pero…el mapa-el chico estrella del equipo de Gryffindor, el novio de Lily Evans, el merodeador mas travieso parecía a punto de estallar en lágrimas-. ¿Y si vamos y lo recuperamos?

-Oíste a Filch lo tendrá guardado y lo revisara continuamente para ver que no lo saquemos.

-Pero…

-No, James es muy riesgoso-a Remus parecía provocarle un dolor físico todo aquello-. Si algo sale mal el ira con Mcgonagall y ella sacara conclusiones sobre la idea del mapa y los pasadizos. Tranquilo nos lo sabemos de memoria no será tan difícil sin usarlo.

-Pero ahora no sabemos como a qué hora sales de la enfermería o si alguien nos puede ver y…

-¿Cuándo te ha importado a ti que nos descubran?

-No me importa, es que…

-Lo sé, es el mapa.

Algo en lo que habían trabajado tanto. Un pergamino que se encontraba en el fondo de la mochila de Remus el día que descubrieron el pasadizo detrás del espejo, cuando decidieron marcar su ubicación en algún lugar. Remus sugirió la idea, Peter estuvo de acuerdo, Sirius solo miraba el lugar como si hubiesen encontrado América y James creyó que ponerlo en un papel era poco, el pensó el grande y prefirió un mapa.

-Podemos hacer otro-sugirió a James, sabiendo que diría.

-No, no estaría bien.

Era extraño pero estaban honrando la memoria de un viejo amigo.

Sirius caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación maldiciendo con palabras que Lily ni siquiera conocía.

-¿Cómo pudieron ser tan estúpidos y descuidados?-exploto al día siguiente cuando le dieron la noticia.

-Sirius fue un error-le quiso tranquilizar la chica-. Pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera.

-Fueron descuidados con algo importante-le grito Sirius enojado. Ella no entendía, no entendía nada.

-No le grites-se interpuso Remus-. Nosotros olvidamos el mapa, no Lily.

Sirius le lanzo una mirada que tenias huracanes, tornados y todos esos desastres que pueden sacudir el mundo.

-Si se mantuviera callada y no interfiriera…

-¿Qué acaso tu jamás fuiste descuidado?-le pregunto Lily-. Déjame recordarte quien le dijo a Severus un dato importante.

-¡Ya basta!-lo freno James enojado-. ¿Crees que no nos sentimos mal por haberlo perdido? Claro que sí, pero el gritar a Lily no soluciona nada. Y Lily por favor, eso ya fue hablado y no tienes porque mencionarlo.

-Muy bien, lo siento-se disculpo Lily.

-Lo mismo-respondio Sirius sin mirarla.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?-pregunto insegura.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Nunca le hicieron un _Geminio _o algo así? (N/A: Geminio es un encantamiento para duplicar las cosas.)

-No, el mapa es imposible de duplicar o copiar-dijo Remus tristemente-. Por eso era especial, solo podía haber uno.

Lily asintió intentando buscar algo más para que ellos se calmaran, pero la actitud negativa de los demás se la estaba poniendo difícil. Peter solo se agarraba la cabeza y no hablaba, parecía muy asustado por la situación. Ella entendía la gravedad del asunto pero se alegraba bastante, la pérdida del mapa significaba que no habría tantas salidas descuidadas a media noche. Solo cuando fuera necesario para ayudar a Remus y no por un capricho de comida en la noche.

-¿Por qué parece que esto no te molestara?-pregunto Sirius con incredulidad.

-Porque era suyo no mío.

-No, no es solo eso.

-¿Lily estas feliz porque nos hayan quitado el mapa?-James abrió los ojos como plato al preguntarlo.

Ella no contesto, no era precisamente felicidad. No odiaba el mapa y lo veía muy útil pero…

-No-contesto sin mirar a ninguno-. Yo solo creo que es más seguro si no se arriesgaran tanto a estar paseando de noche, cuando los Slytherin tienen sus reuniones y...

-Evans, no tienes ni idea de que estás hablando-Sirius resoplaba con enojo y parecía costarle mucho controlarse-. Somos Merodeadores, es lo que hacemos.

Lily se encogió de hombros y guardo silencio.

-Muy bien-dijo Peter hablando por primera vez-. Solo deberemos ser más cuidadosos y no arriesgándonos tanto-después de pensarlo no parecía tan malo, significaban menos riesgos.

-Es como si nos hubieran cortado las alas-susurro James.

-Sí, gracias a Merlín Lily trajo la capa-agrego Remus acostándose en la cama.

Lily no entendía para nada la situación, obviamente era algo que ella no entendería pero decidió dejarlos guardar luto a su viejo amigo en paz.

-Me voy-les anuncio saludando con la mano.

James la observo como si la fuera a detener y ella freno esperando que la discusión. El chico no dijo nada y se sintió ligeramente decepcionada. No dijo nada y se marcho del lugar.

Fue directo a su cuarto sin hacer paradas en el camino.

-¿Todo bien Lily?-le pregunto Marlene que se encontraba leyendo una revista en la cama.

-Sí, supongo.

-¿Supones?

-No lo sé-suspiro ella-. A veces no entiendo a James-admitió con frustración.

-Nunca creí que James era la clase de chico al que se podía entender.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No sé cómo explicarlo pero…-la chica bajo la revista y pensó durante un momento-. Digámoslo así: en un entrenamiento me pidió que subiera tan alto como la escoba me lo permitiera y luego que bajara en picada, lo tuve que repetir diez veces. Estaba helada por el frio que hacia pero el partido siguiente a ese tuve que subir a cien metros para alcanzar la Quaffle y Nott me la quito dejándola caer, asique baje en picada para recogerla, la altura y la velocidad le hicieron perder equilibrio a Nott y cayo de la escoba. Yo sabía lo que debía hacer, ya lo había hecho. Mientras entrenábamos parecía no tener sentido lo que hacía pero cuando jugamos todo encajo. Deje de intentar entender a James, me limito a escuchar lo que me dice.

-Pero es como jugar a ciegas, dejas que el decida.

-No Lily, dejo que él me prepare-ella entendía que tal vez el Quidditch no era la metáfora ideal para usar con Lily pero era la mejor que tenia-. James no me dice que hacer en todo momento, solo me prepara para poder soportar las exigencias.

-¿Tu lo sigues en lo que dice?

-Confió en mi capitán-respondio ella encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿No confías tú en tu novio?

-Claro que confió en el, es solo…

-Eso solo que Lily Evans no está lista para algo que se escapa de su entendimiento-ironizo su amiga entendiendo por fin la cuestión-. No saber algunas cosas le da diversión a la vida.

Lily le saco la lengua a su amiga y se sentó cerca de ella.

-¿Cómo estas tu?

-Bien o al menos mejor-respondio serenamente.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-¿Quieres tu escucharme hablando de ello?

-Si eso sirve de algo o tu deseas hacerlo, si.

-Muy bien-ella miro un punto fijo en la pared de enfrente y adopto una imagen de ausencia-. Estoy mejor si es lo que te preocupa. Ya no intento matarme ni matar a las personas mientras vuelo. Resisto mis impulsos de matar a Lastrange cuando se me cruza en el camino y se perfectamente que el hermano de ese bastardo fue el causante de…-cerro los ojos y su voz perdió la monotonía-. El no querría que yo estuviera mal, el nos amaba. Lo entiendo ahora.

-¿Puedo saber cómo llegaste a esa brillante conclusión-le pregunto mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura, de esa ternura que una madre usa para amasar galletas o curar una rodilla raspada.

-Fue Sirius-le explico soltando una lágrima-. Note que solo me seguía a mí en el partido, como si fuera su misión o algo así. Supuse que lo habían planeado y me enoje, le grite mucho. Creo que cuando estábamos en cuarto no le grite tanto-sonrió ella con lagrimas enmarcándole el rostro recordando ese momento en el que Sirius y ella habían pasado "un buen rato"-. Como sea, nos gritamos un rato y luego…-se puso roja y dejo de hablar.

-¿Y luego?-Lily sonrió un poco ante eso podía imaginarlo-. Dímelo no hay problema.

-Y luego lo abrase-dijo apenada-. No quería pelear mas y solo se me ocurrió eso, el pareció muy sorprendido y asustado-razono confundida-, como si nunca lo hubiesen abrazado así.

-Sirius está acostumbrado a ser el invasor no el invadido.

-Claro, bueno cuando se recupero de la sorpresa me devolvió el abrazo con una torpeza que no hubiera creído posible en el-Marlene no parecía haber analizado la situación demasiado hasta ese momento-. Casi era como si no me conociera, fue amable. Y cuando nos separamos un poco se me acerco y…-respiro hondo y cerró los ojos-, me beso.

-Lo supuse-respondio ella moviendo la cabeza en desacuerdo. Ya hablaría con Sirius, había otras formas de mostrarle a la gente aprecio y apoyo en lugar de andar besándolas-. ¿Y luego que?

-Bueno fue diferente a cuando estábamos en cuarto, era como si solo quisiera que me calmara-sonrió ante el recuerdo y abrió los ojos-. Fue dulce. No creo que haya encontrada una mejor manera de calmarme, pobre yo debía lucir como una loca. Luego del beso me seco la cara con las manos y me miro largo rato esperando a que me calmara.

-¿Marlene te gusta Sirius?

-¿Qué? ¡No, por Merlín!-exclamo sorprendida-. Me gusto que me besara, de verdad besa de una forma que te olvidas donde esa arriba y donde abajo. Pero no me gusta, es Sirius. Digo, es muy guapo sí, pero yo no tengo más catorce años.

-Bien, ¿que mas paso?-pregunto más tranquila.

-Solo me dijo cosas-la mirada se volvió más dulce y más calmada de lo que Lily la había visto en semanas-. Que yo soy importante para el equipo y para él, que no podía dejarme sola y por eso me cubría solo a mí en los juegos. Me dijo que era la única chica de todas con las que se había besado con la que de verdad se llevaba bien. Me pidió que volviera a ser esa que lo empujaba de su escoba cuando decía idioteces, que a él le gustaba tener que salvarse de mí y no tener que salvarme de Bludgers-ella giro su mirada a la ventana del cuarto.

-¿Eso quiere decir que son solo amigos?

-¿Estás loca? ¿y perderme sus besos?-pregunto la chica en mirándola como si hubiera perdido la cabeza-. No gracias, planeo seguir llorando frente a él así me besa más seguido.

-¿Cómo dices?-Lily se sobresalto.

-Solo bromeo-rio divertida-. Al menos en parte.

-¿Cómo que en parte?

-Yo no estoy ni enamorada de Sirius ni es mi intención perseguirlo-aclaro con prisa-. Solo es divertido estar con él.

-¿Cómo puede ser divertido estar con alguien que hoy es si y mañana es no?

-Eso es lo divertido Lily-respondio su amiga rodando los ojos-. Con Sirius no nos debemos explicaciones para nada y no tenemos que estar juntos todo el tiempo.

-Suena retorcido y peligrosos-Lily no parecía para nada convencida-. ¿Puedes terminar tomándole demasiado cariño?

-Le tengo más cariño que a muchos hombres-le aseguro Marlene-. Solo que no es la clase de cariño que le tienes a James o el que le tienes a Remus. Tampoco es un intermedio y estoy segura de que no me enamorare de Sirius, de hecho puedo hablarte del beso y decir que fue genial pero no siento una necesidad arrebatadora de repetir el acto. Por lo menos no enseguida, solo cuando sea necesario.

-Tú y Black están locos.

-Sí, supongo que por eso nos llevamos bien.

-Aun no comprendo, ¿te gusta Sirius?

-No como a ti te gusta James-repitió segura de que Lily tardaría en digerir aquello-. Mira, si algún día llego a ver a alguien como tú ves a Potter no me sentiría mal en alejarme de cualquier otro hombre, incluso Sirius. Tú ya sabes que no voltearías.

Lily asintió, por supuesto que aun no entendía nada. Pero quería aprender de algo de lo que su amiga le había dicho, tal vez no intentar descifrarlo seria bueno.

**(Algo fuerte, sin llegar a Lemon. Mentes castas manténganse al margen de esto)**

James volaba a toda la velocidad que su escoba y el viento le permitían, no tenía ganas de mirar atrás. Estaba solo en el campo y, como pocas veces, lo prefería así. No buscaba ninguna Quaffle, solo volaba para sentir como el aire a su alrededor le empujaba en cuerpo hacia atrás y su cabello despejaba su rostro. Paso entre los aros varias veces, se dejo caer en picada aflojando sus manos del palo para sentir la adrenalina recorriéndole las venas.

Sintió su entorno cada vez más oscuro, debían estar anocheciendo debía volver antes de que fueran por él.

Bajo con rapidez y desmonto su escoba caminando hacia los vestidores para ducharse o ahogarse en agua, no estaba seguro.

-¿A dónde vas cazador?-le pregunto una voz que sonaba agitada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Lily?-volteo sorprendido al ver a la chica sonriente que estaba detrás de él.

-Al parecer no tengo nada mejor que hacer que ser tu niñera-le contesto cansada-. Remus temía que te dieras contra un poste apropósito.

-Como puedes ver estoy perfectamente-le señalo enojado.

-Solo está preocupado por ti.

-No tiene motivo para estarlo-el enojo crecía y crecía en el-. Que haya perdido el mapa no significa que no sepa cuidarme solo.

-Nadie dijo eso-ella intento acercarse pero el dio un paso hacia atrás. Lily suspiro y se mantuvo en su lugar-. Solo era un mapa.

-¡No era solo eso!-le grito furioso-. Era nuestro mapa, el mapa de los merodeadores. Ese mapa nos mantuvo a salvo durante mucho tiempo.

Lily no respondio a eso y espero a que él se calmara y que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Cuando eso sucedió su expresión cambio por una de culpa y miedo.

-¡Oh, por favor perdóname!-le pidió yendo hacia ella-. No quise gritarte, por favor no te enfades.

-Está bien-lo tranquilizo sonriendo, esa sonrisa lo dejo respirar aliviado-. Solo escúchame.

-Bien.

-James, ustedes crearon el mapa no él a ustedes-le explico mientras intentaba acomodarle el pelo que le rodeaba la frente-. Ustedes le dieron el nombre, el no los nombro a ustedes. Aun antes de crearlo se paseaban por el castillo como si fueran sus dueños. Solo vuelve a eso.

-Eso no es todo-la interrumpió con tristeza pero sintiendo como la mano de Lily contra su piel hacia magia-. Lily ese mapa no era solo para divertirnos, nos ayudaba a no ser descubiertos cuando íbamos con Remus.

-Puedes dejar de ir en la luna llena-le sugirió ella falsamente.

-James haría eso.

-Entonces no veo porque tanto problema-concluyo abrazándolo.

James se dejo abrazar por Lily sin importarle demasiado que hiciera frio y el solo usaba una túnica ligera de Quidditch o que el sudor frio de su piel lo estuviera helando.

-Hueles mal-le dijo Lily contra su pecho-. Hueles a Quidditch y a sudor.

-Sí, nosotros los hombres le decimos olor masculino-afirmo hinchado el pecho de orgullo.

-Sí, nosotras las mujeres les decimos olor asqueroso-le respondio con el mismo tono-. Ve a bañarte.

-¿Me esperas?

-Claro.

Caminaron juntos hasta los vestuarios juntos sin mucha prisa. James tomo una toalla de la oficina de capitanes y se dirigió a las duchas mientras Lily jugaba con una Snitch en sus manos.

Antes de irse beso a Lily sin importarle las protestas de ella. La beso despacio sin prisa por separarse en ningún momento. Dejo caer la toalla, coloco sus manos en sus caderas, el beso se profundizo y el uso sus manos para posarlas en las espalda de la chica. Lily no se resistió a ello y también uso sus manos para sentir la espalda de James, recorriendo la fina tela fría y mojada. James dio unos pasos atrás y chocaron contra una pared, Lily estaba atrapada por los brazos y la pared pero realmente no le importaba. James tomo el rostro de Lily y continúo el beso con más fuerza, pero no una dañina o brutal. Ella no supo exactamente cuándo pero creyó sentir que un gemido salía de su boca, eso era todo lo que el necesitaba para aumentar aún más la temperatura y hacer que su sangre bajase. Lily y el estaban aun más cerca sus cuerpos se movían rozándose entre si y el calor era sofocantemente agradable. La túnica de James había subido por su cabeza en algún momento, el no recordaba bien cuando y una de sus manos estaba en la pierna de ella, en la piel que la falda no cubría, acercándola mas (como si fuera posible) y se dio cuenta de que eso no estaba bien. Estaba sudado y en un vestidor no debía ser de esa manera. Se separo de Lily cerrando los ojos, no importaba la concentración de sangre o el calor o como deseaba que sucediera, ni que ella tuviera los labios de esa forma o como estaba sonrojada. Importaba no arrepentirse luego de esa decisión.

-Yo no podre…parar-le dijo James respirando entre jadeos preguntándose cuanto había durado el beso y desde cuando aguantaban la respiración-. Mejor voy a las duchas.

-Entiendo-concordó ella entre feliz y…. No sabía que era el otro sentimiento.

_Genial, deberé usar agua fría y es invierno _pensó angustiado. Su cuerpo era un maldito traidor.

El chico se baño tan rápido como pudo intentando salir pronto de allí, pero algo le impidió seguir. Oyó un grito femenino el cual le helo la sangre. Se coloco la toalla sin cerrar los grifos.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto exaltado y con la varita lista en la mano mirando alrededor.

-¿Tienes cartas de amor de Marie metidas aquí?-le pregunto agitando un montón de papeles en su rostro.

-¿Qué?-pregunto mirando las cartas-. Lily esto no significa nada. De hecho yo las había tirado no sé porque… oh-dijo entendiendo-. Sirius.

-¿Sirius guardo las cartas?

-Debió haber sido una broma para mí o algo así-razono tocándose la barbilla-. Supongo que no esperaba que tú vieras mis cosas.

-No estaba viendo…-se cayó y contemplo a James-. Estas desnudo.

-Llevo una toalla-se quejo a la defensiva-. Tu gritaste y me asuste, no me dio tiempo de ponerme mi túnica de gala, perdón.

Ella negó con la cabeza y rodo los ojos.

-¿Así que es mentira?-le pregunto divertida al ver que él no se movía-. ¿Lo que dicen todas?

-Depende de lo que digan-sonrió feliz de descubrirse motivo de conversación en un tema nuevo.

-Que tienes una quemadura hecha por un dragón en el hombro.

-¿La gente dice eso?-pregunto incrédulo

Lily se carcajeo y lo dejo ir por sus cosas para volver.

Durante la vuelta y mientras iban de la mano James se volteo a verla.

-¿Lily?

-¿Si?

-Por favor no le digas a nadie que no tengo esa quemadura.

**Tarde un poco y me disculpo. Bueno por favor lean esto que es importante para los que quieren algo de información.**

**Bien, para lo que puede ser pregunta de muchos: No, no hay amor entre Marlene y Sirius.**

**Otra cosa es aclarar estos puntos: Gideon Prewett Marlene Mckinnon, Emmeline Vance, Davey Gudgeon y Mary Mcdonall son algunos de los personajes que son de J.K Rowling y yo les di otra historia. Gideon es el hermano de Molly Weasley y tiene un gemelo llamado Fabian, eran miembros de la orden y se requirieron nueve (creo) mortifagos para matarlos (el reloj que recibe Harry en su cumpleaños era de Fabian). Tanto Marlene como Emmeline son nombradas en el 5° libro como miembros originales de la Orden del Fenix. Davey Gudgeon es nombrado en el prisionero de Azkaban en una conversación de Remus con Harry en la cual le cuenta que un chico casi pierde un ojo por acercase al Sauxe Boseador. Mary Mcdonall es nombrada en las Reliquias como compañera de Lily durante las memorias de Snape.**

**Algo que nunca aclare (por olvidarme) es "El Canis Mayor", bueno es una constelación. Sirius o Sirio es una de sus estrellas, al igual que Orión (el padre de Sirius y también el segundo nombre de este)**

**Voy a continuar con las aclaraciones ni bien preguntes sus dudas.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Comenten por favor se los ruego, a mi me gusto pero… bueno ya saben. Mi modestia no funciona a estas horas (cuatro de la mañana en Argentina)**


	23. Brick by Boring Brick

Brick by Boring Brick (Paramore)

**Absolutamente nada que ver con el capitulo tiene la cancion. Pero me encanta. (perdon por el exeso de sacarosa)**

-¿Tenían que hacerlo?-le pregunto Lily sorprendida.

-El muy imbécil tuvo la culpa-James parecía furioso con cualquiera que osara a mirarle y caminaba con prisa junto a sus amigos-. La próxima vez hare algo más que agrandarle la cabeza.

-Bien, dicho la próxima vez le agrandare los testículos, solo para pateárselos-afirmo Sirius con el mismo aire que llevaba su amigo

Lily negó con la cabeza pero no parecía enojada o molesta por el comportamiento de James y Sirius. No le parecía bien lo que habían hecho pero entendía (en parte) su reacción. La chica miro hacia atrás en donde Remus Lupin caminaba con la cabeza caída y con el seño fruncido.

-¿Remus?-lo llamo Lily.

El solo suspiro y levanto la vista con pesadumbres. Ni Sirius ni James tendrían ese castigo de no ser por él.

-¿Estás bien?-insistió ella mirándolo preocupada.

-Ni lo pienses Moony-le advirtió James señalándolo con un dedo acusador-. Si algo le hacía falta a todo esto es que te eches la culpa tu no nos hiciste hechizar a Aubrey. Además no es como si nos arrepintiéramos o fuera nuestro primer castigo.

-¿Por qué están tan enojados entonces?-les pregunto Peter confundido. Nuevamente sentía que se perdía detalles.

-Porque no nos dejaron acabar con el-murmuro Sirius frustrado-. Si Remus no nos hubiera desarmado ese infeliz hubiera tenido su merecido.

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto la voz de Emmeline corriendo hacia ellos.

-Sirius y James e inflaron la cabeza a Bertram Aubrey-le informo Lily sonriendo a medias.

-Oh-contesto ella asintiendo-. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Porque el muy cerebro de troll se metió con Remus-respondio James con desagrado.

Ella miro a Remus afligida esperando a que este le devolviera la mirada. Cuando lo hizo Remus tomo aire y hablo con el tono más casual que encontró en sus cuerdas vocales.

-Me pregunto si mi madre ya había muerto que aun no me había ido del castillo a verla-el chico era un buen mentiroso, pero ella lo conocía-. Y me llamo "Futuro Mestizo Pobretón".

-¿Y ustedes lo hechizaron?-les pregunto a Sirius y James que asintieron-. ¿Y por qué demonios no soltaron las varitas y le partieron la cara?-les espeto furiosa-. ¿Dónde está ese inútil?

-En la enfermería aun-Sirius sonrió con malicia-. Aun no saben que hechizo usamos contra él y Madame Pomfrey no puede contrarréstalo hasta saberlo. Obviamente no le diremos nada.

-Exacto-asintió James recuperando un poco su humor-. Así nos castiguen de aquí a fin de curso no diremos nada.

Emmeline sonrió satisfecha y miro hacia atrás en donde una compañera de Ravenclaw la esperaba

-Oh lo siento, debo irme-se despidió presurosa-. No, esperen lo olvidaba. Remus el profesor Prewett me pidió que te preguntara sobre los libros. No tengo idea de que quiso decir pero me dijo que tu entenderías. Como sea, nos vemos.

-¿Libros?-pregunto saliendo de su encantamiento-. Oh, es sobre los libros que les di. Olvide decirles que eran de Prewett.

-¿Qué libros?-pregunto Peter confundido.

Remus hubiera deseado que alguien lo golpeara. No le había dicho nada a Peter no quería hacerlo sentir excluido y se había limitado a dar los libros a sus amigos por separado.

-Unos que nos dio el profesor Prewett para leer-contesto Sirius distraídamente.

-¿A todos?-interrogo mirando a los demás.

James y Lily asintieron lentamente.

-¿Por qué no me dio uno a mi?

-Porque no cree que estés muy interesado en "la causa"-contesto Remus en un murmullo.

-¿La causa?

-Es una cosa de muggles americanos-explico con rapidez-. Bueno, Prewett me dijo que no te ve interesado en la guerra y que si se equivocaba podías ir a verlo para hablar.

-Yo no necesito hablar con el-respondio malhumorado-. No necesito hablar con nadie, claro que estoy interesado en la guerra.

-Claro-afirmo Remus-. Pero si no lo estas… tampoco es malo, Peter.

-¿Remus de que hablas?-le pregunto Sirius alarmado-. Ya lo oíste, está con nosotros.

Peter le sonrió a Sirius y camino erguido junto a ellos. ¿Qué sabia Prewett de sus opiniones? claro que no quería pelear, pero sus amigos lo harían. Nada malo podía pasar con ellos cerca.

-Muy bien, vamos a almorzar, tengo hambre-dijo Sirius frotándose las manos.

-Como siempre-susurro james.

-Cállate, Bambi-le espeto Sirius.

-¿Bambi?-pregunto Lily divertida-. ¿Cómo sabes tú quien es Bambi?

-Oh, no lo sabes-respondio levantando una ceja que indicaba el nivel de peligro en la situación.

-Y no tiene porque saberlo-argumento James con tono sombrío-. Le dices algo y te vuelo las pulgas.

-¿No crees que tiene derecho?-Sirius se toco el pecho con falsa conmoción-. ¿No deseas que conozca tu lado sensible?

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto la chica cada vez mas intrigada.

-Digamos que una vez salimos con unas chicas muggles-comenzó Sirius con voz de quien cuenta una historia macabra en frente de una fogata-, y ellas eran simpáticas. Pero querían ir al…-miro a Remus con duda.

-Al cine, querían ir al cine-el aguataba la risa tapándose la boca.

-Bien, al cine-asintió Sirius-. Había una película de un ciervo y toda la historia, las chicas se emocionaron y nos arrastraron para ver esa película-trago saliva y intento no estallar a carcajadas-. La vimos, probablemente es la peor película de todas las creadas, no lo sé. Lo que si se es que cuando el cazador mata a la madre del cervatillo volteamos a ver de dónde provenía un sonido estrangulado y nos encontramos con…

-¡Ya basta!-pidió James atormentado.

-…James llorando-ese fue la última frase antes casi desmayarse de risa. Varios segundos después y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas levanto la vista-. Por dios, nunca pierde la gracia-miro a Lily quien parecía sumamente tranquila-. ¿Por qué no te estás riendo?

-Porque yo también vi Bambi, cuando era una niña-contesto mirando a James-. Y a mí también me dio pena.

-Claro, porque eras una mocosa-ironizo Sirius exasperado-. James tenía catorce.

Lily lo ignoro y solo le sonrió a su pareja quien aun parecía avergonzado.

-Oh, genial-Sirius hizo un gesto de dejadez con los brazos y se volteo hacia Remus y Peter-. Lo mismo que aquella vez.

Lily dejo de mirar a James para voltear a su amigo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sirius, por favor si valoras mi amistad cállate-le suplico James con enojo.

-Ya has llegado lejos, basta-le ordeno Remus con autoridad de prefecto que rara vez usaba.

Había cosas que entre ellos eran muy comunes. Peter hacia todo lo que le decía James, James hacia lo que quería pero dejaría de hacerlo a pedido de Sirius, Sirius no frenaba por nada (como una fuerza de la naturaleza) pero en ocasiones podía escuchar a James (hacer o no lo que decía era otra cuestión) y Remus no hacia lo que le decían porque para ser mandado por alguien ya tenía a Moony que lo dominaba y lo tenía a su merced esa maldita noche en que la luna menguaba y se mostraba perfecta y redonda. James solo callaba por Sirius, Sirius por James y Peter por cualquiera de los tres (siempre que estuviera respaldado por James). Pero en ocasiones especiales cuando Remus decidía decir "basta" no había quien se le negara, porque si Moony era peligroso no se comparaba con Remus Lupin con su varita en la mano.

-Muy bien, muy bien-acepto dócilmente alzando las manos en son de paz.

-¿A qué se refería Sirius?-le pregunto Lily a James.

-¿Lo ves? Ella quiere saberlo-argumento Sirius.

-Pero porque tú la incitaste a preguntar-estallo James-. ¡Merlín! No tenías porque decir nada-suspiro y prosiguió con voz baja-. Sirius no supero que las chicas hayan intentado consolarme a mí esa noche.

-Oh-fue lo único que dijo.

Era irracional, algo le molestaba. Como un pinchazo en la nuca que no la dejaba tranquila. Sentía la seria necesidad de averiguar sus nombres ir a la puerta de sus casa y borrarles la cara de imbéciles a esas idiotas que ni siquiera conocía. Pero estaba segura que eran tontas, si, estaba muy segura. No tenia porque sentirse mal, fue antes de que salieran juntos. Solo se calmo y procuro no mostrar ninguna señal de contradicción.

-Asique James llorando se ligo a cuatro chicas mientras tu observabas, pobre Sirius-dijo lentamente como si le tuviera compasión.

-¿Qué?

-Entiendo cómo te debes haber sentido…

-¿Es un broma? Deberías enojarte con James-la desesperación había llegado a su voz, una risa desvió su atención y giro para ver a Peter que ser tapaba la boca para no desternillarse de risa que había soltado un débil jadeo-. ¡Si es una broma! Maldición Evans.

James se rio tan fuerte como sus costillas le permitieron sin quebrase

-Por esas cosas te amo, Lily.

_¡NO! ¡No podía haberlo dicho! _Sabía que eso espantaría a Lily indescriptiblemente, nunca se lo había mencionado para no presionar la relación. No es que fuera mentira, el lo sabia hace mucho. Tampoco sentía miedo a no ser correspondido, pero Lily había tardado años en descubrir que sentía algo por James, la palabra "amor"seguramente le llevaría demasiado tiempo para ser digerida.

-¡Maldición! No quise decirlo-agrego rápido excusándose-. No fue mi intención decir eso.

Lily que se había congelado con una expresión inescrutable se movió hacia atrás ante eso.

-Gracias, eres de lo más romántico James Potter-le espeto para luego echarse a correr.

El la observo atónito sin entender nada de lo que había pasado allí.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?-miro a sus amigos que parecían víctimas de un _Petrificus Totalus_-. ¿Ustedes entendieron de que cuernos va esto? ¿Por qué se enfado esta vez? Me retracte de lo que dije.

-Muy bien, repite las palabras en tu cabeza y busca el error-le sugirió un voz conciliadora cerca de ellos.

-¿Mckinnon?-pregunto James algo aturdido-. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vengo a decirte que Apoline del jueves-le informo despreocupada-. En clase no te lo puede decir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque al parecer alguien le metió jugo de huevos de Doxy a el de calabaza que Restan iba a tomar, ella lo bebió por error y está en la enfermería-lo dijo tranquila pero acusando con la mirada-. Y cuando dije alguien obviamente me refería a Sirius.

-¿Por qué supones que fui yo?

-¿Fuiste tú?

-¡Yo pregunte primero!

-¿Fuiste tú?-repitió con cansancio.

-Bueno si, pero no era para ella-aclaro enojado-. Era para George, el idiota se lo merece después de cómo casi me parte las costillas con el bate.

-Si no te hubieras puesto en el medio no te habría golpeado-le reprocho gritando.

-¡Te habría golpeado a ti, idiota!-él le grito aun más fuerte.

-Sí, pero yo no habría intentado intoxicar a George por que cometió un error-el rojo en su rostro marcaba lo enojada que estaba-. Muy maduro de tu parte.

-Solo era una broma-se defendió sin dejar que ella lo intimidara.

-¡Esa broma llevo a Apoline a la enfermería!

-Si hubiera tomado de su propio vaso…

-Si tú no hubieras hecho nada para empezar querrás decir.

Sirius se acerco unos pasos seguros a ella mientras los otros los miraban lanzarse insultos como si las exclamaciones fueran visibles en el aire e iban de uno a otro. La chica no de alejo, no le temía para nada.

-Qué bueno que volviste-le dijo antes de besarla fugazmente. Esa era la Marlene que a él le caía tan bien-. Otra vez deberé tener cuidado contigo-le dijo a centímetros de su rostro antes de alejarse.

Ella se sonrojo un poco, solo un poco. La sorpresa había sido grande y no esperaba eso.

-Ya que terminaron su…discusión-carraspeo James como si todo fuera de lo más normal del mundo-. ¿Me podrías explicar porque fue que Lily se enojo?

-¿Qué? Oh -sacudió la cabeza y le hablo a James como si tuviera cinco años-. Es que tú le dijiste que la amas…

-¡Pedí perdón por haberlo dicho!-acoto en el instante.

-¿Aun no ves el problema?-le pregunto incrédula.

-Si me lo dice será aun más fácil encontrarlo-le aseguro rodando los ojos.

-James eres el mejor capitán que una cazadora puede pedir, pero eres un redomado idiota-le aseguro negando con pena-. Le dijiste a Lily que la amabas y luego le pediste perdón y le aseguraste que no lo habías querido.

-¿Y eso quiere decir…?

-¿Cómo te sentirías tu si ella te dijera que te ama y luego se arrepiente de haberlo hecho?

-Ya-fue todo lo que dijo entendiendo para donde iba el problema. Se había equivocado y en grande. Miro a sus amigos que como él solo entendieron cuando Marlene lo explico que ante sus miradas murmuro algo que sonó muy parecido a "hombres". Se sintió un tonto por lo que había sucedido-. Si me disculpan, voy a tirarme de la torre de astronomía.

Entre Peter y Remus que estaban más cerca lo agarraron de los brazos y lo frenaron.

-¿Por qué no haces algo más productivo y la buscas?-sugirió Marlene antes de marcharse.

-Oh, no-Sirius la tomo del brazo antes de que pudiera alejarse-. Dinos donde puede estar Lily.

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo que oíste-respondio con tranquilidad-. ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé, ¿estaba detrás suyo recuerdan?-el sarcasmo en su voz y la mirada enfada que tenia podría llegar a ocultar que solo unos minutos atrás se habían besado.

-Eres su amiga, la conoces.

-No tengo porque decirles…

-Por favor-le pidió James con gravedad y poniendo su mejor rostro de pena.

-No, no, no-cerro los ojos para no verlo. Una cara de unicornio bebe no iba a doblegarla si cerraba los ojos.

-Marlene, por favor-le imito Sirius entendiendo el plan-. Dinos donde crees que puede estar.

-Deberás los odio-les respondio abriendo los ojos enfadada-. Debe estar en la biblioteca o…

_Claro ¿Cómo no lo pensó?_

-Gracias-James se acerco y la abrazo apretándola tanto que le levanto los pies del suelo y al bajarla se echo a correr-. Sirius creo que se merece otro beso-grito de espaldas-¿Marlene crees que…?-el chico se acerco insinuante con las cejas en posición de: Cuidado con el perro.

-No, gracias-lo rechazo tranquila caminando lejos de ellos-. Uno es suficiente.

-¿Cómo que uno es suficiente?-la siguió irritado-. ¿Sabes que hablaba de besarte verdad?

En ese instante todas las chichas que estaban cerca voltearon para ver la situación.

-Sí, se dé que hablabas-le aseguro tranquila-. Ahora si me disculpas tengo hambre.

Sirius la miro resignado. A él nunca le daban de calabazas **(N/A: dar de calabazas es cuando te rechazan un ofrecimiento amoroso, como una cita, una invitación, etc…lo explico porque en mi país no es un término común pero me gusta como suena)**

-¿Estás bien, Black?-le pregunto la voz que llevaba semanas sin oír-. ¿Esa chica no hirió tu ego?

-¿Zabini?-pregunto confuso-. Claro que no hirió mi ego, pero si te crees voluntaria para examinarlo…

-Gracias pero estoy a gusto lejos de tu ego-le contesto entendiendo de inmediato que quería decir.

-¿Sigues viva? Hace tiempo que no te veía.

-Si, como sea-respondio encogiéndose de hombros-. Nos estamos viendo, Black.

El se despidió con un gesto y observo largamente su espalda.

-¿Sabes? Esa chica me recuerda a Marlene-le dijo Remus sobresaltándolo.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, se parece a ella-aseguro Peter.

Sirius lo razono, era cierto. Ambas tenían algo que las asemejaba, pero una era Slytherin y la otra Gryffindor, por lo tanto eran totalmente diferentes.

_Tienes una mente muy cerrada Sirius Black. _Le había reprochado Elizabeth la primera vez que hablaron en la biblioteca.

_Idiota, no comprendes. _Le decía Marlene a diario.

Si se ponía a pensar era bastante similar. La misma poción con en distinto frasco y otro nombre.

**(N/A: No apto para diabéticos, demasiada azúcar)**

-¿Lily?-la llamo en voz baja entre los estantes agarrotados de libros-. ¿Estás por aquí?

Un grupo de niñas que parecían de primero pasaron junto a él mirándolo con enojo. Genial, solo debía seguir el rastro. Debieron ver mal a Lily y todos sabían que estaban juntos y asumieron lo peor. Las niñas habían aparecido de la segunda fila de estantes, en donde estaban los libros de encantamientos.

-¿Lily?-a llamo al verla sentada con un tomo que parecía pesar la mirada del peso de ella misma-. ¿Todo bien?

La chica levanto la vista con una sonrisa tirante que le lastimaba las mejillas.

-Todo muy bien-le contesto manteniendo la expresión-. De hecho, lamento lo que dije en el pasillo.

-¿Lamentas…?-pregunto confundido-. Lily yo lo siento, no quise…

-Sí, lo sé.

-No, no lo sabes-el se sentó frente a ella y le hubiera gustado tomar sus manos si no supiera que se las podría evaporar con un hechizo.

-No hay mucha ciencia en lo que sucedió.

-No, pero hay muchas formas de interpretarlo.

¿A qué te refieres?

-Lily, te pedí perdón porque tenía miedo de haberte asustado con lo que dije-en ese instante mando al cuerno a quien haya inventado el hechizo que ella podría usar en sus manos y tomo las de la chica en las suyas-. No quería apresurarme y que te espantaras.

-¿Cómo podría espantarme por eso?-la alteración había hecho estragos en su voz.

-Tardaste años en admitir que yo también te gustaba, y no es un reclamo-se apresuro a agregar al sentir tención en sus manos-. Pero si con eso tuviste que tener tiempo para asimilarlo, ¿Cómo lo harías cuando te dijera eso?

-De la misma forma que reacciono cuando me llamas "madre de mis futuros hijos" o "Lily Evans de Potter" o cuando me dice que me case contigo-le contesto amargada.

-No es lo mismo-el suspiro, sabía que iba a ser difícil-. Cuando te digo eso te ríes o me llamas idiota y fin de la historia. Cuando dije eso no te reíste.

-Porque dijiste que no habías querido hacerlo.

-Claro que no, como ya te explique no quería perder esto-argumento señalándose a sí mismo y luego a ella-. Por lo que dije.

Ella tomo aire varias veces y intento relajarse.

-Muy bien-le dijo despacio y mas clamada-. ¿Qué esperas que te diga?

-Que no arruine nada diciendo eso.

-No lo hiciste-aseguro pudiendo usar al fin una autentica sonrisa-. Lo arruinaste diciendo lo otro.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Ella se sonrojo y se levanto de su lado de la mesa que los separaba para ir hacia él. James se levanto y estuvieron frente a frente.

-Puedes intentar decirle sin pedirme perdón-le sugirió teniendo el valor suficiente para mirarlo.

-Te amo.

Ella se rio con esas risas burbujeantes que no sabe lo que es el mal.

-También yo.

El pecho de James se lleno de orgullo y sin poder evitarlo soltó una escandalosa carcajada y se despeino.

-Ahora es cuando me dices "madre de mis futuros hijos".

-Madre de mis futuros hijos, es momento de que me digas "idiota" y te rías.

Ella lo hizo y el mundo a su alrededor respiro tranquilo.

No se necesitaron besos cursis de los que luego Sirius se reiría. Lily volvió a su libro y James se marcho al almuerzo.

-¿Hablaste con Lily?

-Sí.

-¿Está bien todo?

-Excelente.

-Genial, ahora saca esa cara de estúpido y intenta atrapar la Quaffle sin que te golpee.

-Claro, claro.

Sirius sonrió mirando a su amigo, ahora debería hablar con la chica. Aclarar puntos, a donde podía llegar y a donde no. James era de el y si lo tenia que compartir habría unas cuantas reglas.

**Sin aclaraciones este día.**

**Bueno mis pequeñas lechuzas me voy dejando esta carta atrás. (Ignoren eso, estoy loca)**

**Gracias por leer, saludos.**


	24. Know your enemy

**Know your enemy (Green day) **

**¡Volví y en forma de fichas! Soy como Alf… Dejando de lado ese momento Freak espero que se acuerden de mí y de quien soy porque yo temo que ya no lo recuerdo. Perdón por la tardanza, los extrañe mucho a TODOS. Espero no haberme perdido a mi misma en la vuelta a la escritura y si ustedes tampoco me encuentran siéntense en libertad de decírmelo porque es muy probable que me equivoque o que no cumpla con sus expectativas de cómo debería seguir escribiendo. Sin más que decir les dejo este pedacito de All my life.**

La clase de Defensa no era como ninguna otra clase en el colegio. Siempre había gente discutiendo o gritándose. Lo mas raro era que al profesor no parecía molestarle, sino lo contrario. Cada vez que se iniciaba una nueva discusión el hombre parecía feliz y muy contento por ello. La mayoría de los alumnos esperaba con ansias el inicio de la clase del Profesor Prewett.

-Es un idiota, no se que hace enseñando-repetía Rosier cada vez que Prewett se disponía a ayudar a los alumnos con mayores problemas en su asignatura-. Es obvio que Dumbledore no hace más que contratar incompetentes.

-Tal vez te contrate entonces-le sugirió James caminando por detrás de el.

-Yo no me ofrecería para el puesto, Evan-interrumpió Severus con voz indiferente-. Si Potter se presenta no habrá ni un solo puesto disponible.

-Porque no metes tu enorme nariz en algún otro asunto, Snivellus-James estaba de un particular malhumor que según el no tenia nada que ver con que no podian entrenar por el mal clima. "Solo es un poco de viento" dijo sobre una ráfaga que casi mata a Julian al virarle la escoba y llevándolo a estamparse contra los postes.

Severus lo ignoro y continuo intentando hacer que un patronus saliera de su varita. No podía conseguirlo, le era especialmente difícil y eso que el nunca fallaba en Defensa, le gustaba esa asignatura y aunque tuviera sus objeciones contra el profesor, no era malo explicando.

-Idiota-murmuro James.

-¡Repite eso, Black!-rugió furioso llamando la atención de Prewett quien se encamino hacia ellos.

-Por favor, no hoy Sirius-le pidió Lily.

-¿Sucede algo malo, muchachos?-pregunto Prewett acercándose con su sonrisa a cuestas.

-Nada que no podamos resolver-explico James apretando las mandíbulas-. Supongo que solo es una charla entre enemigos.

-¿Y por que son enemigos?-pregunto el hombre entretenido-. ¿Cómo empezó la enemistad?

-Bueno todo empezó el día que Snivellus decidió nacer…-explico James.

-¿No hay ningún verdadero motivo?

-Solo nos llevamos mal-dijo Severus mirando a James con enojo-. Bueno no es solo eso, nos odiamos. No se necesita un motivo, pero si hay que elegir uno creo que es porque Potter es un idiota arrogante.

-¿Eso crees?-pregunto Prewett frotándose la barbilla con interés-. ¿Tú también crees eso de Severus, James?

-Si-contesto decidido.

-Veamos...-el hombre miro hacia la nada durante un rato y luego hablo con algo encendido en la mirada-. Severus, ¿sabrías decirme cual es la forma de un Boggart?

-No, porque nadie lo sabe-respondió sin entender nada-. Se transforma en lo que mas asusta a la persona que tiene enfrente.

-Bien-lo felicito sonriendo-. Y tu James ¿sabrías decirme que harías si tuvieras que enfrentarte con un Boggart?

-Usaría un _Riddikulus_-respondió con cautela.

-Bien, supongo que no son idiotas como aseguran el uno del otro-explico moviendo mucho las manos.

-¿A que biene esto?-pregunto Severus con agresividad.

- Si quieren decir que son enemigos háganlo, no es mi asunto-les dijo borrando su sonrisa para poner una expresión muy seria-. Pero tengan muy en claro porque lo son y no pueden andar por ahí diciendo cosas el uno al otro sin tener una justificación. Ninguno de los dos es idiota y el llamarse así entre ustedes solo es subestimarse, y si son tan enemigos como dicen ser, es un error enorme por el que muchos han muerto. No se puede usar esa palabra a la ligera y tampoco tomarte a tus enemigos de tal forma. Les queda mucho que aprender y vivir a ambos antes de tener a algún rival verdadero.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Solo evitaron mirarse y se mantuvieron quietos hasta que el profesor se alejo del lugar lo suficiente como para no oirlos.

-Me importa muy poco lo que haya dicho Prewett-le aclaro Severus a James sin mirarlo-. Sabemos muy bien que nos enfrenta y creo que ninguno de los dos va a dar el brazo a torcer. Vigila tus pasos, Potter.

-Lo mismo digo.

James se volteo y volvio a con su grupo de trabajo que lo miraba dividido en dos expresiones. La de emocion en Meter y Sirius y la de fingida indiferencia de Remus y Lily.

-¿Qué te dijo Prewett?-pregunto Siriusen voz baja para que Lily no los oyera.

-Nada que yo haya comprendido bien-le contesto sin darle importancia-. Supongo que Snivellus si lo entendio.

-¿Lo dices por algo en especial?

-Bueno, me sugirió que vigilara mis pasos.

-¿Quieres que le demos algun escarmiento?

-No, la verdad prefiero no tratarlo-dijo con sencillez-. Si me busca me va a encontrar. Pero mientras este tranquilo no hay necesidad de molestarlo.

-¿Esto es por Lily?

James no contesto. No hacia ninguna falta decir porque era. De hecho estaba bastante seguro de que la pelea con Snape tendria sus repercuciones en una severa discucion con Lily.

-Me parece que te has vendido al peor postor colega.

-Mira quien habla.

La clase termino sin mayores incidentes, eso si no se cuenta el hecho de que Peter casi pierde sus estremidades por seguir el concejo de Sirius sobre que lo mejor para hacer un encantamiento de desarme era intentar pronunciarlo al reves. Pero ademas de eso nada digno de recordarse les sucedio durante la clase.

-Supongo que vas a continuar metiendote con Severus a cada oportunidad que tengas-dijo LIly sin dirigirse a nadie en particular con la mirada.

Ni que hubiese sido necesario.

-No me meto con el, de todos modos no se porque te afecta tanto-respondio James con cansancio-. Ya no son mas amigos.

-Eso no significa...-comenzo ella levantando la voz para luego callarse.

-Eso no significa ¿qué?

-Eso no significa que lo puedas tratar mal-continuo en voz mas baja pero no menos potente-, Ni aunque yo lo odiara, y no lo hago, tu tendrias derecho a tratarlo mal.

-Yo no empeze la discucion.

-¿Acaso tienes ocho años?-le pregunto histerica-. No importa quien empezo, solo lo tenias que ignorar.

-¿Que sigue ahora?-James parecia casi tan alterado como ella-. ¿Me vas a obligar a pedirle perdon?

-No soy tan ingenua.

-Como sea no voy a pelear con el si no me busca, pero no si lo hace...-suspiro y miro a Sirius-, yo diria que lo mejor sera que no lo haga.

Lily rodo los ojos y se marcho con algunas de sus amigas hacia los jardines. Ese dia era un viernes, los viernes James pertenecia a los merodeadores. Ese era el acuerdo establecido entre Lily y Sirius.

-Asi hablan los hombres, James-le dijo Sirius rodeandole los hombros-. Bueno aunque nos reservamos el derecho de admision hoy puedes entrar en esa categoria.

-Oh que poco exigentes que estan si te dejaron entra a ti, Sirius-intervino Remus-. Las cosas cambiaron mucho desde mi epoca. Antes habia requisitos basicos.

-Una prueba de hombria-lo sigui James en la broma-. ¿Cuando entraste al club de hombres te pidieron que te bajaras los pantalones?

-Por supuesto y que daron muy sorprendidos-respondio Sirius sonriendo pomposamente.

-¿De lo poco que vieron?-sugirio Remus.

-Todo lo contrario, me declararon jefe de la virilidad-anuncio-. No sabia que habia sido por mis atributos. Oh, un minuto ¿Fue por eso? Me siento un objeto sexual. Yo crei que los habia deslumbrado con mi personalidada-Sirius pateo el suelo fingiendo decepcion-. Ah, lo siento Peter tu te tendras que salir por no cumplir los requisitos.

-Muy gracioso, Sirius-refunfuño Peter.

-¿Sucede algo, Wormatail?-pregunto James.

-No, no es nada.

James se encogio de hombros y lo dejo pasar. De hacia varios dias que notaba a Peter algo extraño. Senti mieod de que se estubieran metiendo con él nuevamente.

-Deberiamos empezar el ensayo para Sprout...-suguirio Remus aun sabiendo que por ningun motivo iban a hacer eso.

- Ni lo sueñes, es viernes Moony-Sirius volteo al ver pasar a unas alumnas de Hufflepuff de sexto que le sonrieron al pasar.

-¿No has estado aun con ellas?-pregunto Peter distraidamente.

-No estoy seguro, creo que no con dos de ellas-dijo pensativo.

-Podrias tratar a las mujeres un poco mejor-le insinuo Remus.

-¿Y por que yo haria eso?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Olvidalo, Padfoot.

Sentía esa comezón en la nariz. esa extraña que le daba cuando un perfume muy exagerado adornaba el cuello de las chicas de Slytherin, porque en su mayoria era ellas las que llevaban esa clase de aromas. Le recordaba el olor de su casa, era un aroma tan petulante que le molestaba de forma intensa.

-No entiendo para que usan esas cosas-se murmuro a si mismo mientras un grupo de chicas de cuarto año de Slytherin pasaba riendo a su lada mientras seguian el rastro de Regulus que caminaba adelante con aire indiferente-. Como si el las fuera a mirar de todas formas.

La escoba que llevaba en el hombro le susurraba al oido que llegaria mas rapido al entrenamiento si la usaba para ir volando hasta el campo. Sirius hubiera querido, pero era mejor no hacerlo. No tenia ganas de luego tener que ir a hablar con Mcgonagall por un simple castigo, hacia demasiado frio y estaba muy cansado como para querer ir hasta la oficina de la profesora.

-¡Sirius!-grito Marlene, quien iba hacia el corriendo a todo velocidad y casi lo derriba al parar.

Marlene nunca usaba perfume exagerado y siempre olia como la madre de James. Como quien hara feliz a algun bastardo slgun día. Aroma a mujer.

-¿Todo bien?-le pregunto a Marlene que parecía algo agitada.

-Si-se movio el cabello de la cara y respiro ondo-. Se cancelo el entrenamiento.

-¿Por que?

-Al parecer sucedio algo con James-le explico-. Creo que Rosier y Mulciber se pasaron con una broma y... ¿A donde vas?

No necesitaba oir nada mas. Corrio a todo lo que las piernas le daban antes de recordar que llevaba su escoba. Se subio sin dejar la carrera en ningun momento. Ese dia, Hogwarts sintio pena por todos los alumnos de Slytherin y el Sombrero Seleccionador se sintio un poco culpable.

El muchacho volo derecho hacia las mazmorras, porque si no estaban mal sus calculos se cruzaria con Regulus en el camino o con las chicas de Slytherin. Los ojos le ardian por las rafagas de aire, la velocidad a la que iba era mucha, mas de la jamas habia usado para volar y el siempre habia creido ir al maximo en cada partido.

-¡Abran paso!-grito a las chicas que iban detras de Regulus-. ¿Acaso quieren que las atropelle? ¡Idiotas!

Muy propio de el insultar, aunque el insultado sea quien tiene mas derecho a hacerlo en primer lugar, gritandole al mundo que habriera paso.

-¿Que demonios..?-se exalto Regulus dandose la vuelta para presenciar un magnifico derrape por parte su hermano.

-Dime cual es la contraseña de Slytherin-le rugio bajandose de la escoba.

-¿Qué?-pregunto atonito.

-Me oiste-Sirius se acerco mas, Regulus tenia unos centimetros menos que el.

-¿Por que?

-Tengo que entrar.

-¿Por que?-repitio con desconfianza.

-¡Solo dime la maldita contraseña!-le grito furioso.

-Dime tu porque la quieres y...

-Regulus-lo amenzao tomandolo de la tunica-. Dame la contraseña porque te juro que si tengo que lanzarte un maleficio para sacartela lo hare y lo sabes. Prefiero que no sea asi, asique damela o atienete a las concecuencias-la voz de Sirius era una que Regulus jamas habia oido. Era voz de hermano mayor, era una orden. Una que los hermanos menores deben cumplir por naturaleza.

-No te temo, Sirius-le espeto sacandose las manos del chico de encima.

-¡La necesito!-aullo Sirius con ira.

Era una suplica, una real. Muy a su modo le estaba pidiendo algo, de la forma que sabia y que era capaz, Sirius le pedia ayuda. Con una amenza que la disfrazaba, pero alli estaba la peticion.

-_Toujours pur_-recita Regulus.

Sirius lo mira un segundo y casi parece que comparten una broma privada y fraternal. Pero ellos no son hermanos y _"Toujours pur"_ no es mas que el estupido emblema de la familia Black.

Sirius camina a la puerta pero antes siente que le debe algo a Regulus. Y como fiel Gryffindor, paga su deuda.

-Yo que tu no entraria alli por un rato-dice de espaldas.

Repite la contraseña y empuja la puerta adornada con calaveras y huesos. Entra como un perro rabioso, listo para desmembrar a sus presas.

-¡Mulciber! ¡Rosier!-grita a todo pulmon.

La sala comun entera volteo a verlo. La mayoria de los rostros estaban estupefactos, otros pareian temerosos y algunos pocos eran tan idiotas como para sonreir sin entender que estaban a punto de morir.

-¿Black?-pregunto Rosier con descaro- ¿Te equivocaste de sala comun? Estas en la de Slytherin y fue un error venir solo. Potter no se sentirá solo.

-El error lo cometiste tu.

Es todo lo que dijo. No hablo mas que eso. Levanto su varita, dejo caer la escoba y los estragos comenzaron en la sala. Los alumnos mas jóvenes corrieron a esconderse y las mujeres chillaron incoherencias. Los Slytherins mayores intentan protegerse de Sirius y de su ira. Si supieran que hechizo estaba usando Sirius se hubieran defendido, pero Sirius no hablaba. Las luces salian de su varita con ordenes mudas. Y los rasguñaban, los lastimaban y los dejaban dolidos en el ego. Porque un traidor y su magia descontrolada les estaba ganando por mucho.

Sirius se acerco a Mulciber y a Rosie pasando por encima de Avery que estaba en el suelo cubriendose la cabeza con los brazos.

-Esto no es nada, nada, al lado de lo que pudo ser-les susurro amenazador-. Vuelvan a tocar a mis amigos y les juro que van a tener que levantar sus restos con un atizador de leña.

Sin mas se volteo para encontrar unos ojos decepcionados mirandolo.

Sirius se alejo pisando con fuerza y sabiendo a ciencia cierta que ningún imbecil intentaría hechizarlo por las espaldas. Y no tiene la delicadeza de sentirse mal por los jovenes lamentandose, pero le irrita la mirada de decepción.

-Con esto acabas de desatar la guerra dentro del castillo-le reprochan los ojos y su dueña.

-En ese caso es hora de que escojas un bando.

Abrio la puerta y sin esperar respuesta se marcho. Supo que tenia razon, Elizabeth tenia razon.

Solo dos semanas, dos semanas y James Potter salio de la enfermería.

-Ya era hora-se quejo mientras se tragaba lo ultimo de la pocion regeneradora que le habian dado para que se recuperase. El hechizo le habia dejado un gran pedazo faltante de carne en el pecho.

-No se de que te quejas-le recrimino Peter-. Tú aquí y nosotros yendo a clase.

-La próxima vez haz que te ataquen a ti-le sugirió su amigo.

-Yo no... lo siento-se disculpo cabizbajo.

-No importa.

James se levanto y camino muy tranquilo a la puerta.

-¿Supongo que Lily y Remus están en clase?

-Si, Aritmancia-le informo Peter.

-Sabelotodos-murmuro Sirius sonriendo-. Bueno James, tenemos que festejar que hayas logrado salir ¿Te apetece un whisky de fuego?

-Sirius, yo _odio_ el whisky de fuego.

-Lo se, pero no hay porque ser egoístas.

James se rio y enseguida lamentando lo se froto las costillas.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Te dolió mucho cuando te atacaron?-pregunto Peter.

-La verdad... no tengo idea-respondió sinceramente-. Me desmaye.

-Oh.

Se dispusieron a salir de allí pero un torrente de gente los detuvo. La profesora Mcgonagall entro en la enfermería seguida por Dumbledore y Madame Pomfrey. Llevaban a alguien mediante levitación. Un joven Gryffindor de primer año, por la apariencia, que estaba inconsciente.

-¿Que sucedió?-pregunto Madame Pomfrey.

-Creo que lo atacaron-dijo Dumbledore con ira, tristeza, odio, rencor, dolor...

-¿Quien?

-No lo se-volteo para ver a los muchachos-. Señores les sugiero que salgan de aqui.

-¿Es hijo de muggles?-pregunto Sirius.

-Si.

Los tres se fueron aun impresionados por lo ocurrido.

-¿Sirius?

-Mmm-le gruño para darle a entender que lo escuchaba.

-¿Que le hiciste, exactamente, a los Slytherins?

-¿Por que?

-Creo que no les gusto-contesto James.

-¿Por que lo dices?

James le señalo el suelo delante de ellos. Marcas de fuego dejaron una escritura en el suelo.

"Y SOLO ES EL PRINCIPIO"

Peter sintio miedo, Sirius asco y James tenia terror y queria correr a comprobar que Lily y Remus estaban bien.

* * *

><p>-¿Tu crees que las cosas cambiaran mucho cuando salgamos de aquí?-pregunto Sirius exhalando el humo gris plata de un cigarrillo a medio fumar.<p>

-Si, eso creo-James tenia las manos atrás de la nuca y miraba el cielo estrellado buscando su nombre en las estrellas.

La Torre de Astronomía estaba vacía, salvo por los cuatro amigos que charlaban sobre lo que venia.

-¿Tienes miedo?-le pregunto Remus que sentado contra la pared se abrazaba las rodillas.

-No-aseguro Sirius.

-Yo si tengo miedo-susurro Peter.

-Tu ni siquiera eres mestizo, Wormatail.

-¿En verdad crees que importe?-Peter no era ningún tonto.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto James alzando la cabeza.

-A nada-respondió llevándose su propio cigarrillo a la boca.

James no fumaba, no le agradaba el olor particularmente y no le atraía hacerlo. Lo había probado, naturalmente, pero en el intento casi tose un pulmón y no intento repetir la experiencia. Remus no veía la necesidad en aquello, para dependencias mentales ya tenia un molesto satélite. Pero Sirius y Peter tenían la costumbre de prender uno cigarrillo de vez en cuando y si se presentaba la oportunidad de una planta mas fuerte que el tabaco era incluso mejor.

-Nosotros no permitiríamos que algo te pase-respondió James con sencillez-. Eres nuestro amigo.

Peter levanto la cabeza y asintio, pero una mirada oscura le enmarco el rostro. Era como un sarcasmo que le quería gritar a James: Si claro, lo que tu digas.

-¿Te iras con tu prima?-le pregunto James a Sirius.

-Eh, no-el muchacho parecio meditarlo-. No lo creo. Supongo que tengo la vieja casa de mi tio y no quiero irme con Andromeda. Ella cocina horrible.

-Ademas esta el asunto de tu sobrina-comento Remus.

-¿Qué con ella?

-Bueno es muy pequeña y tu la podrías llevar por un mal camino-le explico con sencillez.

-¿Yo?-exclamo alterado-. Yo nunca... Que a veces me divierta un poco rompiendo normas no quiere decir...

Las risas con un leve aroma a whisky y cerveza inundo el aire.

-Muy divertido-les espeto Sirius-. Ademas, Nymphadora es mitad Black, va a encontrar el mal camino por si misma.

-Espero que le vaya mejor que a ti-suspiro James.

Sirius le gruño y se recostó en el suelo.

-¿Les conté alguna vez que mi nombre es por el _Canis Maior_?-pregunto adormeciéndose.

-Sirius, cada vez que te alcoholizas cuentas esa historia-le recordó Remus.

-Lo siento el alcohol me hace olvidar algunas cosas.

-¿Como qué?-pregunto Peter con interés.

-No lose, Peter-respondió rodando los ojos-. Lo olvido.

Y las risas volvieron a convulsionarlos.

-¿Recuerdan cuando vimos a John Lennon en la calle?-pregunto James aun riendo.

-¡James, ese era solo un hombre con unos lentes redondos!

-No, era Lennon-dijo poniéndose serio.

-¿Comó lo sabes?

-Porque...-frunció el ceño con un gesto pensativo-. Les digo que era Lennon.

-Ni siquiera se parecía-lo acuso Sirius.

-¡Tu nunca lo haz visto en persona ademas de esa vez!

-Prongs si fuera el lo habríamos notado-le explico Remus hipando.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-A un tipo como ese tienes que poder reconocerlo-le respondió tratando de enfocar la vista-. Ese hombre caminaba por Londres como si fuera alguien totalmente ordinario. Y Lennon no lo es.

James asintió despacio y luego volvió a mirar las estrellas.

-Si algún día lo vemos en persona hay que preguntarle si era el-les comento.

-No creo que se acuerde, James-razono Peter.

-¿Por qué no?

-El es famoso, debe ver a cientos de personas todos los días.

-Si yo lo recuerdo el también debería recordarme-dijo molesto.

-Claro, claro.

El sueño los invadia asique decidieron levantarse para volver a sus camas.

-Deben ser como las cinco-dijo Remus mirando el cielo.

-Como sea, Filch ya debe estar despierto-murmuro Sirius con la lengua torpe por el cansancio-. Haz lo tuyo, Peter.

El chico asintió y con una respiración cambio de forma ante sus ojos legañosos. Los tres muchachos siguieron a la rata para evitar los problemas. Porque podían confiar en Peter para no caer en manos de malvado celadores que amenazan con el desmembramiento.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore jugaba al ajedrez con el profesor Prewett en su oficina.<p>

-Jaque, Albus-lo sentencio Prewett.

-Excelente, Gideon-lo felicito Dumbledore con felicidad-. Siempre me complace jugar con alguien ingenioso en el ajedrez y, disculpa mi falta de modestia, rara vez encuentro a un oponente digno. Supongo que Fabian es tan buen jugador como tú.

-Si, el juega incluso mejor-contesto muy concentrado en el tablero-. Creo que es de familia. Deberia jugar con mi hermana, Molly, ella si que es buena. Jamas le debimos haber enseñado a jugar.

-Mmm, ya veo.

La reina de Dumbledore no cayo en ser atacada por el alfil de Prewett. Que casi parecía querer disculparse por haber ganado.

-Albus, le quería hablar sobre algunos alumnos de séptimo-le dijo con delicadeza.

-Procede.

-Es que las cosas están muy inquietas-le explico algo nervioso-. Parecen querer matarse entre ellos.

-No lo dudo.

-Me preocupa-le informo con pena.

-¿Tienes miedo Gideon?

-Lamento decir que si.

-No lo lamentes, seria lamentable que me dijeras que no cuando en realidad si estas asustado-Dumbledore miro con poca atención como sus piezas de ajedrez lo insultaban por haber perdido-. La guerra nos asusta a todos.

-Creo que le temo mas a esta situación que a la guerra misma-dijo tristemente-. Son solo niños. Es una lastima que estén involucrados.

-Nosotros, los ancianos, solemos encasillar a todo el mundo en categoría de "niños"-dijo el director con una sonrisa sombria-. Tu tambien eres solo un niño para mi. Y creo que es un lastima que tu debas participar.

-¿Le temes a la guerra, Albus?

-Mucho.

De pronto el ajedrez era solo otro campo de batalla mas. Y la idea de jugar una vez mas por la revancha fue desterrada.

-Quiero que prepares a los alumnos que tu creas que deban ser preparados-le pidió Dumbledore.

-¿No crees que es algo apresurado?

-Si no nos involucramos actuaran por su cuenta y créeme que no sera nada bueno dejar a unos adolescentes por su cuenta.

-Supongo que tienes razón-él había visto el odio corrosivo en la cara de James y Sirius, pero tambien el miedo. Y el miedo junto con el odio hicieron desastres en el mundo- ¿Sabes?

El odio y el miedo le trajeron problemas a los muggles el la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ese fue el único motivo, Hittler tenia odio, miedo y sed de poder.

-¿Segunda, qué?-pregunto Albus con interés y educación.

Prewett lo miro sorprendido y esperando que le dijera que eso era un chiste.

-Ya sabes, una guerra entre muchos países entre el 39 y el 45-le explico al ver que no le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Oh, yo estuve muy ocupado con Gellert Grindelwald por esos años.

-Si pero... es decir...

-Gideon, yo no lo se todo-rió Dumbledore-. Nadie lo sabe todo.

El profesor de Defensa lo miro sorprendido para luego sonreír.

-¿Como cree que termine la guerra?

-¿Como termino esa guerra de la que hablabas?

-Mal, muy mal.

-Bueno, espero que no tan mal-respondió seriamente- ¿Quien sabe?

_"Nadie lo sabe todo" _sonaba a promesa. Porque no había una seguridad mejor que esa. Nadie sabia como iba a terminar todo, pero si se lo mira bien puede ser algo positivo. También puede ser negativo, horrorosamente negativo. Dumbledore sabia eso y a veces no podía dormir.

Alargue el capitulo... espero los complazca, lamento la tardanza =(

Saludos, Neru.


	25. Don't stop me know

Don't stop me now (Queen)

**Reino Unido tiene cosas geniales: Buenos grupos musicales, buenos libros, buenos autores, buenos actores y excelentes actrices. Queen para mi por mucho es una de las mejores cosas. Olvidando a los Beatles, claro (nuca deben olvidarse de los Beatles)**

El techo en el Gran Comedor mostraba las el cielo que debía de haber en el exterior sobre los estudiantes. Las nubes oscuras y violentas aumentaban la tristeza y las sensación de vació en el ambiente.

La mayoría de los miembros de alumnado en Hogwarts sabían sobrellevar muy bien la situación, incluso parecía que los periódicos con noticias devastadoras y alarmantes no le llegaran a todos. Las conversaciones rondaban temas simples y burdos: las nuevas canciones de Celestina Warbeck, la nueva incorporación de Rory O'Cleary (N/A: fue el primer nombre irlandés que pensé) al equipo de Irlanda, lo lindo que era el prefecto de Hufflepuff y como el profesor Slughorn se había puesto la túnica al revés. Era mas simple tener ese tipo de conversaciones y no pensar en algo mas... preocupante.

-¡Hay que ver!-murmuro James enojado-. Hay gente siendo atacada y todos tan tranquilos como si nada pasara.

Lily comenzó a reír muy fuerte haciendo que muchos ojos giraran a ella.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto James frunciendo el ceño.

-Que justamente tú digas eso-le respondió aun riendo-. No solías ponerle mucha atención a esas cosas antes.

-Las cosas cambian-dijo despacio y cortando la risa de Lily con una mirada triste.

-Lo siento, no pretendía...-se disculpo ella con rapidez.

-No importa-le aseguro sonriendo con desgano. El comentario le había molestado, pero ella tenía un poco de razón. Solo un poco.

-¿En todo caso que es lo que te molesta tanto?-pregunto Remus asomándose por la cubierta de su libro.

-Que se estén riendo como si todo estuviera bien-replico mirando la comida delante de el sin comer nada-. Como si ignoraran lo que pasa. De hecho es casi como si se rieran de lo que sucede.

-Estoy seguro de que no se ríen de eso, James-le respondió una voz tranquila y serena-. Necesito hablar con ustedes.

-¿Profesor?-exclamo Sirius sorprendido-. Si lo enviaron por lo de las bombas fétidas le aseguro que Peter me obligo a hacerlo.

-¿Bombas fétidas?-el hombre se rió sorprendido-. De hecho la Profesora Mcgonagall esta convencida de que fue idea de Peeves.

-¿Y entonces por qué..?-pregunto Peter.

-Necesito que vengan si son tan amables y terminaron su almuerzo.

Los chicos se levantaron muy confundidos y siguieron al profesor que los dirigió hacia su despacho.

-Pasen-los invito abriendo la puerta-. Lamento el desorden, pero no tuve tiempo de...-algo brillo en su cara y cambio de idea sobre lo que iba a decir-. En realidad tuve algo de tiempo, tal vez me faltaron ganas.

Entre los cientos de tomos, pergaminos y plumas rotas que había en el piso era muy difícil saber en donde pisar. Al entrar notaron que no estaban solos.

-Buenos días-los saludos Marlene que estaba apoyada en la pared cerca de la ventana junto con Emmeline y dos chicos de Ravenclaw. Uno tenia el cabello de un color claro que se asemejaba a la textura de la paja y otro de aspecto serio y taciturno.

-Hola-respondieron ellos muy confundidos.

-Bueno jóvenes-les dijo el profesor llamándoles la atención-. Deben de preguntarse porque los convoque aquí.

Los chicos solo hicieron gesto afirmativos con las cabezas.

-Bueno tengo entendido que ustedes están interesados en...-pareció buscar una palabra adecuada para continuar-, participar en la actividad política actual.

Esa vez no hubo ningún gesto los ojos se fijaron en Prewett con mucha más atención.

-Los traje para explicarles que es exactamente con lo que se pueden encontrar si esa es realmente u decisión-el hombre también parecía serio, demasiado-. No me malentiendan preferiría que ustedes pudieran no participar en estas cuestiones, no intento incitarlos a seguir este camino. Solo no quiero que salgan de aquí para enfrentarse a algo totalmente desconocido y ajeno a sus conocimientos. Deben entender a que se enfrentan y su motivo para luchar debe valer la pena, pregúntense si lo vale, porque no les pienso mentir, es probable que en la lucha se encuentren con el final de sus días. Entiendan que tampoco pretendo asustarlos o hacerlos desistir, solo creo que deben saber hacia dónde se dirigen.

-¿Señor?-pregunto Marlene levantando la mano.

-No estás en clase Marlene y aquí yo no soy tu profesor-le dijo el hombre amablemente-. Si quieres decir algo no necesitas mi permiso.

-Eh, claro-respondió confundida-. Porque nos junto a nosotros.

-¿Tienes algún problema con alguno de los aquí presentes?

-No, solo me pareció curioso.

-Todos los que están aquí en algún momento mostraron algún interés en la situación actual y futura-resumió con soltura.

Marlene asintió en señal de entendimiento.

-Si alguno de ustedes desea irse ahora nadie los juzgara-les ofreció señalando la puerta-. Pero les voy a pedir que mantengan esta reunión de hoy en secreto.

Nadie se movió de su lugar en el aula. Peter y el chico serio parecieron titubear pero no se marcharon.

-Muy bien-dijo el profesor lentamente-. Supongo que debemos empezar en ese caso.

-¿Empezar?-pregunto Sirius-. ¿Empezar a qué?

-A hablar sobre algunas cosas que considero útiles que sepan-le explico volviendo a sonreír como siempre-. Siempre pueden irse si no les gusta lo que yo le digo, pero hay algunas cosas que me gustaría explicarles.

-¿Esto sera como una clase más?

-Si y no-le dijo primero asintiendo y luego negando con la cabeza-. No sera como las otras clases pero si deseo que lean algunos libros y me digan que les parece y quisiera que practiquemos algunos hechizos que tal vez les sean útiles.

-Entonces nos va a entrenar-dijo Lily pero sin preguntarlo.

-Algo así, aunque creo que necesitare ayuda de algunos amigos.

-¿Amigos, señor?-pregunto el muchacho de cabello claro.

-Así es Sturgis-confirmo el hombre-. El camino es muy largo y muchos de ustedes no sentirán mucho interés en completarlo, pero para que sea lo más llevadero posible debí pedirles algo de ayuda a algunos amigos.

-¿Y quiénes son?-pregunto Peter.

-Ya los conocerán mientras vayamos avanzando-le aseguro amablemente-. Bueno ahora quiero que por favor no hablen de lo que hoy se platicó aquí.

Los muchachos asintieron sin decir nada.

-Muy bien creo que eso... si eso será todo por hoy-agrego frotándose la nuca-. Supongo que tienen ganas de disfrutar del día, así que pueden retirarse.

-Señor...-río Marlene-, está nublado. No creo que lo disfrutemos mucho. si tiene algo más que quiere decirnos.

-Umm, bueno supongo que les puedo decir que ni importa lo nublado que este el día siempre hay una forma de hacer de él algo bueno. Por ejemplo un agradable juego de ajedrez en la Sala Común.

Sirius bufo incrédulo. Todos sabían que no existía rival para Sirius en el ajedrez, todos lo sabían pero nadie jamás lo decía.

-O pueden hacer una actividad más alejada de la presunción de Sirius-sugirió Lily, luego volteo hacia Remus-. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca, ¿vienes?

-Claro-el muchacho se marcho con ella dejando al despacho con dos personas menos.

-Bueno supongo que también nosotros deberíamos irnos-anuncio Emmeline mirando a sus dos acompañantes de Ravenclaw.

-Claro-acepto el profesor observando cómo se retiraban- ¿Y ustedes muchachos?

-Bueno nosotros queríamos...-comenzó Sirius.

-¡Gideon!-grito una voz peculiarmente parecida a la del mismo profesor.

Un hombre irrumpió en el despacho llegando desde la habitación de junto, la cual era la recamara de Prewett. El invasor era la copia del profesor, era exactamente igual, una copia inusualmente perfecta. Las pecas en el rostro, la estatura, la voz e incluso la forma de andar llevándose todo por delante con una torpeza que rayaba lo elegante.

-¿Tú tomaste mis libros de...?-el hombre pareció reaccionar de que había más personas en la habitación-. Oh, hola jóvenes estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Los merodeadores presentes lo miraron con incredulidad dirigiendo su mirada primero al profesor y luego al desconocido.

-Eh, este es mi hermano Fabián-lo presento Gideon-. Fabián, ellos son James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew

-¿Black?-repitió confundido- ¿Dijiste Black?

James y Peter suspiraron resignados. Sirius no contesto nada, solo bajo la cabeza y espero a que el interrogatorio sobre su familia y la desconfianza se formaran en los ojos de ese mago al que acababa de conocer.

-Es decir que tu eres primo de Andrómeda ¿verdad?-le pregunto sonriendo-. Es un placer, colega-agrego tendiéndole la mano.

-Eh yo...-Sirius tartamudeo por la sorpresa, eso sí que no se lo esperaba-. Si soy ese, digo yo. Es decir, si. Soy el primo de Andrómeda.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra ella y el imbécil de Ted Tonks?-pregunto con interés.

-Fabián ya déjalo-le pido su hermano-. Él estaba un poco interesado con la prima de Sirius cuando éramos mas jóvenes y veníamos juntos al colegio-les explico a los demás.

-¿Puedes culparme?-intervino el hombre-. Es una mujer hermosa-murmuro volviendo hacia Sirius-. Ten la amabilidad de decirme si alguna vez decide dejar a Ted.

-Tiene una hija-le recordó su hermano.

-Y a mí me gustan mucho los niños-replico con agilidad.

Gideon rodo los ojos y se volvió hacia los demás.

-Mi hermano se encuentra aquí porque ha venido para hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, que desafortunadamente está de viaje-les explico-. Así que se quedara conmigo hasta mañana, espero, para luego marcharse a atormentar a alguien más.

-Eso quisieras-le contesto-. Así que... me dijiste que eran James Potter y Peter Pettigrew. Bueno si eres Potter debes de ser el hijo de Charlus y Dorea.

-Era el hijo de Charlus y Dorea-le respondio James-. Están muertos.

-¿Y por eso dejaron de ser tus padres?-le pregunto con interés-. En verdad lamento lo de tus padres, en verdad que sí.

James guardo silencio y el hombre volteo a Peter.

-Tú eres Peter ¿verdad?-lo interrogo.

-Si-contesto Peter nervioso.

-Creo que no conozco a nadie de tu familia-admitió sorprendido.

-Lo cual es un milagro-susurro Gideon.

-¡Cierra la boca cabeza de calabaza!-le espeto Fabián

-¡Ciérrala tu cerebro de trol!

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu hermano mayor-lo reprendió con el dedo índice.

-¡Solo eres mayor por dos minutos!

-Dos minutos y medio-lo corrigió.

-No importa quién sea el mayor, todos sabes que la palabra de más peso la tiene el más sabio.

-¿Mencionaste eso último porque te quieres avergonzar a ti mismo delante de las visitas?

-¿Visitas?

James, Peter y Sirius reían muy sutilmente por la imagen de los adultos discutiendo.

-Ehm-carraspeo Gideon aclarándose la garganta-. Lamento eso.

No parecía una escena poco común. Se notaba a leguas que los hermanos tenían ese tipo de disputas muy a menudo. Si se los miraba bien podía notarse cierta luz en sus ojos que los delataba, en algún momento de su vida los Prewett habían sido la pesadilla de la profesora Mcgonagall. Tenían esa sonrisa de travesuras nocturnas que solo tienen los verdaderos y auténticos alborotadores. Los Prewett no podían ocultarlo en algún momento de habían intoxicado con alcohol en la torre de Astronomía y había fumado bajo las estrellas.

-Bueno nosotros... supongo que tenemos que irnos-dijo James.

-¿No había algo que me querían decir?-pregunto con delicadeza.

-No, nada importante-aseguro Peter.

-Solo era una partida de ajedrez-respondio Sirius-. Creo que tal vez usted pueda "intentar" ganarme. Aunque seria descortés de mi parte que no te advirtiera que nadie a podido ganarme aún.

-¿Eso crees?-pegunto Fabián- ¿Te molestaría jugar conmigo en lugar de Gideon?

-Fabián no creo que...

-El muchacho cree que puede ganarle a todo el mundo y yo quiero ver eso.

Sirius sonrió frotándose las manos.

-Préstame tu tablero-ordeno Fabián a su hermano.

El aludido asintió cansado y fue a buscarlo.

-¿Blancas o Negras?-pregunto Fabián.

-Da igual.

-¿Blancas te parce bien?

-Claro-respondio con confianza.

El juego comenzó con el primer movimiento por parte de Sirius (N/A: no voy a explicar todo el desarrollo porque puede que haya lectores que no sepan de ajedrez y no entenderían muy bien. Los que no sepan jugar despreocúpense, yo soy un asco jugando). No tardo demasiado, unos cinco minutos contados por el reloj de Peter. Un hábil y ejecutado movimiento, que casi pareció cortarle la yugular, tumbo a la reina de Sirius.

-Abriste con Ruy Lopez(N/A: es una forma de abrir el juego)-comento Fabián sonriendo petulantemente-. Supongo que todos cometemos errores.

Sirius aún no había salido de su estado de shock. Parecía paralizado y miraba el tablero con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que había pasado ante sus ojos.

La risa de Gideon lo despertó.

-Muchacho no te sientas mal-le djio palmeándole la espalda-. Solo ha habido una persona capaz de ganarle a Fabián y esa es nuestra hermana Molly.

-Solo fue suerte-aseguro el otro hombre.

-Ese pensamiento te deja dormir tranquilo por las noches.

Sirius se levanto de la silla con ayuda de sus amigos que parecían tan francamente sorprendidos como él.

-Tú me tentaste muchacho-se defendió Fabián-. Si tú no hubieras sido tan petulante yo no habría jugado de forma tan brusca contigo. Siempre abra alguien mejor que tu, pero no debes dejar que los demás sepan que lo son?

-¿Y cómo pudo saber usted que era mejor que Sirius?-pregunto Peter.

-Porque tiene demasiada seguridad en sí mismo-le explico-. Desde un principio supe que él es de los que juegan con la cabeza en la meta y no voltea a ver el resto del camino, además su joven amigo me lo reafirmo cuando me dijo que no le importaban las fichas.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto Sirius compungido.

-Que un jugador bueno elige las blancas, uno astuto las negras y...-sonrió ampliamente-, un jugador confiado juega con cualquiera.

-¿Por qué es malo ser confiado?-pregunto James.

-Bueno, no es que sea algo malo-intervino Gideon-. Pero... Fabián ganó ¿o no?

Los muchachos se fueron algo aturdidos.

-No tenias porque sacudirle el mundo al muchacho de esa forma-protesto Gideon-. Era demasiado pronto para eso.

-Lo aprendería tarde o temprano-respondio sin darle importancia-. El chico necesitaba que le pusieran los pies en la tierra.

-Es un Black, Fabián.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces intenta ser más comprensivo con alguien que creció rodeado de gente que lo hacía sentir como si no valiera nada por sí mismo-le espeto algo molesto-. Era bueno en ajedrez, mejor que nadie que conociera y ahora no tiene eso.

-Si en verdad es un Black y es primo de Andrómeda créeme que se sabrá recomponer solo-le aseguro su hermano-. Además parece un chico listo y tiene talento es innegable, seguramente la próxima vez será el quien me gane.

-¿Jugaras con el nuevamente?

-Ni de broma.

Elizabeth caminaba despacio, muy solo por los pasillos de la biblioteca buscando un ejemplar particularmente interesante sobre Transformaciones. Esperaba poder encontrarlo sin ayuda de Madame Pince, no quería tener que soportar la mirada de esa desagradable mujer.

-¿Dónde demonios estas?-murmuro.

-¿Me buscabas?-pregunto Sirius llegando como un tornado y sonriéndole con tenacidad.

-Hola, Black-suspiro con cansancio. Genial, lo único que le faltaba, que la vieran hablando con el enemigo de su casa de esa temporada.

-¿Por qué maldecías?

-Busco un libro.

-¿Te ayudo?-se ofreció.

-No, gracias.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Te importaría mucho... marcharte?-le pregunto con desgano.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Mira, es solo que mis compañeros de casa parecen tener algunos... problemas con tu persona-le aclaro mirando al rededor-, y como sabrás, yo convivo con ellos. Me causarías un gran problema si me vieran aquí contigo y no deseo tener que discutir con nadie.

-¿Tus compañeros de casa eligen a tus amigos?-pregunto incrédulo-. Te estás dejando dirigir por un puñado de...

-Ellos son mi familia aquí, Black-lo interrumpió enojada-. Puede que no te caigan todos bien pero no te permito que los insultes. No defiendo lo que le hicieron Rosier y Avery a tu amigo Potter, pero no por eso desprecio a mi casa. Además tú y yo no somos amigos. Me caes bien, pero no somos amigos.

-No, supongo que no-acepto el chico con resentimiento-. Lamento haber ofendido a tu preciosa casa y tus brillantes amiguitos.

-¡No me hables así!-le espeto levantando la voz-. Yo no hablo mal de tu casa o de tus amigos. Te pido por favor que mantengas a los míos fuera de esta conversación.

-Muy bien mantengamos a tus amigos al margen-acepto Sirius-. Porque tienes razón ellos no son tan malos. Ellos tienen el valor de elegir un bando.

-¡No voy a discutir eso contigo!

-¡No porque yo llevo la razón!

-¿Tienes cinco años?

-No insultes mi inteligencia.

-Lo que estoy insultando es tu madurez pedazo de im...

La palabra que hubiera salido de los labios de la chica nunca se completo. Tal vez el tener a Sirius Black sobre su boca lo había impedido.

Nunca nadie la había besado así. No de esa forma, no con enojo ni con violencia. Sabia genial, mejor que cualquier comida. Los labios de Sirius eran lisos, perfectos y no habia duda que tenían unos movimientos que parecían un aristocrático baile ancestral.

El muchacho se separo de ella muy despacio, tardando mucho en ponerle fin al contacto.

Madame Pince llego para gritarles insultos que ellos no escucharon y los saco de la biblioteca jalándoles la túnica.

-Yo...-comenzó Sirius sin abrir los ojos.

_¿Yo, qué? ¿Yo lo siento? ¿Yo desearía no haberlo hecho? ¿Yo creo que besas horrible? ¿Yo sé que me merezco un golpe por haberte besado?_

-¿Tú...?

-No sé qué decirte-dijo finalmente-. No lo lamento y por tu expresión imagino que tu tampoco.

-Yo no tengo que lamentar nada, tú me besaste.

-Claro, pero si tú te hubieras molestado me hubieras abofeteado.

-Eso se puede arreglar-respondio irritada.

-No creerás que te voy a permitir que me golpees-le dijo con una sonrisa-. Soy un bateador, no está en mi naturaleza dejarme golpear.

-Imbécil.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-le pregunto irritado-. Dudo mucho que no te haya gustado ese beso.

-No quiero que me beses, no quiero que te estés cerca mío-le espeto con furia-. No lo entiendes ¿verdad? Me gusta tu hermano, Black. Y tú vienes y me besas...

-¿En qué momento yo te propuse matrimonio?

-¿Qué?

-Te bese, no te hice una propuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto olvidando la ira por la sorpresa.

-Besas bien, muy bien-le aseguro-. Pero eso no significa que me enamore de ti. Yo solo sentía curiosidad. Además tu no estás saliendo con Regulus y si no me equivoco jamás saldrás con él porque eres muy cobarde para elegir un bando y muy lista para elegir el de él. Básicamente estas limitada por tu propia inteligencia y cobardía.

-¿Que dices?

-Mira yo no te ofrezco nada de lo que mi hermano pueda darte-le explico rodando los ojos-. Pero si quieres seguir en tu pose "neutral" no entiendo porque no puedes divertirte con alguien de vez en cuando y tampoco veo porque ese alguien no puede ser yo.

-No me gustas, Black.

-Ni tú a mi o al menos no de esa forma.

-No entiendo nada.

-Tal vez yo no sea el único con la mente muy cerrada.

-Yo no me refería a eso.

-Hay más de una forma de ser de mente cerrada.

-Yo no quiero nada contigo.

-Respeto eso-respondio encogiéndose de hombre y caminando lejos de ella-. Aunque claro, si algún día eliges un lado espero que ese beso haya tenido que ver con ello.

-Hola, pelirroja-la saludo James acercándose a su butaca en la Sala Común y sentándose en el apoya brazos.

-¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?-le pregunto bajando su libro.

-He tenido peores-aseguro cansado-. El clima es bastante peligroso.

Eso era algo serio para decir de parte de él, cuando sin importar la condición climática James no se desalentaba.

-Supongo que es una lástima.

-Si-suspiro él-. Creo que sí.

-¿Hay algo más que te moleste?-le pregunto levantándose para ponerse frente a James.

-Bueno, creo que Remus ha estado algo deprimido últimamente y Peter... no habla mucho, en otro momento eso me habría alegrado bastante, Sirius está enojado casi todo el día y siguen atacando a nacidos de muggles-recito de un tirón-. Creo que son muchas cosas.

-Creo que si-sonrió ella acercándose y besándolo-. No digo que no tengas motivos para estar preocupado pero creo que deberías calmarte.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-A que deberías dejar de hacer propios los problemas de los demás.

-¿A t no te preocupa?

-Claro que si, James-le aseguro riendo-. Cada día me preocupa más y seguramente todo se pondrá mucho peor. Pero si nos ahogamos ahora no podremos con lo que viene.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila si hablas así?

-No estoy tranquila, solo lo pongo en un cajón hasta que el momento de analizarlo llegue.

James no entendía nada. Nada. Pero su padre siempre le decía que cuando no entiendes a una mujer asiente mucho y dile que la amas.

-Te amo.

-No me cambies de tema.

Claro que su padre no contaba con que Lily no era como las demás mujeres

**Aquí termino por hoy gente, un saludo rápido a todos.**

**No tengo mucho tiempo así que... gracias a todos lo que me tienen en favoritos y a los que no también.**


End file.
